


I Promise You

by alwaysZutarian



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Loosely Based on The Odyssey, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 137,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysZutarian/pseuds/alwaysZutarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the war, Zuko and Katara are living a blissful married life, but trouble soon threatens their world. Before Zuko sailed away to stop a rebellion, he promised Katara to return to her. But on his way home, Zuko encounters many painful obstacles. Royal Court begins to force Katara to remarry, but she knows Zuko's still alive. Can Zuko arrive in time to take back his wife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the Greek Myth _The Odyssey_. It starts in the postwar Avatar universe and Katara chose Zuko in the end, just so you know.

The young Fire Lord opened his golden eyes, feeling the energy of the early sun course through his body, indicating dawn had approached. The large opened doors of the balcony allowed him to see the approaching golden light spilling into the grand bedchamber through the thin, red curtains that billowed as a breeze swept through.

 

Turning his gaze to the sleeping, nude figure of his wife next to him, Zuko smiled. Drawing her closer to him, he inhaled her sweet scent, gently caressing her chocolate-brown tresses with his fingers. Katara sighed contently in her sleep and snuggled closer into his warm embrace.

 

As he continued to stroke her hair, Zuko again wondered why Agni had been so kind to him by blessing him with such a wonderful wife and a great life.

 

Soon after he was crowned Fire Lord after Ozai was defeated, he had summoned up his courage and confessed his love for the waterbender. They had been through so much together, even going so far as to avenge her mother’s killer, and it made him realize she was the woman for him. He was not sure what to expect and was willing to accept her refusal, even if it caused him pain, but he needed her to know.

 

He had been ecstatic, however, when Katara had jumped into his arms, joyful tears in her eyes, and confessed that she had fallen in love with him as well. Right at that moment he asked her to marry him and become his Fire Lady. Katara was afraid at first, comprehensively so, and he did not blame her for they were still young and the nations still mistrusted each other. But he promised to protect her, love her, and cherish her all his life. After that, she had no more doubts or fears and accepted to be his wife and promised to love him forever.

 

Zuko had to break his relationship with Mai again. He had felt guilty, but he could not lie about his feelings for her any longer. At first she was furious, but she accepted it in the end and left the capital city to live with her parents in Omashu. He had to admit he had been surprised that she had accepted his decision so easily after what she had told him at the Boiling Rock, but perhaps she understood since their relationship had been deteriorating quickly and she must have noticed that he pined after Katara every day.

 

If only it had gone as smoothly when Katara confronted the lovesick airbender. When Katara told Aang that she loved Zuko and was going to marry him, she was saddened and infuriated at the same time with his reaction. He yelled at her, telling her she was making a mistake, that she could not possibly love Zuko. _He_ loved her and she was supposed to love _him_ and marry _him_ not the new Fire Lord. In his anguish and anger, Aang had tried to take her away by force, but Zuko had intervened and threatened him if he tried to take his love from him again. After that, Aang left and they never spoke since.

 

Katara had been saddened at this. Aang was her friend and she did love him, but not the way he wanted or the way she loved Zuko. She had hoped that one day he could forgive her and come back so they could be friends again. But all those thoughts were forgotten as her wedding with Zuko took place. Everyone important attended the grand wedding, all their family and friends who were happy for them both. Aang was the only one who did not attend and no one blamed him. The wedding was wonderful and Zuko and Katara could never have been happier.

 

Six years have passed now and the love they had for each other continued to burn stronger than ever. There were some difficulties at first since Katara had to adjust to the Fire Nation Court and Zuko had to work hard to rebuild his country as well as built trust with the other nations. And like every other married couple they argued. But soon everything had settled and it seemed that nothing terrible could ever happen.

 

Zuko's hand moved away from his wife's soft hair to caress her shoulder before his fingers trailed down her arm. Then he leaned down to kiss her temple, inhaling her scent once again. Katara stirred and murmured as sleep began to leave her eyes.

 

"Good morning, love," the Fire Lord greeted lovingly as he continued to stroke her caramel-colored skin.

 

Opening her sea-blue eyes, Katara looked up to see her husband's face and smiled sweetly.

 

"Zuko. Good morning, handsome," she replied with a grin, lifting her hand to caress his face. "Did you sleep well, my love?" she asked.

 

Grabbing her small hand towards his face, Zuko kissed her fingers before replying, "Wonderfully."

 

He then leaned his head down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

 

"Mmm. I love the mornings," Katara whispered against his lips.

 

Zuko smirked. "As well as the nights, right, Katara?"

 

He chuckled when her cheeks turned red before he continued making love to her mouth. Katara moaned as he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her sensitive mouth, their tongues dancing around each other passionately.

 

"Don't you have a meeting to attend to, my _lord_?" she asked breathlessly when they finally pulled apart to catch their breaths.

 

The Fire Lord grinned mischievously. Katara saw the devious glint in his molten golden eyes and shivered at the welcome anticipation that coursed through her body.

 

“It can wait,” he replied huskily as he gently pushed her onto her back, settling himself on top of her lithe form.

 

He moved his skillful hands all over her nude body, her moans of pleasure and delight arousing him even more. He placed hot kisses down her throat, to her collarbone, her breasts, stomach until he reached her sweet spot where he kissed her teasingly.

 

Gripping Zuko's hair tightly, Katara moaned even louder, "Oh, how I love the mornings!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Standing outside his royal bedchamber door, Zuko sighed tiredly while running his hand over his raven-black hair. The meeting he had attended took longer and was even more important than he had expected, and all he wanted was to spend some time with his wife. But considering what happened in the meeting, he knew his time with her would be short.

 

Opening one of the great golden doors, Zuko entered his grand bedchamber and his eyes darted around the room until he spotted his Fire Lady reading a book on the couch near the balcony. The night breeze blew in, ruffling the curtains and lifting some strands of her long chocolate tresses.

 

Katara looked up from her book, and upon seeing her husband, she set it aside and stood up to greet him.

 

"Zuko, you're finally back. I was waiting for you to eat lunch," she half pouted, but the light in her eyes made him know she was not truly mad at him.

 

Zuko chuckled and closed the door behind him. Taking her into his arms, he gave her a gentle kiss, although what he really wanted to do was ravish her at the moment.

 

"I'm sorry. I really did want to have lunch with my lovely wife, but the meeting took longer than I expected," he told her, hugging her closer to him.

 

Katara giggled.

 

"It's okay, I understand. I married the Fire Lord, so I have to deal with it," she replied as she lifted her head to smile at him before she frowned as she took in the weary look in his eyes. "You look tired. Come, lie down."

 

Taking his hand, she led him to their huge bed covered in silky, red blankets that rested against the northern wall. She quickly took off his long formal robe and his fire crown and set them aside before running her fingers through his dark hair. Zuko gave out a sigh of relief as his tired body rested on the soft bed. Katara sat next to him and removed his boots, then removing her own slippers, she settled herself beside him. Zuko opened his arms for her and she rested her head on his chest. She listened to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. His heart that thumped loudly for her just as hers did for him.

 

"I should probably get some sleep," Zuko sighed, rubbing her arm in slow circles.

 

"Sleep? The sun barely went down," Katara said as she raised her head to look at him. "Something happened at the meeting, didn't it?"

 

Zuko wanted to kiss her senseless. That was why he loved her so much, she knew him so well. But the gravity of the situation controlled his urges.

 

He sighed.

 

"Yes. We received news that a group of Fire Nation rebels have been terrorizing the colonies and have taken over one of our forts. They have been destroying the area and are killing anyone that stands in their way."

 

"That's horrible!" Katara exclaimed. When will so many problems stop tormenting her husband?

 

"I have to stop them before more people are hurt. I'm taking a small army of soldiers to stop the chaos. We leave in a couple of hours." Zuko sighed again and hugged her closer.

 

A foreboding feeling began to swell in Katara's chest. A feeling that something bad and painful was about to occur. Panic began to rise within her, but she quickly pushed it down.

 

"Alright. Let me get my things ready," she said, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "Where did I put my water skin?"

 

Katara rose from the bed, but Zuko grabbed her waist and pulled her back down before she could set her feet on the dark marble floor.

 

" _I'm_ going. _You're_ staying," he told her firmly.

 

" _What?!_ ” Katara practically yelled in indignation. "Don't you tell me it's because it's dangerous and all that stupid nonsense! I'm a waterbending master! How many times do I have to keep making myself clear?! I'm coming with you whether you like it or not," she told him defiantly, trying to stand up. "Now let me go!"

 

Zuko smirked inwardly. Her stubbornness and defiance always seemed to turn him on, but he held his grip on her for this was a serious matter.

 

"Katara, please try to understand," he told her softly, "I know you can defend yourself, but I will be too busy fighting and leading an army to keep an eye on you." He lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes, "I will never forgive myself if something happened to you."

 

Katara touched his cheek.

 

"But, Zuko, what if _you_ got injured or something?” she said softly, “Then I won't be able to heal you."

 

Zuko gave her a small smile.

 

"Don't worry. Did you forget I'm a _firebending master_? Nothing can touch me. Well, except for you of course," he added with a grin.

 

Katara flushed lightly.

 

"Zuko, stop it," she said and lightly slapped his chest, "This is serious." Her lovely brown face then turned solemn and worried. "What if…what if you don't come back? What if you get…killed? Then what will I do?" she asked him, her voice so low Zuko had to strain to hear her.

 

"Katara, I promise I won't get myself killed. Haven't I shown you that I never give up? Besides they're a small group of rebels. It would probably only take a few weeks, perhaps a bit more than a month to defeat them. I'll be back before you know it," he reassured his concerned wife, stroking her back caringly. "As Fire Lady you have the responsibility to look after the nation while the Fire Lord is absent. Don't worry. Uncle will help you with everything. He's already on his way from Ba Sing Se."

 

But Katara was not satisfied. That strange, painful feeling still clung to her heart, making it slightly difficult for her to breathe normally.

 

"Promise you'll come back to me alive and well. Promise you'll return. Zuko, promise me," she pleaded urgently as she gripped his shirt with her small, tanned hands.

 

Zuko frowned. He hated to see her so worried. He did not understand why she looked so distressed. He did not need to tell her he would come back because it was obvious he would always be by her side and he always wanted her by his. But he knew all she wanted at the moment was reassurance.

 

Cupping each side of her face tenderly with his strong, pale hands, Zuko looked deep into the blue eyes of his beloved so she would see the truth in what he would say.

 

"Katara, I promise you with everything that I am that I will come back to you. Even if I have to swim an entire ocean, even if I have to kill the entire rebel army by myself, and even if I do die and go to the Spirit World, I promise you, my wife, that I would do the impossible to return to your arms in order to keep loving and cherishing you always."

 

Katara flung herself into his arms, hugging his middle tightly.

 

"Oh, Zuko," she murmured softly. A few tears fell from her eyes at his heartfelt words since it was rare for him to do so. "And I promise you, my dear husband, with all my heart that I will be waiting for you to return to me."

 

The young Fire Lord caressed his wife's back lovingly, patiently waiting for her to calm down. Then lifting her head he kissed her face gently, wiping her tears with his lips. Katara shivered delightfully under his touch. Zuko then placed a soft kiss on her lips.

 

"Katara, I love you," he told her fervently against her lips.

 

"And I love you, Zuko," she whispered back as she held onto him as if afraid she would lose him the instant she let go.

 

Gently easing her onto her back, Zuko slowly untied the sash that held her blue robe closed. He pulled away from their kiss and opened her robe to reveal her exposed breasts.

 

Zuko cocked his eyebrow at his wife.

 

"You were waiting for me weren't you, love?" he purred.

 

Katara grinned. She laced one of her hands behind his neck while the other snaked its way to his hard cock that was poking at her thigh.

 

She then seductively replied, "Just like I will be when you return from the colonies."

 

She stroked his shaft, causing him to groan heatedly.

 

Zuko growled lowly as he attacked her neck with searing kisses. Then he kissed her softly and she moaned into his mouth before he knelt back to get rid of his clothes. Once he was completely nude before her, he felt his cock harden even further as he stared down at her, admiring her perky breasts with their dusky nipples, her slim waist, and flared hips. He watched as she glanced down at his body and smiled when she saw his large erection straining toward her. She reached down and grasped his length firmly. He let out a low growl. As she began to stroke him, he felt his heartbeat and breath quicken at the pleasure before he grasped her wrist and pulled her away.

 

“My turn,” he said huskily.

 

He moved his skillful hands all over her nude body, her moans of pleasure and delight arousing him even more. He placed hot kisses down her throat and her collarbone, licked and sucked on her breasts and nipples, and then kissed his way to her stomach until he reached her dark curls where he kissed her teasingly.

 

Katara moaned softly at the teasing sensation before she gasped when Zuko suddenly parted her legs and settled his face between them. His fingers traveled from her hip to her core, but instead of entering as she hoped he slid them along her slit. She groaned as the fire of bliss began to consume her. Zuko had kept her up the previous night with round after round of lovemaking, but she craved him again just like she knew he craved her by the smoldering gleam in his golden eyes. She began to breath heavily as a fire ignited in her belly as his fingertips continued to tease her entrance.

 

“You're getting so wet, love,” he groaned out. She moaned in return.

 

“I need it,” she moaned breathlessly.

 

The need to feel him inside her was so great she felt she would faint any second. She wanted him inside her, she wanted him to make her forget for a moment that he was leaving, she wanted him to reassure her that that dread she was feeling was just her imagination and nothing else.

 

“Please, Zuko,” she pleaded with another moan.

 

His response was a smirk as his other hand came up to pinch her hardening nipple, rolling it and pulling it between his index finger and thumb.

 

“Uhhh,” she moaned before she gasped when one of his fingers suddenly slid inside her. “Yes!” she mewled when he added another finger and curled them inside her wet passage.

 

She arched her back and rocked her hips against his hand, wanting his fingers deeper inside her. She groaned in disappointed when he suddenly pulled away, but not a second passed before she felt him latch his mouth onto her drenched folds.

 

“Oh, Zuko!” she screamed as he began to lick and nip from her weeping entrance to her swollen clit.

 

With a loud cry, her back arched off the bed when he spread her folds apart with his thumbs and plunged his tongue into her tight hole.

 

“Mm, I’m going to miss your taste, Katara,” Zuko growled out as he again dipped his tongue inside her clenching pussy.

 

He was tormenting her as his tongue eased in and out, lapping at her juices he skillfully coaxed from her body as if he had been deprived of any substance. His hands held tightly onto her hips as she thrashed against him. Squirming and panting, she was unable to hold still as he brought her closer and closer to the brink.

 

“P-please, Zuko,” she whined.

 

Zuko answered her plea by wrapping his lips around her bundle of nerves, flicking his tongue against it before sucking it lightly. Then at the same time he slid his fingers inside her wet core, stroking in counterpoint to the steady rhythm of his mouth and tongue.

 

“Zuko!” she cried out.

 

Encouraged by her ardent cries, the young Fire Lord sucked harder on his waterbender’s clit as his fingers pumped faster and harder into her before he pulled away to replace his finger with his tongue.

 

“Oh! Ah!” she screamed, as he continued to plunge his tongue inside, causing his nose to strike her clit in tempo with his movements. The delicious pressure on her most sensitive part was already bringing her to the edge of ecstasy and her stomach twisted with utter and wanton delight.

 

“Uhhhh,” she cried out as his face lodged deeper into her swollen soaked center.

 

His tongue was sweeping deeply into her pussy, and as his tongue picked up the pace, driving his nose faster against her swollen nub, her head thrashed from side to side as liquid fire coursed through her veins.

 

As he continued to dip his tongue into her, he let out a deep moan and the same time his nose struck her sensitive clit, sending a blistering wave of pleasure rolling through her body. She screamed and thrust roughly against his face, forcing his tongue to drive deeper into her depths as she rode the waves of ecstasy.

 

Zuko lapped up her juices, but even before her body came down from her release, he slinked up her body, grabbed his aching cock, and plunged it deep into her convulsing core.

 

“Oh, gods!” she screamed as the feeling of Zuko’s shaft stretching her caused her pleasure to continue.

 

“Yesss!” Zuko hissed as her wet and warm walls clenched around his throbbing shaft.

 

He pulled back until only the large tip of his cock was inside her before he rammed himself back in until he was touching the opening to her womb, his sac pressed tightly to her ass. He groaned and she cried out at the pleasure. He wrapped her legs around his hips so that he sunk even deeper into her before he wrapped his arms around her. Then he began to pump fast and hard into her.

 

“Ah! Ah!” she cried out with each stroke of his length into her sensitive passage.

 

“Katara!” he growled as he slammed into her so that the sound of slapping flesh echoed throughout the large bedchamber.

 

He clenched his teeth when he felt his release come upon him sooner than expected. He did not want this moment to end. He did not want to think that soon he would be leaving his wife behind and won’t be able to see and love her in a while.

 

He gasped when he felt his pleasure escalate when Katara tightened her slick walls hard around him at the same time she grabbed his backside to press him closer to her. He couldn’t last any longer. He quickly reached between them and began to furiously rub her clit, causing her to cry out and throw her head back as she climaxed a second time. Zuko’s eyes rolled back at the feeling of her rippling against his cock before he growled out his pleasure as he shot his hot seed into her.

 

“Uhhh,” he moaned as he continued to pump his hips into her before he collapsed atop his wife once he was spent.

 

They lay on the bed, panting and trembling, their arms tightly wrapped around each other as they enjoyed the afterglow. When they remembered that Zuko was leaving the next day, they again indulged in each other. Making love to his wife before he sailed away was way better than sleeping.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Uncle Iroh!" Katara called happily, quickly walking into his room. She sat down across from him near the tea table.

 

"Ah, Lady Katara, good morning," the old general greeted as he poured her a cup of tea, "I assume by your cheerful appearance you have received another letter from my nephew?" He smiled.

 

Katara smiled widely and waved the letter she had in her hand.

 

"Yes! Zuko wrote that they have defeated the rebels a couple of days ago. He just needs to settle some things, but he said that he will be here in a few weeks!" Katara squirmed excitedly in her seat.

 

Iroh smiled at the joyful face of his nephew's wife.

 

Katara suddenly stood from her seat.

 

"I need to get things prepared for my husband's arrival!" she exclaimed. And as fast as she came in, she went out.

 

Iroh chuckled, sipping from his steaming teacup. It had been almost two months since Zuko had left to end the rebellion. At first Katara had some difficulty looking after the nation's problems, but thanks to his guidance she managed to do well.

 

But it was obvious she missed the young Fire Lord. The young waterbender always acted so overjoyed every time she received a letter from Zuko, which was almost every few days. Who would have thought that two former enemies now loved each other more than their own lives?

 

"Maybe she will need some help from Uncle to make a big welcoming celebration," Iroh mused as he, too, rose from his seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko stood at the head of his flagship. The sky was gray and gloomy and a sharp, cold wind bit the backs of the grand ship's crewmembers. Zuko breathed in the salty air, the ocean breeze caressing his excited features. He did not care to hide his excitement from his face since he was alone. The gloomy weather did not affect his happiness at all.

 

In two days they would be arriving at the Fire Nation capital, three weeks earlier than he had sent word of. He was able to get things settled faster than he expected thanks to Admiral Jee and General Jeong-Jeong. He had set out before them with two ships from his fleet.

 

In just two more days he would be back from being in the battlefield where not a single rebel was able to get close enough to harm him because of his superior fighting skills, though there had been a few close calls. He will be back to his palace and will be able to relax. But most importantly he will see Katara again.

 

_Katara…_

 

Zuko sighed, closing his eyes as he remembered his beautiful wife, with her silky brown hair and her blue eyes, bluer than the bluest ocean. He also recalled her soft, cool skin, warm lips, and luscious curves.

 

Zuko suppressed a groan as he felt the familiar heat within his loins.

 

 _Oh, sweet Katara. You have no idea what I'm going to do to show you how much I missed you._ He grinned.

 

"Fire Lord Zuko?" the captain of the ship called out, bringing Zuko out of his fantasy.

 

Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice of his captain. Fortunately, his armor concealed his desire and saved him from embarrassment.

 

Clearing his throat, he resumed his stoic expression.

 

"Yes, Captain. What is it?"

 

"It seems we are approaching a storm, sir, and it is coming toward us rather quickly. We may not have enough time to avoid it. What does my lord suggest?" the tall, older man asked.

 

The young Fire Lord finally took notice of the darkening sky, the gray ominous clouds hiding the morning sun from them. They were already too far at sea to go back and they were not near any other land.

 

Zuko's face grew grim.

 

"Secure everything,” he ordered, “Then tell the men to go below decks. Hopefully the storm goes by quickly."

 

Zuko watched as the captain gave the crew his orders and they scrambled upon the deck just as it began to rain.

 

 _No storm is going to keep me from Katara,_ he vowed silently.

 

Just as he finished the thought, a streak of lightning fell and lit the sky in front of them with a resounding crash.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the hours passed the storm grew stronger. The rain was so heavy that it seemed like a waterfall was falling from the clouds. It was so dark they could barely see either end of the ship. The wind grew so fierce it shoved the three ships as if they were paper boats.

 

Zuko waited restlessly in the navigation tower as the flagship was flung from side to side. He prayed to Agni for the storm to pass, but his prayer was interrupted as a flash of light lit the darkness. Zuko watched in horror as a white lightning bolt struck one of his ships. So powerful it was that the metal ship was split in half.

 

Coming out of his shock, Zuko shouted orders for his crew to retrieve the soldiers onboard the first ship. The men raced across the deck, but they froze in their tracks when a huge wave rose on their right side, submerging the second ship into the deep, dark water.

 

"The Spirits are angry! We're all going to die!" the navigator began to shout hysterically until Zuko slapped him across the face and shook his shoulders roughly.

 

“Get a grip of yourself and keep steering!" Zuko shouted at the man who bobbed his head and kept his hands on the steering wheel.

 

"Captain! We need to see if any men are swimming near!" Zuko address the older man above the howling wind.

 

"Yes, my lord!" the man answered immediately as he opened the door for his lord to pass through.

 

Both Fire Lord and captain struggled across the deck, the cold wind blowing so hard they had to hold onto the slick railing. Zuko leaned over the side of the ship, but all he could see was dark water. He looked to the left side of his flagship to the ship that was struck with lighting. It was on fire and only half was still floating. Turning to his right, he cursed for the second ship had not resurfaced. The massive wave took both ship and crew underwater.

 

Then things turned for the worst. The wind and rain grew fiercer, churning the ocean into wild waves in every direction. The flagship began to be tossed wildly about that the captain almost lost his balance and would have tumbled overboard if Zuko had not caught him. Another lightning streak lightened the scene, and then the thunder preceded it with a loud crash that shook their bones.

 

"My lord!" the captain shouted, his voice barely audible in the wind, "The waves are too strong! I'm afraid the ship is going to capsize! You need to abandon ship!"

 

Zuko shook his head fiercely, the rain plastering his wet, dark hair on his face. "No! I will not leave my crew behind like some coward!" Another thunderclap resounded.

 

"But your Majesty!" the man pleaded, "It is our duty to keep you safe and the most possible place is not on this ship!" Seeing that Zuko was about to object again the older man placed his hand on his shoulder. "The Fire Nation needs you! And what about Fire Lady Katara? Will you let her be a widow so young?"

 

Zuko's body stiffened.

 

 _Katara…_ He closed his eyes. _I promised I was going to return to her. I promised! But still…I can't…leave my men…_

 

The captain gave him a small smile. Everybody knew how much the Fire Lord cared for his people and they also knew how much he loved his beautiful Water Tribe wife. Patting Zuko's arm, the captain then bowed, the rain dripping from his uniform. Another lightning bolt fell from the sky, lighting his resolute features.

 

"It was an honor serving you, Fire Lord Zuko," the captain told him.

 

Before Zuko could react, the captain pushed him over the side of the ship.

 

Zuko gasped as his body painfully met the cold sea water, quickly numbing his limbs. His lungs begged for air, but his armor made it difficult to swim up. When he finally broke the surface the thunderstorm almost made him lose his hearing. Something bumped onto the back of his head and he froze. Turning around, he found a large wooden box floating on the water, which he was sure the captain had thrown overboard after him so it could help him stay afloat. He quickly held onto it.

 

He scanned his surroundings and found his flagship being tossed further away. He tried to swim towards it, but the waves were too strong and they kept pushing him back. But he was determined to reach it and help his men. How, he did not know, but he had to try. He looked up to see how far his flagship had gone only to pause in shock at what he saw. A massive wave rose from the sea, crashed viciously onto the side of the ship and tipped it over until only the underside was shown.

 

"No!" Zuko shouted in horror. "No!"

 

Now his crew was trapped inside with no form of escape! Again he tried to make his way to his flagship, but it was of no use. The angry waves and the fierce wind were too strong. He cursed. He had no choice but to hold onto the box and fight to stay above the water.

 

It seemed to have taken hours until the wind, the rain, and the waves calmed down. The dark clouds passed and the sun broke through, lighting the ocean's surface below. It became so peaceful it seemed as if there never was a storm, there never were any deaths.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For days the sea carried Zuko further away. The salty water stung his reddened eyes and the hot sun beat down mercilessly upon his back. As the time passed by Zuko began to think it was best if he let go and allowed the sea to engulf him so he could end such torment, but the image of Katara and the promise he made gave him the strength to go on.

 

On the fifth day he was beginning to lose hope. All he saw was the vast expanse of water and he was growing so weak from lack of food and clean water.

 

As night approached yet again he felt like he was slipping out of reality. His head throbbed painfully and his vision was blurry and unfocused. The young Fire Lord wondered if it was best if he died. In some small part of his mind he wondered if there was a possible way he could escape the Spirit World to visit Katara.

 

The night was silent and still. The only sounds were the breeze, the lapping sound of the water hitting the box, and the crashing of waves.

 

Zuko opened his blurry eyes.

 

_Crashing of waves? That could only mean…_

 

Zuko weakly lifted his head and almost cried with relief. Straight ahead was an island!

 

Summoning the last of his strength, Zuko swam toward the patch of earth sitting serenely in the middle of the vast ocean. He hoped fervently it was real and not an illusion for he was sure that if he did not get to land soon he would die.

 

The waves picked up speed and began to push him forward until the young man felt the sand underneath him. Tired and weak, Zuko crawled away from the water onto dry sand where he flopped down and instantly slipped into unconsciousness.

 

The last thing he saw was Katara's gently smiling face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara sat anxiously in the veranda near the palace garden. She was not listening to what Iroh was telling her as he poured himself more tea. All she could think of was Zuko.

 

A week had passed and he had not arrived like he promised he would in his last letter. Katara touched the left side of her chest. About three weeks ago she woke up with a scream in the middle of the night with a horrible feeling gripping her heart. She did not understand what it was and she prayed to the spirits that Zuko was alright.

 

Katara sighed softly as Iroh kept on talking enthusiastically. She missed Zuko. She missed waking up next to his warm body, missed his kisses and hugs, she even missed his temper and taciturn personality. She missed his perfect, nude body pressed firmly on hers as he made love to her…

 

"Lady Katara?" Iroh called out loudly, tapping her arm.

 

Katara jumped and blushed when the old firebender raised his bushy eyebrow at her.

 

"Uh? Sorry, what did you say, Uncle Iroh?" she asked sheepishly.

 

Iroh smiled as he said, "I was just saying that—"

 

"Fire Lady Katara! General Iroh!" Admiral Jee exclaimed as he and General Jeong-Jeong entered and urgently strode towards them, panting heavily with pain and anguish etched on their faces.

 

"What is it?" Katara asked, startled.

 

Admiral Jee looked down and swallowed as he said, "It's…about…Fire Lord Zuko."

 

Katara stood up from her seat immediately.

 

"Did Zuko arrive already? He's here?" Katara asked and smiled happily as she tried to exit the room only to narrow her eyes in irritation when the men stopped her.

 

"No, my lady…He's not here," Jeong-Jeong said gravely.

 

Iroh rose from his seat with a deep frown as he went to stand next to the young Fire Lady.

 

Katara frowned as the deep pain returned to her heart.

 

"Then what is it?” she asked, “Why is it that you're here and Zuko isn't?

 

Both men exchanged worried looks before they returned their solemn gaze to the inquiring lady.

 

"Fire Lord Zuko sailed out before us for he was very anxious to return," Jeong-Jeong began slowly.

 

Katara frowned even deeper. _If Zuko had set out first, then why has he not arrived?_

 

"After settling a few things, we sailed after him with the rest of the fleet. As we approached the Fire Nation we…came upon a disturbing scene," Jeong-Jeong stated, his face hard and grim.

 

"What do you mean?" Iroh asked as he looked between both men, dread curling in his stomach.

 

"There was evidence of a storm and by the looks of it...it was very big," Jee continued, "There was a shipwreck. We found half of a ship almost sinking into the sea. A few miles away we found another ship that was capsized…It was the Fire Lord's flagship."

 

Katara gasped, gripping her tunic above her frantically beating heart tighter.

 

"They were Fire Nation navy ships," Jeong-Jeong informed, "We searched to see if there were any survivors," he sighed, "We only found corpses. We search around the wreckage and the islands nearby, but…we found no one."

 

Jee swallowed loudly as he continued, "It is possible that Fire Lord Zuko…may have been trapped inside the overturned flagship. And it is probable that he may…have died." He exhaled deeply as if trying to stop himself from crying.

 

Katara's body froze and her heart stopped almost painfully in her chest.

 

_Zuko…dead?_

 

Iroh inhaled sharply and turned toward his niece-in-law. He took in her horrified and despairing expression and his heart clenched in concern.

 

"Katara?" he called out worriedly.

 

Finally the world came crashing painfully down on her. The tears began to spill from her blue eyes and a choking sound came from deep within her throat. She could barely breathe as anguish and despair seized her very soul.

 

"You're lying!" she screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the two men. "Zuko is not dead! He can't be dead! You're lying!" she shrieked.

 

She began to pull on her hair as the hot tears stained her cheeks and her clothes.

 

"He's not dead, he's not dead!"

 

Iroh quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from her hair.

 

"Lady Katara! Please calm down!" he shouted, afraid she was going to hurt herself.

 

"Zuko is not dead! Zuko is not dead!" Katara repeatedly shouted.

 

Her mournful wailing carried itself all over the palace. Jee and Jeong-Jeong looked at each other and then at the grieving woman anxiously and sadly. Katara tried to wrench herself from Iroh and continued to scream and thrash around.

 

"Katara, calm down!" Iroh pleaded. He wrapped his arm around her, trying to sooth her like a father would a child after a nightmare.

 

Katara buried her face on the kind, old man's chest, the endless tears now drenching his clothes.

 

"Uncle Iroh, tell them it's not true! Zuko is alive! He has to be! He can't be dead! He promised he was going to return to me!" she sobbed loudly.

 

Iroh patted her back and looked at the two men sorrowfully.

 

"He promised me he was going to come back! He promised," Katara cried. The pain in her heart was so unbearable and excruciating that the room started to spin before she felt her body go limp.

 

"Lady Katara!" all three men shouted in alarm.

 

Katara felt herself slipping and then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko looked over at the empty horizon once again as the sun made its descend from the sky while he sat under a cluster of palm trees at the edge of the sandy beach. He stared for a long time at the calm ocean, hoping to see a ship that will take him home, but just like the previous days, nothing came in sight. He had calculated the days that had come and gone and guessed that about a month had passed since he had woken up on the island to a high sun and a throbbing headache.

 

He had searched the island for help, but to his utter disappointment and frustration, he quickly found out it was uninhabited. The only living things that made themselves known were birds and insects. The island was so small that he had circled it in about half an hour. It was covered in trees, tall and wild grass, and huge, crackly rocks. Luckily, he found out that the island held a small spring where he had drank endlessly from when he first discovered it, bubbling from between two rocks and landing in a small pool. He also came across some berry bushes which, fortunately, were edible. Zuko had been living on berries and the few birds he was able to catch, but even those were not enough to fill his hungry stomach.

 

Moving his gaze from the empty, purple and orange horizon, Zuko stared intently at the fire he had built before him. Night was setting in as well as the cold. He moved closer to the warmth of the fire and raised his body temperature a few degrees. He was starving, but food was not the only thing that made him wish he could leave the damn island.

 

"Katara…" Zuko sighed mournfully.

 

He missed her terribly. He had not seen her for three months. Three long and lonely months! He wished to hear her musical laughter, wished he could see her face again with her cerulean eyes and beautiful smile. All he wanted was to hold her securely in his arms, while she comforted him. But he was glad he had made her stay behind in the Fire Nation for who knew what could have happened in the storm.

 

A small tear escaped from his right eye and he hastily wiped it away.

 

"Oh, Katara," he moaned pitifully.

 

Would he ever be able to leave the island and return home? Would he ever see his beloved wife again?

 

 _'Promise you'll come back to me alive and well. Zuko, promise me,'_ Katara's pleading voice sounded in his head.

 

Zuko's golden eyes glinted as he stood up from the hard ground, the light of the fire casting shadows across his determined face.

 

"Yes, Katara. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. I will return to you even if it kills me," he whispered fiercely.

 

Perhaps nobody knew the island existed and that is why no one had come by. He was tired of waiting to be rescued. He had to take things into his own hands, just like when he had been searching for the Avatar in his small ship as well as the time when he had been a fugitive in the Earth Kingdom with Uncle.

 

Zuko looked up at the moon and the stars shining brightly above him. He remembered when he would lie next to Katara in the Royal Palace Garden and watch the night sky. He sighed and wondered if Katara thought him dead and if she was mourning him. He cursed himself for causing her pain, but once he returned home he would make sure never to hurt her again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara woke up with a terrible headache that made her head spin and she felt very terribly cold. She scooted closer to her husband's side to find comfort in his warmth only to find it empty. The young waterbender opened her eyes and looked around. She was alone. She felt a pain in her chest. Her throat was itchy and dry and her cheeks felt sticky.

 

_What happened?_

 

Katara sat up in the massive bed she shared with her husband. She looked down at her wrinkled clothes and was confused. What happened to her nightgown? Her eyes widened as everything from the previous day quickly flooded her mind in a painful flash. The news Jee and Jeong-Jeong had brought to her.

 

 _Zuko can't be dead! He can't!_ she screamed in her head.

 

A new surge of tears began to spill from her already red eyes and she began to rock herself back and forth as she clutched her head in her hands, sobbing loudly.

 

"Zuko!" she wailed mournfully, "Come back! You promised!" She felt like her heart had been ripped into pieces and she felt so cold, so very cold.

 

She continued crying for who knew how long until she felt someone soothingly patting her back. She looked up with teary eyes to see the sorrowful face of Iroh. She was so distressed that she had not heard him enter.

 

"Lady Katara?" his voice sounded raspy and sad.

 

Katara threw herself at the wise, old man's arms and clutched his clothes tightly in her hands as she stared desperately into his mournful eyes.

 

"Uncle Iroh, please tell me it was just a nightmare! A horrible nightmare! Tell me that Zuko is alive and he would be arriving anytime soon. Please, Iroh!" she cried sorrowfully, fisting his shirt tightly in her hands.

 

"Katara…Zuko is—" Iroh choked on his words as a sob escaped his lips.

 

"No! No, no, no, no!" Katara yelled despairingly as she shook her head vigorously.

 

"Lady Katara," Iroh said with a shaky breath as he continued to pat her back before he continued in a calmer tone, "You have to get ready for the funeral ceremony—"

 

" _What?!_ " she shrieked, "I'm going to no funeral ceremony!"

 

If she did not attend, then it would feel like everything was not true and Zuko was alive. He had to be alive, he just had to!

 

When Iroh tried to speak again, she cut him off.

 

"No!" Katara gripped his shirt tightly. "Zuko is not dead!" she yelled stubbornly, her eyes filling with more tears.

 

"Please, Katara," Iroh pleaded as he tried to ease her grip on his shirt.

 

Katara then pulled away from him and jumped from the bed with a growl. Iroh watched as she swiftly made her way to the dresser placed against the eastern wall. She fumbled through the things in the middle drawer, throwing the unwanted articles to the floor, until she pulled out a small dagger and held it tightly in her hands.

 

"What are you doing?!" Iroh yelled in alarm as he rushed to her side.

 

He stopped abruptly when Katara turned sharply to him and placed the sharp dagger above her heart.

 

"Katara, put it down," he ordered softly as he held his hands pacifically before him.

 

"If Zuko is dead, then I will join him in the Spirit World!" she whispered fervently, pressing the cold tip of the knife closer to her chest.

 

Iroh's eyes widened and he panicked for a moment, but he calmed himself down and kept his voice in control in order to get through to her.

 

"Katara, please give me the dagger."

 

He moved a step closer, but Katara shook her head and stepped away from him.

 

"No! Without Zuko my life is meaningless! I don't want to live without him!" she cried.

 

"Lady Katara," Iroh said softly but firmly, "You can't give up that easily. Where is the strong waterbender that helped defeat Ozai? Where is the strong Water Tribe woman that had helped my nephew bring peace? As Fire Lady you have a responsibility to your adopted nation. You have to be strong. Do you really think Zuko would want you to end like this?"

 

Katara listened to his words with wide eyes and she slowly began to calm down, but she kept the knife in the same place with shaky hands.

 

"What about your family and your friends? Won't they be hurt if you harm yourself? I know losing someone is difficult. I lost my wife and son and now I have lost another. I do not want to lose a daughter as well," Iroh pleaded and wiped a tear from his wrinkled face.

 

At his words, guilt gripped her heart so painfully that she flinched. What had she almost done? As she listened to the wise retired general, Katara dropped the dagger and it hit the floor with a harsh clatter before she dropped to her knees and placed her face into her shaking hands as she began to sob again.

 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Uncle."

 

Iroh sat down beside her and embraced her like a father would a frightened child, gently patting her back.

 

"It's alright. I understand," he told her softly.

 

"Oh, Uncle Iroh, it hurts so badly!" she cried as she buried her face on Iroh's chest, "I love Zuko so much and I miss him! I don't want to believe he's dead!"

 

Iroh sniffled as he continued to pat his sobbing niece-in-law's back.

 

"I know, my dear, I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara stood silently in an all-white robe as the Fire Sages began the service. But when they began to speak about how great Zuko had been and that now he rested in the Spirit World, Katara could not stop her tears and her sobs, and so, she had to leave the funeral ceremony early. Iroh helped her walk back to her bedchambers to rest with her trusted servant, Jiao, trailing silently behind them. The people who attended the funeral of their once great ruler looked after the grieving young woman sadly.

 

"Poor girl, widowed at such a young age," an old woman shook her head sadly.

 

"The Fire Lord and Fire Lady loved each other so much and now he's dead and she's all alone," another person lamented.

 

After leaving the dreadful ceremony, Katara stumbled into her room as Iroh opened the door for them. Jiao helped ease her onto her bed and when she touched Katara's forehead she looked at Iroh in fright.

 

"What is it?" Iroh asked in concern as he stepped up next to the wide-eyed maidservant.

 

"My lady has a fever," Jiao told him urgently.

 

Iroh's own eyes widened as he moved to also touch the trembling Fire Lady's forehead. When his fingers felt her burning skin he snapped his head up to look at Jiao.

 

"Quickly! Go bring the Palace Physician!" he ordered in alarm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iroh and Jiao watched sadly as the young Fire Lady slipped in and out of consciousness in the following days. Sometimes she would sleep peacefully and other times they would hear her call out for Zuko and the promise he made her.

 

Katara was plagued with nightmare after nightmare. On one occasion she was sitting in the garden, playing with the koi fish in the pond, when she heard Zuko call to her. She jumped up and ran to him joyfully, but when she was about to embrace him he vanished into thin air, leaving her heartbroken and lonely. Another time she was standing on the deck of the flagship with the storm blowing in her face, tossing her hair wildly in the air. She looked over the side of the ship and saw Zuko reaching up to her as he was roughly tossed by the waves. She cried out to him, but as much as she tried to reach him she could not grab his hand and pull him to safety, and then a wave engulfed him entirely until he drowned at the bottom of the sea.

 

During this time Iroh grieved silently for her and for his nephew whom he loved as a son. It had seemed that the gods had finally let Zuko be happy when he became Fire Lord, but it was not to be so. Life, at times, was so cruel and unfair.

 

A month had passed in which the old general had taken care of the nation by himself and the Court Council, and Iroh was beginning to worry even more for his niece-in-law's health. She had not responded in any way to anything the physician had given her, not even a fluttering of eyelashes.

 

Sitting dejectedly in a chair beside her bed, Iroh gently wiped the sweaty forehead of his nephew's widowed wife with a damp cloth.

 

"Iroh?" a voice called behind him in an unexpected soft tone.

 

Iroh smiled softly as he paused in his movements. He knew that voice from anywhere. Turning around in his seat, he smiled softly at the short earthbender.

 

Standing rigidly by the doorframe, Toph had her arms crossed in front of her chest, but her usually smirking face had a hint of sadness. Iroh's tired smile faded a fraction before he moved his eyes away from her until he noticed that she was not alone. Sokka and his wife, Suki, were beside her as well as Hakoda, Pakku and Kanna.

 

"How is she?" Hakoda asked anxiously as he entered the quiet room and stepped hastily towards his daughter lying still on the bed.

 

Iroh sighed tiredly.

 

"The fever has finally broken, but she has not awakened yet. The Palace Physician says that perhaps she is unwilling to wake up so she won't have to come back to…the painful reality," he informed with another sigh as he wiped at his eyes with his fingers.

 

"What happened?" Sokka asked, his usual grinning face now unusually grave. "How did…Zuko die?" he choked out the word.

 

Suki patted her husband's arm when he looked down and cleared his throat while a tear fell from her eye as she looked at the unresponsive body of her sister-in-law.

 

Iroh sniffled and took a deep breath before he explained how the news reached their ears and what Jee and Jeong-Jeong saw. Katara's family listened in horror and sorrow. They could not believe that a person such as Zuko could have his young life ended in such a way. After a long pause in which they were all silent, Iroh then explained how Katara took the horrible news.

 

"Did you even find the body?" Toph interrupted in a hard tone.

 

"Well, no…We were not able to turn the ship upright," Iroh told her with a frown.

 

Toph snorted.

 

"Then how can you be sure he's dead!" she hissed, "He could probably still be alive somewhere!"

 

Iroh was about to respond when Katara spoke.

 

"Uncle Iroh?" Her voice was so small they could have missed it.

 

"Yes, dear, I'm here. And look, your family has come to visit," Iroh told her softly as he patted her hand gently. He held back tears of relief that she had finally woken up.

 

Katara opened her eyes weakly and cringed when the light stung her eyes. She blinked for a few moments before she looked at her surroundings. She saw that she was in the royal bedchamber and the curtains were slightly drawn. She focused her eyes on Iroh and then she noticed the anguished faces of her family before her.

 

"Hello, sweetie," Hakoda smiled sadly.

 

"Hi, Sis," Sokka greeted softly.

 

"We've missed you," Suki told her as she gave her a small smile.

 

"Hey there, Sugar Queen." Toph waved half-heartedly.

 

Katara smiled at them happily. It had been months since she had seen any of them, but why were they all here, looking at her with sadness and sympathy? She opened her mouth to greet them, but then reality dawned upon her again. Her smiling face turned sorrowful, tears leaked from her blue eyes and streaked down her face once more. Everybody immediately ran next to her bed.

 

"Oh, my poor granddaughter," Kanna cried as she sat on the bed beside her and pulled the crying young woman to her.

 

Katara buried her face into Kanna's warm chest as her sobs wreaked her body.

 

"Oh, Gran-Gran! Zuko is gone!" she wailed.

 

Kanna gently rocked her granddaughter in her arms and patted her back soothingly while humming softly like she used to when Katara had lost her mother.

 

Hakoda watched his daughter helplessly as she cried mournfully and Pakku's face became hard and grave. Sokka and Suki held unto each other as they watched her sadly.

 

Toph stood silently off to the side, trying very hard not to show any kind of emotion and be brave, but as she heard Katara's heartbreaking cries her defenses fell. A tear fell from her sightless eye and soon she began to cry softly. Everybody in the room, even Katara, watched in disbelief as the tough earthbender broke down.

 

"Toph?" Katara sniffled.

 

The young earthbender shook, as if she were trying to take control of her outburst, before she flung herself onto Katara's other side on the bed and hugged her.

 

"I miss Sparky, too. He was like a brother to me!" Toph cried out softly.

 

Katara disengaged herself from her grandmother and placed her arms around Toph. Both women held onto each other as they cried in grief. One for her friend and adopted brother, the other for her husband and beloved lover.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara woke up later that night with Toph sleeping next to her. Both had cried until they fell asleep from exhaustion. Though she appreciated that Toph had supported her, Katara could not help it but wish that it was Zuko who was lying next to her.

 

But…

 

Katara had woken up from a dream where Zuko had told her he was coming to her. She did not remember it well, but it had filled her with joy and hope, easing the pain in her heart.

 

"Toph?" she called quietly, shaking the younger woman by the shoulder.

 

"W-what is it?" Toph yawned loudly as she sat up and rubbed at her eyes groggily.

 

"Toph…I have this feeling…A strong feeling that Zuko is…alive," Katara said firmly, "He _will_ come back to me…and I _will_ be waiting for him."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko spent a second lonely month in the deserted island with still no luck in spotting a ship. He spent his hours building a sturdy raft, with thick sticks and branches from the palms trees and the few small trees that grew in the middle of the island. It was difficult to cut the wood with the small dagger he had strapped in his boot that luckily had not fallen into the ocean, but in the end he had plenty of wood pieces and strips of bark to tie them with.

 

He worked diligently every day and every night, sometimes passing on sleep for he would only have longing dreams of Katara that made his heart ache when he awoke to find himself alone. As the days passed by he began to lose weight, making him look leaner than he used to be, and his dark hair had grown longer. Without a proper razor he began to grow a beard as well, something he hated very much, especially in the noon heat. After a few hours in the hot island, Zuko had removed his heavy and hot armor which now was almost buried in the sand. The clothes he wore beneath were now raggedy and dirty and his boots were torn and wet.

 

All this did not matter as Zuko kept on working to build his raft. He had a strange feeling in his chest that urged him to make haste and return to the Fire Nation Palace. He hoped the feeling was just his imagination and that Katara was safe and well, but he would be more reassured if he saw her with his own eyes.

 

The young firebender had to remodel his raft several times. Some of them would sink once he stepped onto them while others simply broke under his weight. On the twelfth week, Zuko finally completed his hard work. The final raft was wide and long enough for three people. In the middle he set up a strong wooden pole with a mast made of huge leaves he found that a tree possessed.

 

It was early afternoon when Zuko dragged the raft from his resting place in the grass to the beach. He pushed it into the water to test it. Tentatively, Zuko pushed himself from the water and stood in the middle of the raft, the waves gently swaying it back and forth. Zuko sighed with relief when it not only didn't break but stayed afloat as well.

 

Quickly returning to the beach Zuko grabbed the box he had floated on previously, which he discovered disappointingly that it contained nothing when he first opened it. Zuko filled the empty box with berries and meat he had previously dried. He also placed many coconuts—some with their natural liquid while others he filled with water from the spring—inside.

 

Returning to the raft, he settled everything on it, and with a final push, set off into the ocean. Picking a large log, which he somewhat had carved into an oar, Zuko paddled into the sea. Turning one last time toward the island, Zuko prayed to Agni that he would fare well and that he would return home quickly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first few days went well, the wind was favorable and the sun was accompanied by white, fluffy clouds, giving him a break from the heat. He was a firebender and all, but being under the sun for days was terrible for anybody.

 

Days then turned into weeks and Zuko began to despair. His food was running low and if he did not find land soon he would most likely die in the middle of the ocean. It did not bother him much dying in the sea because it seemed like he would be dying in Katara's arms, in her element. It would be so easy to just give in and let go, to close his eyes and rest forever, but Zuko refused to give up. Never in his life had he let whatever Fate threw at him to bring him down. He had made his wife a promise and he wanted to see her again, at least one more time.

 

_Katara…_

 

Every day he would wake up with her in his mind and every night he would fall asleep, hoping to survive the night and be able to see her and his home again one day.

 

Zuko wondered if perhaps he had offended the gods somehow. But as much as he thought about it, he could not think of anything that could have upset them. He had helped the Avatar end the war and he had called for peace. He had helped the other nations rebuild their homes, had set up friendships with them all, and he had been a fair ruler to his nation. And most of all he was sure he was a good husband.

 

But then why was this happening to him? Why was he being kept away from those he loved? Did the gods have some sort of plan for him or were they trying to teach him a lesson? Zuko rubbed his temple with his hand as the questions swam in his head, the raft silently moving along the blue ocean.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It has been almost five months since the news of the Fire Lord's death had been announced. The city mourned for their great and just ruler and feared another tyrant like Ozai would resurface, but life moved on, and so, the Fire Nation citizens just waited for a new Fire Lord to be announced.

 

At first depression had gripped Katara so hard she did not want to do anything but sleep and cry. Her family's visit helped a bit by comforting her, but they could not give her what she wanted most. Zuko.

 

Having their own duties back in the Southern Water Tribe, Hakoda and the rest of his family reluctantly returned home, but Toph decided to stay behind. After a few days, the earthbender told Katara to toughen up and act her part as Fire Lady and Master Waterbender. In the mornings, Katara attended the Court Council meetings, performing all her Fire Lady duties. She could not disappoint her new country and she especially could not disappointed Iroh who had been by her side faithfully.

 

During the day she was strong and confident, but in the nights loneliness swept through her and she would cry for Zuko for she missed him terribly. She would cry until she fell asleep, her pillow serving as a handkerchief for her sorrowful tears. But deep down she had a feeling that Zuko was alive, she could not explain how she knew, but she did.

 

And every day she waited. She waited for her husband to return home with a smile and his arms outstretched for her to run into. Every chance she got, Katara would stare out the balcony in the royal bedchamber, hoping to spot the ship that would bring Zuko home.

 

In one particular, breezy afternoon, Katara was sitting in the garden under the cherry blossom tree near the tranquil pond where she and Zuko would always rest. Butterflies fluttered in the air and the turtle-ducks swam and played around with each other in the pond, their loud quacks the only sound in the garden. This was the exact same spot where Zuko had confessed his love for her and had asked her to marry him almost six years ago.

 

The waterbender closed her eyes as she remembered that day, the day that began her happiness, like it was yesterday. A soft breeze blew by, ruffling her hair and her dress…

 

_'Katara…I…' Zuko began, but then closed his mouth._

 

_Katara watched as his pale cheeks flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She had never seen Zuko blush before, but she found it charming._

 

_'What is it, Zuko?' Katara asked. She had never seen the seventeen-year-old teenager so agitated before._

 

_The new crowned Fire Lord looked over at the pond and took a deep breath before releasing it smoothly. Katara noticed that Zuko seemed to be considering whether or not to tell her whatever it was he had in his mind. A breeze gently blew by, rustling the cherry blossoms and leaves above them. Zuko returned his gaze toward the girl standing before him in a beautiful blue dress and reached for her smaller hands. Katara blushed at the warm contact of his strong hands._

 

_'Katara, there is something you should know. Something I have to tell you,' he said softly. He moved one of his hands and touched her cheek gently._

 

_Katara's eyes widened and her heart began to pound wildly in her chest._

 

_'O-okay,' she breathed._

 

_'Katara…I love you. I have loved you for a very long time,' he told her, his golden eyes looking deep into her blue one. Katara saw the sincerity as well as the insecurity in them._

 

_The waterbender inhaled sharply. Her heart skipped a beat before it began to race wildly again. Joy flooded throughout her body._

 

Zuko loves me? _she thought. She could not believe it. She was speechless._

 

_Zuko quickly removed his hands and looked away, pain and sadness evident in his eyes at her lack of response._

 

_'I just wanted you to know,’ he said, ‘And I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I needed to tell you. I hope we can still be friends and—'_

 

_He was cut off short when he felt Katara throw her arms around his neck, tears falling from her blue eyes, a large smile on her face._

 

_'Oh, Zuko, you have no idea how happy you have made me feel,' she told him._

 

_She looked up into his golden, confused eyes. She blushed and slightly pulled away._

 

_'I…I love you, too, Zuko,' she whispered._

 

_Zuko's face seemed to shine bright, his smile bigger than she had ever seen it before._

 

_"Really? I can't believe it! You love me!' he shouted happily._

 

_He then pulled her closer to him and leaned his head toward hers. Katara felt her heart increase in speed and was almost afraid it would leap out of her chest. She closed her eyes as he kissed her. An electric shock went through them both, tingling them from the roots of their hair to their toes._

 

_'Marry me, Katara. Become my Fire Lady and wife,' he almost pleaded as he finally pulled away from their first wonderful kiss._

 

Marry Zuko? _Katara thought._

 

_Becoming his wife sounded wonderful, but she was afraid. They were so young, she knew nothing of being Fire Lady and she was afraid Zuko's people would not accept her, a mere Water Tribe woman._

 

_Zuko caressed her check and kissed her softly again. Katara sighed happily into their kiss and knew he was trying to comfort her. But the words Zuko spoke next dissolved all doubts and fears._

 

_'Katara, I know it seems frightening and overwhelming. But I promise you that I will keep you safe. I will protect you and I will always be by your side as long as you are by mine. Please, Katara, accept to be my wife. Let me cherish and love you for the rest of my life,' he whispered into her ear and then he lifted his head to gaze into her eyes._

 

_Katara's heart seemed to melt with his fervent promise and she smiled._

 

_'Yes. Zuko,' she said as she cupped each side of his face, 'I will marry you and I promise you that I will love you forever.'_

 

_The joyful look on his face was priceless, almost making her melt into in arms. Zuko brought his face to hers and kissed her passionately..._

 

Something touched Katara's head lightly, bringing her out of her reverie. Reaching her hand to the top of her head, she grabbed the soft object. She opened her palm to reveal a pink cherry blossom. A tear rolled down her cheek as she stroked the soft petal with her fingers before holding out her hand. A gentle wind picked up the blossom and blew it into the sky.

 

"Lady Katara?" Iroh's soft voice called to her.

 

Katara wiped the tear from her face and stood up, brushing the grass from her clothes so she could compose herself. She turned around and gave her uncle-in-law a small smile.

 

"Yes, Uncle Iroh, what is it?" she asked politely.

 

Iroh had a sad and annoyed look on his face that he tried to hide with a cheerful smile. Katara noticed that he was avoiding eye contact and she frowned.

 

"Please come with me to the meeting room," Iroh spoke up, "The Court Council needs to talk to you."

 

Katara frowned deeply, but followed the old man as he motioned for her to enter the palace. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she decided to wait until he told her. They arrived at the meeting room a few minutes later and Katara suppressed an irritated sigh. The whole Court Council was present, sitting around the room in large and comfortable cushions. There was a large, low table in the middle of the room with old, yellow papers and scrolls piled on top of it. A few scribes were going through them carefully while the rest of the men talked in hushed tones amongst themselves.

 

"Fire Lady Katara," Enlai, one of the council members, addressed her as he finally noticed her enter the room. He bowed to her, as the rest of the council did, before he continued, "There is an important issue we need to discuss with you."

 

Katara sat down on her place below Zuko's throne. She looked over at Iroh and sighed.

 

"And what issue will that be?" she asked amiably.

 

She noticed that Iroh seemed downcast and extremely silent, which was very unusual.

 

_What's going on?_

 

The council members exchanged looks and some even shifted nervously in their places.

 

"Well, you see, my lady," Jian, another member spoke up, "As Fire Lady you have many obligations to help this great country, but it is the Fire Lord who has the absolute power to rule the Fire Nation."

 

"Yes, I am aware of that," Katara told him with a raised eyebrow.

 

Jian looked at the silent men before he returned his gaze to the young woman sitting at the Fire Lady's throne. “You see, my lady, you…do not have enough power to execute many decisions that will benefit our nation."

 

"Okay?" Katara said and frowned, "So what is the solution?"

 

The group of men again looked at each other.

 

"Well…" Enlai began before he cleared his throat, "we need a new Fire Lord."

 

"But I thought only those of royal blood were able to ascend the throne. And so far…only Iroh is…left," Katara said thoughtfully before she looked up at Iroh. "Are you going to become Fire Lord, Iroh?" she asked the now solemn man.

 

"No, Lady Katara. I have refused the title a long time ago," Iroh said with a shake of his head.

 

"Then how are you going to appoint a new Fire Lord?" she asked, puzzled, at the men sitting before her. Was there a long lost illegitimate son with royal blood somewhere?

 

"Had…Fire Lord Zuko sired an heir with you we wouldn't be having this problem. You would have continued to perform your duties until your child had come of age to rule," one of the scribes explained instead, "But since Fire Lord Zuko did not leave an heir, we have to appoint a new Fire Lord by other means."

 

Katara was getting slightly irritated at the evasiveness.

 

"Just tell me how already!" she ordered with narrowed eyes.

 

The men again exchanged another look, some coughed and others looked uncomfortably away. They all knew the fiery temper of their Fire Lady that almost matched her deceased husband's and they were slightly apprehensive of her reaction at the news they had for her.

 

There were some murmurs for a moment before the advisors pushed Jian forward. Jian cleared his throat and responded to her question calmly.

 

"You must remarry and your new husband will become Fire Lord," he said.

 

Standing silently beside Katara, Iroh cringed.

 

 _Remarry?_ Katara stared at them, dumbfounded, as the information sank in.

 

" _What?!_ " she finally managed to shriek out. "What kind of crazy nonsense is this?! No! I'm not remarrying!" She turned to Iroh with a pleading look. "There has to be another way."

 

The old general slid his hands inside his sleeves and looked down at her with a hopeless expression.

 

"Lady Katara, I believe it's the only possible solution. We have gone through all the documents concerning this grave matter," he told her gently.

 

"But how can it be possible he becomes Fire Lord by marrying _me_?" Katara asked angrily as she glared around the room.

 

There was a rustle of paper as the men at the table went through scrolls before another scribe spoke up after reading an old, yellow document.

 

"Since there seems to be no more members of the royal bloodline we are forced to choose someone else who will start a new bloodline."

 

"Well, then why don't you just get that person and crown him Fire Lord. I don't have to marry him!" Katara shouted defiantly as she clenched her hands to keep herself from summoning some water and freezing them to the ceiling.

 

"You still have the duty of being Fire Lady since a peace treaty was made by marrying Fire Lord Zuko and integrating into the Fire Nation," Enlai answered firmly, "If you are removed from your title, the peace treaty can be dissolved. Besides, we still need some form of the original royal family to rule the country and that means you, my lady, because you were the wife of the now deceased Fire Lord."

 

Katara wanted to contradict him on the word 'deceased' but she bit her lip and kept silent. She had no evidence that Zuko was alive.

 

The advisor continued, "You will help your new husband with his duties since you have more knowledge on this than he would."

 

Katara sat in silence for a few minutes as she listened to the council members with an unreadable expression on her normally jovial face. As the silence stretched on, the men began to feel even more uncomfortable. Suddenly, the Fire Lady stood up abruptly, startling the old advisors. Standing straight, she glared at the men.

 

"No. I will not have another husband. Zuko is my only husband," she told them firmly.

 

"But, Lady Katara, it's your duty! Fire Lord Zuko is dead and so you must—"

 

"No!" she shrieked, "Zuko is not dead! Zuko is alive!"

 

And gathering the hem of her dress, she ran out of the room.

 

The men stared after her in disbelief and pity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara raced through the palace halls as fast as she could to her bedchamber, _her_ and _Zuko's_ bedchamber. Tears falling from her eyes, she ran passed the startled guards and entered her room, slamming the door loudly behind her. She ran toward the bed and threw herself on it, the tears falling swiftly down her cheeks in torrents.

 

"How dare they impose a new husband on me!" she cried angrily as she punched at her pillow, "Not even enough time has passed since Zuko was declared dead and they want me to marry again? I will never be someone else's wife. Zuko is my only husband and I'm his wife! He's the one I want, the only one I love. And I won't betray him. I promised I would wait for him until he returns and I intend on keeping my promise." She touched the left side of her chest above her heart as her tone became softer, "I know Zuko is alive and he will come back to me, I just know it."

 

She heard someone knock on the door, but she ignored it as a new wave of grief swept through her. The knock sounded again a bit louder, but after receiving no reply the person began to pound on the door loudly.

 

"Katara, what are you, deaf? I want to talk to you!" Toph's voice was heard behind the door.

 

Katara sniffled and sat up in her bed.

 

"Toph? Come in, please." She watched as the door opened and the young earthbender walked in.

 

"Gees, Sweetness, for a second there I was about to break down the door if you didn't answer me," the petite, but rough earthbender said in a sarcastic annoyed tone. It was her way of saying she was worried.

 

Toph was about to speak again when she felt Katara run toward her before she felt Katara throw her arms around her, sobbing loudly. Startled, Toph awkwardly wrapped her arms around the crying woman's back.

 

"Katara, what's wrong?" Toph asked in alarm.

 

"Those Court Council bastards want to marry me off!" Katara shouted angrily.

 

"What?!" Toph hissed.

 

It was Toph's turn to be bewildered. She listened with growing fury as Katara explained what happened in the meeting room as she sobbed into the shorter woman's shoulder.

 

"Those inconsiderate jerks! They can't do that!" Toph yelled, outraged.

 

Couldn't they see that Katara was still mourning for the disappearance of Zuko and they wanted her to remarry immediately? Besides, she believed Katara when she said that Zuko was alive.

 

"I'm afraid they can," Iroh's voice sounded behind them. Both women looked up and turned to him.

 

"But I don't want another husband!" Katara cried out. Damn these people!

 

"Believe me, I hate this situation as much as you do, but it is the law," Iroh explained with a sigh, "And since you are from the Southern Water Tribe they could start an quarrel with the tribes for giving them a 'disobedient woman' and the peace treaty could be destroyed. Chaos would erupt, and without a Fire Lord to lead them, the people would revolt and do whatever they please."

 

Katara pulled away from Toph, and sinking to the floor, she placed her face in her hands. She had helped stop the hundred year war that had hurt so many people and she did not want to be the one responsible to set off another one.

 

"But Uncle Iroh," she spoke up brokenly, looking up to plead with the kind general, "I can't marry someone else. Zuko is alive and he's still my husband. I cannot betray him like that. I promised him I was going to wait for him and I _will_ even if it takes all eternity."

 

Iroh smiled. "I know."

 

Zuko had chosen the perfect woman to be his wife. Not only was she beautiful and caring, but she was strong and loyal, albeit stubborn just like her husband. And Iroh had no doubts when Katara claimed she knew Zuko was alive. The Dragon of the West had grown wiser as he aged and he knew that there were some things that could never be fully explained.

 

Toph punched one fist into an opened palm.

 

"Well, what are we gonna do? Those stupid idiots won't believe us and I don't want to imagine what Sparky would do to them when he finds out they forced Katara to marry some other guy." She grinned. Well, maybe she _would_ like to imagine what Zuko would do to them.

 

Iroh sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I do not really know. The Council has already started sending letters to the noblemen to start courting Katara."

 

Toph snorted and grumbled under her breath.

 

Katara's eyes widened.

 

"Wait. Court me? As in I have the right to choose?" she asked quietly. She smiled, a plan forming in her head.

 

"Yes. They figured you would make the right choice," Iroh said, frowning at her smile.

 

Toph noticed Katara's heart beating wildly. "Sugar Queen…why are you so excited?"

 

Katara's smile widened and she started to clap her hands.

 

"Alright, I'll do it."

 

"What?" Iroh gaped.

 

"What are you, crazy?!" Toph yelled.

 

"Wait, just hear me out! I don't want to start another war, so I will tell the Court Council members that I 'accept'. Since they think I will choose a husband that would benefit all of us, they won't suspect a thing when I declined my suitors saying they are not the _one_ ," Katara tried to explain.

 

"So you'll be making them believe that you are willing to help them, but all the suitors they bring won't be worthy?" Toph grinned.

 

"So you will be stalling," Iroh clarified and smiled, stroking his chin.

 

"Exactly. And all we need to do is wait for Zuko to return and reclaim his throne," Katara smiled enthusiastically.

 

"And his woman," Toph piped in and winked.

 

Katara smiled and looked down at her hands as a blush appeared on her damp cheeks.

 

"Then it is settled. Let us go and tell the council members you have 'come to your senses' and will accept their decree." Iroh chuckled.

 

The three of them walked out of the bedchamber with huge smiles and hopeful hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko had been floating on the blue ocean for about a month now with no luck of finding land or a ship, either belonging to the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, or the Water Tribes. He was beginning to wonder if perhaps the storm had flooded the world, but he shook the thought away. It was impossible, not only because he _had_ landed on an island before, but because Katara _had_ to be alive.

 

The firebender sighed longingly for the millionth time since he had left the Fire Nation all those months ago. He had been away for only two months, and just when he thought he was going to see her again, the gods decided to intervene. Now it has been almost half a year since he had been away from his Katara. Zuko could not take it anymore. His heart ached painfully for his beautiful and loving wife. He missed her so much it hurt, not to mention he could not deny he also missed making love to her. Zuko groaned as he tried to suppress the different kind of longing that made itself known within his loins.

 

He wished it were all just a terrible nightmare, a very realistic and terrible nightmare where he could actually feel pain and hunger. He fervently wished he could just wake up and find himself back on his massive and comfortable bed next to a comforting Katara.

 

So for days and nights he rowed nonstop through scorching sun and freezing rain. The promise he made on that night and the prospect of being reunited with Katara drove him forward.

 

A few days later, Zuko continued to paddle determinedly with the roughly-made oar, but sleep and fatigue began to plague his aching and worn body. His throat felt parched since he was carefully conserving the last of the water he had, his eyes felt heavy and dry, his muscles ached and protested with every movement he made, and his head throbbed so painfully that it felt like it would explode at any moment. After feeling his eyes drooping shut for the tenth time, Zuko wiped the sweat on his forehead with his arm before he placed the paddle beside him to lie on the raft on his aching back. He needed some rest to regain his strength, and once he recovered after a much needed sleep, he will start towards home again and towards Katara...

 

_Zuko lay in soft, green grass under the rays of the warm sun with his eyes closed. A gentle breeze blew by and he breathed it in before he sighed contently. He could detect the sweet fragrance of the exotic flowers in the garden. The quacking of the turtle-ducks reached his ears and he smiled at their happy calls._

 

_He realized absentmindedly that his head was propped up on somebody's lap. Then he felt a cool, soft hand stroke his hair gently and he smiled even wider. He lifted his own warm hand and grasped the smaller hand as he brought it to his lips. He smiled against the familiar skin and sweet scent. He heard Katara giggle._

 

_"Zuko, wake up," she called softly," Uncle Iroh is waiting for us to join him for lunch." She giggled again when he mockingly pouted._

 

_"Let him wait a few more minutes," he whispered softly, now kissing under her wrist._

 

_"Zuko, wake up, darling," she called sweetly again._

 

Zuko opened his eyes only to stare at a starry night sky. He stared up to the stars above and guessed it was late in the night. He frowned in confusion and looked around himself. He took in the raft, the open sea, and his dirty and torn clothes.

 

_A dream. It was just a dream._

 

Zuko felt a painful stab in his heart and he held back an angry cry. He was not back at the palace. He was not lying in the garden. And he was definitely not beside Katara.

 

He closed his eyes tightly against the pain, trying hard to get lost in sleep again when a noise near his raft caught his attention. The young man remained perfectly quiet, straining to hear what disrupted the silence again. Zuko immediately tensed as he felt the raft sway when something bumped into it lightly. Slowly, Zuko rolled over on his stomach and crawled to the edge of the wooden raft, peering over it carefully. The only thing he saw was his tired reflection, illuminated by the stars and the moon, staring back at him.

 

Zuko ignored his disheveled appearance and instead remained painfully still as he scanned the dark sea before him, but not a single thing stirred. Shaking his head and blaming his paranoia on his exhaustion, Zuko made to move away when something moved underwater and caught his sharp eye. It seemed like a long, silent shadow, weaving its way slowly in the dark water beneath his gaze.

 

Then the shadow stopped and remained still. The firebender held his breath as he tried to examine the strange object closer in order to make out what it was when the thing lunched itself at him, the cold water spraying everywhere. Zuko reflexively pulled back in time to hear a loud snap of teeth where his head once stood.

 

"What the hell!" Zuko yelled in alarm as he struggled to keep the raft afloat.

 

He whipped his head in every direction around himself to locate the thing that almost ripped his head off. But whatever the thing was it remained deadly silent. Zuko stood up in the middle of his raft and remained perfectly still, his heart pounding wildly in his chest, his whole body in high alert, his eyes searching the water surrounding him. When nothing stirred for a long moment, Zuko began to gradually relax.

 

Then the creature emerged again to the right, standing high above the sea, water falling to the ocean's surface in large, fat drops. Zuko's eyes widened in fright as he took in the huge creature before him. It looked like a smaller version of the Unagi with a long neck and large head only that this strange creature had rows of thousands of sharp teeth under a long, pointy nose. Instead of millions of scales this animal had smooth, gray hide which shone brilliantly under the moonlight.

 

Zuko only had a second to take in the beast's appearance before the sea monster sprang towards him with a loud screech. The young man rolled himself away and was barely able to hold onto the raft as it rocked violently. The creature screeched and launched itself again. Zuko quickly dodged out of the way causing the sea monster to chop off a big corner of the raft.

 

"Shit!" Zuko cursed loudly.

 

If he didn't think of something fast the monster would surely destroy his only transportation and means of staying afloat in the open ocean. And then he would be in the dark, cold water...and be devoured.

 

The beast retracted its head, spitting the chunk of wood from its large mouth and screeched again with irritation at having missed. It looked for its prey with its tiny, black eyes and took a deep whiff of air. It narrowed its eyes, and with a high shriek, it struck again.

 

Zuko narrowed his own golden eyes and sprang to his feet. With a roar, the stranded Fire Lord shot a huge blast of red fire towards the sea monster's face, scorching its sensitive nose and dark eyes and burning its tongue. The creature hissed and screeched in anger and pain as it trashed around, breaking more parts of the raft.

 

The young firebender again blasted another fireball at the beast's long neck, causing it to wail in pain. Zuko then sent attack after attack at it, releasing all his pain, anger, and frustration. All his anguish, anger, and exhaustion from dealing with the scorching sun and the unforgiving sea. All his agony, ache, and longing for being separated from his home and his wife.

 

With one last pitiful howl the sea monster retreated in defeat to the ocean depths to nurture its wounds. The surface of the sea once again returned to its tranquil state.

 

Zuko stood in a defensive stance, waiting for the thing to resurface, but after a while of silence he guessed it had finally fled. Zuko fell to his knees and let out a shaky breath as he tried to rein in his emotions before he looked around himself.

 

The mast was destroyed and almost half of the raft was gone. He looked toward the box that contained his food. His eyes widened in alarm. It was not there!

 

Zuko stood up in panic and looked around the raft for it. He spotted something floating away behind him some feet away from where he was, the waves pushing it further and further away.

 

"Damnit!" Zuko yelled.

 

He could not reach it. It was too far into the water and he was not sure if the sea creature would surface again while he swam to retrieve the box.

 

Zuko slumped in what was left of the destroyed raft, even the paddle was missing. The young man placed his head on his hands in defeat. Maybe it would have been best if he had let the sea monster devour him.

 

"No," Zuko shook himself out of his depressing thoughts.

 

_'Promise you'll come back to me alive and well. Promise you'll return. Zuko, promise me.'_

 

"I will not give up. Nothing will stop me from seeing Katara and my home again!"

 

Zuko looked towards the heavens as if swearing it to the gods above. Grabbing a broken piece of wood, he used it as a paddle, his determination fueling him to keep going.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three days later, Zuko again began to weaken from lack of food and water. And all that time he had not spotted one single patch of land or a ship.

 

As the fourth day came around, Zuko laid on his back, shielding his eyes from the sun's powerful rays with his arm. His mind wondered to all the banquets he had attended to back in the Fire Nation. It was not the actual celebration, especially not the nobles that he thought back to, but the large variety of foods and drinks that were available.

 

Zuko chuckled lightly, reminding himself of Sokka, his food obsessed brother-in-law. He sighed sadly. Would he ever see any of his friends again? Would he especially see Katara and Uncle Iroh, who have been by his side for years, again?

 

A cry from a sea owl-gull brought him back to reality. Was he losing it? No, there was the cry again!

 

He sat up immediately and looked up into the bright sky, and sure enough, there was a sea owl-gull soaring overhead. Zuko followed the bird as it flew away and almost leapt with joy at the sight before him.

 

Land! Precious land was ahead of him!

 

Summoning up his strength, Zuko paddled towards land, towards safety, towards home.

 

A few excruciating minutes later, the foamy waves deposited him on the sandy beach, where he once again collapsed with exhaustion and relief. He did not even bother to move away from the waves and allowed sleep to claim him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko woke up hours later, the sun setting over the horizon. Wiping the sand from the side of his face, he sat up with a grunt and stared at the multicolored sky, exactly the same like the one back home where he watched on his balcony with Katara. The soft violet and orange colors spreading through the sky made him wonder if Katara was also staring at the setting sun, longing for him as much as he longed for her.

 

His stomach growled loudly, reminding him of why he had woken up. Standing shakily on his legs, Zuko tried as best as he could to steam off his torn, wet clothes dry while wiping the sand from his arms and hair. Then he made his way into what seemed like a forest. There were countless trees and bushes everywhere. He needed to find water desperately, his throat was so dry and his parched lips were cracked.

 

Zuko wandered for hours, trying to work his way through the underbrush and stumbling over rocks and fallen branches until he finally came across a small stream with clear, cool water. He stumbled onto it and greedily drank from its cool surface until he could hold no more. He then plunged his whole head into it and tried to get himself clean as best as possible, though the cold water made him shiver.

 

Once he was done, Zuko set off to find something edible. Luckily, he found a leachy nut tree a few feet away. Gathering some dry leaves and sticks, Zuko then built a small fire as the darkness of night began to creep in. Sitting under the tree, he gathered the pile of the nuts he had collected.

 

"Well, it's better than nothing."

 

Zuko gave a long sigh and began to eat his simple meal.

 

The next day Zuko drank from the stream again and ate some more leachy nuts before he set out to find any form of civilization. He walked for days, following the stream and finding more nut trees and berry bushes. But as much as he searched, he found no sign of people and he began to think that perhaps he was in another uninhabited island.

 

Zuko rested heavily against a tree, panting and sweating, his long hair stinging his eyes and his growing beard prickling his face.

 

A soft breeze blew past him, giving his flushed features some relief. As the wind passed again Zuko straighten upright. He sniffed the air carefully, smelling smoke and...meat? He shook his head. He was probably hallucinating.

 

Just as he began to settle down, something above the trees in front of him caught his eye. It was a line of gray smoke snaking its way into the sky. With an incredulous but hopeful look, Zuko stared at it for a moment until he finally came to the conclusion that he was not crazy and what he was seeing was indeed real. Lifting his tired body off the ground, Zuko made his way toward it, hope filling his heart.

 

The deeper he went, the stronger the smell of smoke grew as well as the delicious aroma of cooked meat. He could also feel the heat of a fire straight ahead. Zuko quickened his pace, and parting some thick bushes from his path, he stumbled out of the foliage into what seemed like a campsite.

 

A few tents were clustered together in a clearing. Crates and bundles of clothes were strewn about the ground. A large fire was in the center where sure enough pieces of meat were being cooked over the flames.

 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Zuko called out.

 

When there was no reply Zuko decided to call again and this time ask for some help even though he hated to seem helpless.

 

"I'm lost and I need some…assistance."

 

Zuko called out many times, but no one answered his calls. Shrugging, he made his way toward the campfire and sat on a log. Looking around at the quiet place, he noticed that there were about seven dirty, red tents. A few feet away from the fire was a long clothing line where few red clothing items hung. He realized that they were articles of clothing men from the Fire Nation's lower class wore and he wondered what a group of his countrymen were doing in the middle of an Earth Kingdom forest.

 

Zuko waited patiently for what seemed like hours and the sun was beginning to set, but not a single soul appeared. His stomach growled loudly again and Zuko clutched his complaining stomach with a frown. After becoming Fire Lord, he never imagined he would have to live like this again. He would just have to make it up to whoever lived here, and with that thought, he quickly reached for one of the sticks that held some meat and took a big bite. Tears almost fell from his eyes as the flavor invaded his taste buds. He took three more sticks and drank some water from a canteen he found near one of the tents.

 

After his hunger was satisfied, Zuko waited for whoever lived there to show up so he could thank them for the meat and ask for their help in finding a village. The sunlight was barely visible over the trees. Yawing loudly, Zuko sat against the log and decided to take a quick nap while somebody showed up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko woke up to darkness, the only light coming from the campfire. The tired young man stretched and yawned before pausing when he heard footsteps approaching the clearing.

 

"I can't wait ta finally eat! I'm starvin’!" he heard a man say from behind the trees.

 

"Yea, well if only ya actually did some huntin’ once in a while ‘stead of sitting on yer lazy ass!" another man with a gruff voice snapped.

 

"At least I'm able ta keep watch at night ‘stead of snore da night away!" the first man retorted.

 

Zuko saw two men approach from his right, unaware that he was sitting against the log. Zuko regarded the men warily. One was short and thin with a long, black braid tied at the back of his head. The other one was large and buff with a bald head and a thin scar that ran from his chin to his temple. They were dirty and raggedy looking, they looked strangely familiar.

 

The men stopped bickering between themselves when they approached the campfire.

 

"Hey look! Some of the meat is gone!" the thin man yelled.

 

Zuko decided to make his presence known and stood up.

 

"Forgive me for taking your meat without permission. I was just—" he trailed off and closed his mouth tightly.

 

When the men turned around he finally knew why they looked so familiar. They were some of the rebels he had fought against and defeated months ago. Unfortunately, the two men recognized him as well.

 

"Well, will ya lookie here?" the burly man grinned evilly, elbowing his partner. "If it isn't _Fire Lord Zuko_?" he spat the last three words as if they were poisonous. "Wat happened, yer Majesty? Did da Fire Nation kick ya out again?" he sneered. The other man laughed with him.

 

Zuko growled and assumed a fighting stance. He needed to get away and fast. He was pretty sure these men would not hesitate to kill him.

 

The men only grinned as they, too, got on the defensive.

 

"Looks like we're gonna have some fun tonight," the man with the dark braid jeered, "I'm pretty sure da others will enjoy dis."

 

Both men laughed again. Zuko narrowed his eyes and opened all his senses in order to make sure he was not attack from behind. He strained his ears and scanned the area, but the only people present were the two in front of him. He wondered where the others were.

 

Zuko returned his gaze towards the two rebels when he caught movements. Both men were still laughing when they launched a pair of fire balls at him. Zuko quickly dodged to the side and shot his own ball of fire. The gruff man stepped forward and dispersed the attack while the other one sent another fire blast at him.

 

Zuko crossed his arms over his face and extinguished the flames. When he resumed his position he barely had enough time to duck his head when another blast was sent his way. The men began to send attack after attack. Zuko dodged and evaded most of them while sending his own strikes, but he was so weak and tired from being at sea for so long that he was beginning to slow down.

 

The men seemed to notice and, with evil smiles, they began to attack even faster. Zuko began to feel lightheaded and his arms and legs were beginning to hurt. Sweat was beginning to pour down his eyes, making him almost blind, and he was panting heavily.

 

Then one of the fire blasts caught him right on the chest, throwing him backwards onto the hard ground. Zuko landed on his back with a painful grunt and he quickly extinguished the fire from his shirt before it melted onto his skin. The scrawny man took advantage and raced over to him. Before Zuko could get to his feet, the man kicked him hard on his side. The wind was knocked out of him and he began to cough violently as he fell to the floor again.

 

The rebels jeered and laughed even louder once more.

 

"No wonder ye were expelled from da Fire Nation, yer pathetic!" the scrawny one sneered and kicked him again.

 

Zuko bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

 

"I bet it was his Water Tribe wife that got rid of ’im. I mean, who’d want ta be with a disfigured bastard? She probably got tired of ’im," the bald man snickered.

 

Zuko narrowed his eyes. Katara loved him for who he was as a person.

 

The man continued, "Ya know wat she needs? A real man, someone who's rough and severe! I would gladly do da honors in showing ’er."

 

Both men laughed.

 

Zuko's blood boiled at the comment and he clenched his hands tightly as they burst into flames. How dare they speak in such a way about Katara? He will make them pay!

 

"Katara is only _mine_!" he roared furiously.

 

Zuko leapt to his feet and growled angrily. Both men stopped laughing and backed away as the Fire Lord's scarred face twisted into an enraged snarl. With a roar, Zuko charged at the rebels at an incredible speed.

 

The men were startled and tried to defend themselves, but their overconfidence caught them off guard. The young Fire Lord dealt a heavy blow to the scrawny man's head, leaving a burn mark on his temple and rendering him unconscious.

 

The other man gulped as he saw his comrade fall and the anger in the Fire Lord's piercing, golden eyes. With a yell he sent a fire ball at the charging younger man, but Zuko dispersed it like it was just wind and shot a huge fire blast at the man that had dared insult his wife. The man did not move quickly enough and was caught on the chest, his clothes catching on fire. Zuko watched as the man trashed around and ran to the forest screaming in agony as his flesh was consumed by the flames.

 

Zuko stood ready and alert, his blood and rage ringing in his ears as he waited for someone else he could release his anger on. He heard more yelling coming from the direction the burning bastard had run to. It sounded like many more men, meaning many more rebels.

 

As three of them emerged from the trees Zuko sprinted the opposite direction as fast as his tired body could go. He hated running away, but he was no fool. In his weakened state he would never be able to defeat so many men by himself and expect to come out alive.

 

Zuko could hear yells, curses and the pounding of feet behind him. His legs ached and his lungs burned, but he kept running. Suddenly, he felt something hot come at him from behind. He swerved to the right to avoid the fire ball that was thrown at him. The fire ball missed him and hit a tree, quickly consuming it in flames. Several more fire balls were flung at him, but only one caught his back. Zuko stumbled at the impact, but regained his balance and kept running.

 

Hours seemed to have passed as Zuko continued to run from the angry mob of rebels. He was too busy avoiding slamming into trees in the dark and getting torched at the same time that he did not noticed he was nearing a cliff until it was too late.

 

As soon as he came upon it, Zuko tried to jump back, but the ground underneath him gave way, and suddenly, he was falling. It was too dark too see anything around him so he waited for the hard ground to meet his body. As he continued to fall he hoped his death was not too painful and wished he could have seen Katara one last time, but instead his body contacted with cold water. The impact was so great that Zuko cried out, filling his lungs with water.

 

Zuko's head broke the surface and he barely made out the angry faces of the rebels on top of the cliff before a strong current of water washed over his head. He was spun wildly underwater. When he surfaced again in a coughing fit another wave crashed onto him.

 

The crazed water flung him about like a small, insignificant leaf. His side collided with a rock, making him cry out in pain again. He was thrown roughly onto another hard rock, all the while the water threatening to drown him.

 

Suddenly, Zuko felt the speed of the river increase and the sound of falling water reached his ears. His eyes widened in terror. Just a few feet away from him was a large, high waterfall. Zuko began to swim desperately to the side of the riverbank, avoiding the pain, but the current was too powerful and then he was falling off the waterfall.

 

The water below met him with a sickening thud and then a splash and his head hit another rock. Zuko broke the surface and found himself in what seemed to be a rather calm stream.

 

Dragging his battered body to the pebbly shore, he coughed out the water he had swallowed. After no more water spilled from his mouth, the young man flopped himself onto his bruised back. Zuko felt something warm tickling the side of his face. Reaching a bruised and tired hand, he touched his temple. Bringing the hand to his water-filled eyes he saw his fingers covered in a crimson-colored liquid.

 

His head began to throb painfully as consciousness began to slip from his mind. Shaking his head, Zuko tried to fight it, he needed to get away and hide. He tried to stand up, but he fell in a heap with a painful groan.

 

Black spots began to dance in front of his eyes and unconsciousness began to grip him. He saw a shadow appear in his line of vision and heard a voice call to him, but then everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara sat restlessly at the head of the table in one of the banquet halls. All around her and crowding the large table were men, her suitors. Toph and Iroh stood close behind her.

 

As soon as word got sent that the beautiful Fire Lady widow was in search of a new husband, almost every bachelor flooded to the Fire Nation Palace. There were even some men from both Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom who also sought her hand in marriage. But the chosen one obviously had to be a Fire Nation nobleman as well as a firebender. All the men came in hopes of winning the beautiful queen and gaining the throne.

 

Katara was able to fool the Court Council members of her true intentions, but while she stalled she had to endure the unwelcomed wooing. She was able to pick out, thanks to Toph, the suitors who only wanted wealth and power and who did not care at all for the well-being of the Fire Nation. These she dismissed immediately.

 

Others were pleasant and interesting, but none were able to win her favor or her heart for that only belonged to one man.

 

Katara suppressed a sigh of annoyance as the men continued to chatter amongst themselves. Iroh kept a careful watch over the men, making sure they were behaving themselves appropriately in front on the Fire Lady. Toph listened to everything around her as well and the ones who gained her dislike were quickly dispatched.

 

The young Fire Lady looked over at the dais where her husband would sit regally while a formal banquet was being held. But the dais was lonely and cold just like her nights were.

 

 _Oh, Zuko, where are you? I miss you so much!_ She sighed and quickly wiped a tear from her eye before anyone noticed.

 

Toph heard the sigh, and frowning, she turned her head in Iroh's direction. The old man sighed as well and rubbed the left side of his chest.

 

"Fire Lady Katara, I was telling my friend here that you look absolutely radiant today," one of the noblemen beside her complimented smoothly. He was around his late twenties, with long dark hair and dark eyes and a pleasant smile.

 

Katara pretended to blush and look shy at the praise.

 

"Thank you," she said.

 

She gave him her sweetest as well as her most fake smile. The man smiled back.

 

Katara hated to play this kind of game and lead the men on, but she needed to pretend to like some of them and keep them around so the council members would not suspect anything.

 

"It is a shame really about your late husband," another man on her left addressed her. He was one of the wealthiest of the Fire Nation noblemen who was probably in his late thirties. He had graying dark hair and beard and deep worry lines on his forehead. "Fire Lord Zuko was a great man."

 

 _Fire Lord Zuko_ is _a great man,_ Katara corrected in her mind.

 

"Yes, he was," the younger man agreed with the older one. Then he turned towards Katara and smiled. "But do not worry, Lady Katara, I'm sure you will find a better husband that will make you even happier."

 

Katara clenched her chopsticks tightly. Toph scoffed and Iroh discreetly touched Katara's shoulder when it looked like she was about to stand up. Taking a deep breath, Katara turned to the young nobleman and gave him a tight smile.

 

"Yes, I'm sure you're right," she replied tersely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was late at night when Katara burst into her bedchamber and slammed the door loudly behind her. She had talked and listened to all the suitors. She dismissed the ones she disliked and announced those who could return to court her.

 

Katara let out a frustrated growl as she ripped her royal gown off of her as well as her jewelry and flung them to the side. She never liked to dress up so elegantly, but she endured it for Zuko's sake. Besides she wanted to look beautiful for him and just him. She detested dressing up for these men and she hated how they looked her up with leering stares. She wouldn't mind if Zuko gave them a beating.

 

A few days ago she was told by the Court Council that once she was wed to her new husband they would have to produce an heir that same year as a precaution, so the same problem would not repeat.

 

Katara had accepted with a small smile and a blush, but deep down she was bursting with anger and disgust.

 

The very idea of another man touching her revolted her beyond reason. Zuko was the only one who could touch her and the only one who could make love to her. Not only because she believed that, but because Zuko had proclaimed it himself while they made love...

 

_'Mine!' Zuko growled as he pounded roughly into her, causing her to moan his name loudly. 'Mine and only mine!' He hissed as he kissed her passionately on her swollen lips…_

 

Katara shivered delightfully at the memory and felt the familiar warmth between her legs before she shook the memory away.

 

And the thought of having a child with another man frightened her. Zuko was the only one she wanted as the father of her children. The only man she wanted, period. Even if he were dead—which she knew was not true—she still would not want another.

 

Katara unbounded her elegant hairstyle, allowing her long, brown hair to tumble down her back, and brought her Fire Lady crown in front of her. It was just like Zuko's fire crown only smaller. She moved toward her vanity set, and sitting on her chair, she gently placed her crown inside its elegant golden box, then she stared at herself in the mirror. She remembered the times when Zuko would come up behind her, looking at her through the mirror, and would tell her how beautiful she looked with a loving smile on his handsome face, wrapping his strong arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

 

Another soft sob escaped from Katara's lips. She touched the left side of her chest again. A few weeks ago she had felt another shot of pain in her heart that woke her up with a scream. It felt like the one she had experienced when Zuko told her he was leaving to stop the rebels and like the one she felt when his ship sank.

 

Katara clutched her shirt tightly. Did another bad thing happen to Zuko? Clasping her hands together, she looked out the window with blue eyes shimmering with tears.

 

"Zuko, please be okay. Dear spirits hear my prayer and help Zuko. Help him return to me," she whispered fervently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A couple of days later, Iroh, Katara, and Toph sat in the veranda overlooking the Royal Palace Garden, drinking tea and eating pastries. Toph and Iroh were fiercely playing a game of Pai Sho.

 

"Take this, old man!" Toph yelled as she slapped one of the pieces on the game board. If she vibrated the table, she could 'see' where the pieces where. It was a difficult game, but she enjoyed the challenge.

 

"Hmm? Good move, Miss Toph," the old general praised as he stroked his chin while he studied the board game. Then a grin cracked on his cheery face.

 

"But I believe I win," he called out gleefully as he moved his piece.

 

"Damn!" the blind earthbender mumbled, "Well, next time I won't go easy on you!"

 

Iroh chuckled deeply at her while Katara smiled as she sipped the tea Iroh had brewed. The waterbender looked at the happy faces of her friends beside her. The scene would have been perfect if a smiling Zuko was sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into her ear…and perhaps a giggling baby with dark hair and blue eyes sitting on her lap…

 

A guard appeared at the entrance, disrupting the peaceful atmosphere.

 

"Lady Katara, General Iroh, Master Toph," the man bowed to them, "The Court Council members seek your audience immediately."

 

"We'll be on our way," Katara said, dismissing the guard from the veranda.

 

"What do those assholes want now?" Toph grunted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

"Toph!" Katara chided her.

 

"What?" Toph drawled as she shrugged her shoulders.

 

Katara shook her head at her and Iroh grinned behind his teacup.

 

The three left the peaceful veranda a few minutes later and entered the meeting room where the Council members waited. Katara sat on her throne below the Fire Lord's with Iroh standing straight on her right and Toph on her left with arms crossed and senses alert.

 

"What is it now?" Katara sighed, trying to hide her irritation from showing in her voice.

 

"Fire Lady Katara," Enlai began as he stepped forward and bowed to her, "Almost nine months have passed since the death of Fire Lord Zuko and you still have not chosen a new husband to become Fire Lord. We cannot wait any longer."

 

"But I told you many times I have not found the right one capable of ruling this great nation," Katara said, knowing patriotism pleased the members, "I just need more time."

 

"Yes, we understand, but the people are in need of a ruler," Jian spoke up, "That is why we, the Court Council, have decided that your suitors should remain here in the palace than making the long journey back and forth to their homes or the inns they are currently staying in."

 

"What?" both Katara and Toph yelled simultaneously.

 

Katara made to stand up indignantly, but Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder to remind her of her actions as Fire Lady. Taking a deep breath, Katara cleared her throat, and once she calmed down, she felt Iroh squeeze her shoulder before moving his hand away.

 

"Excuse me, I mean, why?" she said in her most pleasant voice.

 

"Well, we decided that for you to get to know your suitors better you need more contact with them. If they stay here, in the Royal Palace, you could have a better access to their characters, and so, you will finally be able to choose your next husband worthy of becoming Fire Lord," Enlai explained.

 

All the advisors smiled at her as if they had done something great to help her in her plight. Iroh sighed and rubbed his balding head while Toph muttered curses under her breath and Katara's eyebrow twitched.

 

"You have no idea how…grateful I am," Katara tersely replied as she glared at them.

 

But they only bowed and smiled at her, rather pleased with their solution.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day the entire palace was swarmed with every bachelor of the nobility that the Fire Nation had to offer. Everything was complicated now. Not only was Katara in a way forced to choose faster, she had to see the men all the time! Everywhere she went they followed her, showering her with gifts and praises. Now she was unable to walk by herself at all, Toph was always by her side. Whenever both women became annoyed, Toph would move the men aside with her earthbending. And they were all getting too eager and bold, some going as far as grabbing her hand and kissing it, making her wish she could freeze them to the wall.

 

She hated it. She hated them all. She cursed the gods and the Spirits for making Zuko and her life miserable.

 

Katara had to ask Toph and her maid, Jiao, to sleep in her room with her. She was afraid of rumors spreading around with so many men in the palace and she was afraid of what some would go so far into doing to marry her.

 

And all the while Katara clung to the hope that Zuko would return and she prayed fervently for it to be soon.

 

The young Fire Lady walked back to her room one day, exhausted and frustrated. All she wanted was to have a nice, long bath and then some welcoming sleep, perhaps filled with wonderful dreams about Zuko. She stopped at one of the pillars on her right and reached for it with her hand. Feeling the smooth, cool surface of the pillar, Katara smiled wistfully. It was one of the many pillars Zuko would press her up against as he kissed her breathlessly while grinding into her as they made their way to their bedchamber.

 

Katara blushed and sighed deeply. Would they ever do that again? She yearned for his hot touch. With a shake of her head, she moved away from the pillar and continued walking forward, lost in those passionate memories.

 

"Hello, Katara," a strange yet familiar voice called behind her.

 

Katara froze and sucked in her breath. It was a voice she thought she would never hear again. She slowly turned around and her eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Aang!" she gasped.

 

The Avatar smiled at her. He had grown taller and more muscular than the short and lanky form of a thirteen-year-old boy. He was different from the young boy she had grown to love as a brother, yet he was still the same. He was garbed in orange and yellow monk attire with the same necklace around his neck. And he had his familiar tattoos on his arms and bald head.

 

"I'm sorry about…Zuko," Aang said softly as he gave her a small smile, "I want you to know that I'm here for you."

 

Katara looked away.

 

"Thanks," she muttered as she clenched her hands.

 

Why did he barely show up after several months have passed since Zuko's alleged death?

 

"What are you doing here, Aang?" she asked.

 

Katara was a bit glad her friend had started to talk to her again, but until _now_ he found the time to do it and that annoyed her.

 

Aang stepped closer to her with a smile, and before Katara could retreat, he hugged her. Katara stiffened at the unexpected act.

 

"I've come to court you, Katara," the young Avatar whispered in her ear.

 

Katara immediately pushed him away from her.

 

"What?" she gasped.

 

Aang only smiled wider.

 

"I've come back for you, Katara. And now _no_ _one_ will stop me."

 

The young woman felt her blood turn cold at his words and she backed away with wide, blue eyes.

 

_Zuko..._


	4. Chapter 4

Katara took another step back with a look of horror on her face.

 

"What are you talking about, Aang?" she asked.

 

She looked around herself and noticed they were the only ones in the long corridor. She turned back when Aang spoke.

 

"I believe you heard perfectly well what I said, Katara." Aang smiled and opened his arms again.

 

Katara shook her head and backed away a third time.

 

"I'm sorry, Aang, but I have to tell you that it is impossible for you to…court me."

 

Aang frowned.

 

"Why? You are allowing other men to woo you. Rude and despicable men, by the way. Those _men_ ," Aang spat as he gestured to where the men's voices were drifting from the dining room, "only want to marry you for the throne!"

 

Katara turned away and sighed.

 

"I know that, Aang. I'm not stupid."

 

Aang seemed shocked at her words and he gaped at her for a moment before he shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

 

"Then why are you okay with _them_ courting you and not me?" the Avatar shouted.

 

When Katara did not answer, he sighed.

 

"Katara, why are you putting up with those jerks? You should be with someone that cares deeply for you. That would do anything in his power to make you happy. Someone that will love you unconditionally."

 

Katara closed her eyes to blink back her tears.

 

 _I already have someone like that. He's just not here at the moment,_ Katara cried out inwardly. She opened her eyes sharply when she felt Aang grab her hand.

 

"Katara, that person is me. I love you. I've told you so many times before. Order the other men to leave and marry me," Aang said softly, gently. He smiled and brought her hand close to his lips.

 

Before Aang could have kissed her hand, Katara pulled away harshly. She narrowed her eyes and sighed in irritation.

 

"I told you already, I'm not going to marry you! I told you before and I'm telling you now again!" Katara exclaimed, "Now if you’ll excuse me, I'm tired and I want to go to my bedchamber and sleep."

 

She turned around and walked away, but before she could advance any further, Aang grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Katara's eyes widened in surprise as Aang held onto both her arms.

 

"Aang, let me go this instant!" she yelled as she struggled to get away from him.

 

"No! I don't understand why you don't want to marry me! Zuko is dead already! He can't separate us any longer!" Aang shouted.

 

Katara bit her lip to keep from screaming in his face that Zuko was alive, but she could not tell anybody that for they would just label her as a madwoman still grieving for her husband. Besides, if she told Aang he would never believe her.

 

"Zuko never separated us because there was nothing for him to separate!" she hissed, "You and I were nothing more than friends!"

 

Aang held on to her more tightly until her body was close to his. Katara gasped in anger and tried to wrench herself from his unwanted grasp.

 

"It does not matter. You are willing to marry some stranger than me? I, who has loved you for so long! Why? Answer me!" he yelled in frustration. He pulled away and shook her hard.

 

Katara stomped on his foot and he immediately let her go. Aang cursed and grabbed his injured foot with his tattooed hands.

 

"That hurt! What was that for?" Aang yelled before he looked up at her with wide and hurtful eyes.

 

Katara moved away from him and resumed a defensive stance.

 

"Don't you dare touch me again! I don't care if you're the Avatar, but I'm the Fire Lady and nobody but Zuko is to touch me! The only reason I am willing to…remarry is so the peace that is reigning in all nations is not disturbed."

 

She could not tell him her real plan, her plan of never remarrying and stalling for time until Zuko, the true Fire Lord, returned. She did not know if Aang would understand and she was positive he wouldn't. She was afraid he would go to the Court Council and tell them, and thus ruin everything.

 

When Aang looked at her with a hurt expression, Katara sighed.

 

"Aang, you're my friend and I don't want you to enter into a loveless marriage. You deserve to be happy and I’m sure that there is someone out there that will love you one day. I don't love you as you wish me to, Aang. I have already told you this many times, but I will tell you once again…my heart belongs to another, to Zuko, and only him."

 

Aang turned away and clenched his jaw.

 

"My love for you is that of a friend, of a sister, and it can never be more than that," Katara told him gently.

 

Katara backed away when she felt a strong breezed surround them. They were inside a building so she knew it was coming from Aang and she hoped he would not enter into the Avatar State. But Aang's tattoos and posture remained normal except that his usual cheery face was contorted into a huge frown. When he advanced toward her, Katara immediately backed way again.

 

"What are you doing here, _Twinkletoes_?" Toph's hard voice reached them.

 

Aang turned around and smiled.

 

"Hey, Toph, how have you been?"

 

Toph snorted and walked to stand beside a nervous Katara.

 

"Are you alright, Sugar Queen?" the blind earthbender asked as she fixed her glare in the Avatar's direction.

 

Toph knew that Aang was obsessed with Katara, so she had a feeling what was going on. She also knew why Zuko and Katara had stopped any interaction with the Avatar. She had been shocked when the couple had told her how Aang tried to force Katara to leave with him.

 

When the Fire Lady said she was fine, Toph narrowed her eyes.

 

"You didn't answer my question, Aang? What are you doing here?" she asked again as she crossed her arms over her chest expectantly.

 

Aang smiled and chuckled. "I see you haven't change during these six years, Toph."

 

Toph growled.

 

"Answer the damn question!" She advanced a step with a clenched fist, but Katara held her back.

 

Aang glared at the small young woman.

 

"It's none of your business!" he retorted.

 

"The hell it ain't, you bastard!" Toph yelled and advanced another step.

 

"Toph!" Katara gasped as she tried to hold the angry earthbender back.

 

"Katara, let me go! I want to teach him a lesson! Apparently he forgot some stuff during these years!" Toph said as she tried to pry the other woman's hands away.

 

Aang snickered, which only caused Toph to growl even louder.

 

"What is going on here?" Iroh's gentle voice floated to them.

 

Katara sighed with relief as she let go of the angry earthbender to turn around and face Iroh. Toph relaxed her stance and calmed down—if only a notch. The retired general moved to Katara's side and bowed to the young monk.

 

"To what do we have the pleasure of your visit, Avatar Aang?" Iroh asked politely.

 

Aang smiled and bowed as well.

 

"I'm here to marr—uh…court Lady Katara," he corrected himself.

 

Katara sighed and Toph snorted.

 

"I see," Iroh frowned and stroked his chin. "But I thought the Avatar had other important things to do than rule a country."

 

"Yes, my job was to ensure the balance in the world and bring the end of the war. Since that has been accomplished I believe it is time that I settled down," Aang explained as he looked at Katara and smiled.

 

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble and bring your head out of the clouds, Twinkletoes, but Katara can only marry a firebending nobleman. Last time I checked you're an Air Nomad with not a _hair_ of nobility," Toph spoke up and grinned triumphantly.

 

Katara held back a sigh of relief. She had forgotten that.

 

But Aang only smiled.

 

"I would like to talk to the Fire Nation Court Council about this…issue."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko groaned in pain, slipping in and out of consciousness. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He was vaguely aware of his head being lifted to drink water or to be fed. And all the while he had dreams and he had nightmares.

 

Sometimes he was back at Ba Sing Se serving tea with Uncle Iroh at the Jasmine Dragon while at other times he was at the pond with his mother as a young boy. Other times he was searching for the Avatar on his small metal ship and then he would be trying to run from Azula. And yet other times he would relive the terrible Agni Kai with his father and he would cry out when he would see his sire's flaming fist close upon his eye.

 

But most of his dreams and nightmares revolved around a particular person. A woman with tanned skin, plump lips, and chocolate-brown hair. A beautiful woman with musical laughter, a loving heart, and sparking blue eyes.

 

"Katara," he would call out with a longing sigh.

 

Memories of the past would swim in his dazed head. The fear in her eyes when he invaded her village almost six years ago. The anger in her eyes when they would fight. The hurt and sadness in her eyes when he betrayed her under Ba Sing Se. And the mistrust when he joined the group at the Western Air Temple. All those memories of how he had hurt her resurfaced and all the time he would cry out for her to forgive him.

 

Other times he had pleasant dreams, memories of the more recent years. How she had forgiven him after their mission with her mother's killer. How she had healed him with tears in her eyes after he jumped in front of Azula's lightning to save her. The joy he felt when she admitted she loved him as much as he loved her. Their grand wedding and their passionate wedding night. All those wonderful memories caused him to smile in his sleep.

 

Katara sitting near the pond, a soft breeze caressing her features while she played with the turtle-ducks. Katara comforting him when the Fire Nation's problems were overwhelming him. Katara writhing underneath him as he made love to her. Katara's wonderful laugh and her stunning smile.

 

Then he had a nightmare. He saw Katara walking deep into a dark corridor, moving further and further away from him until he lost sight of her. Then he heard her scream. Zuko tried to reach out to her, but a shot of pain coursed throughout his body.

 

"Katara!" he shouted.

 

Zuko felt a hand touch his forehead. He frowned. That was not Katara's soothing touch.

 

"It's okay, calm down," a feminine voice called out to him in a gentle tone.

 

That was not Katara's beautiful voice either.

 

Zuko tried to open his eyes and see who it was, but even that simple act pained him. A bitter liquid was poured into his mouth and within seconds he once again fell into the empty darkness of unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two days after Aang arrived, Toph stood beside Katara with a smirk as Aang explained his visit to the council members. Katara sat patiently as she waited for the members to deny Aang so she could go visit the turtle-ducks at the garden and daydream about Zuko without any interruptions.

 

Iroh watched as Aang argued for permission to court the Fire Lady widow. He would have been impressed if it were not for the fact that it was his nephew's wife the Avatar wanted.

 

As Aang finished his explanation, the Court Council members huddled together to discuss amongst themselves. After a few minutes they straightened and turned their attention back to the young man.

 

"I'm afraid it is impossible, Avatar Aang," Enlai spoke, "The Fire Lord has to be a Fire Nation nobleman as well as a firebender."

 

Katara smiled and Toph coughed to hide her snicker.

 

But instead of showing disappointment Aang smirked.

 

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I may not be Fire Nation but I can firebend," said. He lit a flame on his palm to emphasize his point. "I may not be nobility, but I'm the Avatar. Is not the Avatar greater than any nobleman?"

 

When the men did not respond, Aang smiled.

 

"Imagine having an Avatar as your new Fire Lord? Imagine all the honor and respect this great nation would receive if I were to become the new ruler? Yes, I may be an Air Nomad, but I believe that I am part Fire Nation as well as Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom. Why not give me a chance?" He gave them a charming smile.

 

Everybody remain silent until the Court Council members huddled together again and began to murmur rapidly amongst themselves. Katara gasped and Toph choked. Iroh gaped and ran his hand down his wrinkled face. Katara's eyes widened with disbelief that the members were actually discussing and considering what Aang had said.

 

As more time passed by Katara began to chew her lip in agitation. They had to deny what Aang wanted. Aang was her friend and she did not want to raise his hopes up. She did not want to play this game with her former best friend. As the men continued to talk silently, Katara began to feel like she was going to scream for the long wait. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. The young woman looked up to see Iroh's concerned and comforting face. He gave her a gentle squeeze and he smiled. Katara relaxed and smiled back.

 

A few more excruciating hours later the advisors finally broke away from their little circle and faced them.

 

"We have discussed what Avatar Aang has pointed out," Enlai spoke up first.

 

"And we have decided that he may have the chance to court Fire Lady Katara for her hand in marriage," Jian announced. The other council members murmured in agreement.

 

Katara made a strangled noise and Toph cursed. Aang turned to Katara and smiled triumphantly. Katara began to breathe hard and she clenched her hands on her lap.

 

Iroh quickly leaned toward her ear and whispered for only her and Toph to hear.

 

"Katara, calm down. Just go along with what they say. Remember this is just a farce. Just continue as before until Zuko returns."

 

Katara took large breathes to calm herself and nodded. She stood up and regarded the men coolly.

 

"I accept your decision, but let me tell you now that just because Aang is the Avatar I won't automatically choose him. I promised that I would find the right man to be Fire Lord." She turned to Aang. "And just like the rest of my other…suitors you will have to prove your worth." She bowed, raised her head high, and walked out of the room.

 

Iroh quickly followed her with a proud smile on his face.

 

"Well, good luck with _that_ , Twinkletoes." Toph grinned and slowly walked out of the room.

 

She held back a smirk as she felt Aang's annoyance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko woke up to the sound of a stream and the calling of birds. Opening his golden eyes, he blinked for a moment before he was met with a stone ceiling. Zuko furrowed his eyebrows and winced. He let out a groan and a grunt as he tried to sit up. Black spots began to dance in front his eyes, his head throbbed painfully, and he felt like he was going to be sick. He felt himself being pushed gently onto his back.

 

"You shouldn't move. You have to rest," a woman's voice gently chided him.

 

Zuko blinked a few times to get rid of the dizziness before he slowly turned his head toward the voice. He noticed a very thin young woman smiling down at him from a chair beside him. She had pale skin, dark-green eyes, and dark hair that fell above her shoulders.

 

"Who are you?" he croaked, his throat was dry and itchy. He coughed painfully and groaned when it caused his body to ache.

 

The green-eyed woman smiled and moved away. Zuko focused his eyes on his surroundings and he finally noticed he was in a large room with a fire place in the center, a table to one side, a couch on the other side of the room, a small window and a wooden door. The walls were made of stone and there were green and brown colors everywhere. The woman returned with a cup of water and lifted his head to press the cup to his parched lips. Zuko drank his fill and repeated his previous question.

 

"My name is Daiyu. I found you by the river, injured and unconscious. I brought you to my cabin to tend to your wounds," she said with a smile.

 

Zuko wondered how she managed to move him when everything that happened before he lost consciousness entered his mind.

 

"The rebels!" Zuko exclaimed and tried to sit up only to hiss in pain for his actions.

 

Daiyu held up her hands to stop him.

 

"Don't worry. They won't find you." She smiled again.

 

Zuko settled back and looked at the woman warily.

 

"How long have I been unconscious?" he managed to say.

 

Daiyu stroked her chin thoughtfully and hummed.

 

"I'll say about…a month," she replied.

 

"A month?" Zuko groaned. Another month wasted!

 

"Well, you had a high fever due to all the injuries you received," Daiyu explained. She scooted the chair closer to him.

 

Zuko looked down at himself. His whole body seemed to be covered in bandages and his right arm was in a sling.

 

"You had a big cut on your temple, three broken ribs, a sprained arm, and a broken leg. Not to mention bruises and cuts all over your body," she continued.

 

By the way he felt, Zuko thought he was worse.

 

"You also had burn marks on your back and chest, but they were not severe since your clothes protected you. I also noticed you had a scar on your…chest, but it seems I could not do much about it," she finished almost apologetically.

 

Zuko slowly moved his left arm to gingerly touch his chest.

 

"And I don't want it any other way," he replied. That scar was evidence of his love for Katara and he would be damned if it were to be removed.

 

Daiyu stared at him curiously.

 

"Anyway," she continued, "The cut on your head is almost healed as well as the cuts and bruises on your body. But it will take longer for bones to mend and recover."

 

Zuko suppressed a frustrated growl. He needed to leave now! But he could barely lift his head. He sighed irritably.

 

"You must be hungry. I made some stew," the green-eyed-woman said as she stood up from her chair to fetch a bowl. "By the way, what's your name?"

 

Zuko stared at the woman in disbelief. Was she kidding? Everybody knew who the mighty Fire Lord was unless they were from another universe.

 

"Well? I'm waiting," Daiyu called again as Zuko remained silent.

 

By the curious look on her face, Zuko wondered if maybe he was the one from another universe.

 

"Um…Li. My name is Li," he said for the lack of a better name. Besides, he was rather fond of that name.

 

"Well, Li, I hope you like my stew," the thin woman smiled again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the next few days it was the same routine. Daiyu would check and clean his injuries and then she would feed him. He disliked the idea of being fed, unless it was Katara of course, but he thanked Daiyu nonetheless. Daiyu did not seem to mind at all and even gave him Earth Kingdom clothes to replaces his tattered red ones.

 

She asked him a lot of questions about himself, but he kept his answers short and vague. He excluded the part that he was a firebender and Fire Lord to the most powerful country in the world.

 

"Daiyu, in what village are we in?" Zuko asked even though he had a feeling they were not in a village. The place was too quiet and he had not seen another person besides Daiyu since he woke up.

 

"We aren't in a village. Not even close by one," Daiyu answered as she cooked some fish.

 

Zuko frowned. "But then how do you get all the food supplies?"

 

Daiyu laughed.

 

"The vegetables and fruits come from my garden, the water and fish from the stream, and the meat I hunt myself," she said and smiled proudly, "I don't need a village to survive."

 

Zuko noticed that the last statement sounded bitter.

 

"You're telling me that a young woman is living by herself in the middle of nowhere?" he asked incredulously. When the woman did not respond he asked, "Why are you living by yourself, Daiyu?"

 

Daiyu stopped poking the fire with the stick she had and stood up. She walked toward the opened window and crossed her arms in front of her. Zuko berated himself for asking what seemed like something personal. Daiyu remained quiet for a few minutes that when she finally spoke Zuko slightly jumped.

 

"I did not always live alone," she began softly.

 

Zuko noticed that she seemed mournful and nostalgic.

 

"I used to live in a small village. I was daughter to the governor of that village, and so, I was brought up to be educated and obedient," Daiyu began before she gave out a deep sigh, "Well, to make the story short my father wanted to marry me off when I turned fifteen to the son of another governor from a nearby village in order to strengthen their bonds.

 

"I agreed at first, since it was what I had been brought up to expect, but that was before I met one of our new guards. He was handsome and a very gentle and kind man. He was assigned to be my personal bodyguard. Well, as time passed we fell in love and decided to get married, but when I told my father he refused and dismissed him from our house and prohibited me to see him again. I managed to escape and we eloped. My husband and I built our new home here and lived happily for a couple of years."

 

Daiyu paused as if she were remembering those pleasant moments. Then her face turned from happiness to sadness.

 

"My husband decided to go to the nearest village from here to gather new things one day, but on his way there he was ambushed by some thieves and he was…killed," Daiyu recounted sadly before she looked away. "I waited for him for weeks, but when he did not return I set out to look for him. I was able to find his body and I buried it. After a few lonesome weeks I decided to return home and ask my father for help and forgiveness. But he ordered for me to be thrown away without even seeing me. It has been nine years since I have seen the village or my family."

 

Well, that explained why she did not recognize him. Zuko frowned. He could not imagine the pain he would feel if he were to lose Katara and he hoped he would never have to.

 

"I'm sorry, Daiyu. I didn't mean to bring back such…memories."

 

Daiyu wiped a tear and smile.

 

"Don't worry, Li. Time is a great healer. Besides, I'm not alone anymore," she said softly. Her smile grew wider.

 

Zuko furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to tell her he needed to leave soon, but he bit his lip and remained quiet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

During the day, Zuko would eat as much as he could to regain his strength and weight, and then he would spend a few hours stretching his muscles. He would gingerly move his sprained right arm, but his broken leg was too painful to move. Zuko would talk to Daiyu in hopes to help her forget her sadness and it seemed like she enjoyed it when he did. She chatted almost endlessly, making Zuko wish he could fall unconscious again.

 

That was one of the many reasons he loved Katara. She understood he was a man of few words and she never talked about idle things. He missed the pleasant silent moments they would share in their room or in the garden. In the nights, Zuko would think back of home and Katara. He was sure that he could have been healed in an instant if his waterbender was by his side at the moment.

 

 _'But, Zuko, what if_ you _got injured or something? Then I won't be able to heal you.'_

 

Zuko closed his eyes. Katara had no idea how right she was, but it was for the best that he was the one injured and not her. He would not be able to bear the thought of her being in so much pain. But his troubles and pain would subside as he dreamt of his beautiful wife.

 

He guessed that about two months had passed. His cuts and bruises were perfectly healed and his injured arm was mending well. His leg was the exception, though. Daiyu had put some sort of cast for it to heal faster.

 

Zuko finally asked her if she could at least point him to where a village was because he needed to return home urgently, but she would tell him he was not strong enough to make the journey. Zuko snorted at that and crossed his arms. He was not weak, he could make the journey, but he had no clue where the village was and so he waited reluctantly.

 

As the days passed Zuko began to notice that Daiyu began to act strangely. She barely left him alone, and when she tended to his wounds, she touched and caressed him more than was normal. She would also smile at him more suggestively and would comment on how strong and handsome he was. But Zuko paid her no heed for he was too concern on finding a way to go back to Katara.

 

One quiet evening, as they sat for dinner, Zuko noticed that Daiyu was looking at him more intently than usual.

 

"Li, can I ask you something?" Daiyu asked as she played with her stew.

 

Zuko was about to tell her she had his permission to ask, but he remembered he was Li and not Fire Lord Zuko.

 

"Uh…yes, Daiyu. What is it?" he asked as he continued to eat. He was getting kind of tired of stew and cooked fish.

 

"Who is Katara?" Daiyu asked quietly as she regarded him carefully.

 

Zuko's chopsticks stopped midway to his mouth and he stared at her.

 

"What?" he asked.

 

"Katara. You mention her while you're asleep. You also called out her name over and over again while you were ill." The thin woman looked away.

 

Zuko set down his chopsticks and looked out the small window as a longing expression appeared on his face.

 

"Katara is my wife," he said softly.

 

Daiyu inhaled sharply.

 

"Your _wife?_!" she shrieked.

 

Zuko turned to look at her and frowned at her reaction.

 

"Yes, my wife," he said longingly, "She is a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. She has chocolate-colored hair, brown skin, and big, blue eyes. She is the most beautiful and kind-hearted woman I have ever met." Zuko sighed wistfully. "And she is the reason why I need to return home immediately."

 

He looked back at Daiyu and was puzzled when he noticed that she had clenched the table with her hands until they turned whiter than her pale skin.

 

"Well, you're not leaving! You're staying here!" she yelled.

 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zuko growled, "Why would I want to stay here? I have to return to my wife like I promised I would!"

 

The young man froze when Daiyu threw herself at him, clinging desperately to his neck. He winced in pain since she was crushing his injured arm.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Get off!" he hissed.

 

"You're staying here with me because I love you!" Daiyu shouted and wrapped her arms around him even tighter.

 

Zuko stared down at her in shock, but then he jumped when he felt Daiyu's lips latch onto his. Zuko immediately pulled her away from him with his good arm.

 

"Daiyu, please stop! I'm sorry. I never meant for you to feel this way about me, but I have to leave!" He tried to pry her arms away from his neck.

 

"No! You're going to stay and you're going to love me back!" she yelled childishly.

 

"What? Are you crazy? You can't force people to love you!" Zuko fumed.

 

He was faintly reminded of Aang. Zuko's blood boiled at the memory of when he almost lost Katara because of the Avatar.

 

"Get off of me, Daiyu! You're hurting my arm!"

 

Daiyu immediately pulled away.

 

"I'm sorry, Li, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just got so scared that you would leave me—"

 

"Daiyu, stop! I told you…" Zuko paused.

 

Daiyu was the only one who could help him return home. If he got her angry she would probably throw him out and he was not fully recovered yet. He was just going to have to go along with whatever she said. He hated playing with her feelings, but it was the only thing he could do.

 

Zuko sighed.

 

"I'm sorry, Daiyu. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that…you surprised me. I never would have thought someone like you could have such feelings for me. I'm flattered," he lied. "Perhaps…perhaps if I stayed a bit longer I could…return your feelings." Zuko felt like killing himself.

 

Daiyu smiled.

 

"You'll see how happy you'll be at my side, even more than with…your _wife_ ," she said the last part a bit harshly.

 

Zuko gave her a tight smile. _That will never happen._

 

"Perhaps you're right," he said tersely.

 

Daiyu leaned to kiss him, but he stopped her.

 

"Not until I'm sure of my feelings," he told her firmly.

 

The dark-haired woman smiled again and kissed his right cheek. Zuko noted she always tried to avoid his scarred side just like everybody else did. The only person who accepted him was Katara. She would always caress and kiss it lovingly...

 

_'Mmm. My handsome firebender,' Katara murmured lovingly as she nuzzled his neck._

 

_Zuko smiled and kissed her temple. Katara placed gentle kisses from his neck to his strong jaw to his lips and then to his crimson scar. Zuko shivered and growled in appreciation. Katara smiled gently and licked his scarred eyelid._

 

_Zuko growled again and pressed her body closer to his._

 

_'Do you know what you do to me, Katara?' he hissed as he pulled her head back and placed hot kisses on her slender neck._

 

_Katara giggled. 'No. Why don't you show me, Zuko?'_

 

Zuko squirmed in his chair as he tried to calm his arousal at the memory. He blinked in surprise when he felt Daiyu touch his arm. He again focused on the present and suppressed a sad frown from appearing on his face.

 

"I'm tired. I think I should sleep now," he said dejectedly.

 

He carefully stood from his chair and made his way to the bed. Zuko closed his eyes and prayed that his plan with Daiyu would not backfire. Just as he was dozing off, Zuko felt the bed dip from his right side and a hand moved to his chest. Zuko opened his eyes to see Daiyu lying next to him. She smiled at him and moved her hand from his chest to his navel. Before she could go farther down, Zuko grabbed her hand firmly and stopped her

 

"Daiyu, what are you doing?" Zuko growled in annoyance. He quickly released her hand and sat up.

 

"I'm tired, too, and it's chilly, so I figured I could keep you warm." Daiyu smiled seductively and tried to get closer to him.

 

"I do not need any form of bed warmer," Zuko growled.

 

_Besides, I'm a firebender. I don't get chilly._

 

"But, Li, I just—"

 

"I think it's time I return your bed to you. I've gotten better and I have no more use for it." Zuko got up from the small bed and slowly walked to the couch on the other side. It was smaller and less comfortable, but it was better than sharing a bed with another woman that was not Katara.

 

"Goodnight, Daiyu," he dismissed curtly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Another infuriating month passed by for Zuko. His arm was healed completely and his leg was recovering well. He was able to walk better with the aid of a wooden cane that he shaped from a thin log.

 

Daiyu would not leave him alone. She treated him like a helpless child, which Zuko hated vehemently. Katara worried about him, but she never treated him like he was weak or useless. Zuko endured the constant love declarations and warded off Daiyu's attempts to get too close to him. Even though she said she loved him, Zuko was sure she just wanted a male's company since she had been alone for years.

 

He was unable to persuade Daiyu to send a letter home and she refused to tell him where the village was. He couldn't stand it any longer. He had had enough.

 

It was late at night when Zuko quietly rose from the couch. He glanced at the bed to make sure Daiyu was asleep. Slinging a bag with food and a water skin to his back, Zuko quietly opened the wooden door and slipped out.

 

The night air was cold and a strong breeze blew by, disturbing the leaves on the trees surrounding the house. Zuko made his way into the dark forest, trying his best to be silent, but with his injured leg it was difficult. Only fifteen minutes passed and Zuko was already panting and sweating profusely.

 

"Stupid leg," he muttered as he limped toward a tree so he could rest under its leaves.

 

As he tried to catch his breath Zuko tried his best to see which way was best to go and look for a village, but everywhere he looked he only saw more trees and bushes.

 

Suddenly the ground started to tremble and a loud rumble was heard. Birds flew away from their homes in the trees with loud screeches. Zuko stood up and looked around himself in alarm. Then the ground below him rose and swallowed him up to his neck.

 

"What the hell!" Zuko yelled in alarm as he struggled from his dirt hold.

 

"Li!" he heard Daiyu cry out.

 

Zuko cursed his luck.

 

"How could you, Li?"

 

Zuko looked up and his eyes widened. Daiyu was standing a few feet in front of him with her palms raised upwards. Daiyu was an earthbender?

 

"You said you were going to stay with me!" she cried, the night breeze moving her dark hair around her face.

 

"I'm sorry, Daiyu, but I lied. I'm grateful for your care and help, but I cannot stay! I have to return to my wife! I can't stay because I can't love you!" Zuko told her firmly, all the while trying to escape from his prison. His injured leg was throbbing painfully.

 

"Let me go, _now_!" he ordered.

 

Daiyu's angered expression then turned dejected. Dropping her face into her hands, she began to cry.

 

 _Oh, great._ Zuko mentally slapped himself. He hated when women cried.

 

"Please, Daiyu, let me go. I don't belong here," Zuko said softly.

 

"You belong with me!" Daiyu yelled stubbornly as she raised her head to look at him.

 

Zuko growled.

 

"Dammit, Daiyu! How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to be with you?" He struggled to escape.

 

Daiyu stopped crying as she looked at him with a stunned expression. Narrowing her green eyes, she straightened herself.

 

"Well, you don't have much of a choice," she said darkly.

 

Zuko narrowed his own eyes.

 

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

 

He noticed Daiyu smirk, and then she moved her hands downward. Zuko was suddenly underground. Darkness and the smell of dirt surrounded him at all sides. Then suddenly he felt his body jerk upwards. His eyes met the night sky and the sound of a stream filled his ears.

 

"Dammit!" Zuko cursed.

 

He was back outside Daiyu's cabin. He raised himself up and wondered if he could make a run for it. Suddenly, high stone walls began to surround the area around the cabin with only a few trees inside the circular walls. Only a tiny space was left above the stream to let the water pass, but other than that there was no other form of escape.

 

Daiyu appeared in front of him again with a smile on her thin face. Zuko resisted the urge to back away and he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

 

Daiyu laughed, "Now you can't leave me."

 

Zuko paled.


	5. Chapter 5

"I really wish I could take your offer on throwing them out," Katara sighed as she walked beside Toph down one of the golden corridors of the Fire Nation Palace.

 

Toph cracked her knuckles and grinned.

 

"My offer still stands. Just give me the word and they're history!" She laughed mischievously and rubbed her hands together in excitement.

 

"If only it was that easy," Katara giggled before she sighed again and her face turned solemn.

 

"Don't worry, Sugar Queen. This will be over soon when Sparky returns. Then it will be hilarious when he kicks them all out into the streets. Oh, I can't wait to see them piss their fancy pants when they face Zuko's wrath!"

 

Katara smiled at Toph's excited voice.

 

"But in the meantime, it's so entertaining watching them make fools of themselves," the earthbender commented as she laughed and placed her small arm around Katara's own as they made their way to the dining room.

 

Katara plastered a smile on her face as she entered the large room to greet the men that were seeking her hand in marriage. The men rose as she entered the room and gave her a respectful bow. They gave another small bow of acknowledgement to the Master Earthbender who gave them a curt nod. As Katara passed the men to sit at her respective place at the table, she smiled and acknowledged them with a nod. Some of the men gave her friendly smiles in return while others gave her leering and suggestive looks.

 

"Good morning, noblemen," Katara greeted as she finally stood at her chair.

 

Toph stood behind her and crossed her arms over her small chest. She always ate breakfast first in order to stay alert of what the intentions of these men were.

 

"I hope you had a good night's rest," the Fire Lady said pleasantly.

 

The men all at once responded to her while Katara only half-listened to what they were saying. The room fell silent as the doors to the room swung opened with a loud bang and a gust of wind swept over the room. The men held down their robes and pushed their hair out of their faces as they turned towards the door to see the young Avatar walking into the room with a huge smile on his handsome face. He turned his gray eyes on Katara and grinned. Katara rolled her eyes and Toph snorted at Aang's dramatic entrance.

 

"Avatar Aang," one of the older men addressed the monk with a tense bow, "What a pleasant surprise to see you."

 

All the men bowed as well to the one who had defeated Ozai.

 

In reality they were all confused as to the meaning of the presence of the savior of the world. They had not seen the Avatar since the end of the war when he was still a teen. They still did not understand why he had left the Fire Nation so suddenly six years ago and why he never spoke to Fire Lord Zuko personally about the world's affairs.

 

Aang bowed back and gave them a cheery smile. He walked confidently down the large table to take a place beside the Fire Lady. The men gaped and began to murmur among themselves.

 

"Surely is not what we think," one said to another.

 

"You don't suppose he's here just like the rest of us?" a young man exclaimed.

 

"Now we have a greater challenge in order to gain the Fire Lady's favor," one man hissed.

 

"Can the Avatar marry?" another asked his neighbor.

 

Katara watched as the men expressed their confusion and concern. She glanced at Aang who had a smug look on his face.

 

"Gentlemen, let us eat our breakfast," Katara finally spoke above the commotion.

 

She sat down gracefully and took up her chopsticks. The men glanced at one another as they all sat down, glaring warily at the unaffected Avatar. The servants immediately went about the large table to serve the food and drinks.

 

Katara ate automatically as she let her mind wonder over at what she would do when Zuko finally returned home. She will never let him leave her sight again! Not that Zuko would mind, she smirked. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Aang touch her hand and she stiffened.

 

Toph felt her friend tense and she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

 

"Wow, Katara! You have grown even more beautiful since the last time I saw you," Aang told her with a loving smile.

 

Katara blushed and moved her hand away from his touch and placed it on her lap.

 

"I thank you for the compliment, Avatar Aang," she replied politely.

 

"Oh, come on! You don't have to act all sophisticated and refined with me," Aang laughed. "We were travelling companions for almost a whole year!"

 

The men narrowed their eyes and expressed their displeasure with grumbles and glares at having someone addressed their intended with such familiarity.

 

"Fire Lady Katara," the same older man who first greeted Aang spoke with a dark look in his eyes, "what is the meaning of Avatar Aang's visit?"

 

Before Katara could reply Aang turned to the man and smirked.

 

"I'm here just like the rest of you. I want to make Katara my wife."

 

" _What?!_ " the man exclaimed before he turn to Katara with narrowed eyes. "Is this true, Fire Lady Katara? Surely it is a joke."

 

Katara sighed when Aang stood up from his chair abruptly, causing the chair to scrape on the floor.

 

"I have as much a right, or even more, to be here as any of you. And unlike you, I do not seek to marry Katara only for the throne. I want to marry her because I love her!"

 

Katara silently cursed and rubbed her temples. Toph grunted and narrowed her lime-green colored eyes at Aang's proclamation.

 

"This is an outrage!" one yelled. "Only a true member of the Fire Nation can be the Fire Lord!"

 

Aang crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

 

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it since the Court Council already allowed me the chance to court Katara."

 

"But this is unfair!" the young man that had complimented Katara before during dinner one time said as he too stood up from his chair. He turned to look at Katara with wide eyes. "It is obvious you will choose him since you both have been friends and have feelings for each other and—"

 

Katara rose abruptly from her chair and glared at him.

 

"If you are insinuating that I am being biased you will greatly regret it. Yes, Avatar Aang was…is my friend and has feelings for me, but I want to make one thing clear." Katara turned to glare at Aang. "I do not reciprocate those feelings. I promised that I was going to choose my new husband and Fire Lord based on his qualities to be such and I intend to keep that promise. Avatar Aang will have to prove himself just like all of you. So please, do not insult me."

 

"My apologies, my lady," the young man gave her an apologetic look. He bowed and sat down.

 

"Now, please let us act civilly and finish the breakfast the cook has prepared for us," Katara said in a strained polite tone.

 

She raised her eyebrow pointedly at Aang. The young monk frowned, but returned to his seat. Katara looked around the table, fixing a glare to those who were still itching to argue. When everybody calmed down, she sat down and resumed eating her forgotten breakfast.

 

The last thing she wanted or needed was for people to start thinking she was being unfair and she especially did not want them to think she was in love with Aang. She needed to be careful around all of them. She barely paid any attention to what Aang or the rest were saying as she let her mind wonder into her own world again.

 

 _I wonder where Zuko is. Is he okay? What if he's hurt and I'm not there to heal him?_ Katara's heart clenched. _Is he thinking of me now? Does he miss me?_ Katara blinked rapidly to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her sad eyes.

 

Toph frowned as she felt Katara's distressed.

 

 _You better hurry up, Sparky, ‘cause I don't know how much more Sugar Queen can take. You have to make her happy again….After I kick your ass for taking so long._ She grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It seemed like years had passed as Zuko lived in his large stone prison. It was the same as before he tried to escape only this time Daiyu never let him out of her sight, not even when he wanted to bathe. He had to resort in bathing at night under the dark sky while Daiyu slept in order to avoid her lusty and seductive look. And she always tried to cuddle next to him while he fell asleep. Of course he would always drive her away with glares and snapping remarks. He was never before rude to anyone since he was brought up as a prince and now as he ruled as Fire Lord, but he could only take so much! It was suffocating! He could not take it any longer.

 

As he had been doing every day, Zuko sat near the stream that glistened under the sunlight. It was his way of escaping his current situation as he stared and listened to the stream as it moved by gracefully. It was his way of surrounding himself in Katara's soothing element. It was a way to keep her alive in his mind and heart before he went insane.

 

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, listening to the trickling of the clear water as it passed the stones embedded on the stream's soft bottom.

 

_What is Katara doing at the moment? Does she think of me often? Does she miss me as much as I miss her?_

 

Zuko clenched his hands on his lap. He missed her so much it hurt and he was positive their separation hurt her as well. He again cursed himself and the gods for causing his lovely wife so much pain.

 

Zuko tensed and snapped his eyes opened as he felt thin arms come around his torso so his body could be pressed against a thin frame. For a moment he was reminded of Mai.

 

"Li, lunch is ready. Come inside," Daiyu whispered hotly near his right ear.

 

"I am not hungry at the moment," Zuko replied curtly.

 

He growled lowly in anger as he felt Daiyu press her thin body closer to his, so close that her small breasts were flushed against him.

 

Daiyu laughed seductively as she blew softly on his ear.

 

"Perhaps it's not _food_ you're hungry for," she breathed suggestively, tightening her hold around his muscular body.

 

Zuko quickly pushed away from her and rose to his feet to give her a cold glare.

 

"I said I am _not_ hungry!" he snapped.

 

He inhaled deeply to calm himself before he gave her an indifferent look.

 

"You don't have anything that can tempt me," he said impassively. He smirked when she glowered at him.

 

"I supposed you're trying to tell me your Water Tribe woman is the one that does," she said coldly.

 

Zuko turned away from her to look over at the water.

 

"I'm not _trying_ to tell you I'm _telling_ you. So stop humiliating yourself," he told her emotionlessly.

 

Daiyu pushed herself from her kneeling position and stood up, straightening her green shirt. She smiled at him as she walked towards him, swaying her hips more than was necessary. Zuko stood unaffected as he glared at her warily.

 

"That's what you say now, but men are so weak when it comes to…their _needs_ ," she said huskily before she giggled when his good ear reddened. "Don't think I haven’t noticed what happens to you as you sleep."

 

Zuko felt his face heat up. He had woken up a few times at night during these months after having very arousing dreams about Katara and him doing very interesting things in many places such as their bedchamber, the garden, their marble tub, his study room…

 

He mentally shook his head to clear it from such thoughts—or at least until he was alone. He narrowed his eyes at Daiyu before he smirked.

 

"It seems that the image of my wife in the figment of my imagination can arouse me more than you can," he said with a smug curl of his lips.

 

Daiyu narrowed her own eyes and scoffed.

 

"If she can hold your attention so strongly, then I guess it means she must be really experienced in pleasing men. I won't be surprised if you took a whore as your wife," she sneered.

 

She yelped when the sleeve of her outer shirt caught on fire. She quickly tore it away from her and threw it at the stream where it made a hissing sound when the fire touched the water.

 

The startled earthbender turned her attention back at the man she was speaking to when her eyes widened in surprise.

 

He stood before her with hands ablaze, his features contorted into an angry snarl.

 

"Don't you _ever_ speak of my Katara in such a disrespectful way again, you bitch!" Zuko roared furiously.

 

"I am the _only_ man that has had her and the _only_ one who always will! Katara has a pure heart and is innocent in many ways it seems you are not since you seek the bed of a _married_ man! I swear I will not hesitate to shut your mouth if I ever hear you fling another insult at my wife!" Zuko thundered as he stood menacingly before the shaking earthbender.

 

Normally Zuko would never attack at a person while they were unaware and he never liked the idea of hurting women, but when Daiyu began to say such despicable lies he felt like his blood was boiling in his rage that he could not help it.

 

Daiyu paled considerably as she gazed upon the intimidating and stunning male standing before her.

 

"Y-you're a f-firebender?" she stammered stupidly.

 

Zuko inwardly cursed for losing control and revealing himself, but outwardly he only gave her a dangerous smirk. Perhaps she would let him go now that she knew he was a firebender.

 

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, but you left me no choice, so I think it best that—"

 

"This is incredible! I have never seen a firebender before! This is certainly a pleasant surprise." Daiyu smiled as she gave him a look of admiration and appreciation.

 

Zuko frowned as he continued to hold his flames that blazed around his hands.

 

 _Okay? That's not what I was going for,_ Zuko thought.

 

Shouldn't she be hurling rocks and cursing at him for being a firebender? When Daiyu gave another squeak of delight, Zuko's frown deepened. Apparently not.

 

"You look so manly in that fighting stance and with those flames in your hands," Daiyu breathed, practically drooling as her eyes roam over him like he was a piece of meat.

 

Zuko sighed heavily and dispersed his flames. He could not bring himself to kill her, even if it was very tempting. She had helped him with his injuries and she was the only one that knew where the nearest village was in this godforsaken forest.

 

Without another word, he turned around and sat back down near the stream with a dark expression on his face. Will this ever end?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara listened halfheartedly as one of her suitors rambled on and on about his success as a wealthy merchant. Seriously, did it look like she would care if he imported cabbages from the Earth Kingdom? She held back a yawn as she nodded to his story whenever it seemed appropriate.

 

She would spend some time with each one of her suitors in order to 'look into their character' to see who would be the next Fire Lord. Those who were rude and only sought power she reprimanded and dismissed immediately. There were some who were pleasant and even seemed to be really interested in her. The most obvious one was the young man who had sat next to her in one meal and told her she would find a husband that would make her happy. His name was Chen and Katara actually like his company. He was good-looking, kind, and intelligent, but Katara only had eyes for Zuko and she felt guilty for raising Chen’s hopes up.

 

Her biggest problem was that now Aang wanted to court her too. He seemed so eager and so determined to win her heart. He would always be near her, constantly watching her when she was detained by other suitors. The worst part was that he was always proclaiming his unfailing love for her.

 

Katara felt horrible. She did not know how to turn him down without hurting him. She did not want to raise his hopes up again and break his heart a second time, but she could not tell him that she did not plan in choosing a new husband because she was waiting for Zuko, her only love, to return.

 

Besides, she was still hurt by the way he reacted almost seven years ago when she told him she loved Zuko and was going to marry him. She had known he was going to be upset, but she did not expect that her best friend would go so far as to force her to leave with him. If Zuko had not arrived when he did, she did not know what could have happened. She felt horrible that the once good friends returned to being enemies because of her. She wished that everything could be like before, when they were just a group of friends saving the world, but she knew that could never happen.

 

"Fire Lady Katara," Chen called as he walked towards her with a smile.

 

Katara looked up at him and smiled. The man who was talking to her narrowed his eyes at the intruder.

 

"Nobleman Chen, is there something you need?" she asked politely.

 

"Only the chance to be graced with your lovely presence," Chen returned with a bow as he smiled even wider, making the other man snort.

 

Katara giggled softly. In a way, Chen reminded her of a younger version of Iroh. She gave him a nod and excused herself from the boring man who was glaring daggers at the younger one. They began to walk around the public garden where the noblemen were resting in. She did not like this garden as much as she liked the Royal Palace Garden, but that garden was a special place only for Zuko and her and their closest friends. She did not want it to be tainted by these foul men.

 

A few single noblewomen had taken the opportunity to mingle with the numerous noblemen. They flirted openly and made suggestions at the men who eagerly responded back. Katara would roll her eyes as she saw them. Seriously, these men were stupid if they thought she would choose a womanizer as her new husband. Not that she would choose one anyway, but she was the Fire Lady and had to be shown some respect.

 

"It seems I get a point for coming to your rescue back there, my lady," Chen commented and grinned.

 

Katara smiled.

 

"Perhaps."

 

"Lady Katara, would it be too much trouble if I asked you about your Water Tribe heritage?" Chen asked as he looked at the silent woman beside him, "I never actually been to either tribe and so I find myself to be quite curious. Besides, if the gods smile upon me to be fortunate enough to call myself your husband, I would like to know more about my wife."

 

Katara smiled. Chen also reminded her of Zuko as well. Zuko had made it his duty to learn everything there was about her culture in order to make her happy when they got married. He especially loved the part where women were the dominant ones in bed during the Winter Solstice. Katara mentally shook her head from wandering too far off.

 

"Okay…what would you like to know?" she asked without much interest. It was not like it was actually going to help him in the future.

 

Chen tapped his chin with a finger before he smiled gently.

 

"How do widows mourn their husbands?"

 

Katara furrowed her forehead and stared at him strangely. That was an odd question to ask someone in order to get to know them better.

 

"Well," Katara began, "In my tribe when a woman becomes a widow she mourns for her husband for weeks, even months. She then has to weave a great blanket that depicts the life of her deceased husband."

 

"Why must they make a blanket?" Chen asked curiously.

 

"Well, the blanket symbolizes her respect for the man that provided her with a home and the children he gave her. The blanket also commemorates the life of the now dead man and it is a way to keep his legacy going for generations to come," Katara continued.

 

"I see," Chen mused with a nod, "Do the widows wait some time to remarry or does it not matter?"

 

"Well, it is not very common for widows to remarry since they had promised their lives to one man," Katara explained, "They are either provided for by their grown children or their husbands' relatives. But young widows who lost their husbands early in their marriage can remarry if they so choose."

 

Katara watched as one of her suitors tried to sneak away with one of the noblewomen. She rolled her eyes as she continued.

 

"But before the widow can remarry she first must mourn her dead husband the appropriate time and after she completes the blanket she is free to find a new husband..."

 

Katara stopped walking and gasped. Why did she not think of that before? If she had, then she would not have to be stuck with these men, but now was a good time as any to start in her new plan to stall for time until Zuko returned.

 

"Lady Katara, is something the matter?" Chen asked in concern as he looked at her.

 

Katara looked at him as she tried to hide her triumphant grin.

 

"Oh, it's nothing. I just realized—"

 

"Katara!" they heard Aang shout. Both turned and saw him stomping towards them.

 

Katara mentally groaned in annoyance as she saw Aang give Chen a death glare. It was the same every time she spent 'too much' time with one suitor. Aang would march down as if he owned the place to make the man leave in order to have her to himself, making her always rebuked him for it.

 

"Katara, is this guy bothering you?" Aang asked her sweetly before giving Chen a dirty look.

 

Katara's eye twitched in irritation. Where was Toph when she needed her?

 

Chen narrowed his dark eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

"We were actually having a pleasant conversion before we were rudely interrupted," he quipped.

 

Aang seemed to ignore what the other man said.

 

"I think it’s best that you leave. Katara can spend her time with me now."

 

"You are nobody to tell me whom I can or cannot spend my time with, Aang," Katara snapped.

 

Zuko was the only one allowed to get jealous. His possessiveness over her always seemed to turn her on, but Aang's was just irritating and unwelcomed.

 

Chen smirked and gave the Avatar a smug look. Aang clenched his jaw and glared at him even more dangerously.

 

"Lady Katara," Toph called out as she casually walked toward the scene that seemed to be overloaded with tension.

 

In front of everyone Toph addressed Katara properly in order to ensure that the Fire Nation subjects respected their lady.

 

"I came to walk you to your meeting with the advisors in charge of the agricultural production," she continued.

 

"Oh, yes, thank you, Lady Toph. I seem to have forgotten," Katara replied in a grateful tone. She bowed to the two conflicting men without so much as a second glance. "Gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to."

 

Chen was quick to bow as customary.

 

"Of course, my Lady, I thank you for your time."

 

Aang bowed as well so as not be outdone.

 

"I'll see you later," he said as he smiled.

 

Katara nodded before turning around to walk back into the palace, nodding in acknowledgement to the men and women she passed on her way. Once she and Toph were inside the comfort of the palace halls, Katara let out a huge sigh.

 

"Thanks, Toph. If you had arrived a few seconds later, I would have frozen them both on the spot," she said between gritted teeth.

 

"No problem, but maybe it would have been better if I did," Toph chortled as she walked beside her best friend.

 

Katara giggled before she broke out into a huge smile. Toph raised her eyebrow as she felt the waterbender’s heartbeat quicken.

 

"What's got you so excited, Sweetness?"

 

"Oh, Toph, I just remembered something that will help me gain more time!" Katara squealed as she practically jumped in giddiness.

 

"You did? Well, spill it out already!" Toph yelled as the vibrations the waterbender was sending began to give her a headache.

 

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Katara hissed as she looked around cautiously. "I'll tell you and Uncle Iroh once the meeting is over. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner!"

 

Both women continued to walk down the golden corridor with grins on their faces.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Zuko's outburst, Daiyu would not stop pestering him about his firebending abilities, which she found so fascinating. She would not start a fire anymore in order to watch him light a small flame to start the cooking fire. Zuko would scowl every time she refused because she wanted him to do it. Seriously, he was the Fire Lord not her servant for Agni's sake! Of course, she did not know he was the most powerful man in the world.

 

Now that he did not need to hide his firebending, Zuko began to practice from dawn until the afternoon, starting from the basics up to the difficult level of a Master. He had not realized how much he had missed being able to embrace his element until he let it all out. As the days went by, Zuko began to regain his weight and his muscles as well as his fighting skills. Firebending practice was the only way he could escape Daiyu's constant chatter and touch (even if she did sit to watch him most of the time) as well as the increasing painful longing to see Katara once again.

 

Zuko sat near the stream as usual a few weeks later moping and brooding. The clear water of the quiet stream flowed before him calmly, coming from under one wall that Daiyu had erected and out the other. The soothing water reminded him of someone. Someone with crystal-clear blue eyes who moved as gracefully and smoothly like the wet element.

 

Zuko choked back a sob. He needed to get out of here and see Katara again before the pain killed him!

 

An object floating in the stream caught his attention and he narrowed his eyes. Looking around, Zuko noticed that Daiyu for once was not hovering over him. The young man moved closer to the stream's edge and picked up the strange object. It was a small doll, probably a little girl's. Zuko was sure it was not Daiyu's and she did not have any children. Zuko guessed the little girl dropped it accidently and the stream swept it away. Zuko's eyes widened as it dawned on him. It must mean that the village was upriver!

 

Zuko hid the doll in his shirt and lay back onto the grass, feeling hope rising in his chest. He grinned happily. Now he knew where to go and now he just needed to escape. He closed his eyes as the soothing stream lulled him to sleep.

 

 _I'm coming, Katara,_ was his last thought as sleep claimed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko felt someone straddle his hips while light hands began to snake from his torso to his stomach before repeating the process. Then he felt that person begin to kiss and suck on his neck. Zuko groaned. Katara should know how much that aroused him. He heard a small gasp and a low moan as his arousal became apparent.

 

He smirked, his eyes still closed.

 

"Mmm, Katara," he called heatedly. "I need you. _Now_."

 

The kissing on his neck stopped for a moment before it resumed a few seconds later. Zuko growled and grabbed her hips to pull her closer to his aching member. He froze. Katara's hips were not that small. Now that he was coming out of his groggy, sleepy state the gasp he heard earlier did not sound like her as well. He would know since he had memorized every sound he had caused Katara to make. And her kisses felt strange.

 

Zuko snapped his eyes open only to see Daiyu looming over him with a flushed face, her green eyes darker than usual.

 

"Daiyu, what the hell!" he exclaimed as he tried to get her off of his heated body, but she only pressed herself closer, causing Zuko to let out a groan.

 

"It's okay. Just relax," Daiyu crooned as she kissed his neck again while she ground her hips down.

 

"Daiyu, stop!" Zuko gasped and bit his lip. He was panting hard and he was beginning to lose control.

 

"You can't deny that you want it," Daiyu purred and licked his ear.

 

Zuko's body stiffened at her words. It was very tempting. The gods knew how long he had not found release. And it was getting harder to think with Daiyu on top of him. Maybe just one time won't hurt, he was a man after all, just to let his sexual frustration out…

 

"No!" he growled.

 

He finally managed to push Daiyu off of him and he immediately stood up and ordered his body to cool down. He looked around himself and noticed that the sun had disappeared and the moon had risen. He discreetly searched for the doll in his shirt and inwardly sighed in relief when he found that it was still there.

 

Daiyu sat on the ground, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He looked away since she only had a chest wrap to cover her upper body.

 

"I can't!" Zuko said, "I won't betray Katara like that!"

 

"I wouldn't mind if it's her name you called out while you come in passion. Please, come back. We'll both enjoy it," she called out heatedly again and raised her pale arms to him.

 

"I said no, dammit! I told you I won't hurt Katara," Zuko snapped, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

 

"Your fidelity is admirable, but what about hers?" Daiyu sneered. "You said you have been away from her for months. What if she thinks you're dead and moved on to find comfort in another man's arms?"

 

Zuko's heart clenched painfully at the thought of Katara being with someone else. The thought infuriated him beyond words and he felt his blood boil. But then he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Katara wouldn't run to another, and besides, she had promised to wait for him.

 

Zuko shook his head at Daiyu.

 

"No, Katara will never betray me. She _loves_ _me_ ," he growled.

 

"Oh, please," Daiyu scoffed and she rolled her eyes before she gave him another seductive smile. "Besides, she doesn't have to know—"

 

" _I_ will know!" Zuko barked. "I won't be able to look into her sweet, loving face because of my guilt and shame. Besides," he looked at her harshly, "Katara is the only woman capable of satisfying my needs. And the only one who has captured my heart."

 

Daiyu narrowed her eyes and looked away, crossing her arms to cover herself.

 

"I'm going to sleep," Zuko stated sharply and walked back to the cabin without looking back.

 

He closed the wooden door behind him and then flung himself on the couch with a heavy sigh. His arousal grew even more painful, but not because of Daiyu, but because of all his lovemaking memories he had with Katara. He groaned as he tried to calm his raging erection.

 

"Katara, you better have a good way to make up for all the time I've been away from your lovely body," he mumbled as he fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_He was standing in the dark, and no matter how hard he strained his eyes, he could not see a thing. He wondered where he was as he felt himself walking through the darkness that surrounded him._

 

_"Zuko!" he heard a woman call out._

 

_"Hello?" Zuko asked as he tried to figure out where the voice came from._

 

_"Zuko, help me!"_

 

_"Katara!" he yelled in alarm and ran toward the sound of her desperate voice. "Katara, where are you?"_

 

_"Zuko, please hurry! You have to help me!"_

 

_"Katara!" he called again as cold fear gripped his heart tightly._

 

_"Zuko!" her voice was by his side._

 

_Zuko turned and noticed that she was standing inside a doorframe with one of her hands grabbing the side of the frame while the other she held out to him. Tears were pouring from her blue eyes and running down her cheeks._

 

_"Katara, love!" he called out._

 

_He ran to her with his own hand outstretched before him, but as much as he tried to run to her side, he seemed to be stuck in the same spot. He growled and cursed as dread curled in his stomach and clenched his heart._

 

_To his horror many hands appeared behind Katara from the dark and started to pull her away. Katara shrieked as a gust of wind pulled her back and then the doorframe burst into flames..._

 

"Katara!" Zuko shouted.

 

He sat abruptly, sweating and panting heavily. One hand clutching his chest, the other hand outstretched in front of him. He looked around himself and noticed that he was in Daiyu's cabin. He looked over at her bed and saw that she was still asleep.

 

"It was a nightmare. Just a horrible nightmare," he whispered harshly, shakily. He swallowed to clear the lump in his throat and calmed himself.

 

But he had a bad feeling. His blood turned cold and a foreboding feeling crept into his body. Katara was in trouble and he had to go to her immediately.

 

Zuko rose quietly from the couch and walked towards Daiyu who began to stir.

 

"Please forgive me," he whispered and threw a blow at her temple, rendering her unconscious.

 

Making sure she was still breathing, Zuko quickly packed a bag with dried meat, cheese, bread, a blanket and a canteen with fresh water. He opened the wooden door and ran outside into the night. Luckily, his leg had healed well.

 

He looked at the dark walls that kept him prisoner and noticed that some of the trees inside came close to the top. Apparently Daiyu did not know he was skilled at many things than just firebending. He again thanked his days as the Blue Spirit.

 

Zuko jumped onto the roof easily. He ran and jumped onto the nearest tree branch. Then climbing swiftly, he reached the highest branch of the tree. He parted the leaves and looked ahead of him. The wall was just a few feet high from where he was perched.

 

He began to jump on the branch, each jump giving him a greater momentum. The branch bent all the way down and then it snapped upward, flinging Zuko into the air. His hands grasped onto the top of the stone wall before he hauled himself onto it.

 

He looked over to the other side. The wall was too high for him to jump down. He looked on both sides of him and noticed a tree that was close to the wall at his far right. He looked back toward the cabin. He wished Daiyu the best, even if she had imprisoned him against his will.

 

He skillfully ran on the thin edge of the wall and jumped over the side, grabbing one of the branches with both hands. He swung himself from branch to branch towards the ground with a smug smirk on his face. As he reached the last branch, it broke. Zuko fell on the ground on his back with loud 'thump'. He groaned as he lifted himself off the grass.

 

"That's what I get for getting cocky," he mumbled.

 

Readjusting his pack, Zuko ran upriver in the dark and cold night, hoping this time Daiyu did not find him, never thinking that there were other things out in the uninhabited forest more dangerous than an obsessed earthbending woman.


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko ran all night and all morning the next day, not daring to stop and be caught by Daiyu again. He strained his ears for the sound of pursuit or the rumble of earth indicating that Daiyu was looking for him, but so far the only thing he heard was his own running footsteps as well as his breathing. He was still surprised that he had managed to escape so easily and half expected for something to detain him once again.

 

In the late afternoon, just as the sun hovered above the horizon, Zuko stopped for a break, his muscles and lungs ached from his non-stop run. Leaning against a tree, the young lord closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Once he felt better, he walked over to the stream and took a long drink. He refilled his canteen and walked back to the tree, sitting among its roots and bringing out a piece of meat from his bag. He tore into the dried meat hungrily and chewed slowly so as not to choke. After finishing his meager meal, he tiredly walked over to a thick cluster of bushes he had spotted earlier, hid underneath it, and gratefully closed his eyes as sleep claimed him.

 

The tired young man woke up to a high silver moon in a dark, inky sky. The stars and the moon's light peeked through the tree tops and into the small empty patches on the green bush Zuko laid under. Dragging his tired body from under the bush, Zuko stretched and ate more meat and some cheese, swallowing them down with more water. He packed the rest of the food and the canteen and readjusted the pack over his shoulders.

 

A gentle breeze blew around him, ruffling his long hair. Zuko looked up to the moon and sighed wistfully.

 

 _Wait for me, Katara. I'm coming,_ he silently called through the chilly night. With one last look at the slivery moon he again set off at a run, all the while following the quiet stream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the days passed and the food began to diminish, Zuko began to despair. All he had seen since he had escaped from Daiyu were countless and countless of large trees and bushes as he followed the stream, but he saw no sign of the stream ever stopping or the sight of a village before him.

 

Zuko knelt down heavily near the brook and scooped the fresh water into his hands to take another drink. He drank long and deep and scooped some more. He splashed the rest of the cool water onto his hot and sweaty back, neck, and head. He splashed more onto his face and inhaled deeply in order to pour more oxygen into his lungs. If he was not made of flesh and bones he would have kept running all day and all night until he found the damn village.

 

Sitting back cross-legged on the lush, green grass, he pulled out the doll from his bag since it would have gotten wet and dirty if he kept it under his sweaty shirt. Zuko gazed at the doll that was small enough that it fitted on his palm. It had long red yarn hair, big green stone eyes, a smile made up of small pink buttons, and a beige dress with a lime-green sash around the doll's middle that reminded him of Toph's eyes.

 

Zuko frowned as he stared at the lifeless child's toy in his hand as if it could tell him where he was and where he needed to go to get out of there. Perhaps he was wrong about the village being upriver. Maybe the little girl's family just crossed the stream and her doll fell as she passed. What if he was going the wrong way all this time and he was just getting himself more lost as he ventured deeper into the thick forest?

 

Zuko clenched the doll in his large hand, careful not to set it on fire, and ran his other hand through his growing, black hair. He had no other leads or ideas on how to find the village. He had no maps, no compass, and his food supply was running low. He had no choice but to continue following the stream until he found something that could help him return home.

 

Tugging the doll back into his pack, Zuko again refilled his canteen and continued on his long journey, pushing all despair, fatigue, and anger away from his heart and filling it with hope and longing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara smiled as Iroh's wrinkled and kind face turned into a gleeful expression.

 

"Why, Lady Katara, that is really something astonishing," Iroh laughed. "Why didn't you tell us of this tradition before?"

 

"Well, I have been living in the Fire Nation and away from my tribe for some years now," Katara reminded him as she sipped from her teacup.

 

Iroh, Katara, and Toph were sitting at the veranda overlooking the Royal Palace Garden late in the afternoon, enjoying a small snack of tea and pastries.

 

"I kind of forgot about it with all that has happened. First it was the sorrow and depression upon hearing the 'news' and then it was having to deal with the Court Council's commands," she continued.

 

Iroh nodded and took a sip from his jasmine tea, giving a contented sigh as the tea's sweet aroma floated around them.

 

"Can we tell them now?" Toph practically pleaded as she lay among the fluffy cushions spread around the low table. "I can't wait for the council members' reactions when they hear they won't be having a new Fire Lord any time soon."

 

"Yes, the sooner the better," Iroh agreed with a chuckle.

 

Katara asked her servant, Jiao, to call the council members into the meeting room. After the young maidservant left, the three remained in comfortable silence as the time passed.

 

"Hopefully the noblemen will return to their homes at least until I'm 'finished' with the blanket. I really do miss the peace and quiet." Katara sighed.

 

Iroh nodded and Toph agreed with a ‘hell yeah!’

 

Katara looked over to the turtle-duck pond in the serene garden. The leaves on the trees and the pink blooms on the cherry blossom tree swayed as a breeze blew by. She held back another sigh as she remembered all the times Zuko and she would spend together feeding the little creatures or simply sitting under the gentle sun, embracing each other lovingly.

 

"Well, then," Iroh announced after a few more minutes. He stood up and placed his hands inside his sleeves and smiled. "Let us meet with the council members."

 

They all stood up and made their way to the door. The servants filed in after them and cleaned up the empty teacups and leftover pastries.

 

By the time Katara and her two most trusted people arrived at the meeting room, the Court Council members were waiting and fidgeting nervously. They were anxious to know what the unexpected meeting was about.

 

"Fire Lady Katara," Enlai called out and bowed as soon as the Fire Lady entered the room. "What is the matter? Is there some kind of emergency? Is something wrong?"

 

The other advisors stood from their seats and bowed as they waited for her to answer. Katara walked to her place and sat down. As soon as she took a seat, the other members followed slowly. Katara arranged her dress around her legs and gave them a smile.

 

"No, there is nothing wrong or alarming in what I want to speak to you men about," Katara began.

 

"So then it must mean that you have finally chosen a new Fire Lord," Jian smiled broadly.

 

The room was filled with excited chatter and congratulations as they asked her who the lucky man was that was going to marry her. Iroh shook his head and scratched the top of his bald head. Toph snorted and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. Katara frowned in annoyance as they continued to misinterpret her reason for calling the meeting.

 

"Noble advisors, please listen to what I have to say before you jump to conclusions," Katara spoke up loudly over the commotion.

 

The men turned to look at her and frowned as they quieted down.

 

"I know I have said that I will chose my new husband to become Fire Lord and I want you to know that I am trying very hard to find the perfect man fit to rule this great nation. Until now I have had no such luck."

 

"But that can't be," one man said, "All of the single Fire Nation noblemen are courting you at the moment and they are all living in the palace where you could get to know them better. Surely there must be one man worthy enough to become our new Fire Lord."

 

Katara held back a sigh. Even if she was really looking for a new husband among the noblemen she would never choose any of them. They were rude, arrogant, and vile. Not to mention most of them drank too much and were always chasing the young noblewomen and servant girls.

 

"What about Avatar Aang?" Enlai asked carefully. "Being the Avatar, your one time travelling companion and your friend, surely he must be the…right choice." He cleared his throat as if he just swallowed something bad.

 

The other men held their breaths and leaned in to hear what their lady had to say. Even though they had consented in the Avatar courting the widow, they felt they had no choice since he was the Avatar, but they were dead set against having him as their Fire Lord.

 

Katara laughed daintily and gently shook her head.

 

"I know you think I would automatically choose him and I plead you to get rid of such silly thoughts from your heads, but like I said before, just because he's my friend that does not give him any advantage on my decision. He has yet to prove he is worthy just like the other men do."

 

The men gave out visible sighs of relief and sat back down on their cushions comfortably. A few servants were walking around handing out tea. Iroh cheerfully accepted another cup of steaming tea and gave a brilliant smile to the servant girl, causing her to blush and giggle.

 

"Aren't you too old for that, old man?" Toph said with a frown on her porcelain face.

 

"Why, my dear Lady Bei Fong, I have no idea what you speak of." Iroh feigned an innocent frown.

 

Toph smirked and shook her head, her dark bangs swooshing along her forehead, before returning her attention to her friend.

 

"What about Nobleman Chen?" Jian asked hopefully, "We have seen you talking to him quite often in some occasions. He is a very respectable and good man."

 

The other men smiled and nodded approvingly.

 

Katara gaped and shook her head violently. Chen was a polite and nice man, but she could never see him as her husband. Perhaps just as a friend, but anything more than that she just could not.

 

"I agree that Chen is probably at the top of the list, but…I'm not entirely sure. I do not want to be too hasty and make a mistake that could cost this country dearly. This nation has gone through very rough times and has barely begun to heal when Fire Lord Zuko took it under his care. We do not want the Fire Nation to fall to a tyrant ever again, now do we?"

 

Iroh nodded approvingly and smiled proudly at his niece-in-law. Using the Court Council members' patriotism for the Fire Nation was a great strategy. He glanced at Toph who stood at his side with a grin.

 

The men murmured amongst themselves and agreed wholeheartedly. Their country had suffered almost as much as the other nations under the Fire Lords before Zuko came to power and they would do anything to keep the peace and strength of the Fire Nation continuing.

 

"So if you have not yet chosen a new husband among your suitors, then what is the meaning of this meeting, my lady?" Enlai asked what the other men were thinking as well.

 

 _Finally!_ Toph thought and yawned. _Here comes the good part._

 

Katara glanced around the room and looked at the men coolly.

 

"As you know, Fire Lord Zuko chose me, a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe, to be his wife. I have come to love this great nation as much as I love my arctic homeland, but I will always be proud of my heritage and traditions. Because of this I would like for you to respect my customs as I have learned to respect and love yours. I would like to ask you to allow me to follow upon one of my tribe's traditions." She paused and once again looked at the men before her.

 

"This nation, or at least the rulers, has cause your tribe much suffering, and regardless of this fact, you have stood by Fire Lord Zuko's side and have done much to help a country foreign to you," Enlai spoke warmly, "Please, tell us what it is you ask and we will gladly try to help."

 

Katara smiled as the other members agreed with warm and encouraging smiles. She almost felt bad for deceiving them. Almost.

 

"I thank you," Katara said politely, wondering if they would still agree after she told them what that tradition was.

 

"I will tell you how this tradition is followed in the Water Tribes. When a woman is left a widow, she is to mourn her dead husband for a period of time out of respect. After this first stage of mourning, she is to weave a blanket that depicts her husband's life in order to honor his life in this world and to keep his legacy going through the generations. Once she finishes, she must hang it outside her home for some time for the community to see. This shows the amount of respect, love, and devotion the woman had for her husband as she displays the work she had done to portray the great life of the now deceased man. If the woman was left a widow at a young age or the widow wishes to find a new husband, she is to mourn the proper amount of time and then complete the blanket."

 

Katara looked back at Iroh and Toph who gave her encouraging smiles. She returned her determined gaze upon the older men.

 

"I want to uphold my tribe's tradition, and so, I ask you wise men to delay my decision on finding a new Fire Lord for now so that I may mourn my husband's…death and weave the blanket as is the custom."

 

"Delay the time of choosing the new Fire Lord?" one advisor exclaimed. The men talked among themselves and shook their heads in disapproval.

 

"We have been without a Fire Lord for months now!" another stated urgently. "We cannot wait any longer!"

 

The men murmured in agreement. They suddenly stopped their argument and cried out in panic as the ground began to shake.

 

"Shut your mouths and let Lady Katara finish talking!" Toph growled and took a menacing step forward.

 

Iroh held back a chuckle at the pale, frightened faces of the advisors as the small earthbender stood menacingly before them.

 

"She has accepted your damn rules and traditions of remarrying and you can't even allow her this one thing? She had recently lost her husband and you demanded she chose another! Hasn't she gone through enough?" Toph yelled angrily and clenched her small hands tightly.

 

"Stupid jerks," she murmured when she felt Iroh's hand on her shoulder.

 

The men gaped at the earthbender, flabbergasted at her outburst. As the words of the small Earth Kingdom noblewoman sank in, the men looked at each other, feeling ashamed and guilty, but they did not know what to do.

 

"Please, Fire Lady Katara, we meant no disrespect," Jian said, "but it is that we just—"

 

Katara held up her hand, quickly silencing the men.

 

"I understand that you wish for me to appoint a new Fire Lord to rule the nation as soon as possible…and I will."

 

The waterbender looked around the room with pleading, blue eyes.

 

"I just ask you to respect my wishes to mourn the death of my dear husband as my culture asks for. I want to weave a grand blanket and show to the world how great a leader Fire Lord Zuko was. I want the world to see all the magnificent things he has done for this nation as well as for the others. I want everybody to know how much honor he had. I want the world to see how much I respected and loved—love him."

 

Katara took a shaky breath and looked down as she felt tears sting her eyes. Even though she knew Zuko was alive, his absence pained her so much that she found it difficult to continue with her normal life. And even if he were dead, she knew she would never stop mourning for him.

 

The men gasped when she looked back up. Her caring and cheerful eyes were tearful, sad, and filled with pain and longing.

 

"Please…please let me do this for him. Let me mourn for his death a bit longer. I loved Zuko with all my heart, I still do, and his death still causes me great sorrow. Please allow me this departing gift to my beloved Zuko," she pleaded softly.

 

The men felt as if their hearts had broken at the disconsolate and pained young woman before them. They knew that their honored Fire Lord Zuko loved his wife immensely just as much as she loved him. They now realized that she must be still saddened by her husband's death, but they also knew that they needed a leader for the Fire Nation. They looked at each other and came to an understanding.

 

"Please forgive our insolence, my lady," Enlai said and bowed, "We will allow for you to follow your mourning tradition. I believe it will be a great idea to have such a display of Fire Lord Zuko's honor and greatness…but as soon as you finish the blanket you must chose the new Fire Lord immediately."

 

Katara sniffled and bit back a triumphant grin.

 

"Yes, of course. Thank you." She gave them a grateful smile which they eagerly returned. "If you’ll excuse me, I would like to rest. I will start on my husband's blanket tomorrow." Bowing gracefully she exited the room with a smiling Iroh and a smirking Toph.

 

"That was awesome!" Toph laughed as they made their way to Katara's bedchamber. "You just had to turn on the water works and they practically fell at your feet!"

 

"Yeah, well," Katara laughed shyly before she fell silent, "It's not like I was faking everything. I miss Zuko…a lot." She sniffled sadly and closed her eyes as she felt another painful stab in her chest.

 

Iroh placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

 

"We all miss him, my dear, but I promise you that he will do the impossible to return to your loving arms. We just have to wait patiently—and discreetly—until my nephew arrives."

 

Katara gave him a grateful hug and smiled.

 

"You're right, Uncle Iroh. Zuko will return one of these days, and until then, I will continue with this awful game."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko continued walking in a daze as the noon sun harshly beat down upon his back. He was so exhausted and hungry. His food supply was diminishing and he was afraid he would starve to death before he found the village. After a while, Zuko decided to rest under the shade of a large tree before he continued on. He had noticed the stream was actually a small river as he traveled upstream.

 

The young firebender closed his eyes as a gentle breeze blew by him and caressed his flushed features. He inhaled the fresh air deeply and his eyes flew open as a sweet aroma caught his attention. Zuko sat up straight and took another whiff and exhaled loudly. It smelled like fruit, the aroma was so sweet and delicate that without even thinking about it, Zuko followed the scent as if in a trance.

 

Zuko desperately smashed through bushes and branches as the sweet fragrance continued to lure him in, calling to him to taste it and savor the fruit. The firebender broke through the foliage and found himself in a small, dark clearing surrounded by thick trees and green vines. Zuko's dazed eyes widened and a smile spread on his face as he caught sight of a vine heavy with bright yellow fruits that resembled mangoes as well as peaches. He had never seen such fruits before and he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into the juicy and meaty fruits.

 

Walking straight toward the vine, Zuko licked his lips as he reached for one of the appetizing smelling fruits. Just as he was about to pull it free a vine shot forth and tightened around his wrist. Zuko snapped out of his trance as his mind sensed danger. The fruit vine retracted and the thick, slimy vine began to pull him forward. Zuko clawed at his wrist, but the vine only tightened its hold, causing him to wince. More vines sprang forth and began to encircled his legs and up to his waist, bringing him down hard onto his back.

 

"What the hell!" Zuko cursed in bewilderment as he struggled to free himself when he felt the vines pull him forward even faster.

 

Suddenly, a huge orange plant with black shiny spots and purple bristles appeared from the bushes. Zuko's eyes widen in disbelief as the plant open its mouth to reveal sharp green spikes that resembled fangs. Green ooze fell from the mouth and splattered to the floor, where a sizzling sound was heard, the smell of poison permeated the air. Zuko gulped and began to trash around wildly as the huge orange plant began to loom over him.

 

Zuko reached his hand towards his waist as he tried to grab the small knife he had taken from Daiyu's house. Zuko fumbled with his waist belt, but he couldn't free the dagger that was trapped under the vines around his middle. Zuko closed his eyes as the plant opened its mouth wide in order to devour its prey.

 

_No! No! I will not die because of some plant! I will not break my promise to Katara because I lost to a stupid plant in the middle of the Earth Kingdom!_

 

Zuko growled and ripped the vine that was holding onto his wrist with his teeth. The plant made a sound that sounded like a whine before it shook and began to pull him in even faster. His feet were almost in the plant's awaiting mouth.

 

After a few painful tries, Zuko ripped the vines around his waist and pulled out his knife. He quickly cut and sliced the vines around his legs and feet. Rolling to his side, Zuko immediately sprang to his feet. The plant seemed to roar in pain and anger at being hurt and losing its meal. A big mass of vines shot forth from the trees, bushes, and even the ground. The thick, glossy vines wiggled in the air for a moment before they headed straight toward its enemy, but Zuko was prepared.

 

He called forth his fire whips, and spinning around rapidly, he began to slice through the vines, instantly cutting them and burning them to a crisp. The carnivorous plant screeched as it continued to fling vines after vines. Zuko dodged and severed the thin plants before they even touched him. He flipped backwards as one sharp vine tried to slash at his stomach, and with a fire kick, singed it. Pieces of vines and green juices fell to the dark forest floor all around the young firebender.

 

Zuko resumed his fighting stance as the air became eerily quiet, except for the whining of the orange plant. The young man furrowed his eyebrows. His body tensed as the plant closed his mouth and began to make a gurgling sound. It began to grow into a large bulge until finally it opened its mouth and spat a large amount of its poisonous slime, aiming it at its lost prey.

 

The young lord dodged to the side, but was not quick enough as the green ooze grazed his left arm. Zuko hissed and winced as the substance began to eat away his flesh. He quickly ripped off his sleeve and threw it to the side before it melted into his skin. He turned back to see the plant growing to spit another amount of poison again.

 

The angry and tired Fire Lord narrowed his golden eyes, and with a yell, threw a huge fire ball straight toward the plant as its mouth barely began to open. The plant wailed as it caught on fire and began to burn, its brilliant orange skin turning black and brown in an instant. Zuko straightened and watched impassively as the plant was reduced to ashes, a few glowing ambers was left behind and then silence followed after.

 

Zuko walked to the vine that held the fruits, and with a quick stroke of his knife, the bunch of fruits fell into his hand. He grabbed one, sniffed it, and with a triumphant smirk took a bite.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara stood in her bedchamber as she ordered her servants to set up her workplace so she could start on the blanket. Two manservants placed a large wooden table in the middle of the large royal suite and another servant placed a cushioned chair before it. Female servants listened as their lady told them which colors of fabric and thread she wanted before they scurried to the seamstress’s room.

 

After everything needed and required was settled, Katara thanked her servants before she dismissed them all except two of her most trusted ones, Jiao and Ling. Katara sat at the desk and looked around the materials set on the table. Sighing, she picked up a needle and twirled it around her thumb and forefinger. How should she even begin to depict Zuko's life if it had not even ended yet?

 

The doors to her room burst open as Toph marched into the room with a smirk followed by a smiling Iroh.

 

"Are you ready to go to lunch, eat some salad, drink some punch, and throw those dogs out?" Toph snickered and flung herself on the soft, red sofa.

 

Jiao and Ling giggled softly. Both servant girls knew their lady was stalling, even if they didn't know why, and they also helped her ward of her suitors once in a while.

 

Katara blew air through her lips and nodded. Standing up, she exited her peaceful room followed by her friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner did not go as well as Katara had hoped. She announced about her period of mourning and the blanket, and the men only frowned. But when she asked them to leave the palace and return to their homes, they had cried out in disagreement and asked her to reconsider for they were all eager to marry her. It was until Aang stepped in and admonished them for being inconsiderate about Katara's wishes and culture that they stopped. Not wanting to be outdone by the younger man, the men consented reluctantly. Katara turned to Aang and gave him a grateful smile which he eagerly returned.

 

"We will wait until you finish the blanket," Nobleman Fu spoke above the others.

 

He was the same man who had spoken to Aang first when the Avatar made an appearance. He was of medium height, with very broad shoulders, and a strong face. He had dark, grayish hair and a small beard. He was also the wealthiest if not the oldest of them all.

 

"But we will remain here in the palace until you choose one of us," he continued.

 

"But, noblemen, I do not wish to waste your time while I work on the blanket. You should go home and rest," Katara said pleasantly.

 

"We do not mind waiting here," Fu answered as he lean back on his chair. The other men murmured in agreement.

 

Toph sputtered and opened her mouth to lash at the slackers and freeloaders, but Iroh grasped her arm and pulled her back. Toph made an irritated noise in the back of her throat, but she remained silent.

 

Katara clenched her hands and frowned in disappointment, but she could not let them see she was desperate for them to leave.

 

"Very well, do as you wish," she said impassively and took a sip from her cup of red wine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days later, Katara was walking around the public garden with Ling. The sun was very warm so she was wearing a light blue robe with short sleeves, her hair pulled up into a bun. But despite the heat she felt cold and lonely inside. La, she missed Zuko! She never would have thought loving someone so much could be so painful.

 

"Why, Fire Lady Katara, it is such a pleasure to see your lovely face today," Nobleman Fu's saccharine voice broke through her thoughts.

 

Katara bowed back as the older man gave her an exaggerated bow.

 

"Nobleman Fu," Katara said and nodded in acknowledgement, "I hope you are having a lovely day."

 

"Quite lovely, I assured you," Fu replied and smiled.

 

Katara moved away before the man could grab her hand and kiss it.

 

"I believe it is time that I returned to my room and continue on my husband's blanket."

 

"Your _deceased_ husband," Fu corrected.

 

Katara narrowed her eyes.

 

"Yes," she said between gritted teeth.

 

"It has been days, Lady Katara, and yet the blanket is not complete?" Fu asked, a bit suspiciously.

 

"Making a blanket is not easy, especially if one has not had much practice," Katara replied emotionlessly as she tried to get passed the man. "Now if you will excuse me…"

 

Fu bowed and stepped aside with an arrogant smirk. He smiled brightly as the Fire Lady's servant girl turned around to see him, making her blush.

 

"Of course…" Fu chuckled darkly and walked away.

 

Katara released a long breath as she continued to walk down the stone path that twisted around the public garden. There was something about that man that unnerved her, but she couldn't place her finger on what. Shaking her head at her paranoia, Katara smiled as she noticed Chen approaching her.

 

"Good afternoon, Nobleman Chen," Katara greeted with a friendly smile.

 

Ling stopped behind her and incline her head again in the presence of the nobleman.

 

"It has become better now that I have been graced with your presence," Chen said smoothly as he bowed and smiled brightly.

 

Katara giggled and shook her head.

 

"That is very kind of you to say, but I'm afraid that I cannot keep you company much longer for I have to return to my husband's blanket," she told him. She frowned when the young man's smile faded and he sighed sadly. "Is something the matter, Nobleman Chen?"

 

The young nobleman turned his head away to look somewhere else.

 

"I believe that because of my curiosity on your culture I have delayed your decision. You never mentioned about sewing a blanket before I asked. Maybe if I had asked a different question, you would have chosen a new husband by now."

 

Katara sighed and resisted the urge to rub her temples.

 

"It is true that I had forgotten about that tradition, but I am grateful that you have reminded me about my Water Tribe heritage. This may have slowed down the time for my decision, but I will choose a new Fire Lord eventually. I must returned to my room and continue. Good evening, Nobleman Chen." She bowed again and entered the palace with Ling trailing after her.

 

Chen bowed and sighed dejectedly as the woman he was beginning to fall for walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko winced as he washed the burning wound the plant had inflicted on his arm with water from the small river. The painful feeling almost reminded him of that fateful day when he had received his other burn on his face…the day when his life changed.

 

Cursing himself for not packing any medical supplies from Daiyu's house, Zuko ripped a piece from his blanket and tied it around the inflicted spot carefully, hopefully the poison had not gone into his blood system for he had no clue how to cure poisoning.

 

Looking over at the river, Zuko let out another heavy sigh. If Katara were there at the moment, she would have been caring for him with her gentle caresses and words. The wound would have been healed in an instant. Then he would have made hot, hard, passionate love to her by the river all day long as his way of showing his appreciation and gratitude.

 

Groaning as his groin gave a twitch, Zuko splashed some water onto his head. Agni, how he missed Katara! He wanted to see her now! He wanted to be surrounded by her warmth—in every sense of the word!

 

With one last tug on the piece of cloth, the firebender slung his pack over his right shoulder and continued on his search for a way home.

 

How long has it been since the storm had sunk his flagship and his men perished below the sea? How long has it been since he had wondered through some unknown forest in the middle of the Earth Kingdom? How long has it been since he had been away from Katara, his wife?

 

Looking up into the afternoon sun, Zuko wandered why the gods and the spirits were doing this to him. He had help end the war his ancestors had waged for a century. He had helped restore his country and the other nations into their previous glorious state once he became the new Fire Lord. He had been a good ruler, friend, and husband, so then why was this happening to him? Why were the gods not helping him return home?

 

The next few days, Zuko walked slower than he would have wanted. The wound seem to have become infected even though he had tried to wash it every day. His left arm throbbed painfully as the inflicted spot turned into a yellow and purple color. His vision was beginning to blur and his body moved heavily as if he were weighted down by huge boulders.

 

Zuko walked aimlessly through the thick, dark forest, dragging his body forward. His stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he had not eaten since a day ago. Zuko clutched his stomach and demanded it to remain silent. He had finished his bread a few days ago and he had to throw away the cheese since it had spoiled from the insufferable heat of the forest. Now he only had a few pieces of dried meat, water from the canteen, and two of the fruits he had gain from the damn plant that had wounded him.

 

He wondered vaguely why he had not come across any fruit trees, berry bushes, or any animal he could hunt to eat. All he saw were barren bushes and trees. He knew he was not alone in the world since he could hear the buzzing of insects and the chirping of birds. But as if they knew his desperate thoughts, the birds stayed out of sight.

 

Staggering under the shade of a large tree, Zuko dropped his pack and slowly lowered himself onto the hard ground. His whole body ached now and he felt as if liquid fire was painfully burning his veins. Dragging the bag to his side with his right hand, he pulled out a piece of meat and chewed it slowly, trying to make the best of his simple meal as possible.

 

He opened his mouth to take another bite when a low growl sounded a few steps to his right. Zuko stilled and closed his mouth, bringing his right hand closer to his waist where his dagger rested. Slowly turning his head to the side, a twinge of panic coursed through his body before he forced it down. He willed his exterior to remain unaffected and calm.

 

A tiger-armadillo was crouched a few feet away, its mouth pulled into a menacing snarl, its fangs dripping with saliva that glistened under the afternoon sun. It eyed the piece of meat on the human male's hand and licked its chops before emitting another growl. Zuko slowly rolled onto his hands and knees and stood into a crouch, his whole body on high alert. The animal growled again in warning and took a step forward.

 

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he stood his ground, waiting to see what the tiger-armadillo did next. He was not sure if he would come out of this unscathed since he was feeling ill and at the moment his blurry eyes barely stayed focused. If he were in better shape, he was positive he could have driven the animal away, but despite his current state of health he was not going to back down so easily.

 

Without warning the tiger-armadillo leapt into the air and extended its claws. Zuko dodged to the side as the tiger-armadillo's claws slashed into the tree he had been sitting under a couple of seconds before. The animal snarled in anger and spun around to charge again. It slashed once more, but again it was met with empty air. Zuko landed a couple of feet away and began to pant. He had barely moved and he was already tired. His head was throbbing excruciatingly.

 

He tried to leap out of the way as the tiger-armadillo threw itself at him again with a roar, but Zuko was not as fast as he usually was. He grunted as he flew backwards into a tree at the impact of the animal's attack. He clutched the slash on his right shoulder and winced. He could feel his warm blood seeping from his shirt to his fingers. Flicking his hand to the side, he rid himself of the red liquid and rose to his feet with a snarled of his own that made his scarred side look even more intimidating.

 

The tiger-armadillo prepared itself to lung again, but before he could spring, Zuko blasted a fire ball on its unprotected chest. The tiger-armadillo howled in pain and trashed its head to the side. Zuko threw another fire ball, but the animal evaded it and slammed into his right side, sending him sprawling onto the hard floor. Zuko yelped as the wound on his right shoulder pulsated from the impact, bringing forth even more blood.

 

He rolled to the side as the tiger-armadillo brought down its sharp claws, barely missing his head. Standing up on his feet, Zuko brought his hands together and created a bigger fire ball, quickly sending it to his attacker. But before the fire blast could do any damage, the tiger-armadillo rolled into a ball, its protective shell saving it from being burned to a crisp.

 

Zuko growled and cursed, conjuring a larger fire ball, he hurled it at the rolled up tiger-armadillo, but he might as well have thrown a fluffy pillow for all the damage it did. He waited patiently for the tiger-armadillo to unfurl so he could hit its soft underside, but it seemed like hours passed before it shifted even tighter.

 

Zuko shook his head as dizziness began to seep into his head. His whole body ached and the wound on his shoulder continued to leak with his life sustaining blood. He swayed a bit as his legs threatened to give under him, his vision becoming even hazier. He struggled to remain standing and conscious for he knew if he failed the tiger-armadillo would not hesitate to kill him and probably devour his body.

 

Before Zuko could react, the tiger-armadillo unfurled from its defensive walls and charged forward, crashing into the human's body. Zuko barely had time to bring up his left arm over his vulnerable neck. He cried out as the tiger-armadillo's sharp teeth clamped onto his arm. He coughed violently as the wind was knocked from his lungs as the huge animal's heavy weight fell on top of him. The animal snarled as their eyes clashed, each one determined to survive.

 

Zuko cringed as more blood spilled forth from his arm between the tiger-armadillo's jaws. He tried to punch the animal's head, but his right arm was pinned between his body and that of the tiger-armadillo's. Panic began to seep into his body as he felt himself beginning to lose consciousness, already his vision was fading.

 

 _No! The great Fire Lord Zuko will not end like this!_ Zuko mentally growled.

                                                         

He fumbled to get his dagger from his waist belt. Once he felt the small hilt, he grasped it tightly and fought to free his arm from the animal's bulky form.

 

"I won't break my promise to Katara!" he growled furiously.

 

The tiger-armadillo snarled as it heard the human speak and clamped its fangs even deeper. But Zuko barely paid attention as he finally freed his arm with the knife clutched into his hand.

 

"I will see her again!"

 

With an enraged roar, Zuko poised the dagger above his head and brought it down hard into the beast's shoulder. The tiger-armadillo whined loudly and snarled, but did not relinquish its tight hold. Zuko removed the knife and plunged it once more into the animal, now blood from the tiger-armadillo mixing with his own onto his clothes. The tiger-armadillo growled and whimpered, trashing its head to the side, but it refused to let go.

 

Zuko hissed as the pain in his arm increased and he began to hack at the animal's body blindly in any place he felt soft fur and flesh. His breathing was becoming ragged and again he fought for control on his consciousness. With one final slash, Zuko embedded the dagger into the tiger-armadillo's neck, cutting into its great vein, the source of its life, and blood spurted everywhere.

 

The tiger-armadillo opened its mouth to let out a howl, but the only sound that came out of its mouth was a strangled whine and a gurgling sound. Zuko watched as the light in the animal's eyes faded before its body slumped lifelessly forward. He wheezed as the tiger-armadillo's dead weight crushed him even more onto the hard ground.

 

Pulling the knife away, the firebender struggled to push the carcass off. With one final shove, the limp form of the tiger-armadillo rolled over to its side, its head falling on the floor with a thump. Zuko watched as blood began to pool underneath its head, seeping onto the grass.

 

Panting and wincing, Zuko pulled himself onto shaky legs, cradling his mauled arm as carefully as his other injured arm allowed. Staggering a few feet back, Zuko shook his head as black spots began to dance before his eyes. He felt his body lurch forward, and before he could stop himself, he crashed onto the forest floor before everything faded to black.


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko slowly opened his eyes and winced at the harsh light that fell upon them. He blinked a few times to readjust to the light and the fog in his head. Once his sight cleared, he faced a pair of lifeless, black eyes staring straight at him with an opened, fanged mouth full of blood. Zuko jerked back and a painful groan left his mouth as his body angrily protested at the sudden movement. Blinking his eyes to get rid of the tears that had appeared from the pain, everything came rushing back to his head as Zuko looked back at the dead carcass of the tiger-armadillo that lay in a pool of its own dark blood. The young lord looked down at his left arm and cringed at the bloody sight.

 

His arm had long slashes, so deep he could see the muscles underneath his skin, and blood was everywhere. Groaning, Zuko summoned all his strength and crawled painstakingly slow to the tree where he had been previously sitting under before he was attacked. He could feel more blood escaping from his wounds, cascading down his arms and onto the dark forest floor.

 

Pulling his bag over his left shoulder, Zuko bit his lip as he held onto the rough trunk of the tree and pushed himself up. A hiss escaped his mouth as the muscles on his arms throbbed at the effort. His sight was blurry and his head was pounding unmercifully. He took a shaky step away from the tree before his legs gave out underneath him. He grunted and groaned as he fell onto the hard, dirt ground. Not wishing to fall again and injure himself even further, Zuko dragged his damaged body as best as he could until he finally stopped at the edge of the small river.

 

He splashed some water onto his slashed right shoulder. Lying on his stomach, Zuko slowly stretched his bloody and mangled arms and dipped them into the cold water. Hissing loudly, the firebender waited until the river washed his arms and carried the blood away. Pink streaks swirled and danced away downriver.

 

He lifted his arms when they began to feel numb, but cursed when the blood did not stop from flowing. Rummaging around in his bag with his less injured arm, Zuko pulled out his blanket. Holding the fabric between his knees, he pulled the blanket with his teeth and ripped it into shreds which he badly wrapped around both his wounded arms.

 

Once his arms were somewhat bandaged, Zuko looked up into the sky and estimated that he had a few hours before night found him. He needed to keep walking and move away from the carcass before any scavengers found the dead tiger-armadillo and him as well. Taking deep breaths, Zuko gritted his teeth as he hauled his body into a standing position. His whole body screamed in agony and protest, but he clenched his jaw tight and swallowed the pain down.

 

The young Fire Lord slowly made his way upriver, sweat and blood pouring all over his body. His long, tangled hair and beard were matted with blood, sweat, and dirt, causing his skin to itch horribly. He could barely see the objects in front of his face and he knew he was about to pass out from starvation, massive amount of blood loss, and poison from the orange carnivorous plant at any given moment.

 

The last rays of sunlight disappeared and night crept in along with the cold. A few minutes later, a streak of lightning illuminated the forest followed by a loud thunderclap that resonated through the place before a curtain of rain fell from the sky. Zuko winced as the rain harshly pelted his injured skin. He needed to find shelter.

 

Zuko shook his head to get rid of the water from his hair that fell into his eyes before scanning the area around him for any sign of refuge from the freezing rain. He noticed a large spot deep into the forest that was darker than anything else surrounding it. He walked away from the river and headed straight through the trees. The dark spot turned out to be the entrance to a cave. Zuko sighed in relief as he stumbled inside it. It was very small, but deep enough to keep the rain away.

 

Zuko barely had enough time to notice that it was dry and abandoned before he collapsed on the hard stone floor. Panting from the excessive amount of effort in took to walk, Zuko tried to sit up so he could remove his wet clothes before he caught a cold, but he had no more energy to move and he had no dry wood to start a fire and warm himself. So he lay staring at the ceiling as his body began to shiver uncontrollably from his infected wound, a fever, and the cold. The sound of the rain falling from the sky cascaded down the mouth of the small cave. He remembered the times when light rain would grace the hot Fire Nation Palace, making his beautiful young wife giddy as a child...

 

_'Zuko, look, it's raining! Come on!' Katara yelled excitedly as she grabbed her husband's arm and practically yanked him outside into the Royal Palace Garden._

 

_Zuko smiled as his wife lifted her arms wide to welcome her element with a large smile on her face. He silently watched her as she became reacquainted with the fresh rain that hardly watered the Fire Nation, weaving thin tendrils of water around her lithe form. He became mesmerized as he continued to watch her dance around under the rain, her wet light dress clinging onto her curves._

 

_Before he could think any further about another wet thing that he liked about Katara, a light smack on the back of his head brought him out of his fantasy. Cursing under his breath, he threw a glare at Katara who had retracted her water whip. Katara dropped the water whip and gave him an innocent look._

 

_'I'll give you to the count of three to run before I catch you and punish you for your disrespect to the Fire Lord,' he said with a smirk._

 

_Katara's eyes widened before a mischievous glint overtook them. 'Oh, really?'_

 

_She took a step back._

 

_'One…'_

 

_Zuko began and took a step forward._

 

_'Two…'_

 

_Laughing, Katara pivoted on her heels and raced across the garden, splashing the rainwater everywhere as she ran on the wet grass._

 

_'Three!'_

 

_Zuko sprang forward with a grin on his face as he chased after his young wife. The cool rain caressed their skin as they ran around the garden. Katara squealed as Zuko finally caught up to her and grabbed her before spinning her around to face him._

 

_'That's not fair! You have longer legs!' Katara mock pouted._

 

_Zuko chuckled as he kissed the tip of her nose._

 

_'You should know that you can never escape from me. You belong to me as much as I belong to you.'_

 

_He watched as a blush painted her wet cheeks before she smiled._

 

_'I will always be by your side like you will be by mine,' she said softly, before she placed a kiss on his lips..._

 

Zuko blinked as thunder crashed to the earth below with a deafening roar. His teeth began to chatter loudly as the cold began to seep into his bones. He curled onto his side, finally letting tears fall from his eyes as his longing for his wife increased tenfold because of his current situation. He needed her warmth, her caress, her love.

 

He knew his body was burning up because of the fever, but he felt so cold. He was starting to lose consciousness and this time he was afraid that he would never be able to open his eyes again, never see his home and friends again, never look upon his lovely wife again.

 

Time passed by, darkness was starting to seep into his mind, and he no longer felt the cold on his skin or the pain in his entire body. Numbness had taken over. Zuko fought for control on his consciousness, but he knew he was fighting a lost battle. Sorrow painfully filled his heart as he realized that he would die that night, leaving his Katara a young widow with a broken heart.

 

_Katara. Please forgive me for not keeping my promise. Know that I will always love you._

 

He closed his golden eyes filled with tears and took his last breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara opened her eyes and sat up in her large bed. It was midnight and the room was dark except for a small candle resting near her nightstand. Squinting in the dark, she saw Jiao sleeping on a cot near the door. The next night was Ling's turn to sleep next to the door in order to make sure no unwanted suitors entered the room. The waterbender looked over at the large couch were Toph was snoring lightly. The earthbender had refused to sleep on the bed after the night she had first arrived and both had fallen asleep after they had cried into exhaustion.

 

_'I don't know what could be on that huge bed with you and Zuko sleeping there. Who knows what you two have done in it,' Toph said and made a face, flopping down on the sofa._

 

 _Oh, you have no idea,_ Katara thought before a rush of heat raced through her body. Yes, they had done many naughty things in that bed, but lovemaking was not the only thing that they did. She smiled as a memory surfaced in her head...

 

_Katara entered the royal bedchamber she happily shared with her husband. Three years had passed since the end of the war and two since their wedding. Closing the door behind her, she noticed Zuko lying on his stomach on the bed. His black boots and royal robes were carelessly scattered on the floor. She knew he must be tired for he was never this sloppy._

 

_She crossed the room silently and sat beside him, placing a soothing hand on his bare back._

 

_'How about a massage, my lord husband?' she cooed._

 

_Zuko lifted his head to smile at her gratefully._

 

_'That sounds wonderful, my lovely wife,' he shot back._

 

_Katara giggled as she stood up. Removing her slippers, she scooted towards him and straddled his hips, sitting on his behind. She rubbed her hands together and began to massage his back and knead the tensed muscles. He always did work hard. She heard him moan and sigh in contentment._

 

_'What did the Council members complain about today?' she teased._

 

_She heard Zuko grunt._

 

_'The usual, you know, more power and wealth for the Fire Nation,' he muttered into the pillow before he sighed, 'I’m afraid they will never cease their belief that the Fire Nation is supposed to be superior to the other elements,' he admitted with shame._

 

_'Of course they will, Zuko. They just need a few more years to get accustomed to having all the nations live in equal harmony. I know you will do your best in leading your people into the right path. I believe in you,' she said truthfully._

 

_She watched as Zuko turned onto his back with her still straddling him. His golden eyes locked with hers and they stared at each other lovingly. Zuko reached out a hand and gently caressed her cheek._

 

_'I can't believe the spirits were so kind to me for giving me a woman such as you. I will always be thankful to them for having brought you into my life,' he confessed, his amber eyes burning with emotions..._

 

Katara sniffled as she wiped the tear that fell from her eye. Oh, how she missed him! She ran a hand on the side where Zuko used to sleep and sighed sadly at the cold and lonely contact. Shaking her head, she removed the covers from her body and stood up. Grabbing the candle, she made her way to the table where she was 'working' on her husband's blanket.

 

She barely had the top part where a background of crimson and black could be seen. Katara sighed as she looked at it. She had no idea on how to begin weaving and sewing the blanket into a beautiful memorial of Zuko's life. Should she depict Zuko's life as the Fire Prince? She shook her head. No, that had not been a good time in his life. His search for capturing the Avatar and his betrayal at Ba Sing Se were out of the question. Perhaps his life as Fire Lord could be the inspiration.

 

Katara ran her fingers through her long hair and sighed again.

 

_Why am I getting all worked up about it since the point is not to finish it?_

 

Sitting on the chair, Katara grabbed the barely started blanket and began to unravel it, pulling the threads apart one by one. Every day she would work on it, sometimes showing it to the council members so as not to raise suspicions. Every night she would disentangle what she had and start all over the next day.

 

Her only excuse was that since she had not had much practice in sewing since she became Fire Lady she was having some difficulty working on it. They had asked her if perhaps she let a professional weaver do the job, but she had argued that it would take the whole point in the tradition away.

 

A disturbing thought entered her mind.

 

 _How will I depict Zuko's life once he…does die?_ Shaking her head furiously, Katara started to pull the threads apart even faster. _No! Zuko is not going to die anytime soon. We still have many years ahead of us._

 

Just as she pulled the last crimson thread apart, Katara cried out as a sharp pain excruciatingly gripped her heart, almost as if a heavy force was trying to crush it into a million pieces. It felt like part of her soul had been ripped away from her, leaving a cold, numb, and lonely feeling. That could only mean…

 

_No! No, no! Zuko, don't leave me! You promised!_

 

Hot tears sprang forth from her blue eyes as she bent over the table and clutched the left side of her chest.

 

_Zuko, you can't die!_

 

She cried out again as she slipped from the table, clutching the cloths and sending everything crashing down onto the marble floor.

 

"Zuko!" she cried out as she curled into herself.

 

"Katara!" Toph yelled as she sprang away from the couch and raced to where her best friend laid trembling and whimpering.

 

"Katara, what's wrong?" she asked in alarm.

 

She touched the young woman's shoulder, but Katara's only answer was a mournful wail.

 

"Get the physician!" Toph ordered loudly to Jiao who had also rushed to the side of her lady. "Katara, what is it?"

 

Jiao hesitated for a moment before she bolted to the door, startling the guards posted outside the royal bedchamber. The two guards peeked in and quickly stumbled into the room as they took in the sight of their Fire Lady lying on the floor in pain.

 

"Fire Lady Katara!" they cried out.

 

"Help me placed her on her bed!" Toph ordered as she tried to lift the hysterical woman.

 

One of the guards helped Toph and carried Katara, gently placing her on the bed.

 

"Wait outside for the Palace Physician," Toph told them. Both guards shifted unsurely. "Go!" the blind earthbender barked. The two men jumped and quickly ran outside.

 

"Katara! What the hell is going on? Tell me where it hurts!" Toph asked as she lightly slapped Katara's cheek to get her to focus.

 

Katara sobbed before rubbing her hand above her heart.

 

"Here. It hurts here," she cried between painful pants as she curled into a ball.

 

Toph frowned, unsure of what to do.

 

"Don't worry, the Palace Physi—" she gasped, startled, as Katara shot a hand out and grabbed her by the wrist.

 

"I don't want the damn physician!" Katara shouted angrily before she dropped the hand tightly holding Toph's wrist, letting it fall limply to her side. She turned to lie on her back and stared at the ceiling with blank eyes. "He won't be able to help me. He won't be able to take the pain away."

 

Toph gulped uncertainly at the soft yet sorrowful voice of the waterbender.

 

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she reached a hand to sweep Katara's hair away from her face. "Why can't he?"

 

"Because he can't bring him back to me," the young Fire Lady said quietly.

 

Katara's loud wailing now turned into silent tears that coursed down her tanned and sad face.

 

"Bring who back?" Toph whispered softly, afraid at the sudden change in her friend's behavior.

 

"Z-Zuko," Katara's voice quivered.

 

Toph frowned, wondering if perhaps her friend had lost it and was calling her husband.

 

"Zuko…is d-dead," Katara's voice broke painfully.

 

Toph's eyes widened and she gasped.

 

"W-what?" she stuttered, but was interrupted as Jiao entered with the old Palace Physician, the guards, and Iroh who was wearing his sleeping clothes, his golden eyes large with unveiled concern.

 

"Toph, what has happened?" Iroh asked worriedly.

 

The physician moved to stand beside the bed and check on the Fire Lady, but Toph stood up and blocked his path with an emotionless face.

 

"Lady Toph," the physician frowned as he tried to go around, "I must check to see what ails my lady and—"

 

"Get out," Toph said, her voice void of emotion just like her porcelain face.

 

Everybody in the room looked around at each other in confusion.

 

"Didn't you hear me? I said to get the hell out!" Toph growled and stomped her foot, causing the floor to shake.

 

Jiao, the guards, and the physician jumped before turning toward the retired general.

 

"Toph, let the Palace Phy—"

 

"No! Katara doesn't suffer from a physical illness. He can't help her," Toph's angry voice suddenly turned sad, "Iroh tell them to leave and I'll tell you what's going on."

 

Iroh frowned as fear began to creep into his old bones. He turned to the others in the room and gave them a nod. The Palace Physician and the guards bowed and left the room silently with concerned faces. Jiao looked towards the door and back to her lady who was very still on her bed, worry written all over her face. Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder and the young servant sighed before walking out and closing the door behind her.

 

The old prince turned towards Toph, whose eyes was hidden beneath her dark bangs. He walked over to stand beside Katara and gasped. Katara lay motionless on her bed. Her blue eyes staring vacantly at the ceiling above her, tears were silently falling from her eyes without any sign of ever stopping.

 

"Katara," he whispered and touched her check, but no respond greeted him. He turned back to the earthbender. "What happened, Toph? What is wrong with her?" he asked urgently.

 

Toph hugged her arms around her torso as if to comfort herself and turned her head away.

 

"She started screaming and crying as if she was suffering extreme pain. But when I asked her what was wrong she said her heart hurt because…because…Zuko has died…" Toph slumped down onto the floor and hugged her knees.

 

"Zuko has what?!" Iroh cried out as his heart was once again stabbed by the news. "How can this be?"

 

Toph shrugged.

 

"They did have this weird thing between them. Like this strong bond that made them know how the other felt. Bunch of weirdoes," Toph said and smirked, but her humor died before it even took place.

 

Iroh sighed and wiped his cheek as a tear fell from his aged eye. He looked down at Katara and stroked her hair, but Katara remain unresponsive.

 

"Learning that a loved one has died a second time is an unbearable shock. Katara's heart is in pain because her heart has shattered."

 

Katara lay unmoving, it felt like her body had shut down, but she could hear what was being said around her.

 

_Shattered? No, not shattered. Broken, damaged, crushed…destroyed…_

 

She opened her mouth to let out another scream of agony, but no sound came out.

 

_Zuko, you have to come back. I don't want to live without you. You can't break your promise. You can't!_

 

She closed her eyes as more tears cascaded down her colorless cheeks and she began to pray to the gods and the spirits for her husband's life.

 

_Please Agni, Tui and La. Please! I beg you! Don't take him away! Return Zuko to me! I need him just like he needs me. Please…_

 

Suddenly a soothing sensation overtook her and her world faded into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko took in his surroundings and smiled. He was sitting under a very large cherry blossom tree in the middle of a large meadow full of lush green grass. The blue sky had such a strange, beautiful shade of blue, a kind of hue he had never seen before. Big white, fluffy clouds floated serenely across that fascinating blue sky. The grass swayed gently even though a breeze had not blown by to disturb the scene.

 

It was so quiet, so serene, so peaceful.

 

Zuko frowned. Yet, there was something nagging at the back of his mind. As if a voice was trying to tell him something very important. Something that was too important for him to forget, something that he felt he could not live without.

 

A few cherry blossoms fell from the large tree he was resting under and danced their way to the ground. Zuko reached out a hand and one blossom fell into the center of his palm.

 

_"Zuko, don't leave me! You promised!"_

 

Zuko jumped to his feet and looked around himself.

 

 _Where is that voice coming from? It sounds so familiar._ He frowned as he tried to remember where he had heard that voice before. _That voice...It sounds so lovely, but so…sad_. He winced as his heart clenched in pain.

 

_"Zuko, you have to come back. I don't want to live without you. You can't break your promise. You can't!"_

 

Zuko gasped and fell to his knees as an excruciating pain crushed his heart and his head. At that moment he knew what or better said _who_ was so important to him.

 

"Katara!" he yelled in alarm as the pained tone in her voice pierced his heart even more. "Katara!" he cried out again as he wildly looked around himself in order to see her.

 

The beautiful and peaceful scenery was lost in his eyes as his main attention was focused on finding his wife so he could comfort her and chase away her hurt. But then he remembered he was in the Earth Kingdom, trying to find a way to the Fire Nation. Then he was poisoned by a carnivorous plant and then attacked by a hungry tiger-armadillo.

 

Frowning, he scanned his surroundings even more carefully than before. He was not in the cave, the last place he remembered being. Zuko looked down at himself and noticed that he was wearing black pants and boots and a red shirt. The material of his clothing felt softer that feathers and smoother than the finest silk.

 

 _I wasn't wearing this before._ He lifted his arms and his eyes widened as he took in the clean and healed skin. He touched the place where the infection from the plant's poison had been to find smooth flesh. _What is going on?_

 

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting. Welcome, my son," a smooth, rumbling male voice interrupted him.

 

Zuko looked up to see a tall man looking down at him. This person towered over Zuko, who was used to being the tallest person around. The man had long, blond hair that fell straight down to his calves. He had pale skin and a pair of the most piercing, golden eyes Zuko had ever seen. He was wearing a white shirt, his hands tucked into the billowing sleeves of his clean haori. He also wore long pants of the same color that were tucked into his boots. These boots, similar to the ones Zuko almost always wore, were also white with the pointed tip in gold. A long golden sash was tied around the tall man's waist, leaving one end of the sash to fall to his knees, swaying in the same unnatural breeze.

 

Zuko finally looked back at the man's face which held a smile on his flawless skin. His handsome face was young yet ancient at the same time.

 

Narrowing his eyes, Zuko took on a defensive stance as he asked, "Who are you? And what is it you want?"

 

"No need to become hostile," the man in all white chuckled, a sound which sounded between a rumble and a growl. "I am The Guardian."

 

"The Guardian?" Zuko repeated. _What kind of name is that? Is he some kind of Earth Rumble Six competitor?_

 

The Guardian chuckled again and continued to smile.

 

"Yes, The Guardian, and no, I am not one of those silly men."

 

Zuko gaped. _How did he…?_

 

"And I am here to take you to your place in the Spirit World," the blond man continued.

 

Zuko looked at the man carefully before his eyes widened at his words.

 

"The Spirit World? No, that can't be! I'm not dead!" he denied vehemently. _I can't be dead!_

 

The Guardian's smile faded from his face and a sad frown replaced it.

 

"I am sorry, but it is the painful truth. You died of poisoning and severe blood loss."

 

A memory of him shivering and in pain in the small cave bombarded Zuko's mind before the last thought he had had slapped him on the face.

 

 _I gave up! I didn't fight hard enough to keep my promise to Katara!_ He cursed himself for giving up so easily, even to death.

 

 _The pain!_ He touched the left side of his chest. _It was Katara's pain! Pain in knowing that I had died and failed her!_

 

"Come," The Guardian's smooth voice broke through his anguished thoughts. "It is time for you to rest in peace." He reached out to grab the young man's arm, but Zuko pulled away.

 

"No! I'm not going anywhere! I'm not supposed to be here! I'm not supposed to be dead! I have to leave! I have to go back and return to Katara just like I promised I would!" Zuko growled and looked around frantically for a way to escape.

 

The Guardian raised a delicate, blond eyebrow.

 

"Pray tell, who is this Katara you speak of?"

 

Zuko's angered expression softened and a wistful sigh escaped his lips.

 

"Katara is my wife," he responded with fondness, "She's the woman I love, the one I need to return to."

 

"I see," the blond man said with a smile before he frowned, "But there is nothing you can do to change this situation. Death is inevitable and with it the pain and sorrow that brings with mourning."

 

"I will find a way to her. I will keep my promise. She needs me. I can't abandon her. I don't want to cause her anymore pain." Zuko sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I also need to return to my country. I can't leave the Fire Nation, not now that it has regained its honor and has started to heal. I am afraid that something might happen, such as another war, if I am not there to protect it."

 

"Are you sure you want to go back? Back to the world where there is so much hardship and pain?"

 

Zuko's eyes shone with strong determination and he straightened his shoulders, raising his head high.

 

"If it means being with Katara and helping my nation, then I will gladly accept the pain."

 

The tall, blond man smiled even more and his golden eyes brightened. An emotion flickered through them which to Zuko looked like pride. Something struck Zuko within as he realized this man had shown such an emotion. Something Ozai, his own sire, had never graced him with. Zuko let down his guard and relaxed.

 

The Guardian's bright, golden eyes twinkled.

 

"This is indeed incredible for not many who enter the Spirit World remember their life in the mortal world. Only a few do remember, but once they have entered the Spirit World it is uncommon for them to wish to return to the living where they had suffered greatly. Many lack the determination and courage to go back.

 

"I know you have suffered greatly in your past life and yet you are willing to return to your duties. Your love for your wife and your nation is honorable indeed." The Guardian removed one of his hands from within his sleeves and placed it on the young man's shoulder. "Your determination is something to be greatly admired and I have decided to help you, my son."

 

"Really?" Zuko asked hopefully, "You can help me leave this place?"

 

The blond man nodded.

 

"Yes. There is one way that could return you back to the land of the living," he said before his face turned solemn, "But it may be difficult and I cannot assure you that you will succeed."

 

Zuko looked into the taller man's eyes with resolve.

 

"I _will_ succeed," he said firmly.

 

The man smiled again and patted Zuko's shoulder.

 

"You must find that which courses through your veins, my son, and once you do, a final test will be given onto you. If you are found worthy enough, your wish to return will be granted, if not you will lose all your memories from your mortal life and remain here in the Spirit World for the rest of eternity."

 

_Lose all my memories? I will forget about Uncle, my friends, and…Katara?_

 

Zuko closed his eyes as indecision seized him. What if he did fail this test? What if he did lose all of his memories? He shook his head, cursing himself for hesitating.

 

Again he looked at The Guardian in the eyes as he responded.

 

"I will pass this trial and I _will_ return home."

 

The Guardian again emitted a rumbling chuckle.

 

"I will be looking forward to your fate."

 

He turned around and pointed west with a long, pale finger. Zuko followed where the blond man indicated and squinted. Far ahead, and barely visible, stood a red mountain with a pointed peak. White clouds swirled at the top.

 

"That is where you must journey to, where your destiny lies," The Guardian spoke, "You must hurry for there is not much time."

 

Zuko nodded and bowed.

 

"Thank you," he said gratefully and started walking toward his destination.

 

"You're welcome…Zuko," The Guardian's smooth, strong voice responded.

 

Zuko turned back, but instead of a smiling man in all white there was only empty air. Shrugging, Zuko resumed his walk, never taking his eyes off of the red mountain, his only chance of finding a way back home and to Katara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iroh walked silently down the golden palace corridor, sliding his hands into his sleeves, he lowered his head sadly. He had just left the meeting room where he had informed the Court Council members as well as all of the suitors of Katara's 'ailment.' Some were concerned for the well-being of their lady while others were upset by the delay of the announcement of the new Fire Lord, that mostly being Nobleman Fu. Of course, Iroh had not told them that Katara was suffering from shock because of Zuko's death since everybody already thought the previous Fire Lord was dead.

 

Iroh sighed mournfully and scratched the left side of his chest. Was it true what Katara had said? Was his nephew really dead this time? Hearing the news the first time had been painful, but having their hopes dashed a second time was unbearable. Iroh frowned as he continued on his quiet walk towards his niece-in-law's room. Katara had not woken up since that horrible night and the retired general was afraid that the young woman would never be the same.

 

"Iroh!" Aang's voice broke through his thoughts.

 

Iroh raised his head and waited for the young Avatar to reach him.

 

"What's really wrong with Katara? You just said she fell ill, but what does she have? A cold, a fever, a—"

 

"It is none of those things, young Avatar," Iroh interrupted. _It is something far worse._ "There is nothing for you to worry about."

 

Aang crossed his arms.

 

"I want to see her and make sure she's okay," he said stubbornly.

 

"You know no suitors are allowed into the Fire Lady's bedchamber," Iroh reminded him.

 

Aang raised his chin haughtily.

 

"But I'm her friend. I have a right to—"

 

"Friend or not you cannot go in," Iroh said firmly and narrowed his eyes.

 

The young monk opened his mouth to argue, but the stern look on the old firebender's face made him quickly close his mouth. Lifting his chin even higher, Aang turned swiftly around and marched down the way he came from. Iroh's tensed muscles relaxed and he continued on his walk.

 

"General Iroh, if I may," another young man's voice stopped him.

 

Iroh turned around to face the man. He was the young nobleman Katara spent most of her time with than the others.

 

"Nobleman Chen, am I correct?" Iroh asked with a raised bushy eyebrow.

 

"Yes, you are correct." Chen smiled and gave a small bow. "I just wanted to ask if there was anything I could do to help Fire Lady Katara in her illness."

 

Iroh sighed. "I am afraid there is nothing you could do, Nobleman Chen."

 

"Please, General Iroh," Chen continued urgently, "There must be something I could do! I could bring the best healer from the Fire Nation or one from the Water Tribes or better yet both and—"

 

Iroh held up a hand, silencing the rambling young man.

 

"Like I said before there is nothing you could do. What ails Lady Katara is not a physical illness."

 

He saw the confusion in Chen's eyes as well as the concern along with another emotion.

 

 _Dear me! Is he in…love?_ He sighed again.

 

"Time will be the only healer Lady Katara needs." With that Iroh turned on his heels and walked away. He heard Chen sigh before his footsteps retreated.

 

 _I should be glad that a good, young man is falling in love with Katara who would more than likely do anything for her happiness._ Iroh frowned. _But I can't...Not only because I want her to only be happy with Zuko, but because I know she would never be happy with anyone else._ The Dragon of the West shook his head and sighed tiredly. _I need some tea._

 

He finally reached the doors to the royal bedchamber and nodded at the guards posted outside. He entered and found Jiao and Ling straightening Katara's workplace. He nodded at them politely, this time not stopping them with a charming remark. He walked over to where Toph sat on a chair next to the bed.

 

"How is she doing?" he asked softly.

 

Toph sighed and rubbed her sightless eyes, which were a bit red.

 

"She's still the same since last night. She's hasn't moved an inch," she told him tiredly.

 

Iroh sat at the edge of the bed and took Katara's small hand in his. Her hand was very cold and her skin color was paler than usual. Katara's face was blank and the only indication that she was alive was her chest rising and falling with her breathing.

 

"Katara," Iroh called softly as he gently stroked her hand, "Zuko would not have wanted for you to suffer like this. Please, come back to us."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since the Spirit World was not explained in great detail in the series I took the liberty to create my version. *smiles* I hope you enjoy!

Zuko continued determinedly on his march west, his long strides taking him faster and closer to his destination. Now that he realized he was in the Spirit World he began to notice strange things, such as the abnormally huge cherry blossom tree he had been sitting under before he met The Guardian and the strange blue-colored sky. Further on, he also noticed that some trees were of different colors such as purple and red, which he thought was extremely odd. And the grassy path he was walking on felt more like springy clouds. The other thing he became aware of that he found a bit disconcerting was that as much as he strained to see he could not spot the bright sun on the sky.

 

Another thing he noticed was that all the time he had been walking toward the red mountain he did not feel an ounce of tiredness or fatigue, which he thought was extremely wonderful and convenient. Now, if only it could be the same thing back in the living world and he would not have a problem in reaching his home at all.

 

Remembering the reason why he was taking the recent journey, Zuko quickened his pace even more as a huge grin appeared on his face. Soon he would return to the real world and to the Fire Nation. Then he would be back in the arms of his beloved. He sighed again as he thought once more of Katara, rubbing the left side of chest to sooth the ache he still felt.

 

Did Katara feel the pain just like he did? Was she all right? Did she think he was dead and thus disappointed that he broke his promise to return to her?

 

That is why he needed to pass this test and return to the land of the living as soon as possible. He needed to return to her and apologize for taking so long and for causing her pain. And once he had her safely in his arms he would never let her go ever again and he would show her how much she meant to him for the rest of his long life.

 

The young man slowed his pace as the lush grassy path he was walking upon suddenly stopped and black stone appeared in its place. It seemed to be almost like smooth marble or glass. The multicolored trees that he passed no longer grew here and all he could see ahead of him was the strange ground and at a farther distance the crimson-colored mountain. Looking down at the bizarre soil, Zuko wondered what other strange things this place contained before he continued on his progression with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

He thought back to his encounter with The Guardian in the large meadow. The tall, blond man at first made him feel wary, but later on Zuko found himself trusting him, and he had been surprised and rather pleased that he had somehow made The Guardian proud. There was something about the Spirit that made Zuko feel like he knew him, like they had some sort of connection. He did not know how to explain it, but Zuko wanted to prove to this man that he could and would pass this trial.

 

He wondered back on what The Guardian had told him before they parted ways.

 

_‘You must find that which courses through your veins, my son, and once you do, a final test will be given onto you.’_

 

Zuko frowned as he tried to figure out what The Guardian meant by that. Was he supposed to solve that riddle or was the test made up of something else? But what the Spirit had said next kept repeating over and over again in his head, causing him to clench and unclench his hands in order to suppress the fear that wanted to rise in him.

 

_‘If you are found worthy enough, your wish to return will be granted, if not you will lose all your memories from your mortal life and remain here in the Spirit World for the rest of eternity.’_

 

The young Fire Lord let out a shaky breath as he continued to walk absentmindedly along the black path. The thought of losing his memories made him feel great fear and panic. The thought of forgetting who he was, Fire Lord Zuko of the great Fire Nation, made him upset, but not as much as the thought of losing his memories of his friends and loved ones.

 

But the thought of forgetting who Katara was made him both panicked and outraged. He rejected the idea of forgetting who she was, the good things she made him feel, the happy times they spent together, the way her voice called to his soul, and he vehemently refused to forget what she meant to him and how much he loved her.

 

Zuko paused in his tracks and in his thoughts as the air suddenly became hot and stuffy. Looking around cautiously, he noticed that the dark road had come upon a ridge. As he approached it, he realized it was a raging river, but instead of being made of cool water it was made of molting lava, bright red and orange. It was so wide he could barely see the other side and so deep that if it wasn't for the lava's natural glow it would have been too dark to see the bottom. The air was extremely hot and thick and the foul smell of fumes from the lava surrounded the place.

 

He noticed then that the strange blue sky had changed and now it was dark with ominous gray clouds. Zuko carefully neared the edge and peered down, watching as the lava passed by rapidly, almost wildly. A few bubbles would grow on the surface before they would burst like small explosions and a few flecks of lava would fly in every direction.

 

Frowning deeply, Zuko began to pace beside the edge of the lava river as he pondered on how he was supposed to cross to the other side. Zuko looked across the broad stream and noticed that the red mountain was straight ahead and the only obstacle in his way was the river. Scanning his surroundings carefully for any way that could help him cross, he scowled when he found nothing. The place was barren except for the black marble floor, the hot brook, and the angry-looking clouds.

 

Zuko leaned over the edge again and examined the river below more carefully before his eyes widened in disbelief for there, below the jagged edge of the river, was another narrower riverbank were a bridge stood that stretched to the other side. With a nod of his head, Zuko crouched, grasping the smooth stone edge before he lowered himself down toward the bridge.

 

A couple of feet above the narrow riverbank, Zuko's footing slipped on the smooth ground, but reacting quickly, he grabbed onto another jagged rock to stop himself from falling. Letting out a relieved breath, the young man continued to lower himself more carefully until his feet touched the black ground.

 

Zuko approached the bridge slowly as the heat from the lava began to oppress around him. He examined the bridge carefully before a frown appeared on his face. The bridge was so narrow that only one person could make his way across while touching the ropes on either side that held the bridge together. The path was made of wood with a few holes here and there, making Zuko wonder how a wooden bridge could still survive and not burst into flames for it was so hot and the lava below almost rose to touch it.

 

The firebender extended an arm and gently shook the rope that served as the railing, gulping when the bridge swayed wildly while it creaked and groaned loudly. Was he supposed to use this dangerous thing?

 

Looking over at the scorching river, Zuko wondered what would happen if the bridge broke and he fell since he was already dead. Maybe he won't feel a thing, but then why did the heat from the lava caused him discomfort? Was there not another way to cross to the other side without any form of danger?

 

"Don't be a coward, Zuko," he growled at himself, "No broken bridge or hot lava river will stop me from gaining my goal and returning to Katara."

 

Taking a small and careful step, Zuko grabbed onto both ropes beside him before he placed his right foot on the bridge. It squeaked and swayed, but did not give way so Zuko placed his left foot beside his right. When the bridge remained standing, Zuko squared his shoulders, a glint of fierce determination in his eyes, and began to walk forward as he held onto the ropes tightly as the bridge rocked side to side.

 

A few minutes later, Zuko realized that he was not even half way to the other side of the river. The air was so hot that surprisingly he was beginning to sweat, panting from the sweltering heat, and he hoped that soon it would be over. Every few minutes a few balls of fire would shoot forth from the river at either side of him before they would extinguish as they reached the cooler air above.

 

Just as he reached the middle of the bridge, Zuko stopped and took large gulps of air as the heat and smell became almost unbearable.

 

 _I thought that being dead meant no more suffering, dammit!_ he mentally cursed.

 

He did not know how much he could take, but the desire to reach his homeland and his Katara was too strong that it burned even fiercer than the lava below. And so, Zuko straightened himself and resumed his journey on the unstable bridge. The young firebender looked back over to where he started and noticed that he could no longer see the end. Bewildered, Zuko turned back around as he looked over at the other side which, luckily, he was still able to see clearly. He took a step forward, but his foot broke through one of the wooden planks, causing him to stumble sideways. If it weren't that he was holding onto the ropes tightly, he would have tumble into the molting lava.

 

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Zuko lifted his leg, but found that he was stuck. Cursing, Zuko pulled harder, but he could not get his foot out. The young man bent down and quickly began to break small pieces of the wood from around his foot, but he froze suddenly when the most horrifying wretched sounds reached his ears. They were frightening moans, wails, and groans of agony that caused a shiver to run down his spine even though it was _far_ from cold.

 

Finally succeeding in freeing his foot, Zuko slowly stood up to continue with his journey when he became immobilized by fear. There, surrounding him from both sides was a horde of dead people floating upright in the lava's surface. Their flesh seemed to be melting from their bodies, sometimes revealing muscles and bones beneath their skin, while the most ghastly and agonizing expressions distorted their disfigured faces. Their sorrowful wails of pain pierced through Zuko's soul, causing him to breathe heavily in terrorized fear.

 

He shouted when they began to close in on him, frightened beyond belief, and he closed his eyes tightly as he waited from them to drag him with them. But as time passed by and nothing happened, Zuko opened his eyes and frowned as he watched the people just staring at him while they continued with their screams, pleading for him to end their suffering. That is when he realized that they were spirits as well, and by the looks of it, these were the spirit of those who were wicked and cruel when they were still alive.

 

Straightening himself again and scolding himself for being so terrified, Zuko glared at the beings as he continued on his way, holding onto the ropes tightly and daring them to intervene in his goal to reach the end of the bridge and the crimson mountain. He felt no pity for them because if they were suffering in this place it was because they had led despicable and dishonorable lives, and so, they deserved no compassion from him.

 

He would occasionally looked over at either side of him and regard the wailing souls with curiosity. He would sometimes see an Air Nomad among them, but most consisted of Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and Fire Nation people. There were beggars, thieves, merchants as well as noblemen and people from the military, especially those of high rank. He hid a smirk as he spotted Zhao amongst them. Rich and poor, strong and weak, it seemed that no matter what one was in the living world, everybody was treated to the same fate in the end.

 

Just as he was reaching the end of the bridge, Zuko stopped in his tracks as his eyes widened in shock. There at his left were Sozin, Azulon and…Ozai, his grandfathers and his father, watching him and calling to him, begging him to help them and cease their torture. Zuko hesitantly took a step forward, but retracted as he once again looked over at his deceased relatives.

 

"You are my blood," Sozin spoke to him in a hoarse voice as he floated in the lava towards Zuko, his flesh hissing as he went, "You must find a way to help me! To leave this place so we could bring glory to our nation! "

 

Zuko frowned as he leaned away from his great-grandfather.

 

"There is no way I will help you. Because of you a pointless war began, which caused the world to suffer greatly, and because of you a whole race, the Air Nomads, was destroyed and our nation almost lost its honor and glory. You deserve to be here in this place of punishment."

 

Sozin let out a horrible shriek as a wave of lava consumed him and dragged him down. Zuko gaped in horror at what he saw, but he shook his head and continued on. He had only advanced a few steps before he was once more detained when his grandfather painfully swam near his side.

 

"Zuko, my grandson," Azulon pleaded, his voice just as hoarse and gruff as the previous former Fire Lord, "You have to help me leave this place of torture!"

 

Zuko again leaned away from the rotting man with another frown on in face.

 

"I will not help you either. You continued with the war that hurt so many people. Innocent people like my wife!" Zuko shouted angrily as he remembered how much Katara had suffered when her village was raided and her mother was killed. "You deserve to be here as well."

 

Once more Zuko watched in morbid horror as Azulon was submerged by another wave of lava with another piercing scream before Zuko shook his head and continued down the bridge. He was sweating profusely now and he was terribly shaken by what he had seen.

 

"Zuko!" a familiar voice called out in a rough and raspy tone before a hand grasped his arm.

 

 Zuko froze and balled his hand into a fist. Ozai had died a year after the war and Zuko had wished never to see him again.

 

"You must help me end this torment, my son! You must help your father be relieved from this burden!"

 

"How dare you!" Zuko roared as he spun around to glare heatedly at the melting face of his once flawless sire, his skin crawling from the place his father's fingers were touching him. "How dare you ask me to help you after you caused me and many others so much pain and suffering? Because of you my mother left the palace, leaving me, a small child, all alone! Because of your preference for Azula I grew up wondering what was wrong with me! Because of your selfish wish to rule the world, soldiers were slaughtered, and when I tried to stand up to them, you scarred me!"

 

Zuko lifted his fist to strike the man he used to call father and had caused so many grief and pain, but he stopped. Shakily, he withdrew his fist to his side as he leveled a glare at his sire.

 

"But if it weren't for your cruel and selfish desires, I never would have realized the error of our nation's ways and I would never have joined the Avatar to end the stupid war," he said almost impassively, before a small smile appeared on his face. "And I would never have met Katara, the love of my life, and I would have never married her and lived a happy marriage."

 

Zuko gritted his teeth as his anger consumed him again, but he controlled himself.

 

"I will never help you, even if you were once my father. This is the place where you belong."

 

Ozai let out a pained screech and he let go of his son's arm as if he was physically shocked. Zuko watched almost emotionlessly as a lava wave crashed down on Ozai as he tried to escape, but his body soon disappeared with a loud sizzling sound. Zuko stood unmoving as he stared at the place where his ancestors had disappeared to in the most horrid way. Even though they were his family, his blood, and as much as it pained Zuko to admit it, they deserved their punishment.

 

After a few more minutes of crossing the bridge, Zuko finally made it to the other side with a deep sigh. He looked over his shoulder once more at the river made of fire before he returned his gaze in front of him. His past was the past and now the only thing that mattered to him was his future, a future that consisted of helping his nation, but more importantly loving Katara and being loved by her.

 

Grabbing a hold on a protruding piece of black rock, Zuko began to make his ascend up and away from the river of lava and toward the tall red mountain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thrusting roughly one more time, Noblemen Fu groaned harshly as he spilled himself into the woman's clenching core. Panting, he smirked arrogantly as he watched Ling's dazed expression once he pulled away from kissing her senseless. He disentangled her legs from around his waist, both moaning as he pulled his now soft member from inside her. He quickly replaced his robes to their original place and watched with disinterest as the girl pulled on her own clothes before she wrapped her arms around him once more.

 

"I must go now, darling," he said in a deceptively sweet and caring tone, stroking her cheek softly, "I do not wish for rumors to be spread about you if they see us together. I will meet you later."

 

"Okay," Ling sighed dreamily, still holding onto the wealthy nobleman's shirt tightly.

 

When she continued to hold onto him, Fu suppressed the urge to throw her away from him, but instead he gently pried her fingers from his clothing, giving her another peck on her swollen lips.

 

"Goodbye for now, my sweet," he cooed before turning around to exit the empty room and away from her, smirking smugly as he heard her give out another sigh.

 

The nobleman fixed his attire with ease before he entered the public garden as he let out a dark chuckle. The Fire Lady's servant, Ling, was such a naïve and inexperienced girl. All he had to do to make her melt into him was to offer a soft touch and a loving phrase.

 

Ever since the news of Fire Lady's illness had reached them, he had set out on his plan to seduce the stupid servant girl, and by what they just did, he was delighted that his plan had worked. He found it amusing that the girl actually believed him when he told her he had been captivated by her simple beauty and her shy demeanor, proclaiming that as soon as he could, he would stop his wooing of the Queen and marry her. He sneered in disgust. As if he, the great Fu, would stoop so low as to take a filthy servant as his bride. Disgraceful.

 

Soon she would be so madly in love with him (that is if she wasn't already) that she would do anything for him. And that was his goal. He knew the Fire Lady was hiding something as she continued to prance around the duty of appointing the next Fire Lord. Almost a year had passed since that insolent whelp Zuko had met his end, and the Water Tribe woman had still not chosen a new husband.

 

That is where his plan with Ling came into play. He knew the Fire Lady trusted Ling more than the rest, though not as much as the other one, Jiao. That servant girl was way more pleasing to the eye than Ling and, unfortunately, she was also smarter for she had brushed off his first advances on her. It did not matter which servant it was as long as he got what he wanted. All he needed to do was proclaimed his love for her and Ling would spill every single secret her lady held.

 

And once he got what he wanted, he will dash the daft girl's dreams and cast her aside like an old toy that had lost its usefulness. Then he will do the impossible to gain Lady Katara's favor and love and ultimately the throne. Soon he will be crowned Fire Lord, the most powerful man on the Earth, and he will rule over all. He will be better and grander than the past Fire Lords, even more so than Zuko.

 

Fu sneered as he remembered the past young Fire Lord. He will not make the same stupid mistake as Zuko did, aiding the rest of the world instead of gaining more power. Bah! Pathetic. Once he became Fire Lord he will stop at nothing to become the most powerful and feared man in the world, and if that caused another hundred year war, then so be it.

 

Of course he would have to marry the Water Tribe woman in order to gain what he wanted, but he did not see any wrong in that since the woman was indeed quite a beauty, what with her exotic looks and gentle smile. Since the first time he had caught sight of Fire Lord Zuko's new bride, Fu had been captivated by her and he would drink in the sight of her every chance he got, fantasizing about having her in his bed. Though she did have quite a temper, a minor flaw, he had other ways her fiery disposition could be of use. He was positive he would receive much pleasure from her lovely body…

 

"Good evening, Nobleman Fu. It's such a lovely day isn't it?" a delicate feminine voice made him come out of his dirty and deprave thoughts.

 

The scheming man looked up and smiled at the young noblewoman who was batting her eyelashes coquettishly at him. He roamed her body with his eyes and licked his lips.

 

"Yes, lovely indeed, but I know a way that would make it even better," he purred as he stroked her arm before he lead her away from the garden to head into his guest room.

 

She was not as beautiful as the Fire Lady, but she would do for now until he married the waterbender. And then he would have all of her.

 

Smirking almost evilly, Fu resisted the urge to rub his hands together in anticipation. Soon he would have everything he lusted over: power, the throne, and Katara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After he had reached the top of the lava river, Zuko continued on his way with more vigor as he strode along the smooth, dark ground. He could see the red mountain surrounded by white clouds at a distance and he wondered how far it was and how long it would take to finally reach the bottom of it. He needed to reach it soon so he could pass the trial and head toward Katara for he had an uneasy feeling in his chest that refused to leave. Soon he found himself running rapidly, almost frantically, through the barren land of this part of the Spirit World, but as fast and as long as he ran it seemed the farther the red mountain remained.

 

Soon after, the black marble floor ceased to be and it changed into soft, brown dirt before lush grass cushioned his feet. The further he went the taller the grass grew that now it reached his calves. Zuko looked at the grass with awe for they were of a dark jade color and seemed to sparkle even though there was no sun.

 

Once more the colorful and vibrant trees and bushes surrounded him from all sides and the sky became once again that unusual blue hue. This forest was even thicker than the one he had first come from and the trees were so tall that he could barely make out the tip of the red mountain. But this did not deter him as he evaded wide trees and bushes while he continued on his hasty sprint, glad that he was not tiring out.

 

He did not know how long he had kept on his hurried course, but he knew it must have been several hours which confused him since it should have been night by now. Maybe there was no night or day in the Spirit World, just an unusual light that came from some unknown source. So then how did one count the time here?

 

A few thick clusters of bushes blocked his path and he impatiently tore through them until he passed them to the other side. Zuko skidded to a stop as he came face-to-face with a very large badger-mole.

 

The creature was larger than the average badger-mole with long, sharp claws coming out from its large paws. Its fur was all black with a few russet stripes on its sides and on its back and two white stripes coming down its forehead. It wildly sniffed the air in front of it as it squinted in his direction.

 

Zuko noticed that the badger-mole's eyes were white and they had no pupil which indicated it was blind, but Zuko knew that did not rendered the creature helpless. That is when the young man noticed that the animal was standing before a small mountain and directly in front of a large cave, blocking any form of entrance with its bulky body.

 

 _It must be some sort of guardian to this cave,_ Zuko thought as he carefully looked over the tiny mountainside.

 

It ran on horizontally on both sides for miles and miles that it seemed impossible to see the end. Even though the mountain was not very tall, Zuko knew he would not be able to climb it since it seemed to be made of smooth brown stone, with no form of grabbing a secure foothold.

 

The creature made a series of grunts and snorts that caught Zuko's attention once again. He realized that the sniffing sounds the badger-mole guardian was making meant it was evaluating who he was, and so, Zuko stayed perfectly still, trying to figure out what the Spirit would do and if he would be able to enter the cave which seemed to be the only way to reach the much grander red mountain on the other side.

 

Zuko looked back at the creature and sighed irritably for it was blocking him from reaching his destination. The badger-mole growled softly, revealing white and sharp fangs, as it positioned itself even closer to the entrance of the cave. The young man narrowed his eyes at the animal, wondering if he had to fight his way through.

 

He vaguely remembered Toph recounting her story of when she ran away from home and got lost in a cave where she met the badger-moles who taught her how to earthbend. Every time she remembered her Earthbending Masters she spoke of them with great respect.

 

Zuko straightened as he observed the Spirit more carefully and with less wariness. It was a badger-mole, an original earthbender and it deserved the respect he had given to the Firebending Masters, the last two dragons, he and the Avatar had learned from almost seven years ago.

 

Placing one fist into an opened palm, Zuko made a respectful bow toward the guardian of the cave, even though he was not sure if the Spirit could see him.

 

"Please, I need to enter the cave for I must reach the red mountain as soon as possible in order to complete a trial so that I could return to the ones I love," Zuko requested as he held his bowing position.

 

He was not sure if this would work to convince the badger-mole, but he really did not want to fight the Spirit. All Zuko wanted was to arrive at the destination The Guardian had pointed him to so he could pass the trial and return home.

 

Zuko listened quietly as the spirit badger-mole moved a bit closer to where he was standing. Lifting his head slightly, Zuko watched as the creature reared up and sat on its hunches before it started to snuffle loudly in his direction. Then it leaned its front paws back to the ground below, planting its forepaws firmly on the soft soil. Zuko waited curiously as the badger-mole stood still for a moment before it gave a last snort, causing Zuko's hair to ruffle. To Zuko's surprise, the Spirit moved to the side, revealing the entire dark entrance to the cave. It must have sensed that Zuko meant no harm and was telling the truth. Zuko took a careful step forward before he confidently walked the small distance from the forest to the cave.

 

As he passed the large creature Zuko bowed again.

 

"Thank you," was all he said before he continued on, the badger-mole making a pleased sound.

 

Zuko paused and took a moment to scan the entrance before he stepped into the cool shadows of the cave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Toph sat morosely and quietly, something that was so out of character from the usually brash and energetic young woman. She rubbed her right eye with her hand before she let it dropped limply back to her lap. A gentle breeze blew into the royal bedchamber from the opened balcony doors, but she hardly paid any attention to it.

 

How long had she gone with barely any sleep? When was the last time she had eaten or taken a good bath for that matter? But more importantly, how long had she sat in the same chair beside the bed where her unconscious best friend rested on?

 

Days. It had been exactly four days since Katara had woke her up in the middle of the night screaming and crying in pain, calling out for Zuko. She lay in the bed the exact same way she had since Toph and the guard had placed her there. They had to resort in feeding her small amounts of food down her throat since she could not do it herself. And not once had the Fire Lady opened her blue eyes or let out a sound or moved a muscle.

 

Toph was at a loss at what to do. She had tried many things to make Katara gain back her consciousness, but it was no use. It was as if the life had died out from Katara once Zuko's had ended.

 

The earthbender still found it hard to believe that Zuko was gone and this time for real, or maybe that was just what her head was wishing for. Could Sparky really have died? It just seemed so unfair to her. After all Zuko and Katara had suffered, they had finally begun leading a happy married life and then this had to happen.

 

Toph crossed her arms over her chest and ground her teeth together. How she wished she could give the gods and the spirits a piece of her mind! That would teach them to mess with the people she cared about!

 

But what had her intrigued and bewildered was the fact that Katara just seemed to know whatever happened with Zuko, as if they were in some way spiritually connected or something.

 

Toph snorted and shrugged her shoulders. There was no use in getting herself all worked up and confused with something that she would probably never understand.

 

Once more, the young earthbender reached out a small hand and touched the bed until she found Katara's hand. She clasped it lightly and let out a small sigh. Katara's hands were very cold and it unnerved her. Would her friend ever wake up? And if she did, would she ever be able to deal with the life that awaited her without Zuko, her beloved husband?

 

Toph straightened in her seat as familiar and comforting footsteps reached her senses. She heard the door to the room open quietly before the person stepped inside, closing the door carefully once more.

 

"How is she doing?" Iroh's concerned voice floated to where she sat and Toph let out another sigh.

 

Taking that as saying that the situation was the same, Iroh let out a sigh of his own before he walked further into the room with a tray with a teapot and two teacups.

 

"Look, my dear Toph. I brought a new blend of tea!" he called out joyfully as he set down the tray at a small table beside the girl.

 

Toph tried to chuckle at his carefree proclamation, but she was sure it sounded as fake and forced to his own ears as it did to hers. She grabbed the teacup that Iroh handed to her and took a slow sip of the warm liquid.

 

Iroh watched the unusually sullen girl with sad eyes as he took a seat on the other chair near the bed, sipping quietly from his cup. He knew that Toph was worried as much as he, for she barely slept or left Katara's side. He too wished he could be by his niece-in-law's side at all times as well, but ever since her 'illness' he had to once more take over the nation with the council members.

 

Things were not going so well for the past several weeks. Without a strong leader to guide the nation, the people have begun to cause problems and the Royal Court members have begun to fight amongst themselves for more land, riches, and power. The Court Council and the single noblemen were getting impatient, and he knew that if Katara ever woke up she would have to face many difficult adversities—not to mention the pain of Zuko's death.

 

The Dragon of the West closed his aged, golden eyes and let out a quiet sigh as a new wave of grief overcame him. Zuko was like his son, the only family he had had for years and now he was dead, leaving behind a struggling nation and a mourning, young wife.

 

"So how're the stupid so-called suitors coping with the Fire Lady's 'ailment', hm?" Toph muttered, breaking Iroh from his depressing thoughts.

 

Iroh narrowed his eyes as he took a large gulp of tea as if it were liquor.

 

"Those inconsiderate beasts seem not to be affected at all except for the only fact that they have to wait longer to know who would be the next Fire Lord. The one that comes to mind more often is that arrogant Nobleman Fu."

 

Iroh bit back a growl at the reminder of the loathsome man before a worried expression spread on his wrinkled face.

 

"One thing that has me a bit concerned is that I have come across Fu walking away from Ling many times,” he said, “I'm not sure if perhaps I am looking into it too much, but I do find his lurking around Ling a bit disconcerting."

 

Toph frowned at the information as she, too, wondered what Fu could be up to, but now if she thought about it, Ling had been acting a bit strangely recently. She would just have to keep a careful 'watch' on the quiet servant girl.

 

"How is Aang doing about all of this?" the blind earthbender asked with a huff.

 

"He is still being relentless about seeing Katara," he replied as he took another sip from his hot tea, "You have no idea how many times he follows me around begging—no, _demanding_ me to let him enter this room to check on her. He even threatened to enter the room through the window!"

 

Toph narrowed her sightless eyes and cracked her knuckles.

 

"If he even tries to come near Katara, I will punch him so hard that the past Avatars would feel it." She smirked almost wickedly.

 

Iroh shook his head and chuckled softly.

 

"He is not the only one who wants to see if Katara is alright. Nobleman Chen has asked me to be allowed to see her as well. Even though he asks me nicely, I always deny him. But it sure does not stop him from trying."

 

"Nobleman Chen's the guy that Katara usually hangs out with more than the other morons, right?" Toph asked as she set her now empty teacup on the small table, "Why would he be so concerned about her anyway?"

 

Iroh let out another sigh before he gazed at his nephew's wife, who looked so pale, before he responded

 

"Because, my dear Toph, he is falling in love with her."

 

"He's _what_?" Toph shouted before she clamped her hand over her mouth, "Oh, crap."

 

Iroh nodded and sighed heavily. "Indeed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The farther he went, the darker the cave became as the light from the way he had come from began to grow smaller and smaller. Soon the brilliant entryway became a small bright dot until darkness settled completely, rendering Zuko completely lost. Squinting everywhere around him, the young man realized that he could not even see his hand in front of his face, and so, he lifted his palm up in order to produce a small flame so he could see where he was going.

 

To his utter shock, nothing happened. He tried to call his fire to his palm, but again with no results. No spark, no flame, no smoke. Desperately, Zuko tired and tried several times.

 

He called forth his fire whips. Nothing.

 

He summoned a fire wall. Nothing.

 

He ran and flipped, kicking the air for a fiery kick. Nothing.

 

Zuko landed in a crouch as he tried to calm his panicked breathing, digging his fingers into the dirt ground of the cave. He was in the Spirit World and maybe that was the reason he did not have his bending. Still, the thought of being without his bending energy unnerved him greatly.

 

Shaking his head, he slowly stood up as he reached a hand outwards, making his way to the right side of the dark cave until his hand met cool rock. Stretching his left hand before him to make sure he did not bumped into anything, Zuko once more continued on his march while he followed the wall of the cave with his right hand. He wondered how long the tunnel was and if the exit was straight ahead or if there were other tunnels that led to it.

 

After what seemed like hours had passed, Zuko again felt his heart begin to race in terror as the darkness and eerie silence surrounded him. The darkness seemed to be growing more intense, engulfing his being, suffocating his soul. Zuko paused in his walk as his legs began to shake due to his growing fear.

 

He slid down from the wall and sat heavily in the darkness, his back leaning against the wall as he placed his hands on either side of his face as he tried in some way to stop the unbearable silence. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to close off the lonely darkness of the cave, but when he did he was met with the same dark gloom. Zuko gasped roughly as his chest constricted for taking rapid, shallow breaths due to his fear and anxiety. Raw panic and terror seized his entire body as he realized that he was all alone, with no one there to help him, with no one there to comfort him.

 

All at once his mind was flooded with images and emotions from his past. The sadness and hurt due to his grandsire and father's preference to his sister prodigy. The pain and sorrow when he was told his mother had died. The anger and pain he felt when his sire had scarred him and banished him from his home. The hunger and humiliation he endured when he was forced to live as a fugitive from his own homeland and as a refugee. The guilt and remorse he felt when he betrayed his uncle and Katara under the Catacombs of Ba Sing Se.

 

It was all becoming too overwhelming, all the negative feelings were consuming his very being, his very soul, almost to the point where it caused him pain, and if it were not for the fact that he was already dead, he was sure it could have killed him. He began to rock back and forth as he continued to clutch his head between his hands, his body shaking uncontrollably as he tried to stop the horrible memories.

 

And then the memories of the past few awful months bombarded his mind in rapid succession. The rebellion, the storm, the shipwreck. Losing his crew, being stranded in an island, floating almost aimlessly on the open ocean, suffering from terrible hunger and thirst. Fighting against a few rebels for the honor of his wife and for his life, being imprisoned by an obsessed earthbending woman, being injured by a carnivorous plant and a starving tiger-armadillo. Then came the excruciating pain from his wounds, the blood loss, the sickness, the weakness…Death.

 

Zuko made a strangled sound as he tried to let more air into his lungs, trying to calm his breathing and the wild beating of his heart before he gasped loudly as his heart seemed to stop all of the sudden when he was filled with more emotions. Emotions far worse and more horrible than starvation, physical pain, or even death.

 

Sadness. Longing. Loneliness.

 

"Katara!" he screamed in agony as he grasped at his heart. Being away from his beloved was unbearable, insufferable, excruciating.

 

Every day he spent away from Katara he was filled with so much sadness, especially knowing that she was in pain as well for his absence. Every minute he did not see, talk, or touch his wife he was filled with so much longing that it hurt, wanting to do nothing but hold her delicate and soft body in the comfort of his strong and protecting arms. Every second that he was away from her beautiful, soothing, and loving presence he was filled with such loneliness that it pained him so much.

 

The fact that he could not see his Katara, could not hold his wife, could not touch his woman, could not feel his beloved felt like a thousand knives racing through his veins, leaving him in pure desolation and agony.

 

Oh, how he missed her! How he wanted to see her! How he wished to see her amusing angry glares, her beautiful cobalt eyes, her loving smile! How he wished to hear her musical laughter, her arousing moans and cries, her soothing voice! Oh, how he wished to embrace her, to touch her, to kiss her, to make love to her!

 

He needed to get out of this cave so he could return to her and make her see that he had kept his promise. He needed to go to her and make sure she was all right so he could make her happy again. Because Katara is all that he truly wanted, she is all that he truly needed because he loves her!

 

He loves her.

 

"I love her," Zuko whispered fervently to the dark, silent, and lonely cave as he slumped onto the cool wall behind him.

 

As soon as he uttered that last ardent phrase, the ceiling above him began to glow with an ethereal, silver light. Zuko blinked a few times as if to make sure what he saw was truly there and he had not gone mad. There on the dark ceiling were a million tiny stones, like diamonds, sparkling with a soft radiance, giving of a sort of calming peace.

 

Zuko stared at the glimmering crystals with awe before he realized that they seem to lead further down the tunnel. Maybe they led to the exit of the cave and thus to the mountain and then finally to Katara.

 

With a new and stronger sense of determination, Zuko rose to his feet and began to follow the glowing trail with swift and hopeful steps. The sparkling path on the ceiling continued to lead him forward until the cave expanded, taking him to what seem like a room where three more dark entrances greeted him. The firebender stopped as he regarded the three tunnels carefully, wondering which one led to the exit and if the other ones led to a horrible fate, but the glinting trail picked up again and sped like a slithering weasel into the middle tunnel.

 

Without hesitation, Zuko followed the shiny rocks at a jog, occasionally looking up at the ceiling to admire the strange, glowing stones. He continued to run for what seemed like hours with no sign of the trail ever ending or the end of the tunnel appearing. The young man stopped as the tunnel suddenly came upon a circular cavern, which held even more of the shiny crystals.

 

But instead of only the ceiling covered in them the whole room was embedded with the glowing gems, some as small as a diamond on a ring and others as enormous as the pillars from his Fire Nation Palace. They were everywhere, on the ceiling, on the walls, and a few jutted out from the soft ground, sticking out in different directions with pointed tips.

 

Zuko stared in a mystified daze as he slowly stepped into the room which was glowing in such a soft and ethereal manner. The sliver light that was emitted from the magnificent crystals surrounded him with such warmth and comfort, so he reached a hand to a large silver crystal that protruded vertically, almost touching the sparkling ceiling above. It was smooth to the touch and a bit cold.

 

As soon as Zuko's hand touched the surface of the stone, it vibrated slightly before it sparkled even brighter than the other millions of gems in the circular room. His gaze softened and a small smile appeared on his weary face.

 

"Katara would have loved this enchanting place," he said softly with a twinge of longing.

 

He imagined her beautiful face light up with delight and amazement as she slowly circled the room while her big sapphire eyes would sparkle because of her pleasure and because of the silver light from the crystals.

 

The thought of his wife snapped him out of his daze and he removed his hand from the stone which immediately resumed its original glow. Zuko frowned as he looked around for the exit so he could continue on his journey. To his displeasure and frustration there was no way out from the large oval cavern, the only opening to it was the tunnel he had previously exited from. It seemed like the glowing stones had led him to a dead end.

 

"Dammit," he cursed.

 

He began to search for a way out, feeling the walls for any hidden doors or something, but as much as he tried, the walls were rock solid. Zuko closed his eyes, clenching his hands into tight fists as he tried to restrain the disappointment and hopelessness that wanted to rise up in him.

 

Shaking his head, the lonely young man moved away from the walls. There was no use feeling sorry for himself at the moment for it would not help him at all in reaching his beloved Katara. Zuko turned back around to the tunnel, thinking that perhaps one of the other two tunnels he had come upon before would show him the way out.

 

"There is no need for you to go back. The exit is not that way," a masculine voice told him with a smile in his voice.

 

Zuko stopped in his tracks just as he was about to enter the dark tunnel and turned back around to scan the glowing chamber in search for the person who spoke.

 

There, standing in the middle of the radiant cavern was a man with dark green eyes and a topknot on his head, a big smile on his face. Next to him was a petite, beautiful woman with light green eyes and long obsidian hair that flowed down her back, a gentle smile on hers. The woman was leaning on the man's shoulder while the man had his arm wrapped around her waist.

 

Zuko stared at them in bewilderment as he wondered where these two people had come from and who they were. They both grinned at him before the man motioned for him to approach them with a wave of his arm.

 

"Come, my dear friend," the man said, "We will help you finish your journey."

 

Zuko stopped himself from gaping at them before he cautiously came up to them.

 

"You can help me? You know that way out of this mountain?" he asked hopefully.

 

The man seemed almost amused as he replied.

 

"Why of course! We know this mountain like the back of our hands!" he said almost smugly, which earned him an elbow to his stomach by the small woman.

 

"No one wants to be near someone so arrogant!" the woman scolded.

 

"What?" the man exclaimed with a frown, "I was just saying."

 

Zuko smiled at the apologetic look on the man's face as the woman crossed her arms and scowled at him.

 

"So you can show me the way out?" Zuko asked again, not wanting to interrupt the obvious couple, but he really wanted to continue on his quest to return home and to his wife.

 

The pair stopped bickering and turned to him once more, smiling sheepishly and apologetically.

 

"Yes, we can lead you out of this cave and back to your journey," the woman said softly with a bright smile on her face.

 

"And like I said before, we want to aid you in your quest," the man continued as he once more wrapped his arm around the woman, earning a loving smile from her.

 

Zuko frowned sadly at the affectionate display of the couple and discreetly touched the left side of his chest as he remembered the way Katara and he used to act tenderly toward one another as these two strangers did.

 

"Why do you want to help me?" he asked curiously, "You don't even know me."

 

The man and the woman looked at each other before they returned their warm gazes at the young man.

 

"We may not know you very well, but we know enough to feel incline in helping you," the man replied before he stared at Zuko with a serious expression, "Tell us. Why do you need to leave this cave and what is the purpose of your journey?"

 

Zuko resisted the urge to narrow his eyes warily at the inquiring man, instead he looked around once more at the brilliant chamber before he replied simply, "I need to return to the land of the living."

 

The couple glanced at each other once more before they frowned at him.

 

"And why is it that you need to return to the living world when you can find peace in the Spirit World?" the woman asked gently.

 

Both figures looked at him expectantly as if they knew the reason, but they wanted to hear it from his own mouth.

 

The young man again looked them over more carefully as they remained silent, waiting until he responded. Zuko was not sure if to tell them his reasons for they were strangers after all and he did not know them well enough to divulge something so important to him. But as they continued to smile at him with warm and understanding expressions, he felt like he could trust them. Besides, they knew the way out of the mountain.

 

"I must leave now because I could never find peace in the Spirit World. My life ended too early, I still have many things to settle, many things to accomplish," Zuko began with an intense determination, "My untimely death may have left my nation vulnerable, prone to greed and maltreatment by many men, and as Fire Lord, I must return to protect my country and my people."

 

Letting out an inaudible sigh, Zuko's eyes took on a faraway look combined with longing and misery.

 

"But most importantly, by giving in to death, I have forsaken my wife to a life of pain and solitude," he said in a quiet and remorseful tone. "Before I left the palace to suppress a rebellion I promised my wife that I would return to her, but though I tried to arrive back to my home, I was assaulted by many things that impeded me to keep my promise to her," he continued softly, not really aware of the couple listening to him.

 

"Though I did everything in my power to find a way home and thus back to my wife, it seemed that there was always something there to dash my attempts and my hopes. And just when it seemed like I would succeed, death's claws grabbed me and dragged me here even though it was not my time," Zuko argued with a low growl before he once again realized he had an audience.

 

The young lord cleared his throat lightly to rein in his emotions which caused the pair to grin.

 

"Luckily, The Guardian came upon me and took sympathy to my plight," Zuko told them with a tone of gratitude. He did not miss the meaningful look the couple gave each other and wondered at its meaning.

 

"The Guardian decided to help me return to the land of the living in order to fulfill my promise and he told me that in order to do so it is essential that I reach the red mountain that lies ahead of where we are now so that I can succeed in the trial the awaits me there," Zuko finished with a slight pleading look.

 

The couple once more glanced at one another as another meaningful look passed between them.

 

"Why must you endure so much in order to keep and complete a promise, especially since with your death it could be said to be void?" the woman asked gently, "Why go through all this when you can live happily here?"

 

Zuko this time did narrow his eyes as if the mere idea offended him.

 

"Because I will never find happiness, not even in the Spirit World, if I am not beside my wife for I am only content and happy near her, having her by my side, holding her in my arms and I am sure she feels the same," Zuko responded, "I will not break my promise to her and I will not let her live a life full of sorrow and mourning because of me. I will return to her because…I love her," he confessed ardently into the dazzling cavern.

 

All of the sudden the chamber was filled with a bright silver light, almost blinding, as all the crystals from the ceiling, to the walls, and to the ground began to vibrate and sparkle with an intense force. Zuko watched in awe at the unexpected and magnificent display before his attention fell on the silent couple that was beaming at him.

 

"That is all we wanted to hear before we finally showed you the way out," the woman with the light green eyes said, "Even though we already knew since you admitted it back in the main dark tunnel."

 

"What?" Zuko asked with a confused expression. How the hell did they know? Who were these people?

 

"You are not the first one who has attempted to leave this cave," the man stated, "Those who have been able to pass the badger-mole spirit guardian have tried to pass this mountain because they, too, wanted to leave the Spirit World, but once they remained a few hours in the dark tunnel they were overcome with too many dark emotions that they were unable to continue."

 

When Zuko gaped slightly the man nodded.

 

"Everyone who passes through there is visited by past memories that bring negative and miserable emotions, and because the only reasons they wish to return to the real world are for selfish motives, they are slowly and painfully succumbed to the darkness."

 

"The only way to pass the dark tunnel is by possessing great inner strength and a strong desire to live once more," the woman took over in the explanation, "But the ultimate quality is the one emotion that is far grander and far more powerful than anything else…love."

 

"Love?" Zuko repeated.

 

"Yes," the man with the dark green eyes said and nodded as he tightened his hold on his beloved, "It was your great love for your wife that saved you from the despair, the darkness." He gestured to the cavern they were in with his free hand. "Once you remembered your love for her these silver crystals immediately reacted to the emotion and began to glow, leading the way to here."

 

Zuko remain silent as the information sank in. The stones lightening up because they sensed the emotion of love in the air sounded too far-fetched, but at the same time so familiar. He was sure he had heard of that before and the memory of his uncle telling him a story as they chased the Avatar kept popping up.

 

If he remembered correctly the story had to do with two lovers who were prohibited from being with one another because both their villages were at war with each other. So they found a cave and made it into almost a labyrinth so they could secretly meet and live their love without any interference from the outside world, but unfortunately their happiness did not last long as the man died in battle, leaving the woman behind. The thing that had him intrigued, though, was that he remembered Aang telling him a couple of weeks before the final battle that the tragic lovers set up crystals on the ceiling that would light up from a kiss in order to lead the way out of the cave.

 

Zuko's eyes widened as he looked at the couple before him with a new light.

 

"The Cave of Two Lovers," he said quietly.

 

The lovers chuckled lightly at the surprised look on the young man's face.

 

"Yes," the woman with the long hair replied. "I am Oma," she said as she pointed at herself before she gestured at her lover with a loving smile on her face, "And this is my love, Shu."

 

"It is an honor to meet you," Zuko stated respectfully for they were the earliest earthbenders, and he made a small bow which the couple eagerly returned.

 

Zuko stared at them for a while before a disturbing thought entered his head. He also remembered Aang telling him how Katara and he got lost in the Cave of Two Lovers before boasting that they had kissed which then resulted in the glowing of the gems.

 

Zuko remembered being angered at the story for the young Avatar liked to bring it up many times, especially when they would practice their firebending, but later on when he had married Katara and brought up the subject Katara had reassured him that the reason the crystals glowed was because their torch extinguished. Now he was not so sure and he had to admit that he felt a bit uneasy at the thought that perhaps the gems had glowed for the same reason they did here.

 

"So then these crystals here work the same way as the ones from the Cave of Two Lovers?" Zuko found himself asking, unable to stop the jealously from forming in his chest. To his utter surprise and confusion both lovers began to laugh loudly.

 

"Oh, please," Oma said as she let out a breath after laughing so hard, waving her hand in the air dismissively, "These crystals here are the real thing."

 

Shu continued to chuckle for few more seconds before he said, "It's true we placed those crystals to help those that got lost to find a way out. Complete darkness is the only thing needed in order to make the crystals work. The idea of the kiss was not actually our initial design. People just started to make up the amazing idea after our…romantic and tragic end."

 

Both lovers looked at each other deeply and tightened their hold on one another as if the memory caused them pain.

 

"We want to help you because you have been ripped apart from your loved one," Oma said quietly as she touched her lover's hand that was embracing her waist. "I know how terrible it feels to lose the one you love, especially in an unjust and cruel manner, as I am positive it was what your wife felt when she heard the news of your untimely death. The sorrow, the anger, the despair, the loneliness," she whispered sadly.

 

Shu pulled her slightly to himself as he gave a solemn nod.

 

"I sympathize with you for you are probably going through the same thing I did when I died and left my Oma alone, and only when she came to me here, did I once again feel happiness," Shu said as he gently touched Oma's cheek before he returned his gaze back to Zuko. "Because of the great love you hold for your beloved we know that your intentions for returning to the land of the living are honorable and justified. We do not want another to go through the same pain we once did so long ago, and so, we will help you return to your adored wife."

 

Once Shu finished, he released his hold on Oma before both lovers turn away from Zuko to stand before the far wall that faced the entrance to the tunnel. They smiled at Zuko and then at each other before they bent their knees in a horse stance and pulled their fisted hands to their hips. They breathed deeply, simultaneously, before they stretched their arms forward, palms faced up, as they slowing started to raise them in the air.

 

Zuko watched curiously, wanting to know what they were trying to do, before he tensed when the ground began to tremble and a loud rumbling sound assaulted his hearing. He gasped when the wall that Shu and Oma were facing began to rise upward from the ground, a few little pieces of rock fell and dust gathered in the air as it rose. Suddenly there was a large oval entrance, or better said exit, that immediately illuminated the cavern with the outside light, making Zuko blink a few times since he had been accustomed to the darkness and the faint silver glow of the crystals.

 

Zuko opened his eyes fully to take in the sight ahead of him before a relieved and joyful smile emerged on his once depressed and slightly resigned face. He looked at the two earthbending lovers who had once more turned back to him, holding onto each other, with bright and encouraging smiles before they moved to the side to let him pass and leave the cave.

 

After snapping out of his daze, Zuko swiftly moved away from where he had been standing in order to continue to the red mountain and face his fate. As the young man passed before the couple, he paused and turned fully to face them as the words they had told him resounded in his head.

 

"I thank you for your assistance," Zuko said to them gratefully as he once more gave them a bow, "If it were not for you I would not have been able to find a way out and continue forward."

 

Shu and Oma bowed respectfully at him as well.

 

"You have proven yourself to us and now we only wish you the best of luck," said Shu with a tone that said he had faith in the young man.

 

Zuko nodded and smiled at them before he once more made his way to the bright exit and to the red mountain. He was once again filled with a strong desire to return home and comfort Katara for now he was even more certain that she was suffering greatly for his absence, but as soon as he set a foot away from the chamber and into the outside of the small mountain, the woman's voice reached his ears.

 

"Do not worry yourself about your beloved," Oma called to him in a gentle and soft voice, "We will help lessen her anguish about your death somewhat."

 

Zuko whirled around to ask her how they would help Katara, but before he could open his mouth, the wall lowered itself back to its original place. The last thing he saw were the smiling faces of Oma and Shu as they waved at him, holding onto each other lovingly.

 

Zuko stared at the closed and solid wall for a few seconds before he turned back around to face westward. A few miles before him stood the red mountain with the white clouds surrounding its peak. Taking a deep breath, Zuko marched forward on the similar grassy path as more colorful trees appeared on both his sides.

 

He sure had come upon some strange things since he arrived in the Spirit World: being found by a blond and very tall Spirit who seemed so strangely familiar, meeting his dead ancestors who pleaded for his help, coming face-to-face with a large badger-mole spirit, and now meeting the famous Two Lovers, Oma and Shu. What would he encounter next? He wondered at the possibilities.

 

Nothing eventful happened as Zuko continued on his determined walk as the trees passed him by and the grass cushioned his feet. He once in a while would glanced up ahead of him to notice that he was getting closer to his destination and he barely was able to contain the excitement and anticipation of coming to the end of his journey.

 

It seemed like many hours had passed as he finally found himself at the base of the red mountain. He looked up at the looming mountain, needing to bend his back a little in order to make out the peak, before he returned his golden gaze to inspect the unusual crimson rock. Unlike the smooth stone edge of the river of lava or Shu and Oma's mountain, this one was hard and rough to the touch and a bit hot.

 

Without any further delay, Zuko grabbed onto one of the jagged stones that protruded from the surface of the mountain before he search for a secure foothold. Upon finding one he lifted himself up and seized another hold with his other hand, once again finding a firm footing.

 

In no time, Zuko began to climb the scarlet mountain in order to finally arrive at his awaited destination. He barely noticed the slightly burning feeling of the surface of the rocks for his mind was thinking of more important issues such as passing the trial that awaited him so he could return to the land of the living and so he could once more look upon the face of his lovely Katara.


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko let out a deep breath as he continued to latch onto the hot rocks. He was unsure of how much time had passed since he began to climb the crimson mountain, but it seemed like it was hours or maybe a few days. He mentally shook his head in order to keep it clear from any distracting thoughts because the only thing that mattered was reaching the top and completing his task.

 

A few minutes later—or at least what seemed like minutes—Zuko craned his neck back in order to figure out how much farther the mountaintop was, but to his surprise his view of the peak was blocked by misty white clouds. He paused for a second as he gaze at the swirling clouds that seemed to shimmer with little diamonds before he shook his head and continued his ascent.

 

As soon as he entered the white clouds, Zuko sighed in contentment as the mist covered his body with a cool caress that soothed his skin from the trivial burn of the red rocks that made up the mountainside. He breathed the fresh and clean air and exhaled loudly.

 

The chilly sensation reminded him of the times Katara and he would finish sparing or a round of lovemaking, both hot and sweaty, before Katara would bend water into a fresh mist to cool their heated skin. Letting out a groan, Zuko again shook his head in order to keep focus since now was not the time to grow an erection.

 

Zuko continued on his climb, this time a bit more carefully since the clouds also blocked his view of the wall beneath his hands and feet, making him search for footholds more cautiously. It was a few moments later when Zuko finally felt the edge of the mountaintop.

 

He grabbed the edge with both hands and hauled himself up before he quickly crawled away from the side since he did not want to know what would happen if he toppled over. Taking a few deep breaths, Zuko stood up to his feet and squared his shoulders as he looked at his surroundings.

 

The mountaintop was circular and smooth as if it had been sliced perfectly by a giant sword, and it was so wide that his entire Fire Nation Palace could be built on the surface. The white clouds swirled around the top until they spiraled for miles up into the sky, blocking any view from any side. What had Zuko amazed, however, were two large golden bowls in the very middle of the mountaintop suspended in the air with bright flames. He wondered how they could float in the empty air without falling to the ground.

 

Zuko slowly approached the fire bowls until he was standing between them as they hovered above his head a couple of feet apart from each other, the flames dancing and flickering once in a while. The young man frowned as he once more looked around himself, but there was nothing else on the peak except for the golden bowls.

 

After a long time of waiting patiently for his test, Zuko began to feel irritated as he stood perfectly silent while nothing happened. He moved away to stand beside the edge, staring into the shimmering white clouds in front of and below him.

 

 _What is going on? Where is the trial that awaits me at the red mountain? Did The Guardian trick me into believing that there was a way out of the Spirit World?_ he asked himself with a frown.

 

_What if there is no way to return to the land of the living?_

 

Just as Zuko began to feel the beginnings of despair, a low rumbling chuckle reached his ears.

 

"Why, my son, you should have a bit more faith," a familiar smooth voice chided gently.

 

Zuko whirled around to find The Guardian standing perfectly straight between the suspended fire bowls with a large smile on his ageless face. His long flaxen hair swirled gently around him as he stood there with his white and golden clothing, his magnificent golden eyes sparkling warmly. Zuko stared at him for a while before another rumbling chuckle snapped him out of his daze.

 

"I don't want to seem rude, but," Zuko began slowly, "what are you doing here?"

 

Again the blond man laughed, his eyes glinting with amusement.

 

"Well, so much for a warm hello," he teased lightly before he composed himself, a serious expression now appearing on his handsome face. "I am the one who will judge you to see if you are worthy enough to return to the mortal world."

 

Zuko gaped at him before he collected himself from his shock with a determined expression. He made a respectful bow as he said in a strong voice, "Then I am ready to start this trial and pass your judgment. Please, tell me what it is I need to do so that I can return home."

 

The Guardian was silent for a few minutes before he finally spoke in his smooth yet rumbling baritone.

 

"Tell me, Zuko," he began. "Did you find the answer to that which courses through your veins? Answer carefully for there is more than one answer," he warned.

 

Zuko furrowed his forehead deeply as he tried to figure out what the answer to the question The Guardian had asked him was.

 

 _That which course through your veins?_ he pondered deeply, _And there's more than one answer?_ Where was his wise, witty uncle when he needed him?

 

Zuko took a deep breath before he spoke.

 

"Well, the obvious answer would be blood," he muttered as he frowned in concentration, but that was too easy an answer.

 

"Yes," The Guardian nodded, "Blood makes up a large portion of it, but I am not asking what veins literally contain."

 

When the young man looked up at him in a confused manner, the tall, blond man continued.

 

"Let me repeat the question, my son. What courses through _your_ veins, Zuko?"

 

Again Zuko frowned as he pondered on The Guardian's words.

 

_What courses through my veins?_

 

"What courses through _my_ veins?" he repeated out loud as an expression of deep concentration appeared on his face. He thought back to what his life consisted of, what made him who he was, what he valued the most.

 

"Honor, duty, respect," Zuko said lowly. An image of Katara surfaced in his mind before he said strongly, "Love."

 

He looked back at The Guardian's face which held a wide smile, immediately filling Zuko with confidence and hope.

 

"Yes, your veins run with all these things: blood, honor, duty, respect and love," the blond Spirit confirmed with a nod. "I know you cherished all of these and I must tell you that your trial does not only consist of answering this question."

 

Zuko frowned.

 

"It doesn't?"

 

"No," The Guardian shook his head slowly, "Your trial began the moment I departed from you at the meadow. Even though the journey seemed so long and almost impossible to finish you continued without any hesitation or complaints because you have a great sense of _duty_ to your nation and your people.

 

"When you came upon the river of lava you understood that, even though the people you came upon were suffering, they deserved their punishment. But most importantly you did not let your ancestors sway you even though the call of family _blood_ called to you.

 

"When you came upon the badger-mole spirit you showed your _respect_ , thus gaining its approval to enter the dark cave. And even though darkness wanted to consume you inside the tunnel, your _honor_ to the promise you made to your wife and the immense _love_ you hold for her is what saved you from the dark emotions as well as gained the help of Oma and Shu.

 

"But…" The Guardian continued before he paused, another solemn expression crossing his glowing face, "There is still one more answer that you have not given me, and if you do not give me this answer, your journey here would have been in vain and all your precious memories will be erase from your mind. Tell me, what courses through your veins, my son?"

 

Zuko ran a hand through his hair as the seriousness of the situation once again fell upon him. One more answer. All he needed was one more answer to pass this test and return to the mortal world and to all he held dear, or else he will lose all his memories. The mere idea of forgetting who he was and forgetting those he loved upset him greatly.

 

What else was there that coursed through his veins besides what he had mentioned earlier? What ran in his blood, in his body, that made up who he was?

 

Zuko raised his palm to his face before he looked up at the bowls holding the bright orange flames.

 

Flames…heat…power…fire…

 

Zuko's golden eyes widened as the answer came to him with such a great force almost like he had been struck by a bolt of lightning.

 

"Firebending!" he exclaimed. "The blood and fire from Agni is what courses through my veins, through my body, and through my soul."

 

The blond man remained completely silent for a few minutes, staring at Zuko with his intense amber gaze, a blank expression on his flawless face. Zuko felt dread rise up in him as the Spirit remained silent and unmoving. Was he wrong?

 

Suddenly, the fire from the large, golden bowls sprang forth and descended swiftly toward the man standing regally between them. The flames circled the blond spirit and began to spin rapidly around his frame while the white clouds surrounding the crimson mountain began the same circular dance as the blaze.

 

Zuko gaped as the spiral of fire began to expand, taking a huge space on half of the red mountaintop while it turned into a hot white blaze, causing Zuko to shield his eyes and take a few steps back due to the intensity of the light and the heat.

 

Then the white flame dispersed with a loud explosion and sparks flew in all directions, almost knocking the young man to the ground before a mighty and feral roar rumbled and shook the peak of the crimson mountain.

 

When Zuko opened his eyes again he quickly shifted them to see what had become of The Guardian and what had produced such a roar, but what he saw made him gasped loudly as his heart stopped a beat.

 

There before him stood the largest and most magnificent dragon he had ever seen in his entire life. It was much larger than the Firebending Masters, standing several feet taller and longer that the red and blue dragons, almost covering more than half of the mountaintop. Its wings spread for a good couple of feet, and when they flapped, a large gust of wind was created.

 

But the most astonishing thing about this dragon was that it was white and gold. A white as pure and fair as the snow from Katara's native land and a gold so bright it seemed that it burned like fire. Its entire body was covered with white scales, and when they caught the light, they would shimmer with golden and blue hues. Long and sharp golden claws embellished its four huge and dangerous feet and a large mane of golden hair sat on its massive head that also ran down its entire back. And at the tip of its very long whip-like tail was another patch of the same golden fur. The dragon reared back and opened his mouth, showing large white fangs, before it lifted its head upward and released another ear-splitting roar as white fire shot forth from its maw.

 

The young man gulped when the white and golden dragon brought its head back down, snaking its long neck towards him as it gave a low growl. Zuko felt the urge to turn back and run like a madman down the mountain as the dragon's head loomed closer to where he stood frozen to the spot.

 

Zuko stood his ground, however, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders as the white dragon's large face slowly descended to his own. The dragon took a small whiff, causing Zuko's dark hair and clothes to ruffle, before it exhaled through its nose, white smoke pouring out from its nostrils as well as the edges of its fanged mouth before curling upwards into the air.

 

Zuko finally dared to look into the eyes of the fearsome white dragon without any hesitation and the awesome creature let out a growl—which to Zuko sounded like approval, though he was not sure how he knew that.

 

Its large eyes were a bit slanted and its black pupils were a thin slit typical of all reptilian creatures. The color of its eyes were a bright, deep gold and they seemed to blaze and shine like the sun itself. Zuko's eyes widened at the familiarity of those amazing golden orbs.

 

"T-the Guardian?" he asked, uncertainly.

 

There was a rumble that vibrated from the dragon's chest as a deep chuckle surrounded the mountaintop. The familiar sound made Zuko's tensed muscles relax slightly and he mentally exhaled a sigh of relief.

 

"Yes, that is the name I called myself when we first met," the deep voice continued, though the white dragon did not move or opened its large mouth to speak. Zuko realized the rumbling sound coming from the dragon's chest was where the voice seemed to come from.

 

The young man frowned as he finally realized what the creature had said. So if he was truly not called The Guardian, then what was his name? Who was the blond man that was also this magnificent white and golden dragon?

 

"Who are you?" Zuko asked cautiously.

 

He watched as the dragon lifted his head so that he was looming over him before another puff of white smoke shot forth from his nostrils.

 

"I am he who taught the first dragons the art and honor of firebending in order for my people to learn how to warm and defend themselves. I am the god who fathered the first Fire Lord so that my people could be taken care of but also be ruled with a just hand," the dragon's deep rumbling voice explained.

 

Zuko listened in disbelief as realization began to dawn on him.

 

 _Could he be who I think he is_?

 

He gasped when the dragon nodded his massive head to answer his silent question.

 

"I am the God of Fire, the God of the Sun, and you are my descendant, Zuko. My blood and fire run deep through your veins." The dragon paused before he continued in a smooth and deep baritone.

 

"I am Agni."

 

"Agni!" Zuko gasped in awe before he fell to his knees with palms and forehead pressed to the ground as a sign of honor and respect.

 

He raised his eyes a bit before they widened as the dragon god's large body was once again consumed by white fire before it dispersed to reveal the humanoid form of Agni. His long blond hair swirled around him before settling perfectly down his broad back.

 

"Rise, Zuko," the god ordered softly, waiting as the young man slowly got to his feet before him. "I have been watching you closely, my son, since the day you were born until the day you have unexpectedly died," the god stated.

 

"You did? May I ask why, my lord?" Zuko asked respectfully as he stared at the tall man with the pristine white and gold clothing.

 

The Fire God was silent for a moment before his strong voice echoed on the mountaintop.

 

"First, I must start from the beginning," he said, "The Fire Lords, your ancestors and the children I sired with my beloved human wife, were placed on the Earth by my wish in order to rule the great island that now is known as the Fire Nation with a fair hand, so they could protect my people."

 

"So the legends about the Fire Lords being the blood descendants of the God Agni were true?" Zuko asked in awe. _Is that why I had felt comfortable around The Guardian when we met and felt some sort of familiarity?_

 

"Yes," Agni replied to both questions with a nod of his golden head. "But as centuries passed, my own children have forgotten that they are a part of me, believing such as only myths and legends, but most importantly in the past several years they have forgotten the reason they were created in the first place."

 

An emotion that looked like sadness flickered across the god's golden eyes.

 

"Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai strayed from the path I had set, which was to rule justly in order to protect and keep my faithful people happy. Instead, they allowed greed to overcome their hearts and sought power and domination. I watched with great sorrow and anger as they brought hardships and grief not only to my people of fire, but to the people of the other elements as well."

 

Zuko listened in wonder before he blinked when Agni appeared closer in front of him.

 

"I placed my faith and hope in you even before you were born to stop their tyranny and return the Fire Nation to its former duty, honor, and glory. As I said before, I watched you since the day you opened your eyes in order to see if you would be the one.

 

"I know how much you have suffered in your life, Zuko," Agni continued, his rumbling voice sounding gentle, "But as a god, I cannot interfere in the lives of mortals more than is necessary, and so, I watched anxiously as you became lost, fearing that perhaps all your hardships and burdens would make you just like your closest ancestors. But in the end, my faith and hope in you, my son, were rewarded when you fought against such an oppressing rule and reclaimed the throne for the right reasons.

 

"I continued to watch you proudly, Zuko, as you began to dedicate your life for the sake and happiness of our people, for the honor and glory of our nation. And as a reward for your duty, I blessed the union between you and Katara, the lovely waterbending woman you fell in love with," Agni said, his golden eyes glowing.

 

"Katara," Zuko whispered before he looked up into the god's face, "You approved that I took a Water Tribe woman as my wife, my lord?"

 

Agni nodded and a smile appeared on his beautiful face.

 

"Because of this young woman you were able to see the error of your ways and change the course of your destiny to follow what I had originally planned. Because of her guidance and comfort you were able to continue in your rightful place as Fire Lord and deal with the many problems you had to face with a healing country. Because of your wife you were able to overcome your troubled past and find happiness."

 

The Fire God reached a long arm to lightly touch the left side of Zuko's chest where the ache and pain were still present.

 

"Because of the great love and devotion Katara holds for you I have decided to answer her prayer."

 

"Her…prayer?" Zuko asked with a confused frown.

 

"Yes," Agni answered as he slid his hands inside his bellowing sleeves. "The love you feel toward each other bonded your souls together, thus the reason both of you seemed to sense the other. When you died and entered the Spirit World, your soul painfully took a piece of her own, making her aware that death had claimed you. The knowledge of your demised and the excruciating pain it brought sent her into a state of complete shock."

 

"What do you mean?" Zuko cried out, "Is she hurt? Will she be alright? I have to return to her immediately!"

 

"Calm yourself, my son," Agni ordered gently as he placed a firm hand on Zuko's shaking shoulder. "Your wife is fine. I, along with Tui and La, placed her in a deep sleep in order for her to survive the deep pain, but before she fell into a deep slumber she pleaded to us to return you to her, and we agreed wholeheartedly."

 

Zuko's body relaxed an inch and a long relieved breath left his lips before the blond god removed his pale hand from his shoulder and placed it back inside his sleeve.

 

"Though I very much wished to returned you to the land of the living since your death was too sudden and you still had a long life ahead of you with your wife, I could not do it until you proved yourself worthy enough," Agni confessed before another large smile appeared on his godly face, "And you did prove yourself just like I knew you would, my son."

 

A gasped left Zuko's lips and his heart began to race in excitement and anticipation.

 

"Then I passed the trial, my lord? I can return to the Fire Nation and to the loving arms of my beloved Katara?"

 

Another deep chuckle spilled forth from the Fire God's perfect lips as his amber eyes twinkled.

 

"Yes, Zuko, you passed, and you will return to the mortal world just like I said you would if you did, and I, Agni God of Fire, will personally take you there."

 

"Wha—" Zuko began to ask, but his voice was cut off by a sudden hot current of air.

 

Just like they did before, the flames in the bowls rushed forward and surrounded the blond man's form, spiraling and growing until they dispersed with a loud explosion and a deep roar. Once again the magnificent white and gold dragon appeared, his scales shimmering brightly and his gleaming, blond fur swishing in the breeze his long and beautiful wings created as he stretched them out.

 

"Climb onto my back, Zuko," the dragon god ordered with a rumble as he lowered his body close to the ground. His huge, golden slanted eyes glinted with amusement as the young man gaped in disbelief, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

 

"Well, do you want to return or not? I may have all eternity, but I am not a very patient god," Agni chuckled as he blew white smoke from his nostrils. "You probably inherited your short patience from me!"

 

Zuko snapped out of his daze and he chuckled as well, but he sobered up when he remembered why he wanted to return to the land of the living and what awaited him there. He strode closer with hesitant steps to where the white dragon laid almost lazily, his tail swishing back and forth.

 

Zuko had seen dragons before, but he had never ridden on one, much less one that was a god who happened to be his blood ancestor. He reached for the blond mane on the dragon god's neck and grasped it lightly. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Zuko took a deep breath before he gracefully hauled himself onto the back of the dragon Agni's long neck, his legs barely able to swing on either side.

 

"Alright, here we go!" Agni exclaimed with a roar as his powerful legs bunched beneath him before he shot up into the sky without another warning, his long golden wings beating strongly at his sides.

 

Zuko clutched desperately onto the thick fur beneath him in order to regain his balance and not fall off the dragon's back at the sudden and unexpected takeoff. A strong wind blew across his face which reminded him of the days when the gang and he used to ride on Appa, but the sky-bison could not compete with the incredible speed and astonishing grace the dragon god possessed as he flew upwards toward the beautiful blue sky. Zuko chanced a glance back at the crimson mountain and was surprised to see it already fading from sight into the distance.

 

Agni's large wings began to beat even faster and more powerfully as they flew higher and higher into the sky, leaving the ground of the Spirit World behind, their speed increasing to surprising levels. Zuko was positive that if he was still in his mortal body he would have perished at the force and pressure of the wind.

 

Suddenly, the blue sky ended and there was only a dark abyss, nothing could be seen but darkness, but Agni did not slacken in his flight. The dragon god's large head, blond mane and white scales were the only things Zuko saw for what seemed like hours before their speed began to diminish. Agni stopped beating his large, golden wings and stretched them out to glide tranquilly in the black abyss.

 

Zuko's eyes widened as they neared what seemed to be a crimson path that led to a small circle with blinding, bright light. Agni floated gracefully toward the path that seem to appear out of nowhere before he touch down on it gently, folding his wings close to his body.

 

Sliding down the dragon's back, Zuko walked forward until he was near Agni's grand face as he glanced at him and then to the bright spot. He glanced back just in time to see the flames disappear before Agni materialized into his human form with a smile on his face. His white clothes and golden sash contrasted greatly with the darkness that surrounded them.

 

"You must walk this path and follow the light," Agni's smooth, rumbling voice said as he gestured at the red path with one elegant hand before he pointed at the shining spot ahead of them, "Once you reach the light and pass through, you will enter the mortal world once again."

 

Zuko turned to face the Fire God, placing one fist into an opened palm as he bowed deep from the waist.

 

"Thank you for listening to my wife's prayers and for helping me, Agni my lord," Zuko said gratefully.

 

"It is my pleasure to grant you both this wish, Zuko, because you both earned it," Agni replied, approval deep in his voice before his face turned grave. "Now you must enter the living world immediately and return to the Fire Nation as soon as possible. Trouble is brewing for our nation and for your wife. You must return to protect them both."

 

Zuko stiffened slightly before he narrowed his eyes.

 

"I will," he replied determinedly as he gave one last bow to his god and ancestor.

 

Agni smiled again, placing both hands on the young man's shoulders as he gave them an encouraging squeeze.

 

"I wish you the best of luck, my son," he said in a deep rumble before he stepped away as white fire once again consumed him.

 

Zuko watched as the dragon god Agni gave him one last nod before he flew away until he disappeared from his sight. The young Fire Lord spun on his heels and began to make his way up the crimson path.

 

As he reached the bright entrance, Zuko eyed it warily, but if Agni said it was the way back to the living world, then he had nothing to fear. He stretched his right arm before him and was met with cold air as his hand went through the bright light.

 

When nothing else happened, Zuko took one determined step forward until his whole body was engulfed by the light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When his soul entered his body, Zuko took a deep breath and snapped his eyes open before he gasped when he felt excruciating pain race all over his body. His watery eyes noticed the rock ceiling above him and he guessed that he must be back at the cave where he had stumbled into halfway dead.

 

Groaning loudly, Zuko tried to sit up, but instead he fell back with a pained gasped, his body twitching and tensing. He moved his head carefully to look down at himself and was met with bloody and mangled arms. He closed his eyes from the gruesome sight and cursed. He was back in the land of the living, that he was certain of since he recognized the cave and could feel actual pain, but he had not realized that his soul was going to return to his injured body.

 

Agni would not bring him back to life just so he could die again from his injuries or be eaten by an animal since he couldn't defend himself, would he? How was he supposed to return home and to Katara while his mind was fogged up with pain and his body angrily protested at the slightest movement?

 

Again he tried to move away from his laying position and sit up, but he dropped back down with a painful grunt. Tears of frustration, pain, and anger began to accumulate at the corner of his eyes as he took deep breaths to tolerate the pain. He swallowed hard and clenched his eyes shut as he tried to think of a way to get out of this situation—which seemed impossible since he needed medical attention to heal his wounds and being stranded in the middle of an Earth Kingdom forest made that an unlikely possibility.

 

"Do not worry, Fire Lord Zuko," a pleasant feminine voice reassured, "I am here to help you."

 

Zuko's eyes flew open as the musical voice reached his ears and he fought the fogginess in his mind in order to locate where the voice had come from, afraid that perhaps he was hallucinating due the extreme pain he was feeling. When his eyesight adjusted, his mouth fell open and his golden eyes widened at the vision before him.

 

Floating a few feet above him, was a beautiful woman with long, flowing blue robes and long white hair that swirled around her form like if she were swimming underwater. He could see right through her radiant form and he knew she was a spirit of some sort. Her skin color was tanned yet it had a white pastel tone that seemed to make her glow. Her blue-gray eyes were gentle as she smiled at him with pleasant, rosy lips on her pretty face. The female spirit reminded him of his Katara and his heart clenched in his chest.

 

"W-who are you?" Zuko gasped out as another searing pain went through him when he again tried to move. "Why are you going to help me?"

 

The white-haired lady smiled gently, her beautiful and elegant blue dress swirling serenely around her as she floated down a couple of feet above the injured man.

 

"Katara prayed to Tui and La, along with Agni, to bring you back to her and they have also agreed to help you. We always keep watch of our people and waterbenders from both tribes. Katara, your wife, is one of them. We watched how you protected her during the war and we watched how you risked your own life to save her, and we knew that you were the right man to make her happy," the blue-eyed spirit said with her soft, singing voice, "The great love you feel for her has urged us to give you our aid."

 

"H-how are you going to help m-me?" Zuko asked in a raspy voice, before he was thrown into a coughing fit since his throat was parched dry.

 

He opened his eyes again after he calmed down and gazed up at the smiling woman with the unique white tresses.

 

"W-wait. I remember you," he whispered. "You're Princess Yue, the one who gave her life to the Moon Spirit."

 

Yue smiled and gave a small nod of her head.

 

"Yes, you are correct. I am now the Moon Spirit and with the powers that come with being such I will heal your wounds. Katara is a wonderful person and she was a good friend to me, and so, I will help you so that you may return to her and continue to make her happy, for you both were meant for each other."

 

"I will," Zuko stated strongly, "Once I return to her I will do all I can and more so that she could live happily as long as we both shall live."

 

"I know you will," the Moon Spirit said softly.

 

Yue floated down towards him and reached one of her dark-pale hands toward his face.

 

"You must make haste to her side. Katara needs you," she whispered urgently before she gently pressed her fingers to the center of his forehead.

 

A soft blue glow engulfed his whole body from the top of his head to the tip of his toes and a soothing sensation coursed throughout his entire injured form. Zuko closed his eyes with a relieved sigh as the pain began to recede and he slipped into a deep and comforting slumber.

 

The last thing he thought was that the healing sensation reminded him so much of his Katara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Katara…"_

 

_"Katara, you must awaken."_

 

_Her mind was foggy and slow as if she had been asleep and her body felt numb. Katara frowned at the voices and was able to distinguish them as being male and female, but she refused to open her eyes, refused to come back to reality._

 

I don't want to wake up, _she thought as she squeezed her eyes even tighter,_ I won't be able to bear the pain.

 

_"Katara, open your eyes, please," the feminine voice said gently._

 

_"It is time that you return to reality. You are able to continue living now," the masculine one said next. "He has come back."_

 

Come back? _Katara questioned in her head as she continued to refuse to open her eyes._ Who?

 

_"Zuko, your husband," the woman responded._

 

_"Z-Zuko?" Katara asked out loud, her voice quivering as she fought back the pain that sprang forth at the knowledge that he was dead._

 

_She gasped as she finally opened her eyes only to be met with a shimmering misty surrounding, void of anything, almost as if she were floating in a very large cloud. There was no solid ground and yet she was standing as if she were._

 

_"Good. You have awakened," the male voice stated, his voice hinting at a smile._

 

_Katara turned to her right where the voice had come from and gasped at the two beings smiling at her. One was a tall man with dark green eyes and the other was a beautiful woman with light-colored eyes and long dark hair, but what caught her attention was the way their clothes twirled around their almost transparent forms, and she was positive they were spirits._

 

_"Am I dead?" Katara asked, wondering if perhaps she could be reunited with Zuko in the Spirit World._

 

_Both spirits laughed softly and shook their heads simultaneously before they glanced at one another with smiles on their faces._

 

_"No, you are not dead," the man chuckled, but frowned when Katara's face fell in disappointment. "You were just placed in a deep slumber in order for your mind to be protected from the pain inflicted by the news of your husband's untimely dead."_

 

_Katara recoiled at his last words and clenched her hands tightly, wishing she could go back to that slumber and numb the pain._

 

_"Then why do you want me to face reality now?" she asked sadly._

 

_"Because you have an obligation to your adopted country and there are many who are worried about your condition," the woman replied._

 

_Katara frowned at the truth of their words, but she just could not find it in herself to care since the only thing that mattered to her at the moment was Zuko. She lowered her eyes, half ashamed._

 

_"But most importantly you must return to reality and wait for the return of your husband," the woman with the long, dark hair continued._

 

_"What?" Katara exclaimed as her head snapped up to stare at the spirits, wishing with all her heart that their words meant what she hoped they did. "Did the gods listen to my prayer? I-is Zuko alive?" she whispered hopefully, wondering how it could be possible._

 

_"Yes, they were filled with compassion by how much both of you are suffering by being separated from each other and they were touched by the immense love you hold for one another," the man responded with another smile on his face as he looked down at the small woman at his side, "You two are meant to be together."_

 

_Katara felt her heart ache at the love that was visible between both spirits and she discreetly looked away._

 

_The man looked back up to grin at the blue-eyed woman._

 

_"I have never seen someone so determined as your husband Zuko," he said, "He defied death itself and practically fought his way back to the land of the living once again in order to return to you."_

 

_"Just like he promised me he would," Katara said with a smile as she placed a hand above her heart. She was surprised when a few tears trickled down her face and disappeared into the white misty abyss._

 

_"You must awaken, Katara," the woman said as she floated forward to touch the young woman's cheek, "But we must warn you that difficult times are approaching once you do. However, you must keep faith that Zuko will make his way back home to you and remember to keep the promise you made to him."_

 

_Katara raised her head and squared her small shoulders, her eyes glinting with determination and hope._

 

_"I will wait for my Zuko to return to me even if it takes all eternity," she stated firmly._

 

_The woman smiled before she returned to the male spirit who quickly drew her to his side, wrapping an arm around her slender waist._

 

_"It is time," the man repeated as he made a gesture with his hand._

 

_The misty background began to waver, swirling around the two beings, almost like it was evaporating. Katara felt as if she was being pulled upward by a string and she took another look at the couple._

 

_"Thank you, Oma and Shu," she said as she made a quick bow._

 

_Oma and Shu looked surprised for a second before they laughed as they waved at her with large smiles before they, along with the white abyss, began to disappear before her eyes. Katara let herself be guided to her destiny and she closed her eyes with a smile._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Toph let out another sigh as she took another sip of the green tea Iroh had brought for her before she placed the teacup back on the little table at her side.

 

Closing her lime-colored eyes, the earthbender listened to the sounds that surrounded her. She could make out the sound of the curtains swooshing at the breeze that blew in, the chirp of birds from the garden as well as the turtle-ducks' quacks that were swimming in the pond.

 

Picking up her cup once more, Toph focused for a moment on Iroh's breaths next to her as well as the sips he made when he drank his tea before she focused on the soft breathing of her best friend laying on the bed. Her eyes flew open and she sat straight in her chair with a loud gasp, barely catching the teacup that almost slipped from her hands to spill on the marble floor.

 

"Toph? What is it?" Iroh asked in alarm as he set his own teacup on the table and placed a hand on the young woman's thin shoulder.

 

"Katara," Toph said as she turned her head to where the waterbender continued to lay, "Her breathing is changing…S-she's waking up!"

 

Iroh bolted from his seat to stand beside the bed with Toph quick at his heels. The retired general gazed down at the pallid face of his beloved niece-in-law with anticipation and concern, taking her cold hand with both of his. He gasped when Katara's eyes snapped open to reveal her sapphire orbs and he watched as she blinked a couple of times.

 

"Katara?" he whispered, but frowned when he did not receive a response. He squeezed her hand gently.

 

He watched as she turned her head in his direction before a smile appeared on her face and he let out a relieved breath.

 

"Uncle Iroh, Toph," she said, her smile still on her face.

 

"Sugar Queen! Thank gods, you're awake!" Toph exclaimed as she sat herself beside Katara and patted her leg. "It was so boring waiting for you to wake up!"

 

The waterbender giggled at her words, knowing it was Toph's way of saying she was worried.

 

"Katara?" Iroh said, bringing her attention back to him. He looked deep into her eyes as he gave her hand another soft squeeze. "How do you feel?"

 

Katara closed her eyes as she tried to figure that out. She felt hungry and thirsty and her body felt numb and stiff like if she had been resting in the same position for a long period of time.

 

Her unoccupied hand went to the left side of her chest, where the excruciating pain was no longer twisting her heart. There was a small ache, but she knew the reason for that was because of Zuko's absence, and she knew that what Oma and Shu had said was not a dream, but the truth. Relief washed over her.

 

She reopened her eyes to look at the concerned face of her beloved uncle-in-law and she gave him another smile to reassure him.

 

"I'm fine, Uncle Iroh," she responded as she squeezed his hand before she looked around the lightly lit room. "How long have I been asleep?"

 

Iroh frowned down at her before he replied to her question.

 

"You remained unconscious for about over a week."

 

"Over a week?" Katara repeated with a guilty frown, "I'm sorry to have burdened you with my duties again, Uncle Iroh, but I promise that I will work extra hard from now on."

 

"W-wha…?" Toph sputtered loudly, a bewildered look on her porcelain face.

 

 _What happened to her?_ she thought in shock as she turned her head to where she knew Iroh was staring at the Fire Lady with alarmed and concerned eyes.

 

Was the terrible news of Zuko's death so painfully shocking that it had somehow caused some sort of damage on Katara's mind? Was she perhaps trying to cope with the pain by hiding it deep within her mind that she now does not remember what has happened? Will Katara return to herself ever again or was she forever lost?

 

"Katara, my dear," Iroh spoke after a few moments of distressed silence as he grasped the hand he was holding even tighter while he placed his other hand on her forehead. "Are you truly alright?" he asked, his voice full of unveiled concern, "Do you remember what has happened to…Z-Zuko?"

 

Toph searched for Katara's other hand, and when she found it, she held onto it tightly in support, waiting for the tears and sobs that were to come when Katara finally realized why she had fainted in the first place.

 

Katara looked at both her friends who were looking at her with sad and worried expressions—they who had remained by her side while she endured the unbearable absence of Zuko. She felt tears of gratefulness wanting to pour out of eyes, but she held back, not wanting to worry them any further but reassure them that she was fine. Everything was fine. Zuko was fine.

 

She first squeezed Toph's small hand before she gently squeezed Iroh's as she lifted her eyes to look at him, at his face etched with fatigue and concern.

 

"Yes, I know what happened to Zuko," she began softly.

 

When she saw Iroh frown, she smiled at him.

 

"I don't know how he did it, but Zuko is coming back," she said happily.

 

"What in the world are you talking about?" Toph exclaimed before she lowered her voice, "Are you saying that Zuko is…alive?"

 

Iroh gasped at Toph's words before he quickly turned back to Katara, searching her blue eyes, wishing that it could be true. He watched as her eyes brightened and a large smile appeared on her still pale-looking face and he felt his breath quicken in anticipation.

 

"Yes," Katara responded joyfully, "Zuko has come back and he will return to me."


	10. Chapter 10

The dawning sun rose and spilled its light into the entrance of the small cave, slightly illuminating the dark cavern and chasing away the shadows that lingered from the night.

 

Zuko frowned as the light fell on his face and irritated his closed eyes. Who had opened the curtains to the balcony? He rolled over onto his side to get away from the light and get more sleep since he felt so tired. He reached an arm to bring Katara closer to him so he could relish in her warm and soft figure for a few more moments. His eyes snapped open when his arm was not met with the warm body of his wife, but empty air and his eyes did not meet her sleeping face, but a cold stone floor.

 

The young lord closed his eyes with a sad sigh once he remembered he was not back in the Fire Nation Palace, but in a remote part of the Earth Kingdom. He bolted into a sitting position and looked around himself again and this time more carefully. He took in the small circular cavern, the trees and bushes that were visible from the large entrance, and his almost empty bag resting innocently next to him.

 

"I'm back," he whispered incredulously as he remembered his time in the Spirit World, "I'm back in the land of the living just like Agni promised. Now I need to hurry up and return to the Fire Nation and Katara just like I promised Agni I would."

 

Zuko immediately sprang to his feet and quickly reached down to grab his pack, but he dropped it suddenly with a silent gasp when he did, gaping in confusion and amazement. He lifted his arms and stared at them with wide, golden eyes, turning them around so he could look at them from every angle.

 

"My arms…they're healed," he said in awe as he continued to stare at his once mangled and bloody arms, "How?"

 

He tried to remember what happened after Agni left him on that strange crimson path and after he crossed the blinding white light. He remembered returning into his mortal body and then he was in excruciating pain, unable to stand or move, and just when he was about to panic, a soft feminine voice had spoken to him…

 

"Yue," he muttered with a small frown as he tried to remember what happened then since his mind had been foggy from the pain, "She told me that Tui and La wanted to help me…so that I could go back to Katara. And then she touched my forehead and I felt…cleansed."

 

He looked back down at his arms as he finally understood what had happened. Yue, being the Moon Spirit, used her powers to heal him just like the waterbenders who got their powers from Tui and La, just like his Katara.

 

Sending a prayer of thanks to Yue and the two Water Tribe gods for his miraculous healing, Zuko once again grabbed his bag and slung it over his now healed shoulder, his determination flaring up yet again. He absentmindedly dusted himself, but paused when his hands made contact with rough and dried fabric. He frowned down at his bloody, torn, and dirty clothing, but dismissed it immediately. His clothing was far less important than Katara.

 

With one final look at the place that had given him shelter from the cold rain—and could have been his final resting place—Zuko made his way out of the cave with quick, strong steps. He breathed in the scent of the forest before him, enjoying the warmth from the sun and the cool breeze that swirled around him and ruffled his long matted hair. It was good to be alive. Again.

 

Though he could not really see the position of the sun in the sky since the tall trees were obscuring his view, Zuko guessed it was about a few hours after dawn by the warmth and energy the sun emitted. He moved towards the river and bent down to take a much needed drink. His stomach growled, demanding food, but Zuko decided to ignore it for the moment since first he wanted to cover more ground before night settled in. Then he would search for something to satisfy his hunger.

 

Standing up, Zuko wiped the water that had accumulated on his infuriating beard with the remaining rags of one of his sleeves before he continued on his path upriver, hoping that soon he would find the village that would eventually lead him back home and to Katara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dark brown eyes watched with adoration as the beautiful Fire Lady made her way through the public garden. Her lovely lips lifted upwards into a small smile as she walked gracefully on the stone paths with General Iroh and Lady Bei Fong, her brown locks swaying around her as a breeze blew by, while her musical voice reached the silent spectator's ears.

 

The man followed Katara's every movement with loving and careful eyes. Ever since news that the wonderful queen had become ill, he had been unable to sleep well due to the concern he felt for her health, all the while wondering what had made her sick in the first place as well as what ailed her. But as much as he tried to find out, he could not get the answers about what had happened. Luckily though, the Fire Lady seemed to have recuperated, and a few days had passed since she had once again made an appearance.

 

Chen sighed as he continued to watch Katara and the way her blue eyes seemed to sparkle every time a laugh fell from her rosy lips at whatever her two companions kept telling her. How he wished it could be him that produced such a reaction from her, make her smile and laugh for him.

 

The young nobleman rolled his dark eyes when the young Avatar rushed past him and quickly made his way toward the Fire Lady and her group with a huge and (in his opinion) stupid grin on his face. He knew Aang was the Avatar, the savior of the world and all that, but the guy seriously got on his nerves!

 

He didn't blame Fire Lord Zuko for never wanting to meet with the young monk, though he did sometimes wonder if perhaps there was something else that had transpired between the great former Fire Lord and the annoying Avatar. Though he had always greatly admired Fire Lord Zuko and he felt that his death had been unfortunate, Chen could not help feeling glad that he now could have a chance with Katara—the woman that he was beginning to fall for—because of it.

 

Chen smirked as he watched Aang reach for Katara's hand to kiss it only to have the Fire Lady snatch her hand away and scowl darkly at the young boy. Seriously, did the guy not take a hint? It was so very obvious that Fire Lady Katara would never see Aang as a potential husband, a position he himself wished to step into with all his heart.

 

He watched in amusement when the short earthbending noblewoman shoved Aang aside by shifting the ground below them and the two began to argue and yell at one another, allowing the Fire Lady to escape with a chuckling Iroh beside her. The young nobleman smiled when she began to make her way back inside the palace, which eventually led her in his direction.

 

"Good afternoon, Fire Lady Katara," he greeted cordially as he took a few steps forward to meet her with a smile on his face. "To you as well, General Iroh," he added as he gave them both a bow, but his gaze only stayed on the beautiful woman before him.

 

"Nobleman Chen, good afternoon," Katara replied with a smile that made his heart flutter in his chest.

 

"You are looking better and better every day, if I may say so, my lady," Chen complimented, charming smile still in place. "So that means your ailment has finally passed."

 

"Uh…yes, my ailment…" Katara muttered. He noticed that she glanced at Iroh before she laughed softly, "I'm feeling much better, thank you."

 

"I do wonder what sort of illness befell you," Chen said softly. Bringing up his courage, he extended his arm and gently clasped her small hand in his.

 

Katara's eyes widened in surprise as she looked down at their hands before she raised her head to frown at him. The tender look in his eyes made her gasped softly.

 

Chen squeezed her hand as he held her gaze.

 

"I…was really worried about you," he said softly.

 

Katara pulled her hand from his grasp and looked away uncomfortably as she began to stutter, "Oh, uh I-I'm fine…um—"

 

"Fire Lady Katara, I must interrupt your conversation with Nobleman Chen and remind you that the Court Council members are waiting for you to show them your process with Fire Lord Zuko's blanket," Iroh spoke up cheerfully, making Chen frown at him.

 

"Oh, yes! I completely forgot!" Katara exclaimed as she smiled at the older man.

 

Chen noticed that she smiled at Iroh with what seemed like a relieved and grateful look, and he wondered what that meant.

 

"I'm sorry, Nobleman Chen," Katara said as she looked back at him, "but I'm needed elsewhere."

 

"I understand, my lady," the young man replied, unable to suppress the disappointment he felt from his voice as she smiled at him one more time before she walked away inside the palace with the retired general.

 

Chen sighed. He could never spend a lot of time with her since there always was something that took her away or got her attention. How was he supposed to make her see that he would be the perfect man to make her happy? How was she supposed to see that he was falling in love with her?

 

Releasing a long sigh, Chen spared one last glance at the still arguing airbender and earthbender as he turned around and began to make his way to his guest room.

 

Chen thought back on how Katara acted a while ago and he was a bit confused at the strange way she now seemed to be acting since she had been sick a few days ago. He had noticed that there was something different about the Fire Lady ever since the day she left her Royal bedchambers and dined with them. Before there used to be some sort of melancholy that clung to her form wherever she went and her eyes always held a hint of sadness and longing. But now her smiles seemed even more real and her eyes held some sort of light. Happiness and excitement surrounded her.

 

Chen wondered what it could all mean. What could have possibly made Katara so happy?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Resisting the urge to freeze somebody to a wall, Katara grumbled mentally as she made her way to her bedchamber. The meeting with the advisors was, as usual, concerning the fact that she still had not completed the blanket and thus was delaying the choosing of the new Fire Lord. Though she had no intention of ever finishing it, their constant reminder was getting on her nerves.

 

Thinking back to the brief talk she had with Chen a few hours ago in the public garden made her wonder about the strange way the young nobleman was acting. Though he still smiled and laughed with her, there was something in his eyes that made her uncomfortable and sad. She had noticed that he looked at her with a tender smile and a glow in his eyes, but she made sure to act as if she saw nothing different. She hoped that she was wrong about what she was seeing. If Chen was falling for her she knew that in the end he would just get hurt. He was a good man and she did not want to cause him pain.

 

Dismissing those thoughts, Katara sighed as she continued to make her way to her room to take a much needed rest. Maybe she would work a bit on the blanket so that the advisors would shut up and leave her alone, at least just for a few moments.

 

The elaborate corridor she was currently walking in was silent and empty just like her days and nights were ever since Zuko left to stop the rebellion. She thought back to her conversation with the spirits of Oma and Shu and wondered how much longer Zuko was going to take until he returned to her. She missed him so much that it hurt! She could not take his absence any longer!

 

 _'He defied death itself and practically fought his way back to the land of the living for you,'_ Shu's words surfaced in her head.

 

 _How did Zuko manage to return to land of the living?_ she asked herself with a small frown. _What would have happened if he had not?_

 

The thought of Zuko truly dying, of forever being taken away from her, sent a jolt of pain to her heart. What was it that led to her beloved's demise? Did he despair as death claimed him? Did Zuko die a…painful death?

 

Katara felt her eyes beginning to sting with tears. How much did he endure as he struggled to return home? How much had Zuko suffered away from her? Oh, how she wished she could go to him so that she could soothe away his hurt while she found comfort in his warm arms!

 

She felt a few tears escape from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away with her hands as she tried to compose herself. She could not let anyone see her despondent state if she wanted to continue making them think that she really had forgotten about her Zuko and was willing to choose another as Fire Lord and as her husband. An unpleasant shudder ran down her spine. How could those fools think she would forget her Zuko and wish for another man? Once she was back in the haven of her room she would let out all her sadness and pain without any witnesses.

 

Standing around the corner, Fu smiled darkly as he spotted the Fire Lady walking down the corridor where he had been waiting for her for a while, leaning casually against the wall. He noticed that she seemed to be deep in thought for she had not raised her head up to look at where she was going. He took advantage of her distraction to look over her lovely body, though the long dress she was wearing was an annoyance as it covered what he wished to see.

 

"Good evening, Fire Lady Katara," he greeted huskily as he moved away from the shadows of the wall. He hid a smirk when the woman jumped and snapped her head up to look up at him with alarmed, blue eyes.

 

"Oh, N-Nobleman Fu, you startled me," Katara exclaimed with a forced smile as she placed a hand over her chest to calm her racing heart. His unexpected voice had sent a cold chill down her spine and warning bells sounded off in her head.

 

"Please, do forgive me," Fu replied with what he hoped sounded like a guilty tone, "It was not my intention to frighten you."

 

"It's okay," she assured, though she felt anything but that. The way he was looking at her was making her skin crawl and all she wanted to do was to run and shut herself in her room.

 

"I was just making my way to my room when I saw you," the nobleman continued, oblivious to the thoughts that were coursing through the young woman's head. "We have not had much chance to talk and get to know each other better, do you not agree, my lady?"

 

"Uh, I guess you are right since I have been ill and all," Katara replied with a casual wave of her hand as she tried to go around Fu without making it too obvious that she wanted to get away from him. "Now, if you will excuse me, I've had a rather stressing day and would like to retire to my room and rest."

 

"Of course, my lady," Fu reassured her, putting a concerned expression on his face. "Your health is most important. I hope you feel better by tomorrow."

 

"Yes, um, thank you," Katara responded as she quickly walked away from him. There was just something about that man that made her so uneasy.

 

Fu watched as the woman left and he wished he could follow her to her room and spend the night with her, but he knew that for her to trust him, such an act would not be good for his plans.

 

Narrowing his eyes, Fu made his way to his own room. He was running out of patience, he wanted the throne and to take Katara already, but she was still taking so long with that stupid blanket! Who cared about Zuko anyway?

 

Once Katara was finally his, he would make her—force her if necessary—forget about the disgrace that was Zuko once and for all! The only thing that Katara would be thinking about would be him!

 

It was time he had a little chat with Ling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Night had finally settled in. The half-moon glowed softly in the dark sky as well as the millions of twinkling stars. A chilly wind blew by and gently rustled the leaves of the countless trees. A cat-owl called into the night and a few crickets joined in its song as the rest of the inhabitants of the forest settled in their nest, caves, and holes to rest and await the coming of day. But there was one being that showed no sign of settling in for the night.

 

Though his muscles complained and fatigue weighed him down, Zuko continued on his silent march through the Earth Kingdom forest, walking steadily by the quiet river. He barely acknowledged the moon and stars in the sky or the songs the creatures made into the night.

 

The only thing that had his full attention was his beloved Katara. How was she doing? Was she all right? Oma and Shu said that the news of his death had caused her pain and he wondered if they were able to help her like they told him they would. The need to see her, to touch her, was unbearable now and he was sure that if he did not return to the Fire Nation soon he would go insane!

 

 _'Now you must enter the living world immediately and return to the Fire Nation as soon as possible. Trouble is brewing for our nation and for your wife. You must return to protect them both,'_ the Fire God's rumbling yet smooth voice echoed in his head.

 

 _What did Agni mean by that? Is Katara really in danger?_ Zuko asked himself with a worried frown while his hands clenched at his sides.

 

That strange, unsettling feeling wrenched his heart, and without a second thought, he began to sprint through the dark forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Looking outside the window toward the morning sky, Fu smirked as his plans for the future concerning the throne and a certain waterbender began to play once again in his head. A few days had passed since his little talk with the tempting Fire Lady and he was most eager to finally have all his wishes come true.

 

Turning away from the window with an irritated growl, the scheming man began to pace impatiently in the middle of the room. Where was that foolish Ling? He had been waiting for her to show her worthless self with the excuse that he needed his room to be cleaned and she was late!

 

He stopped in his pacing when a small knock sounded at the door before it was opened and the girl in question entered with a basket of clean bed sheets. As soon as Ling closed the door, Fu was upon her and backed her up almost roughly against the wall.

 

"What took you so long, my sweet?" he asked as he pressed himself closer to her and licked the side of her neck, causing her to let out a moan. "I was most impatient to see you."

 

"I-I'm sorry," Ling gasped out as her bottom was harshly squeezed by his large hand. "Lady Katara made me go on an errand and I just got back."

 

"I see. Then I shall forgive you for your tardiness," Fu replied wickedly as he smashed his lips to hers.

 

He smirked when Ling dropped the basket and wrapped her arms around his neck while she let out another moan. Now was the time to start on his plan to find out why Katara had still not chosen a new Fire Lord.

 

Pulling away, he soften his voice as he asked, "Tell me, my sweet. Do you love me?"

 

"Y-yes," she stuttered out as another gasp fell from her lips when he bit her lip almost harshly.

 

Fu smirked. This was just too easy.

 

"Then tell me about Lady Katara's process with the blanket. Why is it that she still has not completed it?" he asked in a light tone that sounded almost uninterested.

 

"Wh-what?" Ling whispered, her brows furrowing in confusion. Why was he asking her this?

 

"I won't repeat the question, Ling," he growled, pinning her even closer between himself and the wall.

 

Ling did not know what to do. She could not betray Lady Katara's trust. The Fire Lady had been so nice to her, always treating her kindly, never looking down at her with disdain because she was a mere servant. But on the other hand, she could not deny Fu anything. She loved him so much! He was just so loving and caring toward her and he had promise to make her his wife. But could she reveal her mistress's secret?

 

"I am waiting," Fu bit out.

 

"I-I c-can't!" she exclaimed.

 

Fu resisted the urge to slap her across the face as his temper flared at her disobedience. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply to calm himself down. Perhaps he needed to approach this from a different angle. He pulled away from her completely, putting on a look of utter hurt and sadness.

 

"Then you don't love me," he whispered and turned away from her. He laughed inwardly when the girl ran forward and embraced him from behind with a cry.

 

"No! I do love you!" Ling shouted in alarm as she held onto him. His hurt expression and the dejected tone of his voice broke her heart.

 

Fu turned around to face her and rolled his eyes in annoyance when she clung onto him. He pulled her slightly away so she could look at him.

 

"If you really love me as you say you do, then you will tell me what I want to know," he told her as he stroked her cheek.

 

"Why do you want to know?" the young girl asked as she leaned into his warm touch with a sigh.

 

"Just trust me, please," he begged. If it got what he wanted, then he had no qualms with begging to a simple servant. It was not like he would allow her to remain in the palace once he became Fire Lord anyway.

 

Ling bit her lip as she tried to decide if she should reveal what the Fire Lady did with the blanket. She knew her lady was stalling, though she did not know why, but she did not want to be the one who brought problems to Lady Katara. But she could not let Fu continue having doubts about her love for him. She wondered why he wanted to know about the blanket, but she was positive that he had to have a rational reason for such information. Maybe it was so he could finally find a way to marry her!

 

"Even though I don't want to break Lady Katara's trust, I'll tell you because I _do_ love you," Ling began as she reached up her own hand to caress his cheek.

 

His skin was rough as was his beard, and even though he was many years her senior, she found that she did not care. All that mattered was that they loved each other.

 

"I am listening, my sweet, tell me why it is that the blanket has yet to be completed," Fu encouraged her as he leaned down to press his lips to her neck so that he could distract her enough so she would reveal everything.

 

Ling moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck a bit more tightly as she tried to speak.

 

"L-Lady Katara has not finished Fire Lord's Zuko's blanket b-because she's s-stalling, though I don't know why she's putting off choosing a new Fire Lord."

 

Fu narrowed his eyes at the mention of Zuko's name as well as the fact that he already knew Katara was stalling. But before he could yell at her she continued talking with a breathy moan.

 

"L-Lady Katara starts on the blanket every morning, working on it slowly so as to make the advisors think that it's because she has no practice in sewing. Then when she's satisfied with the length, she presents the blanket to the Court Council members to make them believe she's actually working on it." She gasped when Fu harshly nibbled on her earlobe. "T-then every night she wakes up when the whole palace is asleep and u-unravels what she'd started before repeating the process the next day."

 

Enraged, Fu pushed the girl away and began pacing angrily around the room.

 

 _That conniving little bitch!_ he fumed mentally, _How dare she fool us! Well, her scheming will be revealed and she will have no choice but to choose a new Fire Lord. She will be forced to choose_ me _!_

 

He stopped in his pacing to stare at Ling who was looking at him with hurt and worried eyes. Disguising his smirk as a smile, he walked up to her and roughly drew her flush against his body.

 

"Now I have no doubts about your love for me, my sweet," he purred huskily, and without warning, he threw her onto his bed and pounced on her.

 

He crawled up her body, pushing her skirt up as he leaned down to attack her mouth. All the while thinking that he would soon be rid of Ling and the one beneath him would be another woman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Another day had come and gone and darkness was settling over the Earth Kingdom again as it had for the past several months since Zuko had washed up onto its shores. The river he had been following since he had escaped from Daiyu was wider and ran more swiftly the farther he went upstream. The moon was small on the night sky and thus Zuko had to squint in the darkness and run more carefully so he would not crash into a tree. Even though it was too dark to see and his tired body demanded rest, the young man continued in his sprint. That unnerving and foreboding feeling kept growing and festering in his chest.

 

 _Please be all right, Katara,_ he chanted in his head desperately, _Just hang on._

 

It was late at night when Zuko's bleary eyes spotted lights twinkling behind the leaves of the bushes and trees right in front of his path. He rubbed his eyes with his hands to make sure he was not hallucinating before he blinked at the sight before him. When the lights did not disappear like he feared they would, he quickened his already fast pace. His heart began to pound with apprehension, anticipation, and hope.

 

Could it be that after all this time of searching he had finally found the village? Would he finally find a way to return home and end this terrible journey? Would he finally find himself in the arms of his beloved? He still found it hard to believe that his journey could finally come to an end and that all the hardships he had encountered would be over, and so he prepared himself for the disappointment that was to follow if the lights turned out to be something completely different.

 

Taking a deep breath, Zuko broke through the thick foliage, leaving the forest behind, and found himself staring wide-eyed at a small village. He stood frozen in shock as the realization dawn on him. He had finally left the wilderness and was now looking upon civilization, he could finally return home! Zuko closed his eyes as he tried to suppress the tears of relief that had sprung up and he fervently thanked Agni and the other gods and spirits for helping him.

 

Zuko took a few hesitant steps toward the village before he squared his shoulders and strode toward it with determined steps. He looked around himself as he passed the first few stone houses. There were barely any people in the dark streets, but Zuko pulled his green hood (the only thing from his tunic that was not damaged) over his head either way. He was glad that it was late at night and it was dark since he did not know what would happened if the people saw his torn and bloodied clothes. Because of the stone buildings and by the way the few people he saw dressed he was definitely in an Earth Kingdom village. He decided to be cautious since he did not know if this place was hostile toward the Fire Nation.

 

After a few minutes of wandering around, the young man came upon what looked like an inn. The two story building was a bit old and damaged with one small door as the entrance and a few dirty windows on the top floor. Zuko frowned as he gazed at the run-downed building before he climbed the three steps to the front door and stepped inside.

 

The front room was dimly lit and was empty except for a stout and balding man with glasses set low on his nose sitting behind the reception desk, reading from a small scroll. The man looked up as soon as the door opened and he smiled as he set the scroll down and made his way around the desk.

 

"Why, sir, come in, come in!" the man urged with a jolly grin on his wrinkled face. "You're in luck! I have one spare room!"

 

Shifting uneasily, Zuko interrupted the man as he walked away to retrieve a key.

 

"Thank you, but I am afraid I cannot stay. I just wanted to ask where the nearest port is."

 

The man frowned as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully before another cheery smile broke on his face.

 

"That would be at least a day from here on foot," he informed before he bade Zuko to step away from the door. "But why don't you stay for the night and set off tomorrow? It's very late."

 

"Thank you, but I must decline your offer. I…don't have any money," Zuko responded lowly.

 

The owner of the inn looked up from where he was searching for the key and brought his glasses higher on his nose, squinting at the young man. His small eyes widened and he gasped as he took in the state the stranger was in.

 

"Oh, Spirits protect us!" he exclaimed as he flung his arms in the air, "You poor man! You were robbed on your way, weren't you? I swear those bandits are getting more dangerous as time passes by!"

 

Before Zuko could reply, the short man walked over to him and patted his back sympathetically.

 

"Don't worry, young man, you can still spend the night here. It would be cruel of me to send you out there in the cold. How about I let you stay for the night if you help me carry some heavy things tomorrow morning? I'm not as young as I used to be and my sons have all left for the city."

 

Zuko could not let the opportunity slip him by and he inclined in head in gratefulness.

 

"Thank you," he said sincerely as he followed the man up the stairs and into the room he was to sleep in for the night.

 

"Don't mention it, my boy," the man smiled hugely before he frowned as he eyed the younger man's clothing. "I will also give you another set of clean and new clothes if you clean out the small stable out back."

 

"Agreed," Zuko replied with another nod.

 

After a few more comments, the man bid him goodnight and left.

 

The young firebender looked around the room the old man had showed him to. It was sparsely furnished with only one small bed at the eastern wall, a chair, and a small closet that he was not going to use. It was not his royal bedchamber, but at least he had a roof over his head and a warm bed to sleep on after having spent so much time out on the cold forest floor.

 

He made his way to the slightly lumpy bed and laid down on it with a small sigh, gazing at the stone ceiling above him. He had reached the village without any more difficulties, and in just one more day, he would finally set off toward the Fire Nation.

 

Zuko touched the left side of his chest and sighed longingly, wishing that he could be wrapped around his wife's soft body.

 

"Don't worry, Katara. I'm on my way. Just like I promised."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Opening one of the doors to her bedchamber, Katara sighed as she entered, all the while thinking about having a nice, warm bath. A few weeks had passed since her ‘illness’ and her encounter with Oma and Shu and she was beginning to wonder if perhaps it had all been a dream. She passed the table where she had been working on the blanket that morning and froze. She walked closer to the working table, pushing aside threads and strings and pieces of cloth as she tried to find what she was looking for.

 

"Where did the blanket go?" she mumbled as she looked around her room. A knock at the door snapped her out of her musings. "Come in."

 

She glanced at the door briefly as it was opened and one of her guards came in. The guard bowed after he entered.

 

"Excuse my interruption, my lady, but the Court Council members wish to see you in the meeting room immediately," he informed her respectfully.

 

Katara frowned as she looked back at the guard after making sure the blanket was indeed missing.

 

 _What do they want now?_ she huffed mentally.

 

"Hey, Sugar Queen!" Toph's voice preceded her before she even appeared through the door. She walked in with Iroh trailing behind her. "Iroh and I are gonna play Pai Sho at the veranda. Wanna come?"

 

"I wish I could, but I can't," Katara said as she made her way to the door, "The Council wants to see me."

 

"What for, my dear?" Iroh asked as he moved aside so the waterbender could walk out the room before he followed after her along with Toph and the guard.

 

Katara shrugged. "I don't know.

 

Once they arrived at the meeting room they were confused when they found Nobleman Fu standing among the advisors and behind him, with her head lowered, stood Ling. Katara paused when all the advisors turned to glare at her.

 

"We cannot believe that after we have been so considerate you deceived us so!" Enlai spoke angrily as he raised a clenched hand and shook it in the air.

 

"Hey!" Toph growled as she took a step forward, but was pulled back by Iroh.

 

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked indignantly.

 

"The fact that you made us believe that you actually wanted to help us appoint a new Fire Lord for our nation!" Jian responded just as angrily.

 

"What?" Katara exclaimed, "Of course I want to—"

 

"Then why is it that you have yet to complete the blanket that would allow you to stop mourning Fire Lord Zuko and find a new husband?" Jian continued as he raised an eyebrow at her.

 

"Because I…I," Katara stuttered.

 

"Because you never had the intention to finish it in the first place!" Enlai shouted and the rest of the advisors shouted as well.

 

"W-what…?" Katara stammered she looked away from the two main advisors as Fu stepped up with a bow and began to speak.

 

"I found out about the way you unravel the blanket every night and start on it again every morning," Fu said as he locked eyes with the fuming Fire Lady.

 

"And what evidence do you have to say such?" Katara asked tersely as her blue eyes flashed in her anger.

 

Fu looked away from her as he beckoned for the young servant girl that had been silent during the whole time to come forth. Katara and Iroh gasped as they saw Ling holding the piece of the blanket Katara had started in the morning.

 

"Ling here," Fu stated as he took a hold of the meek girl's arm so that she could raise the piece of cloth for everyone to see, "told me everything. I couldn't allow such a thing to continue, so I told the noble advisors about what was going on."

 

"Ling," Katara whispered sadly, "How could you?"

 

Ling cowered and lowered her face as she tried to hide behind Nobleman Fu so she did not have to see the saddened face of her mistress. She felt so horrible!

 

"Fire Lady Katara," Enlai sighed at the young woman's devastated face as tears began to threaten to fall from her blue eyes. "We will allow you to finish Fire Lord Zuko's blanket because even though you partially lied to us you still have to uphold your culture's tradition of mourning. But…we will only give you three days to complete it."

 

"Three days?!" Katara exclaimed in panic.

 

"That is not the only thing," Enlai continued as he straightened himself out, "We have decided that we can no longer wait for you to choose your new husband."

 

"What are you trying to say?" Iroh asked as he narrowed his golden eyes at the advisors.

 

"What we are saying, General Iroh," Jian spoke up, "is that Fire Lady Katara no longer has the right to choose her new husband. Almost a year has passed and the Fire Nation still has no Fire Lord to govern it. We, the Court Council, are the ones who will appoint her new husband for her within a month."

 

Katara gasped in horror and her head stared to spin. How did things turned out like this? Everything was going perfectly and all she had to do was wait for Zuko!

 

 _No, no, this can't be happening!_ she shouted in her head, _I don't want a new husband!_

 

She started to hyperventilate at the terrifying thought that she could be married to a stranger in just a month and she would be forced to consummate the marriage and produce an heir. What if Zuko did not arrive in time to save her!

 

"Katara!" Toph cried out in alarm as her friend began to sway unsteadily on her feet.

 

At Toph's shout, Iroh turned away from glaring heatedly at Fu and the advisors and quickly reached for Katara when she began to fall to the ground.

 

"Lady Katara!" the advisors exclaimed as they rushed to her side, but were blocked when the short earthbender stood menacingly between them and their lady who was being cradled in the retired general's arms.

 

"I think you have done enough damage for today," Toph spat out angrily.

 

She stood her ground until Iroh and the guard carefully picked Katara up and left the room. With a few last heated words at the stunned advisors, she followed after them. The council members looked around to each other with concerned and guilty expressions, but they had no choice since the Fire Nation could no longer remain without a Fire Lord.

 

Fu left the meeting room silently with a triumphant smirk on his face. Everything turned out better than he thought it would. In just one month he would have everything he desired in the palm of his hand.

 

Ling followed after him with a guilty conscience and a heavy heart. She did not want Lady Katara to get hurt, but everything she did was for Fu and the love she had for him. They would leave the Fire Nation Palace and start a new and happy life together. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm, only to gasp when he jerked away and roughly pushed her away from him, throwing her painfully onto the cold marble floor.

 

"Why did you do that?" Ling asked as tears began to fall from her eyes.

 

"Don't touch me again, you filthy girl!" Fu snarled as he loomed over her.

 

"What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" the young maidservant asked as sobs began to wreck through her body.

 

"I got what I wanted. Soon I will be Fire Lord and I will be rid of you for good," the cruel man sneered.

 

"B-but y-you said we were going to be married. T-that we were going to start a new life!" Ling cried out.

 

Fu laughed mockingly.

 

"Did you actually believe that I, the great and respected Fu, would tie myself to a mere servant when I can have Fire Lady Katara as my wife? You really are stupid, girl," he chuckled cruelly again.

 

He bent down to clasp the crying woman's chin and lifted her head up so that she could see the smirk on his face.

 

"Though I must thank you for all those times you willingly gave your body to me as well as for helping me reveal your mistress's secret."

 

He snatched his hand back roughly as he stood up again.

 

"I have no need for you any longer, so don't bother showing your face anywhere near me," he ordered and turned around without another word.

 

Ling watched him go as her tears continued to flow down her cheeks. He lied to her! He used her! Even after all she had done for him—betraying her lady's trust! How stupid was she to have believed all his lies?

 

Dropping her head to her shaking hands, Ling began to cry uncontrollably, her sobs echoing throughout the long corridor.

 

"What have I done?"


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of rain hitting against the windowpane woke Katara from her fitful sleep. Cloudy, blue eyes slowly open and took in the sight of the gloomy bedchamber due to the fact that angry, gray clouds were forbidding the bright sun from spilling its light into the room. Katara laid on the large bed as she tried to figure out how she had gotten in her room since the last thing she remembered was meeting with the advisors. Her eyes widened as everything that had gone horribly wrong rushed into her head like a destructive tidal wave.

 

 _I fainted again. How embarrassing,_ she thought absently, _Though the fainting would not have been bad, if there were a reason for it. Like if…I was pregnant with Zuko's child…_

 

She smiled at the thought before she closed her eyes with a deep sigh. Maybe when Zuko finally returned she could ask him if…they could try to conceive their first child. But that could only happen if he managed to arrive in time.

 

Shaking her head, the young woman tried to sit up only to let out a moan as a painful pounding in her head began to torment her. Once the ached subsided for a bit, she scanned her silent room once again. Iroh and Toph were not present and she was glad for she wanted to be alone in her grief and anger.

 

"This is all Fu's fault!" she hissed lowly as she seethed inwardly while she gritted her teeth tightly. "I knew that there was something about him that made me distrustful of him. I have a feeling he used Ling to get what he wanted."

 

She closed her eyes and she sighed sadly. She had really cared for Ling and even considered her a friend and her betrayal hurt. Katara felt a small amount of anger rise in her before it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Though she was not sure if she would be able to forgive Ling for what she had done, Katara could not find it in herself to hate her. She had seen the look of anguish and guilt on the young maidservant's face and she had a feeling that Ling did not do it out of malice.

 

No, it was not Ling she was enraged at, but that arrogant Fu. She was positive that it was him that made Ling do what she had done and she could not help but feel sorry for the young girl. Though the nobleman always appeared cordial and respectful toward her, Katara had sense that there was some kind of malevolence hidden within him that made her uneasy. But Fu was the last of her worries.

 

Everything had been going well. Nobody suspected anything about her taking too long with the blanket and she been so relieved to know that all she needed to do was keep at it and wait for Zuko to return. But she had been too confident, she had not been careful, and her secret had been found out. Now the council members did not trust her and they were going to force a husband on her in just a couple of weeks.

 

A strangled sob got stuck in her throat as she buried her face in her hands in despair while her heart gave a painful clench. What was she going to do now? What if Zuko did not arrive in time to save her?

 

Katara moved her legs to the edge of the bed and slowly stood up before she made her way across the dark room, uncaring to the cold that met her bare feet from the chilly marble floor. The sound of rain became louder the closer she drew to the balcony doors. She reached a shaky hand to one of the handles and pulled the door open. A cold and wet wind greeted her already cold form and harshly blew her hair and clothes around her.

 

She moved away from the warm and dry protection of the room and stepped under the freezing rain, her clothing and long hair immediately becoming soaked. She loved the rain and she always became happy and excited when the hot Fire Nation clouds opened up to sprinkle the ground below with gentle drops of rain. But now she could not find it in herself to find any kind of enjoyment in it because Zuko was not there to share the moment with her.

 

Will Zuko and she do that and other things ever again? Or would she find herself trapped inside her rooms and her sorrow with another man she did not want or love?

 

Another heartbreaking sob ripped from her lips and a river of mournful tears began to fall from her eyes. Katara raised her head to the sky above and the fresh rain became mixed with her salty tears as she cried out in agony.

 

"Zuko!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko hissed and jumped, dropping the box he was holding, and quickly spun around, but frowned when he saw nothing. He could have sworn he heard someone call his name.

 

"Is something the matter?" the old innkeeper asked as he shoved another box at the back of the shelf he was standing in front of on a small stool.

 

Zuko was silent for a moment before he turned back around and shook his head.

 

"No," he replied as he picked up the box he had dropped and handed it to the old man whose glasses were riding dangerously low on his nose.

 

"Alright then," the man said cheerfully, oblivious to the anxiety and confusion radiating off from the young man. "Thank you so much for your help! I never realized how much work needed to be done to this building!" He chuckled as he placed the box next to the other one.

 

The firebender wondered how the innkeeper had not noticed before, but he just gave a polite smile when the old man turned to grin at him.

 

"I am the one who is thankful for your hospitality and for the clean clothes," Zuko responded gratefully as he smoothed the dark green shirt he had been given.

 

"Are you sure you would not like to stay for a while?" the man asked as he carefully got off the stool, "That way you can earn more money for your trip."

 

"I can't," Zuko responded solemnly, "I must return home immediately. I am needed."

 

The old innkeeper stared at the serious young man for a moment before a small, knowing smile appeared on his face.

 

"You have a wife to return to, don't you?" he stated softly.

 

Zuko blinked once as he discreetly touch the left side of his chest as a small ache appeared.

 

"Yes," he replied simply, but fondly.

 

"Then I understand your impatience to leave and return home," the older man said with a small smile before he shuffled back to his reception desk and began to search behind it. A few moments later he stood back up and went around the old desk to stand in front of the tall young man.

 

"Here is what I promised for your help, my boy," the innkeeper informed with another cheerful smile as he handed a bag of coins to the young man.

 

Zuko stared at the offered bag for a few seconds before he slowly reached for it and clasped it in his hand.

 

"Thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aang frowned as he continued to watch the way Katara poked the food in the plate in front of her without even bringing the chopsticks to her mouth. He glanced around the large dining room and scowled deeply when the others suitors continued with their meal as if nothing were wrong with Katara. The airbender clenched his jaw when he noticed that the only other person who did seem to notice and showed unveiled concern was that irritating nobleman. Chen, he believe was his name. He glared at the other young man who was staring at Katara before he glanced back at the silent Fire Lady.

 

Aang wondered what was going on with her and he sighed. Ever since he had arrived a few months ago he had noticed the sadness that surrounded her and it annoyed him slightly that it was due to Zuko's death, but he had understood she was still mourning. But almost a year had passed and that sadness had not gone away, in fact it looked like it had increased. She seemed to have been happy a few days ago, she even began to laugh and smile, but that sorrow that showed in her eyes had returned and he really wish he could know what it was that had caused it.

 

He hated to see her so sad, so…defeated.

 

Narrowing his eyes, Aang glared at the plate in front of him. She would not have been this way if she had not been so stubborn in marrying Zuko. She should have agreed to stay with him, she should have married _him_! He could not understand how she had chosen Zuko over him. Did she not see that she was meant for him, not for Zuko? They were supposed to be together and love each other forever! Perhaps she would get it now since the firebender was dead and she would return to normal once they got married.

 

He will win her heart. He will marry her. And she will love him far more than she ever loved Zuko.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was late afternoon when Zuko finally made his way to the edge of the village. He had purchase another travelling bag and discarded the other slightly destroyed one he had grabbed at Daiyu's house along with his bloodied and torn clothing, and now he was ready to continue with his journey. He had also packed some food and a blanket since it would take about a day for him to arrive at the nearest port. Before he set out, Zuko had looked down at the small doll that had in a way helped him reach the village before he also placed it inside the bag.

 

He was about to enter the edge of the forest when the sound of children's laughter reached his ears, but what caught his attention was the fearful cries and whimpers that was mixed with the gleeful sounds. Frowning deeply, Zuko stepped away from the path that led to the forest and followed the pitiful sound until he arrived at the edge of the river. Looking down at the ditch, his eyes narrowed at the sight before him.

 

There was a group of kids gathered around in a circle, laughing and shouting, and in the center of the mass was a small girl, cowering on the floor with tears running down her young face. There was a basket at the edge of the water and clothes were strewn everywhere. He watched as the children continued to taunt her, occasionally poking and pulling her hair and clothes which would make her sob even harder.

 

"P-please…just leave me…a-alone!" the little girl pleaded in between broken sobs as she tried to stand up and break away from her young tormentors, but she yelped when one boy grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back down.

 

"You should learn your place, you filthy peasant!" the boy, whose clothing was in far better shape than the others, sneered as he threw dirt in her face with his foot.

 

"Yeah! Yeah!" the other children snickered.

 

The boy picked up a rock and raised his arm to throw it, but he froze when a strong, large hand gripped his arm and held him in place. The boy looked up and let out a small cry. The other children became silent and their eyes grew wide as they gaped at the tall, intimidating man who was glaring at them with the most piercing golden eyes they had ever seen. They trembled in fear as they stared at the large scar on the left side of his face that made his scowl look even darker.

 

"I suggest you leave the girl alone immediately," Zuko ordered sternly as he tightened his hold on the boy's arm, not enough to cause him harm, but enough to show he was serious.

 

The boy gulped and nodded rapidly before he stumbled to the ground when the man released him. He scrambled to his feet, and without a second glance, he climbed away from the ditch and fled with the other children following at his heels.

 

Zuko silently watched them go before he looked down at the little girl who was still sitting on the muddy ground, her teary eyes looking up at him with fright and apprehension. Letting out a small sigh, Zuko bent down, and slowly, so as not to scare her more than she was, reached for her so he could pick her up and place her on her feet.

 

"Are you all right?" he asked, "Are you injured?"

 

The little girl shook her head and sniffled loudly as she nervously stared down at the ground.

 

"I-I'm f-fine," she replied so low that he was barely able to hear her. "They just l-laughed and p-poked at me, but I'm already u-used to it." She sniffled again as she wiped her face with her muddy sleeve.

 

Zuko frowned as the girl refused to look up and trembled in her spot.

 

"You mean they do this often?" he asked her gently.

 

The little girl nodded and began to wring her hands nervously.

 

"Why?" he asked softly.

 

"B-because I'm…poor," she whispered.

 

"That is still no excuse for someone to be treated this way," Zuko responded in a hard tone as he looked back to where the other children had disappeared to. Katara had in a way taught him not to mistreat others because of who they were or what they had.

 

The little girl's head snapped up and she gaped at him for a while before a large smile appeared on her tear-streaked face.

 

"T-thank you for helping me," she said.

 

Zuko nodded at her and gave her a small smile before he looked up at the darkening sky.

 

"I think it is best that you return to your home. Children should not be out by themselves when it gets dark."

 

The little girl smiled as she moved to the edge of the river to gather the clothes and put them back into the basket. Zuko watched as she looked over the garments before she let out a relieved breath.

 

"At least this time nothing got washed down the river," he heard her mutter sadly.

 

Zuko's ears perked up at that and he raised an eyebrow.

 

"You have lost something to the river?"

 

The little girl looked at him briefly before she lowered her face.

 

"The rich kids cornered me one time while I was playing and they took away my doll and threw her into the river," her voice quivered and she sniffled again, "My daddy gave me the doll before he died and now I lost it."

 

Zuko's features softened as he walked to where she stood and patted her gently on the head, trying to comfort her like he would his own child. He froze briefly at the thought before he smiled as he looked down at the running water and the loving face of Katara appeared in his mind. He had never thought of becoming a father after the way his own had treated him, but once he had married Katara the thought had been becoming more and more appealing. Once he returned home he would tell his wife that he would love it if they started having children. Of course the _trying_ part of producing an heir and more children would be very enjoyable.

 

"I just hope my doll is okay somewhere," the girl's sad voice brought him out if his thoughts and he shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts for the moment.

 

Zuko's eyes widened as something clicked in his head. He pulled his bag from his back and rummage around it for a moment before he pulled back his arm once he found what he was looking for. He looked down at the red-haired doll for a moment before he looked back down at the girl who was picking up her basket.

 

"I was sitting at the edge of the river one day, south from here, and I came across this doll as it floated before me," Zuko said softly as he held the doll down toward the girl's face. "Could this be the doll you lost?"

 

The little girl stared at the doll with wide green eyes before she grabbed it from his hand and hugged it to her chest as she began to laugh joyfully.

 

"It is! This is my dolly!" she exclaimed happily as she smoothed the doll's red yarn that resembled hair, "Now daddy won't be sad that I lost it!" She hugged it again before she turned grateful eyes to the nice man. "Thank you so much for bringing her back!" she told him with a large smile on her face.

 

"You're welcome, though I should be the one to say thanks for it was your doll that help me find my way back home," Zuko said sincerely with a small smile, "Now you should return home and don't let those kids bully you anymore, alright?"

 

"Yes, sir," the little girl said enthusiastically and raised her small head higher.

 

"Good," he said before he replaced his bag over his shoulder, "Goodbye then."

 

"Goodbye!" the girl exclaimed as she waved at him while she held the doll with her other arm, "I hope you return home soon!"

 

 _I hope so, too._ Zuko smiled as he resumed his march down the road leading into the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A cruel and satisfied smirk lifted the corners of Fu's thin lips as he exited the meeting room after being there the whole morning. His plans were going even better than he expected and he could not stop himself from cackling in triumph as he made his way down the corridor, occasionally bowing to the other noblemen he passed by.

 

It had been easier than he thought it would to sway the council members to his side and think about choosing him as the new Fire Lord. They all though he was an honorable and sincere person for going out of his way to find out the reason why the great Fire Nation still did not have a ruler for its people. All he had to do was talk about how much he loved his country and its citizens and how he wished he could be the one to continue to make the Fire Nation prosper. All was a lie, but they were too stunned by his patriotic and passionate speech that they were not able to see through him.

 

He had won them completely when he professed his devotion to the beautiful Fire Lady despite what she had done and vowed to make her happy just like the people of the Fire Nation. What he felt for the waterbender was not love but pure lust and he really did not care for her happiness, but he would find a way to force her to make everybody believe otherwise. He chuckled nastily with glee. He had no doubt that by next month he would be the new Fire Lord and he would have Katara do anything and everything that would ensure his pleasure.

 

He strode to his room since the frustrating rain that had appeared since early dawn impeded him from going into the public gardens and finding a noblewoman willing to keep him company for the night. He growled in annoyance. He would just have to wait. Ling had tried to talk to Katara and the advisors to tell them what he made her do, but he had thrown the little slut out of the palace after accusing her of stealing, and threatened her not to say anything about their trysts if she wanted to live. So now he found himself without a bed partner for the moment.

 

He arrived in his room as another smirk appeared on his face as he once more thought about his coming future before he crossly closed the curtains at the window in order to muffle the sounds of the irritating rain. How he hated the rain and the feeling of the cold element touching his skin and plastering his hair. That was the reason his baths were so short.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped away from the forest and came upon a small town that stood beside the sea. The innkeeper had been right when he said it would take a day from both villages as the firebender looked over at the horizon. The sun was almost setting and the sea was taking a soft orangey and violet color. Again he was reminded of the times Katara and he would stare out into the ocean from their balcony, both wrapped in each other's arms.

 

Zuko sent a prayer of thanks to Agni that he had made it safely thus far and prayed that he would not encounter any more difficulties along the way. Smoothing his long hair out of his face, Zuko made his way down the road and into the busy street of the small town.

 

He walked along the docks for a few hours in order to find a ship that would take him to the Fire Nation, but most of them only sailed to other Earth Kingdom ports or did not take any passengers aboard. He was ready to give up for the day and look for a place to rest when he spotted one more ship at the very end of the dock, almost hidden by large crates.

 

 _Well, there's nothing wrong with asking,_ he sighed to himself.

 

The young man approached the vessel and frowned distastefully at the bad condition it was in, but he dismissed the thought quickly since the only thing that mattered was whether or not this ship sailed to the Fire Nation. Zuko noticed a tall, skinny man with a long pointy nose standing next to the loading area, checking off items in an old piece of parchment. The firebender approached the man and cleared his throat.

 

"Excuse me, do you know by any chance where this ship is headed to?" he asked as politely as he could.

 

The man looked up and squinted slightly at the raggedy-looking young man standing perfectly straight before him.

 

"Sure thing, m'boy, it's sailin' to da Fire Nation," he said.

 

Zuko's heart lifted and he suppressed a relieved smile that wanted to appear on his face.

 

"Would it be any trouble to take a passenger on board your ship?" he asked.

 

The man smiled.

 

"Sure! No probl'm. Yer just gonna need ta pay a littl' fee."

 

Zuko dug into the pocket of his new cloak and took out a silver coin the inn owner had given him for his help.

 

"Would this be enough?" he asked again as he handed the money over.

 

The man grinned hugely as he took the coin and shoved it into his boot.

 

"Welcome aboa’d, m'boy!” he exclaimed, “Here, lemme show ye to yer cabin."

 

Zuko nodded and followed the man up the wooden ramp and onto the deck of the small ship. The crew was moving about frantically, carrying and hauling merchandise to the bottom of the wooden vessel, and getting ready to set sail. As they went down below deck and walked down one corridor, Zuko resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose at the foul smell that reached his senses. The wooden walls were dirty and almost rotting and there was no lighting in the halls.

 

"Well, here 'tis," the man announced with a chuckle as he opened one door at the very end. "Hope it's ta yer likin'."

 

Zuko nodded again as he took a step inside the tiny room and looked around. There were boxes and crates everywhere and the floor was a bit wet. Instead of a bed there was an old hammock hanging from the dripping ceiling. It was cold and dirty, but again there was nothing for him to complain about. It was nothing compared to his magnificent flagship, but if it got him to the Fire Nation then he would endure it.

 

"We sail ina coupl' o' hours," the man, apparently the captain, announced as he leaned casually against the door frame as he watched with amusement as the young man looked around the room with an unreadable expression. "So…why d'ya wanna go ta da Fire Nation? Don't tell me yer 'nother one of 'em suitors." He chuckled again.

 

Zuko furrowed his forehead as he turned to look at the captain.

 

"Suitors?" he asked.

 

"Sure, ye know, suitors fo' da Fire L—"

 

"Capt'n! We're aready ta set sail!" a sailor called from above deck.

 

"Alrighty then!" the captain said as he clapped his hands, "Hope ye 'ave a strong st'mach fo' 'em crazy waves!"

 

 _You have no idea,_ Zuko mentally grumbled.

 

"Thank you again for letting me aboard your ship, Captain."

 

"Sure thing, m'boy!" the man said with a large grin as he closed the door and left.

 

Zuko stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes as he tried to understand what the man had said earlier.

 

"Suitors?" he asked himself, confused, before he shrugged it off and went over to the hammock to get some sleep.

 

His heart raced in his chest with the thought of finally returning home and finally seeing his Katara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Toph walked with Katara to attend another meeting with the advisors in the meeting room. A few days had passed since the discovery of the blanket and the blind earthbender was worried for her friend. Katara had become a different person since Zuko's absence, especially now that the Court Council members were ready to choose her a new husband. Katara no longer was cheerful, playful and carefree, but solemn, morose and more irritated that usual.

 

"Hey, Sugar Queen," Toph broke the depressing silence as they continued down the golden corridor. "How about I throw some rocks at those bastards' heads hard enough that they won't know who the hell they are? I could make it look like an accident," Toph said in a singsong voice as she grinned up at her friend, trying to lift the Fire Lady's mood.

 

Katara's lips lifted a fraction into a small smile before it disappeared.

 

"That would be neat."

 

They entered the meeting room and Katara immediately sat at her place below the Fire Lord's throne while Toph stood at her left side with her arms crossed over her small chest. Iroh moved away from the members of the Royal Council to stand on her right with a grim face. Katara frowned deeply and a foreboding feeling came over her. A serious and nervous Iroh was always a bad sign.

 

As soon as the Fire Lady had entered, the entire room went silent as the advisors shifted uneasily at the anger and sadness that seemed to surround the young woman. Enlai squared his shoulders and approached her to stand a few feet before her.

 

"Lady Katara," Enlai began as he stared steadily into her eyes, "We have given you the opportunity to choose a new husband as our Fire Lord, but as you are well aware of, almost a year has passed and yet you have not made your choice. And with what Noblemen Fu has discovered and revealed to us we do not have a choice but to pick a husband for you from your suitors that will become the new Fire Lord, as we have already informed you."

 

Enlai shifted slightly in his spot when the Fire Lady looked at him blankly, her once bright, blue eyes now dull. He would rather have her yell at them defiantly that have to see his lady in such a lifeless state. Jian moved away from his spot when they did not receive an answer.

 

"My lady, the Fire Nation needs a leader. We cannot wait any longer," Jian spoke up.

 

He looked over at the other advisor at his side and they both frowned at the silence.

 

The second member took a deep breath before he continued, "We, the Court Council, have decided upon your new husband and our new Fire Lord."

 

Katara tensed and her hands clenched so tightly that they almost became white from the pressure. Her heart picked up speed and she had to control her breathing as dread began to swell in her.

 

"What? W-who?" she asked with a trembling voice.

 

The group of advisors glanced around at each other before they returned their gaze to Enlai, the head of the Council.

 

Enlai gathered himself up and cleared his throat. "

 

We have decided to appoint…Nobleman Fu as your future husband."

 

" _What?!_ " Katara shrieked as she sprang from her cushion.

 

The old advisors jumped slightly at the outburst.

 

"You can't be serious!" Toph exclaimed as she shook a fist in the air.

 

Iroh slid his hands inside his sleeves and scowled deeply. There was something about the nobleman that did not sit well with him, and even though he had tried to convince the Council to reconsider their choice, he had been unable to sway their mind from it. He had even encouraged them to choose Nobleman Chen! Though he really did not wish to see his nephew's wife with another, Iroh knew that Chen cared and respected Katara and would perhaps be a good man for her.

 

Katara gasped as the panic level she felt began to rise.

 

 _Fu? They want to marry me off to that…that man? How could this be? I'm being force to marry and they want me to tie myself with_ him _of all people?_

 

Katara breathed shallowly before the words of Oma and Shu surfaced in her mind. They had promised that Zuko was going to return to her. They had said that he was already on his way. He was going to come back and save her! She felt her determination flare and she squared her shoulders while she narrowed her eyes.

 

 _No, I won't allow it! I will never allow such a man as Fu to become my husband. I will not have another that is not my Zuko!_ Katara vowed to herself again.

 

She needed to come up with something else and fast! But what? The council members already mistrusted her and they would not allow her to continued stalling. So what could she do? What can she say? An idea formed in her head and she smirked inwardly.

 

Iroh glanced at his niece-in-law while Toph tilted head in Katara's direction as they felt the sudden change in her, and they wondered what she was up to now.

 

Katara closed her eyes and took a few steadying breaths before she sat down on the cushion once more. The advisors were amazed when the temperamental Fire Lady ceased any argument before it even started and they gaped in bewilderment when she smiled brightly at them.

 

"Yes, you are right. The Fire Nation needs a great leader to guide it and what I did was inexcusable. I ask for your forgiveness," she began with a sigh before she turned watery eyes at them, "B-but I beg you, please, please don't m-marry me off to Nobleman Fu! Anybody but him, please!"

 

The men stared at each other, uncertain of what to do, and almost panicked when their lady began to cry softly. Iroh and Toph did not know what was going on, but mentally smirked as Katara pulled off the crying act once again.

 

"Fire Lady Katara," Enlai spoke gently as he glanced nervously at Jian, "Why don't you want to marry Nobleman Fu? He is a great and respected man and—"

 

"I know that!" Katara interrupted as she looked up at them and sniffled daintily, "But i-it's just that…I really don't feel comfortable around him and I am very sure that even though Nobleman Fu has many good qualities he is not a good candidate for Fire Lord."

 

"Oh?" Jian said as he looked over at his fellow advisors, "So does that mean you have chosen another to be the next Fire Lord then?"

 

Katara looked down and pretended to wipe her tears with a handkerchief Iroh had handed her.

 

"W-well…no," she began before she continued quickly when it seemed they were about to argue, "Though I know I have no right to say this, but…I think I know how to choose a new Fire Lord."

 

Iroh and Toph raised an eyebrow while the Court Council members murmured amongst themselves with deep frowns for a few minutes as they argued whether or not they should listen to her.

 

"And how would that be?" Enlai spoke up after a while.

 

Katara smiled sweetly.

 

"A firebending competition where the finalist will have to complete a test," she replied simply.

 

The room became silent for a moment before the advisors huddled together and began to talk lowly.

 

"And what would that accomplish?" one advisor asked.

 

They earned another smile as Katara began to smooth her dress over her legs.

 

"The test would prove what a great firebender he is as well as how great a leader he would be since the test requires concentration and skills. Whoever wins the competition will become the next Fire Lord and my new husband. Neither you nor I will appoint him, but the Fates."

 

The advisors stared at her for a moment before they began to debate amongst themselves for a few long minutes. Katara shifted uneasily in her spot and prayed that they would reconsider so she did not have to marry Fu and so she could wait a bit longer for Zuko to arrive.

 

"Alright, Lady Katara," Enlai said after he moved away from the rest of the men, "We believe that this would be better than for us to choose a husband for you or wait for you to choose one on your own. We, the Royal Council members, have agreed to hold the firebending competition in a month's time."

 

 _A month!_ Katara exclaimed mentally before she shook her head with a grimace. _Well, at least it won't be a wedding with Fu._

 

"It is settled then," Katara responded as she stood up.

 

She gave a small incline of her head when the council members bowed as she rose before she walked out of the room with Iroh and Toph following behind her.

 

The retired general frowned and Toph bit her lower lip as they waited to speak once they were far away from the meeting room.

 

"What the hell were you thinking, Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled as soon as they entered the royal bedchambers.

 

"Katara, are you sure you want this to happen?" Iroh asked worriedly.

 

Katara was smiling broadly and seemed to be skipping happily as she plopped down on the couch near the balcony. The old man and the young earthbender wondered if perhaps all the stress and grief had finally affected her mental state.

 

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," Katara giggled as she pulled off her slippers and settled more comfortably on the soft furniture.

 

"Well, spit it out already, Sweetness!" Toph exclaimed impatiently as she began to tap her bare foot on the marble floor.

 

"I'm positive they will all think that the firebending competition is probably a duel to show their fighting skills," Katara said and smiled mischievously, "but the final test I have in mind is quite the opposite." She paused for a second as a fond smile lit her face. "Zuko seems to be the only one capable of performing it."

 

"Oh, I see!" Iroh exclaimed as he grinned and stroked his chin.

 

Toph laughed loudly as she flopped down on the couch next to Katara.

 

"That's perfect! No one will be able to do it!"

 

"Exactly! And since nobody will complete the final test then they won't be worthy enough to be the new Fire Lord and my new husband," Katara replied as she leaned back with a satisfied grin on her face.

 

There was hope yet.


	12. Chapter 12

A light knock was heard outside the royal bedchambers, rousing Katara from her thoughts about the upcoming competition and the future she longed with Zuko. She moved away from the balcony railing she had been leaning on as she stared over the protective wall of the palace and out into the horizon, wishing that she could see the ship that would bring her beloved husband home. Another knock at the door made Katara quicken her pace as she entered the room and headed to the desk she had used to work on the blanket.

 

"Come in," she called as she stared at the completed blanket with a small frown.

 

It depicted some parts of Zuko's life as the Crown Prince, the time he joined the Avatar's group, and as Fire Lord. It was large, it was grand, it was beautiful, it was inspiring.

 

She hated it.

 

Every time she looked at it she was reminded of how horrible she had felt when she thought Zuko had died and it kept taunting her with doubts that perhaps Zuko was never returning and he was indeed dead. She looked away from it and glanced up as the door opened and Jiao stepped inside with a small smile on her face.

 

"Good morning, Jiao," Katara greeted, placing a smile on her face.

 

"Good morning, my lady," Jiao replied and bowed before she walked further into the room and approached the young woman.

 

She reached into one of the pockets in her apron and pulled out a small scroll with a blue ribbon attached to it.

 

"This letter arrived for you early this morning," she informed with a friendly smile.

 

Katara smiled widely, immediately recognizing the blue ribbon that held the scroll closed since it was always used in the Southern Water Tribe. She knew it was from her family and her eyes began to tear up as she thought of them. She had only seen them for a brief moment when they came to visit her a few months ago to comfort her when news of Zuko's death reached them. She missed them so much. She wished her father was with her to give her strength, her Gran-Gran to give her courage with her wise words, and her brother to make her laugh and forget her sorrows.

 

"Thank you, Jiao," Katara finally said, clearing her throat when it trembled with her emotions.

 

She reached for the small scroll as the maidservant handed it to her and she grasped it gently in her hands. Jiao bowed again and politely looked down since she knew her lady was trying to keep from crying.

 

"Breakfast with the noblemen will be ready in a few minutes. They have been informed that a meeting with you and the Court Council members will be held after the morning meal is over. A few other servants and I will take the blanket to the meeting room while you eat," she said as she took a shy glance at the beautiful blanket with gold, red, and black colors mixed with few patches of blue.

 

The young servant bowed again when Katara nodded before she made her way outside, closing the door behind her so the Fire Lady could have some privacy.

 

Katara walked to the couch near the balcony and sat down, taking a deep breath when a morning breeze swept into the room. She looked down at her hand as she gently touched the blue ribbon with her fingers before she untied it and broke the seal. Unfurling the paper, Katara settled more comfortably as she began to read.

 

_My dearest daughter,_

 

_I begin this letter with my apologies for not writing to you sooner and more regularly. We've been having some minor problems here, in the Southern Water Tribe, but fortunately everything has been settled. However, this is not the reason why I am writing this letter to you with the help from your brother._

 

_We're all worried about you ever since we left the Fire Nation since the news of Zuko's death caused you great grief and pain. We were all saddened by the news, but we can only imagine what it must have felt for you. Your Gran-Gran has been nonstop worrying that you may have fallen into a deep depression and she is insistent on returning to the Fire Nation to visit you and provide more support and comfort, but as I mentioned before, some problems arose and we were unable to leave._

 

_But now news has reached us about what is happening in the Fire Nation and we're all upset and worried. What is this about you remarrying? We know you well and we know that your love for Zuko is so great that you would never consider taking another husband. Sokka and I believe that the only reason you would remarry is if you were being forced into it. Sokka has told me that perhaps the Fire Nation Royal Court Council has threatened you by mentioning the peace treaty between both countries when you married Zuko. Is this true? Did they tell you they would dissolve it if you did not choose a Fire Nation nobleman as your new husband and new Fire Lord?_

 

_I would never allow such a thing to befall my beloved daughter! Katara, come back to the Southern Water Tribe, return home. As much as I know it would pain you that I tell you this, but Zuko is dead, there is nothing left for you in the Fire Nation. Here you can live peacefully and not have to fear being forced into anything._

 

_Sokka and I are willing to retrieve you as soon as possible. We could say that you wish to visit your family so there won't be any problems as we leave and it will be too late when they realize that we don't plan for you to return to the Fire Nation. If it's a war they want, then it's a war they will get. I will not allow you to suffer because of their greed or whatever it is that made them think about remarrying you. I just want you to be happy. Please think about it and reply immediately._

 

_Your worried father and brother,_

 

_Hakoda and Sokka_

 

Katara gasped as she finished reading the letter, read it a second time, and then rolled it up again. She stood up and began to pace the length of the large and opulent bedchamber, fiddling with the scroll in her hands as she thought over the words her father had said.

 

Oh, how she wished she could return to the Southern Water Tribe and never have to put up with any of the rude and stuffy suitors she currently unwillingly had! She missed her home, the snowy landscape and the chirping of the penguins. She missed her family. She wished she could write back to her father and ask him to take her away from the place that was bringing her so much sadness and hardships.

 

But she couldn't. As Fire Lady she had a responsibility to her new country and she had to watch over it while it lacked a Fire Lord. Besides, she could not allow a war to start because of her, not after she and her friends had worked so hard to end the last war that had almost devastated the world. She did not want to make innocent people suffer just because of something she did not want, just because she was afraid of being tied to a man she did want or love. She was no coward, she would not run away. What would Zuko think if he knew she ran away and left her duties to their country instead of fighting back?

 

 _Zuko,_ she sighed longingly.

 

But the main reason she had to stay and decline her family's offer of safety was Zuko. Not everything was lost. She still had something left in the Fire Nation, something that she held so dear in her heart. Zuko was going to return and she will be waiting for him. He was the main reason she put up with everything the council members said and what her unwanted suitors did. Katara was positive he would come back to her and very soon, then he would put everybody in their place for trying to take her away from him.

 

Pausing in her pacing, the young Fire Lady made her way to the small desk at one corner of the room where her husband sometimes wrote and signed any paperwork when he needed a break from his study. Katara sat on the large chair and pulled out a clean sheet of paper and an ink brush. She dipped the brush into the small bottle of black ink and began to write neatly on the blank page.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The door to the room was thrown open with a loud bang before it was loudly slammed shut as Fu burst into his room before he started to pace in the small yet well-furnished guestroom like an wild animal in its cage. Fu snarled and he punched a fist to the wall.

 

"That bitch did it again!" the nobleman growled as he punched the wall again. "Everything was going as planned and she had to ruin it!"

 

Fu moved away from the wall and stalked to the window in his room as he eyes darkened in his anger. His morning had been going exceptionally well, he had manage to put one the other noblemen in his place, he had been able to find himself a willing noblewoman to keep him company in one of the empty rooms for a few minutes, and he had been looking forward to having a talk with his future wife and the council members about the upcoming wedding that will also proclaim him Fire Lord, and then everything fell apart.

 

All the suitors had been called into the meeting room after the morning meal and he had been so confident that the advisors were about to give out the news that he had been chosen as Katara's new husband and the new Fire Lord. He was so sure of his victory that he was unable to hide the satisfied and triumphant smirk from his face, but that was quickly dashed when the news they were given was not what he had been waiting or wanting to hear.

 

No, instead of hearing his name being called as the new Fire Lord he had to listen as the council members held up the widowed Fire Lady's finished mourning blanket for all to see and then told them that a firebending competition was going to be held in a month to determine who would be the next leader of the Fire Nation. He had been so angry that he was barely able to stop himself from attacking the fools and making them think about what they were saying twice if they valued their lives. He had glanced at the silent Fire Lady that was sitting below the Fire Lord's dais and narrowed his eyes when he had caught the satisfied and relieved smile on her face. And he knew that all this stupidity about a firebending competition was her idea and she had somehow persuaded the council members to dismiss his previous words and their promise to appoint him Fire Lord.

 

Fu closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to rein in his anger for the moment and gain his calm. He walked away from the window and lay down on the bed.

 

"It doesn't matter," he said as he raised a hand to brush his graying hair away from his face, "I will win this stupid competition and humiliate the other suitors and the annoying Avatar and foolish Chen." He smirked evilly. "And then I will get what I want and teach that little waterbender a lesson she will never forget."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Toph and Iroh frowned as they continued in their game of Pai Sho. They were currently sitting in the veranda in the Royal Palace Garden, drinking some tea and relaxing after the meeting that had taken place a few hours ago. It had been amusing to see some of the suitors get all excited about the mention of a competition and boast loudly that they would be the victors, thus ensuring the hand of the beautiful Fire Lady and gaining the Fire Nation throne.

 

Iroh had to place a hand over Toph's mouth when she began to snicker so loudly that some of the men had turned to look at her. Katara had giggled a bit at their foolishness since they would not be able to pull off the last test, and when they had left the room she had been laughing and joking around like she used to before Zuko's disappearance. But now the Dragon of the West and the earthbending champion were worried as they sat at the veranda, for Katara had reverted back into herself and had become silent and distant while she sipped the tea Iroh had brewed.

 

"Katara, my dear?" Iroh called out as he gently touched her hand in order to get her attention.

 

"Huh? What?" Katara asked as she blinked and looked around as if she did not know where she was. She saw her uncle-in-law's and her best friend's concerned expressions and she smiled apologetically. "Sorry. What did you say?"

 

"What the hell, Katara!" Toph shouted as she banged her small fist on the table, "What's with you?"

 

"What do you mean?" Katara said with a frown as she looked at her friend in shock due to her outburst.

 

"Katara," Iroh said as he patted her hand again, "We are worried for you. You have just been so quiet and depressed after the meeting. What's wrong?"

 

Katara remained silent for a few minutes before she sighed.

 

"It's just that I'm remembering the letter I received from my family this morning."

 

"Oh? Is something the matter back in the Southern Water Tribe?" Iroh asked as he twirled his teacup in his hands.

 

"No, everything's fine, it's…it's just that…" Katara hesitated before she sighed sadly again. "My father and Sokka wrote that they could not stand the thought of me being forced to remarry and they told me to return home immediately. They said that they would deal with the consequences once I leave the Fire Nation."

 

"Well, isn't that good?" Toph piped in as she propped her elbow on the table and leaned her head on her hand. "That way you could escape these bastards and wait for Zuko's return."

 

"I can't do that!" Katara exclaimed as she shook her head, "Even if I wish to run back to my family in the Southern Water Tribe and not deal with these men until Zuko came back to reclaim the throne, I can't do it because it could bring on another war! Besides I am no coward and I have a duty to this country ever since I married Zuko."

 

"Then I am guessing you replied back and told your father and brother that you won't accept their offer?" Iroh concluded as he took a small sip from his cup.

 

Katara sighed and nodded her head.

 

"I told them that everything was fine and not to worry. And I pleaded for them not to cause trouble with the Fire Nation. I just hope that everything would settle down once Zuko arrives."

 

"There's something else that's bothering you, isn't there, Sugar Queen?" the blind earthbender asked as she blew her dark bangs away from her eyes.

 

The Fire Lady groaned as she lowered her head into her hands.

 

"I'm nervous and scared that my plan about the firebending competition won't work," she began before she started to speak faster due to her anxiousness, "I am running out of ideas on how to keep stalling! And I'm sure I won't be able to continue fooling the Royal Court Council members after what happened with the blanket!" She began to hyperventilate and she clutched her head. "But most of all…w-what if…what if Zuko never comes back?"

 

"Katara dear, calm down," Iroh instructed as he grabbed a hold of her hands and loosened her grip on her head.

 

Silent tears fell down Katara's eyes as she buried her face into Iroh's comforting chest and cried quietly while he smoothed her hair back as he held her gently to him. Toph lowered her face until her large bangs covered her eyes and she sighed sadly for her friends.

 

"I miss Zuko," Katara whispered brokenly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sounds of rough laughter became dimmer and dimmer the farther away Katara walked from the dining room and the closer she got to her room. The blanket she had made for her 'deceased' husband had been hung along the wall where all the past Fire Lords' portraits hung. She had to be there when they placed it on the wall, but after that she tried to avoid going down that corridor.

 

A few weeks had passed since she had received the letter from her father and Sokka and she had replied back. She received another letter the previous day where her father tried to persuade her to change her mind, but said they would not seek trouble with the Fire Nation until she was ready to return to the Southern Water Tribe. She was tempted to accept his offer now that things have changed. Her suitors were less respectful of her and treated her more informally than they had before now that they no longer had to impress her since she no longer was the one who was going to choose her husband. They were far more aggressive and daring now that the competition was almost upon them and she was seriously afraid for herself. She prayed almost every second of the day for Agni to return Zuko as soon as possible so he could save her.

 

She almost breathed out a relieved sigh when she came closer to the Royal Family Wing, but she jumped back in surprise when someone blocked her path. Katara took another step back and looked up with wide eyes to see the person she had almost bumped into. Her blue eyes narrowed in an angry glare when she saw that it was Fu with a large smirk on his face. It was the second time the nobleman had intercepted her when she had been making her way to her room.

 

"Noblemen Fu," Katara said, unable to suppress the iciness in her voice, "Is there something you want?"

 

Fu's smirk grew larger as he took a step closer to her.

 

"Actually, Lady Katara," he answered in a husky tone as he trailed his eyes up and down her form, "there is something that I _want_ really _badly_."

 

Katara felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up while her stomach twisted in disgust when she saw the lustful look in Fu's dark eyes. The only man she liked to gaze at her with hunger in his eyes was Zuko and Fu's look was not appreciated or wanted. She took another step back as her heart started to race in fright since she realized that no guards were around and she had no water with her to defend herself with.

 

"Well, I can't help you with your problem," Katara said as she moved away, "So if you'll excuse me—"

 

She gasped when her arm was grasped in a painful hold and she was pulled back before she found herself pressed onto the wall with Fu holding her arms on each side of her head, pressing his body close to hers.

 

"Get off of me!" she screamed as she tried to break his tight hold on her arms. "Help! Guards!"

 

She managed to lift one leg, and with all her strength, she kicked him hard on his shin. Fu yelped, but did not release his hold, instead he tightened it and pressed himself closer to her while he covered her mouth with one hand when she began to scream again.

 

"Now, now, my sweet," Fu chastised with a mock stern look, "No need to get aggressive. I'm not going to do anything to you…yet." He smirked with a nasty leer. "Unless of course you want me to."

 

Katara felt bile rise in her throat and she trashed around when he began to trace his hand up and down her side, coming close to her breast while his disgusting lips pressed onto her neck.

 

 _Only Zuko is allowed to touch me in such an intimate manner!_ she raged in her head.

 

"Don't touch me!" was her muffled scream against his hand.

 

She managed to push him away with all the strength she could muster, and with an angry yell, she slashed at his face with her nails before she turned on her heel to run away. She cried out when she was pulled painfully back by her hair and slammed onto the wall again, making black spot dance before her eyes.

 

"You bitch!" Fu snarled in her face as he touched the small cuts on his cheek. "I was trying to be gentle with you, but now I won't bother to be." He laughed when her eyes widened in fear and he patted her cheek. "I won't do it now, but I assure you that when we marry you won't escape me."

 

Katara bit his hand and smirked when he pulled back with a hiss and cursed under his breath.

 

"I will _never_ marry you!" she screamed furiously.

 

She tried to claw at him again, but growled angrily when he grabbed her hands once again before he leaned his head so close to her face she could smell his rancid breath. She turned her head away as far as she could. She felt like she was going to be sick.

 

"We'll see about that, my sweet," he whispered huskily.

 

"Get away from her!" a male's voice yelled angrily before Katara felt Fu being thrown away from her.

 

Katara moved away from the wall and looked up to see Chen standing protectively before her, glaring daggers down at Fu who was lying on the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around herself when she started to shake.

 

"You have no honor, Fu," Chen growled as he stepped a bit closer to the distraught young woman, "Trying to force yourself on a woman is despicable."

 

Fu laughed as he stood up and casually straightened his clothes out.

 

"I was not forcing her to do anything," he replied with a wicked smile, "I was just trying to talk to her."

 

"Leave, now," Chen demanded as he took a menacing step toward the older man.

 

Fu narrowed his eyes and sneered.

 

"Don't presume you can order me around, boy. I—"

 

"Leave or I will call my guards to throw you into the prison tower!" Katara threatened as she stepped up and glared heatedly at her would be assailant.

 

The older nobleman just laughed and waved her statement aside.

 

"I will leave for now, my sweet," he sighed almost sadly before he cackled again, "Just know that I will win the firebending competition and soon I will be Fire Lord and you will be mine."

 

With another lustful gaze at the enraged woman and a glare at the young nobleman at her side, Fu turned around and walked away in a haughty stride. As soon as he was out of sight, Katara's shoulders slumped and she covered her mouth as a small sob escaped her.

 

 _Oh, gods! What would've happened if Chen hadn't arrived?_ Katara thought in a small panic and trembled, wrapping her arms around herself again.

 

 _Zuko,_ she whimpered mentally.

 

She could still feel Fu's dry lips on her neck and she shuddered in disgust. She needed a very long and hot bath with lots and lots of soap.

 

"Lady Katara?" Chen's concerned voice startled her and she jumped. "Let me escort you to your room."

 

He reached a hand to touch her arm, but stopped when she flinched and took an unconscious step back. Chen frowned as he lowered his hand and cursed Fu with everything he had for hurting and scaring Katara in such a way. He would make sure the older man paid for his dishonorable acts against the woman he cared for.

 

"N-no, it's okay," Katara said quickly as she tried to calm her nerves and summon a reassuring smile on her face. "I just want to be alone and rest. Thank you…for stopping him."

 

"I promise he won't get away with what he tried to do, Lady Katara," Chen vowed vehemently, "I will defeat him in the competition and he would be dishonored in front of the whole nation."

 

Katara did not know what to say to his statement so she just smiled shakily at him.

 

"Well, thanks again, Nobleman Chen, and…good night."

 

"Good night, my lady," Chen replied softly.

 

He stood in the middle of the corridor to watch her walk to her room. He turned around only until he could no longer see her. He wished he could stay with her and protect her during the night, but he knew such a thing was impossible, at least not until they were married.

 

The young man smiled. How he wished he could be the one to marry the kind and beautiful Fire Lady. But first he needed to train hard so he could win the firebending competition and in the process defeat Fu. Chen's smile disappeared and he frowned deeply. He should tell General Iroh what had occurred, that way Katara could be better protected until the competition was over and Fu was defeated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Days turned into weeks and Zuko again found himself looking over the horizon at the end of the old ship he had boarded to take him home. A couple of the sailors passed by him and he clenched his jaw as they staggered below deck with loud laughter and crude jokes. He found it difficult to not bark out orders at the lazy crew just like he had when he had commanded his own vessel. The sailors just walked around aimlessly, chatted among themselves, or gambled most of the time. Zuko had never allowed such undisciplined and disgusting behavior on his ship, both during his exile all those years ago and as Fire Lord. He sighed as he remembered his men that had perished on his way home almost a year ago and prayed that their souls had found peace.

 

But there was nothing he could do about the current situation since it was not his ship or his crew and he did not want to blow his cover. It would be disgraceful if they saw the most powerful ruler in the world in long, unkempt hair and worn-out clothes, almost begging for a ride home.

 

Zuko again resisted the urge to order the men around him to sail faster and stop fooling around. He sighed irritably. He was sure if they went a bit faster they would have arrived in the Fire Nation capital about three days ago. Zuko placed his hands behind his back and brooded. Not only was the crew lazy and incompetent, but they were annoying as hell. If he did not participate in music night on his own ship what made them think he would do so now?

 

A soft, salty breeze caressed the young man's scowling features. Zuko breathed in the crisp air and sighed again, this time more softly. Small waves crashed against the ship's sides, serving as a sort of comforting music to his ears. The sea, or any form of water, always reminded him of her. Of his Katara, his loving wife. He so desperately wanted to return to her and these fools were keeping him away from her and his home—even if unintentionally.

 

The young man straightened when the sound of heavy footsteps reached his ears and he turned his head slightly to the side to nod at the captain that had come up behind him.

 

"Ey, ther' ya are, m'boy," the bald captain greeted with his usual grin on his weary face, "Just came ta tells ya dat we 'rrive at da Fire Nation in three days."

 

Zuko nodded again. "Thank you, Captain."

 

"Sure thing, m'boy," the captain said with a wink before he stomped his way below deck.

 

Zuko looked back toward the peaceful horizon at a distance and allowed a small relieved smile to appear on his face.

 

 _In just three days I will finally be home!_ he thought blissfully before he sobered up quickly, _I just hope nothing comes up to thwart my attempts like it seems to happen every time I think I can catch a break._

 

He touched the left side of his chest and frowned deeply. He could not stop himself from feeling anxious and worried. After the last nightmare he had at Daiyu's cabin and the warning Agni had given him about Katara, his nights were filled with more terrible dreams where eventually Katara was in some way taken from him.

 

Zuko closed his eyes and blew a small stream of smoke from his nostrils. He had a very bad feeling in his heart that would not leave him in peace. It was as if Katara was in real danger and she was calling him to go to her immediately. He tried to shrug off the feeling, blaming it was because she was not by his side, and he tried to reason that she was in the Fire Nation Palace and Iroh was with her to keep her safe. But as much as he tried, he could not stop the feeling and he knew that by having Katara in front of him and having her in the protection of his arms would he be able to feel at ease.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days later, Zuko was the first up and waiting on the deck of the ship as it began to approach the Fire Nation. Dawn peeked over the horizon and the morning sky was painted in rose and lavender colors, but Zuko barely acknowledge the scenery nature had to offer as his eyes rested on the first buildings on the edge of the Fire Nation port.

 

A few seconds later the capital appeared fully and Zuko had to choke back a sob that wanted to escape from his throat at the beautiful sight his city created as the houses shined under the soft morning sunlight. His heart raced wildly in his chest and his eyes began to sting with unshed tears at the excitement, joy, and melancholy that he felt, but his face remained stoic and impassive while his golden eyes did not looked away. He was finally home after almost a year at sea and in another land. He was finally going to see Katara again! That thought almost made him jump from the ship and swim to shore all the way to the docks.

 

It seemed to him that it took forever for the vessel to finally reach the port and he waited impatiently for the crew to secure the ship so he could leave. Once again he felt the captain walked up to him and he turned to smile gratefully at the man.

 

"Thank you once again, Captain, for letting me aboard you ship," Zuko said stoically.

 

"No probl'm," the man said with a laugh as he stomp his foot where he had placed the money Zuko had given him in the beginning of the trip. He grinned at the sound of jingling coins. "I wish ye luck in da city!"

 

Zuko thanked the captain again before he slung his bag over his shoulder and jumped gracefully to the ground just as the ramp was lowered. Straightening, Zuko did not look back as he quickly headed down the busy street along the edge of the sea and toward his destination.

 

The Fire Nation Palace. Home.

 

Zuko kept his head lowered, his green hood hiding his face, though he was not sure if anybody would even recognize him by his haggard appearance. He was positive everybody thought him dead, but he hoped that Katara did not. He did not want to make his reappearance looking like he currently did and he needed to find out what had been going on in his country since his absence. Knowing the Court Council members, he would not even be surprised if they had chosen a new Fire Lord by now.

 

First, he needed to find Iroh and he hoped his old uncle had not returned to Ba Sing Se since he wanted to ask him about the throne situation, but more importantly where Katara was and how she was doing.

 

Zuko walked into an inn near the palace, careful of keeping his identity a secret, and sank into the bed gratefully once he was alone in the room he rented. He needed to rest before he met up with Iroh later in the night so he would not be discovered. Gods, did I feel good to sleep on a bed that was stable and did not swing back and forth all the time!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The young firebender woke up a few hours before sunset and waited for the night to set before he left the inn and made his way down the dark and empty street in order that he could sneak into the palace undetected.

 

 _How ironic. The Fire Lord sneaking into his own palace,_ Zuko wryly thought.

 

With great stealth and skills from years of brutal training, Zuko was able to avoid the guards that patrolled the outside walls of the great structure. Scanning his surroundings carefully, Zuko ran toward one wall, kicked it with one foot, and launched himself over the wall that protected the palace from invasion. He landed silently in one of the courtyards and quickly hid behind a tree as he waited a few seconds before he made his next move. He marveled at how easily he had entered and decided that after everything had been settled he will double the guards and protection of his palace, his wife, and their future children.

 

 _Yes, I will ensure my family will be greatly protected,_ he thought warmly as he ran alongside one of the walls surrounding the courtyard. _But first Katara and I have much work to do if our family is to grow,_ he mused, unable to stop the grin that surfaced on his face.

 

A few minutes later, Zuko swiftly entered the palace halls, silently and carefully making sure to stick to the dark shadows so he would not be spotted. Though, it was not difficult to be silent since there seemed to be a banquet of some sort coming from the banquet hall. Zuko could hear loud laughter, excited male voices, and the sounds of plates and wine cups. He would have gone to investigate what all that noise was about, but he needed to find his uncle first.

 

He was nearing his uncle's room, and just when he was about to round the corner, two guards appeared. Zuko quickly snapped back and wedged himself between a pillar and the wall and held his breath. He let it out when the guards passed him by, but cringed when his boot hit the wall as he backed further onto the wall.

 

"Did you hear that?" one of the guards asked as he stopped and looked around.

 

Zuko watched the soldier's much older companion stopped as well and cocked his head to the side to see if he could hear what the other soldier was referring to. Zuko held his breath again and tensed as the guard raised his hand. His eyes widened in surprise when the soldier smack the younger one upside the head, causing the man to let out a yelp as his helmet almost flew over his head.

 

"Stop playing around," the older soldier snapped as he stomped away without glancing behind them. "Agni, why was I paired up with this paranoid fool?" the man muttered as he raised his head toward the heavens.

 

"Hey!" the younger one exclaimed indignantly as he ran up to catch up with his partner.

 

Zuko sighed in relief and shook his head. He waited a few more minutes before he moved away from the shadows and peered around the corner again. When he saw that the corridor was clear he quickly ran to Iroh's door, opening and closing it quickly behind him. He leaned against the door as he tried to catch his breath and wait for his heart to stopped beating wildly in his chest.

 

The room was dark and there was nobody inside. He moved away from the door and scanned the room carefully just to make sure no guards or servants were around, pleased when he found that the room was really empty. He was about to move forward when he heard the door open. Zuko quickly ran to a chair, jumped on it, and lifted himself to the beams in the ceilings and held his breath. He hoped that whoever entered did not decide to look up toward the high ceiling or else he would be discovered. He heard the door close and then someone humming. A few seconds later there was a spark and then the room filled with light as candles were lit with firebending.

 

Zuko blinked and then looked over the beam he was hanging onto. His face softened at the sight of his beloved uncle and he smiled as Iroh hummed to himself as he moved about the room. Gods, he had missed his uncle as well! Zuko soundlessly jumped down from the ceiling and landed behind the old man he considered like a father.

 

"Uncle," Zuko called out warmly.

 

Iroh froze and stopped in his humming at the sound of that unmistakable masculine baritone. Was he dreaming? Could it be?

 

"Zuko?" the old firebender asked hopefully, almost in a whisper as if he was afraid he was imagining things and he would only become saddened even more if he discovered it was just his wishful thinking. The retired general slowly turned around and gasped.

 

"Yes, Uncle, it's me. I have returned," Zuko replied with a small smile.

 

Iroh let out a joyful cry as he stepped forward and crushed his nephew into a rib-cracking, lung-burning hug. Zuko coughed at the strength of his uncle's hug, but did not mind it at all as he returned the embrace.

 

"Zuko! I can't believe it! You're finally here! You have come home!" Iroh cried out as he pulled slightly back to look his beloved nephew over while tears fell from his aged eyes. "We thought you were…d-dead," he whispered.

 

Iroh noticed that Zuko's dark hair was long, almost reaching below his shoulders. He also had a rough, black beard on his chin and jaw that made him look much older that he was, and he was wearing simple, torn and dirty clothes. But what caught Iroh's attention and made him frown was the weary look on Zuko's face and eyes.

 

"What happened?" the old man asked, resting his hands on the younger man's strong shoulders as he took his in appearance.

 

"Many things," Zuko sighed tiredly in reply.


	13. Chapter 13

Katara's azure eyes burned with anger as she glared heatedly at Fu who was seated a few seats away from her while they all had their evening meal. Her heated glare then turned bitingly cold when Fu licked his lips and smirked at her. She lifted her nose in the air and looked away from him. She could hear Toph grinding her teeth as she stood behind her.

 

Though it had been a few weeks since Fu had attacked her, Katara was still on high alert if he ever tried to do anything to her again. He had not made another move on her ever since or even came up to her to talk, but he would smile at her with suggestive looks at meals or whenever they crossed paths in the public garden. Though the coward only dared to do such things when her maidservants were accompanying her and not when Iroh or Toph were with her. Katara moved her hand to the water skin at her hip that she had taken in carrying again like those times during the hundred year war all those years ago. This time if Fu tried any dishonorable intentions towards her, she would not hesitate to remind him that she was still a Waterbending Master.

 

Aang was sitting at Katara's left side and he frowned at the dark look on her face. He hated to see her beautiful features set into such an unattractive expression. He had caught Katara glaring at Fu, and though he did not know what was the reason the nobleman had gain Katara's ire, he was not upset by it since he himself did not like the arrogant man. He was curious, though, to know where Fu had gotten those nasty scratches on his face.

 

Aang then turned his gaze toward Chen who sat across from him on the other side of the Fire Lady. Though he had to admit that Chen was a decent man, Aang dislike him as well since it was apparent the young man was infatuated with Katara, and that thought did not sit well with him.

 

As if his stare had called the young nobleman, Chen looked away from staring at the woman at his side and looked in the Avatar's direction. Both glared at each other for a moment before they looked down at their plates and continued to eat.

 

The young airbender was pleased to find the banquet hall was quieter than usual as the noblemen continued eating their food after he had reprimanded their rude behavior toward the Fire Lady at the beginning of the course meal. He wanted Katara to see that none of these fools deserved her. He knew that she was trying to avoid him ever since he had arrived in the Fire Nation Palace, but he was confident she would see that he was the one for her, he was the one that would make her happy.

 

The young monk took a sip from his fruit juice as he sat at the large banquet table among the other men with a smug smile on his face. He was confident he would win the firebending competition the next day, he was after all the Avatar, he had defeated Ozai and mastered all four elements. How could he lose? He glanced around the table and smirked. He could see that some of the men were thinking the same thing.

 

 _Though I never really sought to become a ruler of a nation, tomorrow I will be proclaimed Fire Lord,_ he thought, _and husband-to-be of Katara._

 

He was unable to suppress the huge grin that appeared on his face.

 

The airbender watched as Katara quickly rose from her seat and bid the men a goodnight like she always did while Toph hovered behind her with arms crossed over her chest.

 

"I wish you all good luck tomorrow," the Fire Lady said before she hastily left the room with Toph following behind her with a hard glare aimed at them all.

 

Both women walked down the golden halls in silence before Toph decided to speak.

 

"So, you ready for tomorrow, Sugar Queen?"

 

Katara nodded firmly and then she smiled.

 

"More than ever," she replied happily, "Soon all these so called 'suitors' will leave the palace and then I will be left in peace to wait for Zuko."

 

Toph snickered loudly as she punched a fist into her other hand.

 

"I can't wait to 'see' their reactions when the idiots realize that they're not good enough!" the blind earthbender exclaimed with an evil grin. "It would've been better if Zuko was the one to kick them out, though. That would've been hilarious!"

 

Katara chuckled quietly before she laughed when she heard Toph's stomach growl.

 

"You should go eat now, Toph," she said.

 

"And leave you all alone after what happened with that bastard Fu?" Toph yelled angrily as she raised a fist into the air. "If only I was there, I would've pummeled him so hard that even his ancestors would've felt it!"

 

"Don't worry. I made sure to leave him some damage," Katara replied with a smirk as she raised her nails and casually expected them before she frowned down at Toph. "Anyway, I have my water skin with me now and I can certainly fight him off if he tried anything again, so just go and eat."

 

"Fine, dammit! I'll go get a tray with food and run back to your room then," Toph replied with a huff.

 

Katara shook her head.

 

"No, you should get some time for yourself. I feel bad for having you and Iroh following me around everywhere and all the time."

 

"We care for you and we just want to make sure you're safe!" Toph growled lowly.

 

"I know and I appreciate it, but I'm not some weak noblewoman who needs to be protected all the time," Katara replied and sighed, "Besides I'll be safe once I enter my bedchamber. Now stop arguing and get something to eat before your stomach eats itself!"

 

"That's stupid!" the younger woman said with a loud snort, "Fine. I'll go get some grub and when I'm finished I'll meet you at your room!"

 

Without waiting for the Fire Lady to retort, the earthbender stomped her way toward the kitchen. Katara sighed and shook her head before she resumed her walk toward her bedchamber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the Fire Lady had exited the banquet hall, the noblemen began to brag about their skills in fighting and firebending and how they will become the new Fire Lord and marry the beautiful queen. As they talked and argued amongst themselves they began to drink.

 

Aang disregarded what they said as he discreetly rose from his chair and left the room after the lovely waterbender, ignoring the suspicious look Chen threw at him. He went down several corridors before he noticed the train of her formal dress round a corner before it disappeared. He smiled and went after her.

 

Katara looked over her shoulder as she made her way to her room after dinner, half expecting for the vile Fu to spring from the shadows at any moment. Katara shook her head to rid herself of thoughts concerning that bastard and instead directed them on much happier and important things. She had not felt so relaxed ever since her 'suitors' had arrived at the palace. The next day would be the firebending tournament and after all her suitors failed at the final test, she would be left in peace to wait for Zuko. She just had to endure the disrespectful men for a while longer. She could barely contain her excitement, knowing she would be rid of her unwanted suitors, though she wondered sadly how much longer Zuko would take to come back.

 

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard light footsteps coming from behind her. She tensed and reached for the water skin, but frowned when she realized she knew well whose footsteps those belonged to. She really did not want to see him at the moment.

 

Katara stopped walking and turned around with an exasperated sigh.

 

"What is it you want, Aang?" she asked, trying not to sound rude.

 

Aang gave her one of his cheesy grins.

 

"I just wanted to spend some time with you and talk," was his reply.

 

 _Can't you see that_ I _don't?_ Katara screamed in her head, but instead she said, "I'm sorry Aang, but I'm tired and I was just heading to my and Zu—um…my bedchamber to sleep. Good night," she told him curtly and spun around, hoping he would get the message and leave her alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iroh had called a servant to bring him a big, hearty meal, which the servant and cooks did not find suspicious at all. The retired general watched as Zuko wolfed down his food and a sad smile appeared on his face.

 

 _He must have been starving,_ he thought with a deep frown. How long had his nephew gone without a proper meal?

 

As Zuko ate the delicious food, he retold his whole journey to his anxious uncle. He started from the storm that pulled down his ships and his men, to the island, to the days without any food or water. He narrated his confrontation with the same rebels he had fought during the rebellion that led him to his injuries for falling down the waterfall as he tried to escape. He talked about how he was found by Daiyu, who then tended to him which then led her to fall in love with him and keep him her prisoner. Zuko made sure to keep that part as vague as possible, it was not like he cherished those moments anyway.

 

"Once I escaped from Daiyu and wandered in the forest for days I was injured by this poisonous carnivorous plant," Zuko continued as he took a long drink of wine. He continued to explain what happened to him because of the poisoning and the wounds the hungry tiger-armadillo inflicted on him.

 

"I…died, Uncle," Zuko said lowly as he looked at one candle that burned on his uncle's writing desk.

 

The old firebender sucked in his breath and he reached a hand to grasp at his chest.

 

"You…you d-died?" he stammered, "How could this be possible if you're sitting before me?"

 

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth," Zuko said, "I entered the Spirit World, but my soul was not ready to leave the land of the living and find peace. I…I was not ready to leave Katara," he whispered softly.

 

"Then…what happened?" Iroh asked curiously.

 

Zuko smiled wryly as he explained how he met The Guardian and how the Spirit had told him that he had to make another journey if he wanted to return to the living. He went on to explain what he came across on his way to the red mountain and described what he saw at the river of lava. Iroh was not even surprised to know his past ancestors were held in such a horrible place, but continued to listen intently as his nephew told him what happened next.

 

"You met _Agni_?" the old man exclaimed loudly.

 

Zuko smirked at his uncle's reaction.

 

"Yes. Apparently, Agni fathered our line and we are his descendants. He told me he had kept a watch over me ever since I was born," he explained.

 

"Amazing," Iroh said in awe.

 

"Once I passed his test, Agni led me to the portal between the Spirit World and the land of the living," Zuko continued, "He was the one who told me to make haste and return home since both our nation and my wife were in danger."

 

The retired general shifted uneasily in his spot, and clearing his throat, he asked Zuko to finish his story. Zuko eyed his uncle suspiciously, but continued describing his encounter with Yue and how he found the village until he finally boarded the dingy ship that brought him home.

 

Iroh saddened even more for what his nephew had to endure as he listened intently to what Zuko was saying. Zuko had suffered so much since his childhood. Did not the gods see his nephew had suffered enough and deserved to be happy?

 

Zuko finished the last drop of his red wine and wiped his mouth with a napkin and sighed. He looked over at his silent uncle with narrowed eyes.

 

"So did the Court Council choose a new Fire Lord?" he asked curtly.

 

Iroh coughed into his hand uncomfortably and looked away.

 

"No, not yet," he responded vaguely.

 

Zuko nodded before his eyes softened and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

"Katara…how is she?" he asked softly.

 

Iroh looked back at his expectant nephew and sighed sadly.

 

"When news of your…death reached our ears, Katara was greatly devastated." He paused at the pained look in his nephew's face before the old man looked him in the eye. "She was in so much grief at the thought of having lost you that she only wanted to go to you, and so, she…she tried…to kill herself by stabbing her heart with a knife."

 

Zuko's heart stopped and his stomach dropped painfully at the words his uncle had said. He cursed lowly.

 

"I can't believe it! What kind of husband am I? I promise to be there for her, I promised never to her hurt and cause her pain, and look what happened! It's my entire fault!" Zuko cried out as he rested his head on his hands.

 

Iroh reached over to squeeze Zuko's shoulder.

 

"No, my nephew. It's no one's fault. You did not plan for any of these ordeals to happen. Fate sometimes does inexplicable things that seem cruel and unjust, but it is always done for a purpose. I am sure there is a reason why fate decided to separate you from your wife for a while."

 

Zuko's sharp, golden eyes snapped open as he stood up abruptly from his cushion.

 

"And what purpose or lesson is that? Was it to deal with the pain of living away from each other?" Zuko angrily growled. "Well then, fate did a great job!" he muttered darkly as he angrily paced the length of the room.

 

Iroh took a sip from his teacup and waited patiently for his agitated nephew to calm down. Zuko took a deep breath to gain control of his temper. What was wrong with him? He was finally home and here he was complaining!

 

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Zuko sighed as he sat back down on his cushion, "What happened next?"

 

Iroh cleared his throat as he continued.

 

"Well, luckily I was able to stop Katara before she harmed herself. She was ill for about a month and during that time of her sickness she would often call out your name. Her family came to visit her as well as Lady Toph who, by the way, decided to stay here since. When Lady Katara regained consciousness she became very depressed and I began to worry for her physical and mental health. But then she had a dream," Iroh continued and smiled at the young man, "and hope for your return to her side filled her heart. She told Toph and me that she was positive you were alive."

 

Zuko stared at his uncle in surprise as his eyes widened.

 

"How did she know that?"

 

Iroh chuckled softly.

 

"She had this feeling that told her you were still living and she grasped onto that feeling."

 

He looked at Zuko's confused face and smiled.

 

"Sometimes there is this special and strong connection between a couple when they share true love that they know when their loved one is sad, happy, or hurt. Not even death can separate them," Iroh explained sagely.

 

Zuko nodded in understanding since it was something similar to what Agni said to him before a deep frown marred his features. But if what his uncle said was true then his feeling of Katara being in danger could be real. He swallowed the lumped in his throat again.

 

"Uncle…" he began hesitantly, "Where is Katara?"

 

The old firebender sighed again, but when he noticed Zuko's anxious expression he gave a small smile.

 

"Do not worry, Zuko. Your wife is fine. Toph and I have been by her side all this time, but…" Iroh paused as he slid his hands into his sleeves and averted his eyes.

 

"But what, Uncle?" Zuko exasperatedly asked.

 

The retired general knew his nephew was not going to like what he was about to say, so he took a long drink from the soothing tea before he continued.

 

"Well…" he began hesitantly, "the Court Council members wanted a new Fire Lord, but since they thought the royal blood had ended with your 'death' and you did not sire an heir, they figured they would start a new royal bloodline by marrying a firebending nobleman to…Katara."

 

The younger firebender's reaction did not surprise the older one.

 

" _They what?!_ " Zuko roared furiously.

 

He slammed a fist on the table so hard it broke in half. The plates and cups fell and broke into many pieces as they hit the floor.

 

He knew Katara would never have accepted, but the council would not have cared.

 

"How dared they!" he fumed as stood up and kicked a chair that was in his way in his anger.

 

The thought of another man touching his woman infuriated him beyond belief, sending his blood to boil. He felt like killing something!

 

"Zuko, calm yourself!" Iroh demanded sternly, "She has not remarried!"

 

Zuko stopped immediately and spun around to stare at his uncle.

 

"She…she…hasn't?" he asked hopefully. When Iroh nodded Zuko slumped to his knees and let out a deep exhale of relief.

 

"Do you really think your wife would put up with having her life decided upon?" Iroh asked and chuckled, "She's as stubborn and defiant as you."

 

Zuko's lips curled upward into a small smirk.

 

"You're right about that," he said with a small chuckle.

 

Iroh chuckled again while Zuko righted the chair he had abused before he sat down on his cushion, ignoring the broken table and plates. Iroh told Zuko about Katara's blunt refusal at first, but then she thought it over. The retired general recounted all that had happened since his disappearance and all the ways Katara tried to stall for time, such as the blanket, until Zuko's return.

 

Zuko found himself smiling. He was impressed and proud at the way Katara had handled the situation.

 

Iroh paused once more and sighed.

 

"But the council and the noblemen were getting impatient. So it was decided that the suitors live in the palace. That is why there is so much noise going on. Katara has Toph and Jiao sleeping in her room for safety," Iroh explained before his expression then grew dark. "I'm glad they do because it seemed Katara was in danger."

 

"What do you mean by that?" Zuko asked anxiously as he felt his stomach twist.

 

When Iroh remained silent Zuko leaned closer and clenched his hands as he hissed, "Uncle? Answer me!"

 

"I told you that Noblemen Fu seduced Ling so she could reveal Katara's secret about the unfinished blanket, right?" Iroh said instead.

 

When his nephew gave him a hard glare the old man cleared his throat.

 

"Well, he did not stop there…Katara was walking to her room one night when Fu attacked her—"

 

" _He what?!_ " Zuko growled ferociously as he once again sprang to his feet.

 

Horrifying images of what the vile man could have done to Katara flashed unbidden in his mind and he became more enraged.

 

"That fucking bastard! I'll kill him! I'll kill him for hurting Katara!" he roared.

 

The thought of Katara being forced in such a way sent his blood to boil in his veins. The anger was consuming him so much that he was beginning to see red. With a furious snarl he threw a fireball at the wall behind him.

 

Iroh jumped to his feet and flicked his arm to disperse the flames that were beginning to eat at the wall. A large scorch mark was left behind once the flames were extinguished. Iroh quickly ran to Zuko and grabbed his arms tightly before he did any more damage.

 

"Zuko, wait! You didn't let me finish!" he yelled, trying to get Zuko to focus and calm down before he destroyed the palace. "Fu was unable to do anything to her! Nobleman Chen arrived in time to stop him and pulled him away from Katara! She has not been out of either Toph's or my sight since!"

 

Zuko grabbed onto his uncle's arms desperately as he took in a few calming breaths while his body continued to tremble in his suppressed rage.

 

"Are you telling me the truth, Uncle? Katara is indeed okay?" he asked in a strangled voice.

 

He would never forgive himself if something so horrible had happened to Katara while he was away.

 

"Of course I'm telling you the truth! Katara was not harmed and we have made sure that Fu did not come near her," Iroh responded as he guided is nephew back to his seat.

 

Zuko clenched his hands so tightly his knuckles turned even whiter than his usual pale skin.

 

"Even if Fu did not actually hurt Katara, I will make him pay for even trying! I swear I will kill him for laying a hand on my woman!" Zuko snarled menacingly.

 

Iroh shifted uneasily at the murderous look on Zuko's face and cleared his throat. Once he had his nephew's attention again, Iroh recounted what else had happened during the past year. Zuko sighed when he learned of the small threat from Katara's family, but he was glad to know that she was not alone and had family and friends that were more than willing to help her. They were silent for a minute before the old firebender cleared his throat again as he slid his hands into his sleeves.

 

"There is one more thing you should know, Zuko," Iroh continued slowly.

 

Zuko looked as his uncle sitting across from him with a frown. He was almost afraid to know what it was.

 

"What is it?" he asked with a sigh.

 

"Avatar Aang is also after Katara's hand in marriage."

 

Iroh again was not surprised at his nephew's reaction.

 

" _What?_ " Zuko growled.

 

He could not help feeling afraid and jealous. After all Katara and Aang used to be best friends and she had always looked after him.

 

"Don't worry, Zuko. You know you are the only one Katara loves," Iroh reminded him with a small, knowing smile.

 

Zuko released a deep breath and nodded.

 

"I know," he admitted softly.

 

"Since almost a year had passed since your death the council began to pressure Katara again, this time telling her that since she had not chosen her husband they had no choice but to choose one for her," Iroh continued.

 

Zuko growled and again fought to suppress his anger and the urge to behead his own advisors.

 

"What did Katara do?" he asked.

 

Iroh stroked his bearded chin and grinned.

 

"She made them believe that she agreed with them, but then she told them it would be best if her suitors…" he paused when Zuko growled at the word, "…had a firebending competition in which the winner would then prove himself worthy of being the new Fire Lord as well as her new husband."

 

"A firebending competition?" Zuko repeated and cocked an eyebrow.

 

"Yes. It was set to be held tomorrow," Iroh responded with a nod before he clapped his hands once in glee, "But since you have returned, it will be cancelled. We need to tell the—"

 

"No," Zuko stated firmly.

 

"What?" Iroh asked with a bewildered look.

 

"The firebending competition will be held tomorrow as planned…And I will participate," Zuko said determinedly.

 

He held up a hand to stop his uncle from interrupting.

 

"It is a test to show your worth as Fire Lord, right? Well, then I will prove my worth."

 

"Nephew, what are you talking about? You already proved your worth to govern the Fire Nation years ago! You don't need to—"

 

"I have been gone for almost a year. I was unable to help my loyal crew during the storm. I have left my nation to rule and defend itself. And I have caused my beloved wife so much pain and suffering with my absence," Zuko's deep voice was low and calm, but it was firm and determined.

 

He then shifted his intense golden eyes back to his uncle. A fire burned within them as he growled out, "I will participate in the tournament and I _will_ win! I will prove my worth as Fire Lord and I will regain my throne and nation! And I _will_ win back _my_ woman!"

 

Iroh felt his heart swell with pride at his nephew's fervent words and he nodded in understanding and approval.

 

"Then may Agni be with you, my nephew," he said with a proud smile.

 

Zuko smirked slightly.

 

"Agni has always been with me."

 

Standing up from the cushion, Zuko walked toward Iroh's large closet placed against one wall. Opening the wooden door to the clothing furniture, the young man shoved his uncle's ridiculous amount of clothes aside before he reached to the back of the closet. He pulled a small latch hidden at the top corner and slid the back panel to the left until it clicked, revealing a dark tunnel, a secret passage.

 

"I'm going to see how Katara is for a while. Remember not to tell anyone I'm here. Katara won't know either, not until tomorrow," Zuko said as he looked over his shoulder to look at Iroh.

 

Before the young firebender could step into the hidden tunnel, Iroh quietly spoke up.

 

"She has been waiting for you to return ever since you left to stop the rebellion," he said softly. He smiled when Zuko paused and looked back. "She would sit by the turtle-duck pond or stand at that balcony for hours, waiting and hoping to catch a glimpse of the vessel that would bring you home to her."

 

Zuko's heart warmed and he sighed softly. With a smile and a nod, Zuko turned back toward the dark entrance before he disappeared through the secret tunnel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The stone tunnel was chilly and dark with some cobwebs aligning the ceiling and the walls. Zuko paid no heed as he strode down the passage, his boots making echoes in the enclosed space with every step he took. He walked silently through the cold and dark passageway with a bright flame on his right palm to illuminate his way. The Fire Nation Palace was built with many secret passages in order for the Royal Family to escape should an emergency occur to endanger their lives—of course they were used more to sneak around than anything else.

 

Only his uncle and he knew about the secret tunnels, but he had let Katara in on the secret when he had proposed to her and she had accepted to be his wife. He had suspicions that Toph knew about them as well, but she had never mentioned them or said anything.

 

Zuko grinned. He remembered when Katara and he had been recently engaged and he would sneak every night from his royal bedchamber into the guestroom he had given Katara—and it wasn't just to wish her sweet dreams. He groaned softly when he felt a tingling in his lower regions as he recalled those wonderful and oh so passionate nights. It was those nights were both found out one could find so much pleasure without actually doing the whole act.

 

He blinked and willed his body to calm down as he realized he had arrived at his destination. There was a rectangular wooden surface that ran vertically on the stone wall to his right and he knew it led to their bedchamber. Zuko snuffed out the flame in his hand before he slid the wooden panel to the side. Taking a deep breath, Zuko carefully stepped into his and Katara's large, mahogany closet. He recognized some of the clothing that surrounded him by the small amount of light that poured in from the cracks, and he lovingly ran his fingers on the silky material of one of his wife's dresses.

 

With one last caress, Zuko opened the closet door slowly and more light poured into the dark wardrobe. He stole a glance around while he strained his ears to hear if someone was on the other side. Nothing stirred. The young man quietly opened the door further and stepped out cautiously. Satisfied that he was indeed alone and had not been discovered, he moved further into the room, and looking around at his familiar surroundings, he sighed at the melancholy that washed over him

 

Everything was the same as he had left it. The fireplace kept burning on the east side of the room, the red and golden colors still coated the walls and ceiling. The same paintings hung on the walls, even his cushion and candles he used when he meditated where in the same place.

 

 _Katara really was waiting for my return,_ he thought with a fond smile.

 

All that was needed in the room to complete his joy of returning home was his beloved Katara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara smothered the urge to let out an exasperated huff. She had hoped that with her dismissal Aang would have understood and left her alone, but instead he continued to follow her as she made her way to her room, talking to her in his cheerful tone about lighthearted things just like when they had been best friends when they used to travel together during the war. She had to admit there was a small part of her that enjoyed their conversation and the carefree manner he carried himself with. She missed being his friend since he was so fun and lovable.

 

But that was all. It was just friendship she saw and wanted between them, but it seemed the young airbender did not see it or bothered to care. Aang's character and manners she saw as that of a friend and not a potential lover much less a husband. No. Everything that she had dreamed and desired in a husband she had found in Zuko and there was nobody else that would ever come close to him. But Aang was set on proving he was the one for her and his insistence was annoying.

 

"Good night, Aang," Katara told him again in a terse tone as she opened the door to the grand bedchamber as soon as they arrived. She hoped Toph was inside already.

 

Zuko had been looking through the balcony curtains when he heard voices and the sound of approaching footsteps outside the room. He let the curtain fall into place and quickly and silently raced back into the large wardrobe. He left the door to the closet slightly ajar so he would be able to see what was going on outside in the room, but not as much that he could be seen.

 

Zuko's breath hitched and his heart pounded in his chest as his eyes finally fell, after almost one torturous year, upon the lovely form of his beloved Katara. He had to steady a hand onto one of the wooden walls of the wardrobe in order to keep himself from running out to sweep Katara off her feet, kiss her senseless, and make love to her until they both passed out.

 

However, his heated blood ran cold, his amber eyes glinted in anger and narrowed dangerously as he heard Aang's voice—though deeper and older than he remembered—reach his ears a few seconds later. Aang. The one who once tried to steal his betrothed away from him and thus betrayed his friendship.

 

 _What the hell is_ he _doing in_ here _?_ Zuko mentally cursed as he suppressed an enraged growl.

 

Katara had entered her room, planning on taking a bath and think about the times Zuko and she had bathed in the large bathroom…as well as done other interesting things, but she was surprised and annoyed that Aang had actually followed her inside. She stopped right in front of the wardrobe, since she had planned on getting her sleeping robes, and rounded on him, giving him a fierce glare.

 

"Aang get out," she ground out. "You're not allowed to enter my bedchamber," she told him coldly.

 

In his hiding place, Zuko could see Katara's whole body as well as her reactions. It was apparent Katara did not want Aang in the room just as much as he did. Zuko watched as Katara crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance while she raised a vexed eyebrow, and he grinned at the way she addressed the irritating airbender. Her defiant stance was making his blood heat up again.

 

"Katara, I just want to talk," Aang replied in a pleasant tone that had no effect on the waterbender.

 

"Whatever it is you can tell me tomorrow. Now if you don't mind I would like to be left alone so I can rest," she said, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

 

"No, it has to be now," Aang insisted, "I know what you've been trying to do, Katara. I know that you've been stalling in order to avoid remarrying."

 

When Katara did not deny it he continued with a deep frown on his face.

 

"Don't tell me it's because you still cling to the hope that Zuko's still alive and would come back." He said it almost as if the idea was ridiculous.

 

Zuko watched Katara quirk her eyebrow angrily before she narrowed her blazing blue eyes even more dangerously than before.

 

"Well, what if I am?" she shot back icily, "I know Zuko is alive!"

 

 _Yes, I'm alive! And I'm right here, love!_ Zuko shouted inwardly as his scanned her face and her form once again.

 

The hidden firebender heard Aang's light footsteps come closer, and a second later, the Avatar's body was also in view through the small crack of the door. Zuko suppressed an angry hiss as Aang stood a few feet away from Katara.

 

"Katara," Aang almost whined, "You have to let him go! It's not healthy for you to be clinging to his memory."

 

"Oh, so you think marrying someone else will be good for me?" Katara asked snidely, "Well, I'm sorry, but that's not how I see it. Even if Zuko was…dead, I don't want or need a new husband in my life."

 

Inside the wardrobe, Zuko smirked.

 

"You probably don't, but the Fire Nation does," Aang replied with a smile.

 

Zuko watched Katara press her lips tightly together as she glowered at the young monk. Zuko narrowed his eyes and silently cursed the infuriating Avatar. Aang was using Katara's caring heart, her love in helping people, in order to get to her.

 

"Katara, can't you see?" Aang said softly as he took one step closer, "Zuko's passing is a sign from the Spirits."

 

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Katara snapped. Her patience was wearing thin.

 

"We are meant to be together, Katara. Since the first time I saw you that day you released me from the frozen iceberg I knew you were supposed to be mine," Aang said in a sweet tone.

 

Zuko bristled at his words and he had to control himself from bursting out of the wardrobe and throttle the young boy.

 

 _Katara is_ my _woman not yours!_ he mentally seethed.

 

"Fate interrupted us before," Aang continued as he took another step forward, making Zuko clench his jaw. "But the Spirits are giving us a second chance to love each other," he whispered. He grabbed Katara by her upper arms and leaned in to press his lips to hers.

 

Zuko grabbed the wardrobe's inner doorknob tightly and his body heated up in his rage that the metal began to glow red. He could not take it any longer! He was about to spring out of his hiding place so he could pull Katara against him and break the Avatar's neck, but Katara wrenched herself away from Aang's grasp and shoved him away.

 

"Don't you touch me!" she screamed angrily. "What are you, delusional? How can you say you love me when you're trying to force me to believe I feel the same way about you? This is just like when you tried to take me away from Zuko's side when I told you I was marrying him! Luckily, he was there to stop you. We were never meant to be together! I don't love you, Aang! How many times do I have to keep telling you? How many more times do I have to keep hurting you by saying I love _Zuko_?!" she yelled furiously.

 

Zuko relaxed his tight hold on the doorknob and his face softened at his wife's words.

 

Katara took a deep breath to calm herself down.

 

"If I ever decided to get a new husband—which I never would—it would certainly not be you."

 

Aang let out a hurt gasp and looked away as his hands clenched at his sides.

 

Katara sighed.

 

"Aang, I only want us to be friends. I can't marry you because we would only hurt one another. Besides, it would be the ultimate betrayal to Zuko and I won't betray him."

 

"But Zuko's dead!" Aang cried out, exasperated.

 

"Zuko is _not_ dead!" Katara yelled even louder.

 

"Well, if he isn't dead, then why hasn't he come back? Why isn't your beloved Zuko here?" Aang mocked.

 

He smirked when Katara looked away and remained silent.

 

"If Zuko loved you so much," he said sarcastically, "then why does he continue to hurt you with his absence? Hmm? Have you ever thought that while you're here waiting and pining for him like a good little wife, he's out there enjoying what the world has to offer a man? Do you seriously think he would have remained faithful to you after all this time?"

 

Zuko clenched his jaw so tightly that it hurt and he cursed the Avatar for making Katara doubt his fidelity and love for her. He glanced at the silent waterbender apprehensively and he prayed she ignored Aang's comments. She had to know that he would never be unfaithful to her. He loved her and only her.

 

Katara felt her heart painfully clench in her chest at the thought of Zuko being with other women. Even when they got married women still pursued him, content with being his mistresses and concubines. Zuko was a very attractive and powerful man, what woman would not want him? But Katara also knew that he was honorable and he loved her.

 

Katara finally looked up and with a calm voice she replied.

 

"Zuko would never betray me because he loves me. I know Zuko is alive and I believe that something must have detained him because he promised he would return to me. We both know Zuko has honor and would never break a promise." She then added firmly, "And I promised him I would wait for him and I will, even if it takes all eternity!"

 

Zuko's heart reached out for his wife. All he wanted to do at the moment was to fold her in his arms and tell her that he was home and would never leave her ever again.

 

Aang let out a frustrated snort.

 

"It doesn't matter anyway. I will win the competition tomorrow and you will become my wife!"

 

Zuko growled lowly at the young man's words and he glanced at Katara. He watched her narrow her eyes again while she held her head high.

 

"We'll just see about that," she stated icily.

 

Aang glared at her for a moment before he spun around and marched angrily toward the bedchamber doors. He could not believe it. Even in his death Zuko kept winning Katara over him!

 

As soon as Aang slammed the door shut and left, Katara slumped to the floor and burst into tears. Zuko had to once again suppress the urge to go to her, comfort her and take her pain away. He hated when Katara was sad and especially hated when she cried, but now was not the time to reveal himself to her.

 

"Oh, Zuko!" Katara cried out mournfully.

 

The young Fire Lord tensed, afraid he had been caught.

 

"I miss you so much!" Katara continued to cry out, "Why did you leave me? Why have you not come back yet? I don't want to be someone else's wife! I only want to be yours! Please come back. You have to help me! I'm so scared," she sobbed brokenly.

 

Zuko relaxed slightly, but her sorrowful words pierced his heart and he had to bite his lip to keep from responding.

 

 _I'm back! I'm back, Katara! Please don't cry anymore!_ he screamed in his head.

 

"You promised!" Katara cried dolefully as she buried her tear-streaked face into her hands, "You promised me you were going to return to me! Zuko!"

 

Her wail broke Zuko's heart and he raised a hand to clasp above it.

 

"Come back! Please come back! I can't take it anymore. I want you, I need you! Zuko!" she called for her husband woefully, tears running down her face in cascades.

 

Zuko had to hold onto the sides of the wardrobe to keep from running out and scooping Katara into his arms and let her tears fall on his chest while he comforted her as he held her to him. He wanted to tell her that he had kept his promise, that he had returned, but he couldn't. He needed to win the firebending competition to prove his worth as Fire Lord and as her husband.

 

After a while, Katara stood up and sluggishly made her way toward the large bed where she threw herself and cried more tears into her pillow. In an instant it was completely drenched with her tears as she silently kept calling for her beloved to return to her.

 

Zuko waited with a lump in his throat and an aching heart until Katara's quiet and heartbreaking sobs stopped and her breathing became even as she fell into a restless sleep. The young lord emerged from his hiding place and silently approached the bed where his wife slept. Tears still decorated her beautiful, tanned face, making her cheeks sparkle from the light the fireplace cast about the room. Her delicate hands were clutching another pillow close to her chest, her fingers digging into the material. Her soft forehead was creased into a doleful frown and her plump lips were pressed tightly together as if to keep from screaming.

 

Zuko slowly reached a hand forward and licked his dry lips. His hand hovered above her face as he traced her features in the air. His hand began to shake from the effort of not pressing his palm onto her soft, brown skin just like he wanted to do. He took another stepped closer and held his breath when Katara stirred and mumbled something in her sleep before she quieted down once again.

 

Oh, how he wanted so desperately to touch her face, touch her skin and body, run his long fingers through her beautiful, chocolate tresses, and kiss her soft, plump lips. But he did not dare for he was unsure if he would be able to control himself if he as so much as touched her with one finger. Zuko leaned down toward the side of her face and breathed in her sweet and comforting scent, groaning softly when it filled his senses.

 

He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered softly.

 

"I promise you I will win tomorrow, Katara. I will win you back. We'll be together once again and nothing and no one will separate us ever again."

 

Katara shivered and sighed, but she continued in her sleep. Zuko stared down at his sleeping wife for most of the night before he stood up and decided to get some rest so he could be alert and energized the following day. Zuko took one more look at her sleeping form before he made his way to the closet, stepped inside and returned to the secret passage toward Iroh's room.

 

He needed to prepare for his reappearance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko woke up before dawn and sat up on the couch he had been sleeping on in his uncle's room. He let his eyes become adjusted to the darkness before he lifted himself from the small couch and stretched. Grabbing one of the cushions that were strewed around the room and a few candles, he made his way to one of the corners of the room. He placed the cushion down on the floor and gracefully sank down onto it. He set up the candles before him and with a deep exhale flames immediately appeared. Placing his hands on each of his knees, the firebender closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, concentrating in calming his mind. He had nightmare after nightmare during the night and in every single one Katara had been crying, making it impossible for him to find some peace. He let out another breath and the flames rose high. He needed to meditate and get rid of those horrible images so he could be able to focus on the competition.

 

The sun was beginning to rise and chase the darkness away when Zuko's golden eyes finally opened. His mind was less troubled and new strength had settled into him. Extinguishing the candles, Zuko rose from the cushion and made his way toward the bathroom. He could hear his uncle's loud snores coming from the bed and he grinned at the familiar sound he had gotten used to when they had been fugitives roaming around in the Earth Kingdom.

 

As the tub filled with water, Zuko shrugged off his dirty clothes from his body and threw them aside. He climbed into the tub and sighed contentedly when the warm water touched his tensed and weary muscles. Gods, how he had missed taking warm baths! After a moment of relishing in the soothing water, Zuko set on the task of getting all the dirt and grime he had accumulated during his 'journey' for the past year off of him. Once he was satisfied that he was completely clean, he got out of the tub and dried himself off with a soft towel before he wrapped it around his waist.

 

He moved toward the small but elaborate mirror that hung on one of the bathroom's walls above a stand where a water basin rested on, and he took a good look at himself. His dark hair was longer than he thought and he frowned at it since he could not help but be reminded of his cruel father. He reached up to his chin and touched the rough beard that had grown there. He glared at it distastefully.

 

He looked down at the stand and saw the knife and razor he had requested from his uncle when the old man began to make a fuss about his appearance. Zuko reached for the small knife and spent a few minutes cutting his long hair the best he could until it was the length he liked. Next his splashed water onto his face and lathered the bottom half with cream before he began to shave off the dark beard from his face with the sharp razor.

 

Once he was finished, Zuko ran his fingers along his chin and jaw to make sure he had not missed a spot before he smirked when he found it was perfect. Zuko looked at himself once again in the mirror and smiled. Katara loved to caressed and shower his smooth face with kisses every time he shaved.

 

"Katara," he sighed longingly.

 

She was just a few rooms away and yet he could not go to her. Determination burned even more fiercely in his soul. He will regain his country and his wife! He will make Fu pay for what he tried to do to Katara. He will win over the other men and throw them out into the streets. And he would beat Aang again for the Avatar would not succeed in taking Katara away from him like he had tried to do so many years ago…

 

_Zuko made his way toward the Royal Palace Garden to meet with Katara, his recently intended bride. A week had passed since he had proposed to her and they had given the news to her family, which surprisingly they had agreed to the marriage enthusiastically, though on the one condition that they wait a few more months until Katara turned sixteen._

 

_A large smile made its way to his lips. He still could not believe that Katara loved him and had accepted to become his wife, to become his forever. He quickened his pace. He wanted to show her how happy he was by giving her another searing kiss._

 

 _'I told you I love_ Zuko _and I'm going to marry_ him _!' Katara's angry voice snapped Zuko back to reality._

 

_Zuko stopped walking and frowned. He had not heard Katara speak like that for a long time now. What had caused her to act in such a way? He silently leaned against the wall near the entrance to the garden and peeked over._

 

_Katara had her arms crossed over her chest and she had a deep scowl on her face. Standing in front of her with a pleading and frustrated look was Aang. Zuko's frown deepened since he had never seen Aang so angry before. What was going on?_

 

_'But you can't marry him!' Aang cried out, 'You'll be making a huge mistake if you do!'_

 

What the hell is his problem? _Zuko hissed mentally,_ I thought he was my friend! Why is he saying such things?

 

_Zuko watched Katara narrow her eyes._

 

_'Well, the way I see it I am finally doing something that will make me happy,” she retorted, “I know Zuko will make me very happy and I will try everything in my power to do the same and more for him.'_

 

_Zuko smiled at her heartfelt words since he felt the same way about her._

 

_Aang's gray eyes began to water._

 

 _'But_ I _love you! We're supposed to be together. You're supposed to love_ me _not him!' the thirteen-year-old boy cried._

 

_Katara's features soften slightly and she sighed._

 

_'I'm sorry, Aang. I never meant to hurt you, but I thought you only had a crush on me that would eventually fade away. I never gave you any indication that I shared the same feelings for you. Yes, I care for you a lot and I do love you, but only as my best friend, because the only one I truly love is Zuko.'_

 

_Zuko saw as Aang's eyes narrowed dangerously as he wiped away the tears that had spilled from his eyes and ran down his cheeks._

 

_'No!' the young Avatar screamed, 'I won't let you marry him! I will take you away to where no one can find us! You belong to me!'_

 

_Zuko was about to step out and contradict him when he noticed the young boy snap his glider open, and with a small burst of airbending, flew up. Katara's shoulders slumped before she looked away and began to head back into the palace._

 

Poor Aang, but he had to find out sooner or later, _Zuko thought as he moved away from the wall and stepped outside in order to go to his intended and comfort her._

 

_Just then, Aang made a sharp turn and dove down with incredible speed for Katara with one arm outstretched before him. Zuko growled and sprinted towards Katara at full speed._

 

_Katara shrieked when she felt herself being grabbed around the waist and lifted up in the air. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized that it was Aang and that he meant to carry her off when he looked down at her with burning, gray eyes._

 

_'Katara!' Zuko roared as he sprang upward. He managed to grab her by wrapping an arm around her middle. Since he was bigger and heavier he was able to pull the other two down._

 

_Aang released his hold on Katara at the sudden extra weight and veered to the side to keep from crashing into a wall. Zuko landed on the ground with Katara in his arms while she had hers wrapped around his neck._

 

_'Zuko,' she whispered, relieved._

 

_Zuko quickly set her down on her feet and pulled her close to his side when Aang landed a few feet away from them._

 

_Blazing, amber eyes glared at the young boy as Zuko growled out, 'How dare you try to take my betrothed away from me!'_

 

_Aang glared back as he seethed._

 

_'Katara doesn't belong to you! She—'_

 

 _'Katara belongs with_ me _and to me and nobody, not even the Avatar, is going to separate us!' Zuko barked._

 

_'Oh, yeah? Let's just see about that!' Aang challenged as he swung his staff to his side._

 

_Zuko snarled and lit his hands as he took up a fighting stance._

 

_'Zuko, please don't!' Katara called out softly as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face on his shoulder._

 

_Zuko snorted, but relaxed his stance._

 

_'I'm sorry, Aang. I never meant to cause you harm because you're my friend,' he said impassively, 'But you have to accept that I love Katara and she loves me and we're going to get married.'_

 

_When he realized that Aang was going to start a fight again he continued firmly, 'I don't want to hurt you, but if you try to pull another stupid stunt like the one you just did, you will leave me no choice but to cause you some pain. I'm warning you, Aang,' Zuko's voice turned to steel, 'Stay away from Katara.'_

 

_'Please, Aang, try to understand,' Katara spoke up._

 

_She pulled away from Zuko and took a step forward, but Zuko grabbed her around the waist protectively and pulled her back to his side. Katara frowned at him, but understood his actions._

 

_‘We will get married in a few months and it would be nice if you were present for our wedding,' she said softly._

 

_Aang choked on a sob and his thin shoulders trembled._

 

_'How can you ask me that?' he yelled, 'I'm not going to see you get married if it's not with me!'_

 

_Zuko heard Katara sighed sadly and he tightened his grip around her waist possessively._

 

_'I guess this means that you won't be attending our wedding then,' Zuko said coolly._

 

_Aang balled his hands into fists as he furiously shot Zuko a death glare which Zuko returned with an uninterested look and a raised eyebrow. Aang then shifted his eyes back toward Katara and he grinned._

 

_'You will be mine one day,' he said confidently._

 

_Katara glared at him and opened her mouth to retort, but instead she had to grab onto Zuko who had lunged forward. Zuko's temper had flared at the Avatar's words._

 

 _'Leave my palace._ Now _!' Zuko bellowed angrily as he sent a fire blast at Aang._

 

_Aang just smirked as he evaded the blast and jumped into the air._

 

_'I swear you'll be mine, Katara!' he said before he went over the protective walls around the garden and flew away._

 

_The young Fire Lord was still fuming as he threw another fireball at the retreating airbender. He felt Katara grab his face with her soft and small hands before she began to caress his cheeks._

 

_'Zuko?' she asked softly._

 

_Zuko blinked and looked down at his beloved who was looking at him with concerned, cobalt eyes. He swiftly wrapped his strong arms around her lithe form and brought her soft body close to his hard frame. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair._

 

_'No one is going to take you away from me, Katara! He's not going to separate us. I love you so much and I promise you that I will keep you safe as long as you're by my side,' Zuko vowed fervently._

 

_Katara lifted her head and smiled lovingly at him._

 

_'I know and I love you, too, Zuko.'_

 

_Zuko smiled before he craned her neck back and fiercely pressed his lips onto hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth as if to claim her soul. They kissed and clung onto each other desperately as if to seal their promise…_

 

Zuko stared at himself in the mirror with a determined look.

 

_And I will show Katara that I have kept all my promises._

 

He picked up the clothes his uncle had gotten for him and dropped the wet towel. He pulled on a pair of black pants and boots, and a dark red shirt before he placed a black and golden cloak with a large hood around himself. His face was set and grim as he exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom where his uncle was already awake.

 

"Are you ready for the tournament, Nephew?" Iroh asked as soon as he saw Zuko.

 

"I am ready to take back what belongs to me," was Zuko's fierce response.


	14. Chapter 14

The doors to the royal bedchamber were thrown open and they banged loudly against the wall. Katara's eyes snapped open in alarm as she bolted upright on her bed while she looked wildly around the room, her hand automatically moving to her hip where her waterskin usually was tied to.

 

"Come on, Sugar Queen! Get your lazy butt off the bed!" Toph's loud voice made Katara wince as the small earthbender barged into the room while Jiao silently trailed after her once she had quietly closed the large doors behind them.

 

Katara stared at the grinning Toph blankly and sighed tiredly. She shifted in the bed and frowned when she noticed that she had fallen asleep without changing into her sleeping attire, but her frown turned into a scowl when she remembered what had happened the night before. She felt her temper flare at she remembered the lies Aang had said about Zuko.

 

 _Aang just wanted to make me doubt Zuko's fidelity so I could go run into his arms, but that will never happen. Zuko would never betray me,_ Katara assured herself as she turned her head to look out at the balcony windows that Jiao had opened as soon as she came in.

 

"Don't just sit there like you didn't hear me!" Toph cried out, "You have to get all dressed up and everything! Today is the damn Firebending Competition!"

 

The blind young woman pulled the covers away from the Fire Lady and smirked when Katara yelped before she pulled the covers back to her chest.

 

Katara scowled at Toph even though she knew the earthbender could not see her.

 

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" she hissed as she batted Toph's hands away.

 

The waterbender removed the bedcover aside, only to frown again as she stared at the silky blanket. She did not remember covering herself with it when she had cried herself to sleep, but she dismissed the thought since there were more important things to worry about. She sighed tiredly as she got up from the bed and slipped on her slippers onto her chilly feet. She smiled at Jiao as the maidservant returned from drawing her bath, but frowned when Jiao gasped.

 

"My lady, you slept with your formal clothes on!" Jiao exclaimed before she composed herself and bowed apologetically. "I should have asked if you needed anything last night. I'm sorry."

 

"Don't worry about it, Jiao. I was so tired I didn't even notice," Katara reassured her.

 

Waving the apology away, Katara moved away from the bed and made her way to her dresser so she could get a look at herself in the mirror. She touched her slightly puffy, red eyes and frowned at the dark circles under them. Her cheeks were a bit sticky from her salty tears and her long, brown hair was a mess. She was not that surprised at her appearance since she had seen it many times before every time she cried herself to sleep ever since Zuko's disappearance. She just hoped that Zuko would return to her soon so that way she could fall asleep spooned into his warm body with his arms wrapped around her and not curled up to a cold, drenched pillow.

 

But this time she felt different when she woke up. There was a warm feeling in her chest and she felt almost peaceful. What could it possibly mean?

 

Toph immediately sensed that there was something going on with her best friend and she was curious to know what it was and if she could help.

 

"Could you bring Lady Katara her breakfast here, Jiao?" Toph address the young maidservant who was busy tidying up the room.

 

Once Jiao had bowed and closed the door after her, Toph walked up to the silent Fire Lady and touched her arm in concern.

 

"What's wrong, Sweetness?" she asked with a frown on her porcelain face.

 

Katara sighed as she glanced at her frowning friend before she looked back at her reflection.

 

"Aang came into my room last night and—"

 

"Aang _what_?" Toph exclaimed before she punched a fist into her other palm, "What did that perverted monk do? I swear I will wring his neck so tightly that…"

 

The waterbender smiled slightly at Toph's words as she reached a hand to pat her shoulder reassuringly.

 

"It wasn't like that, Toph," Katara told her, "He just wanted to talk."

 

"Sure he did," Toph muttered under her breath before she tilted her head to the side as she spoke up so Katara could hear her this time, "So what did he want to talk about?"

 

Clenching her hands, Katara looked away from the mirror and huffed angrily.

 

"He basically said that I was wasting my time waiting for Zuko to return because there was no way that would happen because Zuko is dead! And then he told me that I had to forget about Zuko and move on!"

 

"Let me guess," Toph snorted, "He told you to move on so you could marry him."

 

"Yes," Katara hissed irritably. "He then went on to say that we were meant to be together ever since I released him from the iceberg. He even had the audacity to tell me that Zuko's death was a sign from the spirits that I was supposed to be with him and not Zuko!" she exclaimed.

 

Katara closed her eyes as she remembered his next words and the pain it had brought to her heart at the thought of Zuko being with another woman. Even though she knew Zuko would never be unfaithful to her, just like she would never be to him, it would devastate her if that were to happen.

 

"He…he said that if Zuko was really alive then why had he not come back…He then told me Zuko was probably enjoying what the world had to offer him and was…sleeping around with other…women," she finished quietly.

 

"That bastard!" Toph growled angrily, "How dare he say such stupid lies about Zuko? Sparky has more honor than to let himself be tangled with whores! Besides, Zuko's so madly in love with you he doesn't even notice the other flimsy women that try to throw themselves at him! Sometimes the love you have for each other is so sweet and freaking obvious it makes me sick!"

 

Katara opened her blue eyes and let out a soft sigh as a grin appeared on her face at Toph's words.

 

"I know Zuko will never betray me and that's what I yelled at Aang too before I screamed at him that Zuko was the only man I loved and ordered him out of my room."

 

"I would've thrown him out on his ass, if I were you!" Toph growled out before she grinned, "Once Aang fails the final test like the rest of the idiot noblemen you won't have to worry about him or them anymore."

 

The blind earthbender chuckled wickedly before she grabbed Katara's arm and without warning began to drag her to the large bathroom.

 

"Now take a quick bath so you can eat breakfast once Jiao arrives so we can finally go into the arena and get this over with!"

 

Once Katara took her bath and Jiao had finished dressing her in a fresh formal dress and fixing her hair into a beautiful hairdo, both Katara and Toph ate their breakfast in the anteroom adjoining the royal bedchamber.

 

"I wonder where Iroh is," Katara spoke up with a small frown as she took a sip from her teacup.

 

"I dunno. I haven't seen the old man since yesterday afternoon," Toph replied between bites. "He's probably getting everything ready for the tournament."

 

Katara hummed as she took another small sip of tea.

 

This was it. It was the day that all her unwanted suitors—especially the despicable Fu—will show that they were incapable of being the Fire Lord and her new husband and thus will have no choice but to leave the Fire Nation Palace. She could not wait for the competition to be over so she could finally have some peace and quiet.

 

 _Now I can finally wait for my Zuko as long as I want,_ Katara mused as she looked down at her wistful expression on the surface of the steaming liquid. _I just hope that my wait won't be that long and I can finally find myself wrapped in Zuko's arms with his lips pressed to mine and our bodies joined in shared bliss while we…_

 

"Katara, are you listening to me?" Toph yelled and shook Katara's shoulder. "You just zoned out on me! Why is your heart beating so fast anyway? Ugh, never mind."

 

Katara blushed deeply as she shifted in her seat before she cleared her throat.

 

"Toph, I have this feeling," Katara began as her voice took on an excited tilt.

 

"Another one?" Toph groaned.

 

"No, wait, it's a good feeling! Like if something great and unexpected is going to happen!" Katara whispered excitedly.

 

"I hope so, Sugar Queen, I hope so," the blind earthbender muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko waited with the other competitors in a long room that surrounded the large arena. Excitement was in the air as the men stretched to warm up and prepared themselves for the upcoming events. Zuko kept to himself at the back of the room, his large hood covering his face in shadows as he listened with increasing rage as the 'suitors' talked amongst themselves about what they would do once they became Fire Lord and married the Fire Lady widow. Zuko had to bite his tongue and clasp his hands tightly behind his back from seriously hurting someone.

 

He decided to think of more pleasant things in order to calm himself down. He thought back on the previous night as he took vigil of his beautiful wife while she slept. It took all he had to leave her side and not climb in the bed next to her and wake her up for a fierce, reunion lovemaking. Her lovely body had been a temptation, so he had carefully covered her with a blanket so she would not be cold during the night as well as to stop himself from taking her and thus ruining his plan to remain hidden until the end of the tournament.

 

The door opened and Zuko's temper flared when he spotted Nobleman Fu entering the room with an arrogant smirk and stride. His attention shifted from the vile man when the room quieted a few minutes later as the door was thrown open by a large gust of wind and the Avatar appeared with a confident and happy smile on his young face. Zuko narrowed his eyes and glared fiercely at Aang and Fu. If looks could kill, every single person in the room would have been burning in the deepest part of hell.

 

Once again they all looked up when the door opened. General Iroh came in, followed by a group of servants carrying baskets. The men looked at the new arrivals with curious expressions.

 

"Good morning, noblemen," Iroh began as he smiled at them cheerfully. "In a few minutes the Firebending Competition will begin and at the end of this day our nation will have our Fire Lord!"

 

A few boastful murmurs followed after his words and the old man grinned at them with a mischievous glint in his golden eyes. He motioned for the servants standing behind him to move forward. The men frowned in confusion when they were handed masks of different shapes and colors. Iroh grabbed a few of the masks and passed them around before he casually walked up to Zuko, who was leaning against the wall, and handed him a blue and white mask. When his nephew lifted his head to look at him, Iroh winked.

 

Zuko took the mask and looked down at it. One vertical side was blue and the other white with an oval shade of the complimenting color around the holes for the eyes. The colors reminded him of his Blue Spirit alter ego and he smirked beneath the shadows of his hood.

 

"Why do we have to wear this?" Fu complained indignantly as he held up a bright yellow and brown mask with a large painted smile that reached almost to the eyes, "The people will not be able to see the face of the victor! I don't see the point of wearing these ridiculous masks!"

 

Iroh turned to look at him with another of his large grins.

 

"You do not have to worry about that. Your names will be called as each one of you go on the fighting platform," he replied simply, "The masks are just to add to the suspense of knowing what the man who is winning looks like!"

 

Zuko rolled his eyes and chuckled inwardly at his uncle's quick thinking.

 

"The tournament will start soon so please put on your masks," Iroh told the men as the last of the servants came to his side. "I wish you all luck…You'll need it!" he added quickly as he turned to leave with the servants trailing after him.

 

Chatter started again in the room after the retired general left. After a few taunting remarks were thrown at each other, the men reluctantly put the masks to their faces. Zuko eyed his white and blue mask for a moment longer before he tied the strings behind his head and adjusted it to his face. It brought back memories of the time he ran as the Blue Spirit.

 

Fu glared down at the mask that he was given before he turned to smirk at the rest of the men as he raised his mask to gain their attention. Zuko eyed him warily as the older man spun slowly around the room.

 

"Take a good look at this mask, gentlemen," Fu began in a loud voice, "Though you may not see my face you will know that it is me behind it. You will all know who the victor of this day will be."

 

A few sneers resounded around the room, but Fu ignored them as he turned to smirk at Aang and then at Chen, who was also standing at the back of the room.

 

"Soon I will become your Fire Lord," Fu bellowed confidently, "And I will take the Fire Lady as my lover. Soon she will know who her master is."

 

Chen and Aang sprang to their feet, ready to defend Katara's honor and pound Fu to the ground, but they paused when a stranger with a blue and white mask raced past them to tower over the slightly shorter nobleman.

 

"Do not dare to speak so disrespectfully of my wi—our Fire Lady!" Zuko growled out, barely able to catch his slip due to his rage. "You do not deserve to be Fire Lord if you speak so crudely about a respectable woman."

 

"Who are you anyway?" Fu scoffed at him with narrowed eyes.

 

"I just arrive from one of the colonies in the great continent and decided to try my luck in this tournament to win the Fire Lady's hand," the stranger responded.

 

"And who exactly are you?" the older nobleman asked.

 

"I don't have to answer to someone like you," Zuko replied icily.

 

Fu glared at the man heatedly.

 

"I hope I get to fight you so I could wipe your face on the floor," he growled out lowly.

 

"I highly doubt that," Zuko replied and smirked beneath his mask.

 

Fu's nostrils flared in anger at the younger man's smug words. Without another word he spun on his heels and walked away. Zuko glared after him as he flexed his hands. It had been so hard not to break Fu's disgusting face.

 

"I appreciate you standing up for Lady Katara's honor," a young male voice sounded at his side.

 

Zuko glanced down to see a man smiling up at him. He had not placed his mask on yet so Zuko could see that he was young, had dark brown eyes, and an easy smile. Zuko eyed him suspiciously, but nodded his head in acknowledgment.

 

"I am Chen," the young man introduced himself cordially.

 

Zuko remained silent, but then he realized that this was the man that had saved Katara from Fu's clutches.

 

"Li," he answered and firmly shook Chen's outstretched hand. "Are you here to gain the title of Fire Lord?" he asked tersely

 

Chen sighed as he looked down at the mask that he still held in his hands.

 

"I'll admit that was my original plan, but now the only thing I wish after this tournament is to marry Lady Katara once I got to know her. She is a wonderful woman."

 

Zuko nodded at his words. _Yes, she is._

 

Though he felt a bit threatened by Chen's affection for Katara, Zuko could see that the young nobleman was not like the rest and was an honorable and respectable man. Zuko decided to spare him once he finally regained his throne.

 

There was a bang of a gong and the men became quiet and straightened their shoulders.

 

"Good luck," Chen smiled at him.

 

Another nod was his response as Zuko turned away from him. He did not need luck when he had Agni on his side. He heard a familiar smooth, rumbling chuckle in his head and Zuko smirked.

 

The gong resounded again much louder before the large, main doors were opened and the huge arena loomed before them. The men poured out of the room and stepped into the arena. Loud shouts and cheers rose from the audience sitting at the stands while horns blared into the air and drums pounded in their ears. The contestants walked beside the platform where the fights were to be held until they stood before a large dais sitting upon a long flight of white, marble stairs. Zuko gazed upon the opulent Fire Lord's throne, where he had sat a couple of times before in special occasions, and beside it the smaller throne for his Fire Lady. A fanfare resounded and the grand, golden doors that stood behind the dais were pulled opened by two soldiers. The Fire Lady stepped out with General Iroh, Lady Toph and a few Court Council members and servants trailing after her.

 

Like everybody else, Zuko gave her a respectful bow, but he never took his eyes away from Katara's form while he ignored the remarks the suitors made under their breaths and the adoring looks Aang and Chen were giving her. As soon as Katara appeared in her azure and silver dress to signify her Water Tribe heritage, her long tresses pulled into an elaborate hairdo, and blazing cobalt eyes, Zuko felt his breath hitch and his heart start to pound at the sight of his beautiful wife. It took all his self-control not to run up the dais, take her in his arms, and shut them up in their rooms.

 

Katara gracefully walked to her respective chair before she stood in front of it to face the people. The crowd quieted when Katara raised her arms and smiled softly at them all.

 

"I welcome you all today to witness the events that will lead to the announcement of our new Fire Lord!" Katara began and the crowd cheered.

 

"This Firebending competition will show who would be the one worthy enough to be our Fire Lord, the one worthy enough to rule the great Fire Nation," Katara continued while she held back a smirk. "At the end there will be one victor. And this victor will be announced as Fire Lord and as…my new husband."

 

Cheers broke out at her words, though there were a few that thought their previous great Fire Lord Zuko was the perfect man to be her husband, but they kept those thoughts to themselves. Katara waited for the crowd to quiet down again before she commenced with her short speech. The faster this day went the better. She turned her attention to the men staring up at her from the arena and she raised a thin brow at the masks they were wearing. She had a feeling Iroh was behind it, though she had no idea why.

 

"I wish you luck, noblemen, and I will be anxiously waiting to see who would rise above the rest," Katara said, though she had a hard time keeping the sarcasm from her tone.

 

With a wave of her hand, Katara shouted, "May the competition begin! And may the best man win!"

 

Zuko again smirked as he glanced at the fools standing around him since he knew that what Katara had said was completely untrue.

 

Loud claps and excited roars sprang from the people at the stands as the Fire Lady adjusted her long robes and sat elegantly down on the beautiful chair. Katara glanced at the larger and majestic Fire Lord chair at her side and sighed longingly. A memory of Zuko sitting beside her while he turned to smile at her lovingly and touch her hand as they sat watching an important event surfaced in her mind and she had to hold back her tears again. She smiled when Toph discreetly squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

 

Iroh walked up from his place behind the royal chairs to stand before the crowd as he addressed the men below on the arena.

 

"Here are the rules for this competition, noblemen," Iroh's voice boomed throughout the large arena. "For the first round you will all be paired up with another opponent. All forms of firebending are allowed, injuries to bring down your opponent is also allowed, but any kind of weapons such as knives, swords, and the like are prohibited. I should warn you, though, that these dueling matches are close to that of an Agni Kai, and so, if someone has the misfortune of being killed then there will be no punishment for the one who caused his opponent's death."

 

Silence permeated the air at his last statement as few of the men looked around in mild fear. Katara gaped lightly at Iroh since she did not know killing was going to be involved, but even though she wished there were no deaths, she had to admit that it would not upset her too much or cause her grief if these men actually died. They had only made her life miserable, after all. She almost wished someone killed Fu so he would not cause any one else harm. Chen was the only one she did not really wish harm to and Aang as well, despite that she was still angry with him.

 

"Of course I do hope we will not lose any lives today," Iroh commented as he smiled down at the men. "The remaining winners of this first fight will then advance to the next round by competing with each other. And then the last seven standing will face one more challenge in which the victor will be named as our Fire Lord!"

 

More applause was heard and the competitors, except for Zuko and Chen, puffed out their chest and turned to encouraged the crowd. Iroh raised his palm to regain their silence and attention.

 

"The first to compete are Nobleman Bao and Noblemen Deshi," Iroh called out, "The rest of the contestants, please take a seat at the benches along the walls until your turn arrives."

 

Another round of cheers rang about the arena as the competitors moved away after they gave the Fire Lady another bow. Zuko sat down a bit away from the other men as he glanced back toward Katara who was again looking at the empty chair at her side.

 

 _Soon that chair will not be empty any longer, my beloved,_ Zuko thought determinedly, _for I will be with you for the rest of our lives. Agni would not have helped me if this were not to be true._

 

He was brought out of his thoughts as the two men that were called stepped up to the platform and bowed stiffly at each other before they took on fighting stances as soon as the gong resounded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The morning had progressed into noon and six winners that would participate in the next round had been announced. Four men had to be sent to the infirmary with severe burns and bloody wounds and a few in the crowd shouted excitedly as they were brought down.

 

Katara looked on at the spectacle halfheartedly since she really did not care what happened or what the results were since she knew there would not be a winner in the end. There will not be a new Fire Lord for the nation or a new husband for her. Instead she would once in a while gaze at the sun as it made its course across the blue sky, anticipating for the day to be over as well as this ridiculous competition so she could return to her chambers and find something better to occupy her time while Zuko returned. Her attention would be brought back to the fighting match when a winner was announced and she would force a smile on her face when smiles and bows were directed at her.

 

Sitting at the bench below the dais, Zuko eyed each opponent carefully in order so he could know what he would be up against when one of the men was named as his opponent for the next round. He wondered what the final test consisted of since he had thought this competition was only a duel match, but he had decided not to worry too much for he was determined to win that test as well. He watched as the next two noblemen were called onto the platform before they commence to firebend and fight to get an upper hand on their opponent.

 

The match was over quickly when one of them was thrown over the high platform and landed hard on his back followed by a loud crack when his head hit the floor. The loud cheers dimmed when he remained unmoving as blood began to spread beneath his head. The crowd became silent as they watched a guard run up to check on the man. A few minutes of silence followed before the guard shook his head and called for a comrade to help him take the dead man away.

 

Iroh stepped up as soon as the nobleman was removed and he cleared his throat before he raised his arms to regain the audience's attention.

 

"Nobleman Guang's death is unfortunate. May his soul find rest," Iroh said solemnly before he looked down at the other man still standing at the platform in a rigid posture. "As is stated in the rules, no punishment will be dealt for this, and so, Noblemen Kang is the winner. Congratulations, you passed to the next round."

 

The stunned man jumped when the people cheered, but he quickly composed himself as he made his way below the dais to bow at the Fire Lady. Zuko watched as Toph discreetly elbowed Katara, who had been staring at the sky, and he smiled with some amusement when Katara started before she congratulated the man as if she had not been zoning out a few seconds before.

 

"The next competitors are Noblemen Jie and Noblemen Chen," Iroh announced after the last contestant stepped down.

 

Both men stood up from their spots with the awaiting men and made their way to the platform. They took off their sleeveless shirts and drew them aside as they prepared to engage in battle. If Zuko had not seen the black and red mask that Chen had held he would not have guessed which one of the two was he. He glanced at Aang, and even though he had a bright orange mask on, Zuko knew it was him by the tattoos running down his pale arms. Aang had his hands clenched as he stared ahead at the platform and Zuko had a feeling the young Avatar disliked Chen for his feelings toward Katara.

 

I _should be the one to be outraged, not him. Katara is_ my _wife, after all,_ Zuko thought wryly.

 

The gong was banged once again and Chen and the other nobleman flew at each other with flaming fists.

 

As the duel went on, Chen was thrown backward, but he quickly regained his footing and unleashed a fire blast that hit the other man square in the chest, knocking him down hard to the stone ground. Zuko had to admit he was impressed with how great a firebender Chen was and again he felt a bit of insecurity at the thought that Katara might be impressed with him as well. Iroh had told him Chen and Katara had spent a great deal of time together in the public garden and that the young nobleman had rescued Katara from Fu. Zuko feared that perhaps Katara might have developed some sort of affection for the young nobleman.

 

 _No, Katara will only see him as a friend for I know she will only love me,_ Zuko firmly reminded himself, _Just like I will only love her and no one else._

 

He was brought out of his thoughts when Chen pinned his opponent down, ending the match.

 

"Congratulations, Nobleman Chen," Iroh called out, "You will advance to the next round."

 

Chen moved away from the cursing man on the floor to stand before the raised dais. He bowed deeply to the Fire Lady before he lifted his head to give her a small smile, though she could not see it since he was wearing the mask

 

"Congratulations, Nobleman Chen," Katara said as she smiled brightly at him, “You fought well.”

 

Chen's smile widened at her compliment and he softly thanked her before he bowed again and stepped down the platform so the competition could continue. His heart was pounding in his chest as he made his way to the other suitors. He just needed two more rounds and soon he would be able to marry Katara. Though his affection for her was not love, though it was close, Chen had a feeling it would not be hard to fall in love with her. Once they married he would make it his goal to make her happy.

 

Chen reached the stone bench where the others sat and he took a seat next to the silent man he had talked to before the competition. Even though Chen had not seen Li's face or known him too well, he had a feeling that the nobleman from the colonies was an honorable man. He had stood up for Lady Katara's honor against Fu when the despicable man had begun to say those vile things about her. Though Li had not said much, Chen could sense a sort of dignified air around him that demanded respect and obedience, but he had no idea why that was.

 

Li gave him a curt nod and he nodded back as well.

 

"Congratulations," the impassive nobleman behind the white and blue mask said.

 

"Thank you, though I think it is too early for congratulations to be in order," Chen responded sincerely.

 

Zuko gave him another brief nod and hummed. It only slightly surprised him to see that Chen was not as arrogant as the rest.

 

Their attention was brought back to the platform when the names of the next competitors were called by the retired general. They watched as a stout nobleman moved to the platform, but their eyes quickly followed the arrogant swagger of Noblemen Fu who stepped up. Although his face was covered by his brown and yellow mask, they had a feeling he had a smug smirk on his lips.

 

Both contestants threw aside their shirts and faced each other at the opposite side of the platform while the crowd grew silent as they all waited for the signal to start the fight. Once the gong was heard, the audience cheered as the men lunged at each other, but it became obvious a few minutes later than the short man was no match for the slightly bulkier Fu. The crowd gasped when Fu kneed the other man on the stomach before he brought his elbow down on the back of the winded man's head as he doubled over before kicking him to the side. Zuko's hatred for Fu doubled as the nobleman was unmerciful to his bruised up opponent who was obviously inferior to him in firebending, and he wondered if perhaps Fu was being so harsh since he would not be punished if he killed the man.

 

The fight was over a couple minutes later when the stout nobleman collapsed from the pain that had been inflicted on him. Fu reluctantly backed away when the signal was given for the end of the fight. With a triumphant fist to the air, he moved away from the unconscious man, who was then rushed to the infirmary where they hoped his broken and burned arm could be salvaged. Fu moved to the bottom of the raised dais and haughtily lifted his head.

 

 _Dammit!_ Katara cursed in her head as she clenched her hands on her lap in disappointment.

 

"The winner of this round…" Iroh began before he cleared his throat as he glared down at the unremorseful man who had dared to attack his niece-in-law, "is Nobleman Fu."

 

A few cheers and applause was heard, though most of the people were apprehensive of the ruthless way Nobleman Fu had fought. Would it mean that if he became their new Fire Lord he would be a ruthless and unforgiving ruler as well?

 

Fu did not move away so the next competitors could have their turn, instead he slipped his mask over his head as he unashamedly gazed up with lustful eyes at the glowering Fire Lady, whose plump lips were pressed tightly together. He gave her a smirk which she returned by intensifying her angry glare.

 

Though Zuko could not see Fu's face, he had a feeling that it was something bad since it had Katara's normally round, blue eyes narrowed to small slits as she glared down at him.

 

 _Soon I will make sure that neither Fu nor any other bastard troubles Katara_ , Zuko swore again.

 

"This was only a preview of my next victories, my lady," Fu told the Fire Lady with a lusty leer.

 

"This we shall see, Nobleman Fu," Katara retorted with a mysterious smirk before she dismissed him by turning to talk to Toph who was standing beside her chair with a strange grin on her own face.

 

Sitting among the rest of the contesters, Zuko heard Chen snicker under his breath as Fu huffed at being ignored before he walked down the platform with a raised chin with the bright mask still sitting upon his head. Zuko smirked as the nobleman passed them with an arrogant sniff before the disguised Fire Lord turned to observe his wife as he had been doing ever since she had appeared. It seemed his eyes could not get enough of watching the way her dress swished when she moved, how her brown skin glowed under the sun's rays, and how her blue eyes glinted as more men were taken out of the competition. He grudgingly moved his eyes away from her when his uncle stepped forward again.

 

"I call forth the next contestants in the fight for the throne of the Fire Nation as well as the hand of the beautiful Fire Lady Katara," Iroh began and a few more excited shouts issued forth. "Nobleman Hong and…" He gave a dramatic pause as a small smile appeared on his face, "Nobleman Li."

 

Zuko smirked widely before securing his mask as he stood up. He nodded when Chen told him good luck before he made his way to the platform in an unhurried and dignified pace.

 

Toph straightened and her brow furrowed as she tilted her head toward the arena below. There was something familiar about the second competitor's footsteps, but with all the noise and vibrations going on around them she could not exactly pinpoint as to why. Iroh noticed and he quickly rushed to her side before she revealed Zuko's identity ahead of time.

 

"What is it, Miss Toph?" he asked her quietly so as not to attract Katara's attention.

 

"I don't know…" Toph began as her frown deepened. "There's something familiar about this Li guy's vibrations…but I can distinguish it yet," she growled irritably.

 

"He came from the colonies a day ago, so I do not see how you would know him. Don't worry about it, my dear," Iroh told her while he gave a mental sigh of relief.

 

Once Zuko reached the platform he looked over at his opponent to assess him, and once he got what he needed, he let his eyes wander to where Katara was sitting. He saw that she was staring at them with uninteresting eyes while she fanned her face with a blue fan that complimented her formal robes. Zuko looked back at his opponent who was already warming up and he focused his attention back to the task at hand instead of fantasizing about what his wife had beneath her elegant clothing that he had had the privilege of touching and tasting many times before. With a mental shake of his head to get rid of the haziness in his mind, Zuko removed his dark-hooded cloak and threw it over the side of the marble platform before he too stretched his lean muscles.

 

Katara's attention was caught and her cobalt eyes widened as she watched the second competitor remove his shirt, revealing a muscular, pale upper body.

 

 _That chest, that back, those arms, that muscular stomach…they look like…_ Katara began before she shook her head in disbelief. _It can't be, can it? Zuko?_

 

She would know his body anywhere, what with all the times she had ran her hands and her tongue over his pale skin, but the man on the platform could not be Zuko. If it was her husband, then why was he competing for the title of Fire Lord and the right to marry her when he was already ruler of the Fire Nation and she was already his wife? If it was him, then why was he not chasing her so-called-suitors away and running up to her?

 

She made a closer inspection on the tall man that was flexing his hands. Iroh said his name was Li, but she did not remember such a name from the men she had been forced to talk to as they courted her. Again, she wondered if it could be Zuko, but with the mask he was wearing she could not be sure. What was Iroh thinking in having the men wear masks anyway?

 

Zuko and his opponent turned toward the dais and bowed. Before Zuko turned away he noticed that Katara was staring intently at him and would not take her eyes off of him unlike how she practically ignored the other men. He wondered if perhaps, in a way, she recognized who he really was. He would not be surprised since his wife was an observant and smart woman, one of her many qualities that had endeared her to him.

 

He returned his attention to his opponent and they both took offensive stances. The gong was struck and they sprang into action. Nobleman Hong summoned a large fireball and hurled it at Zuko, who easily extinguished it with a flick of his hand before he threw his own attack. The crowd gasped at the quick reflexes the man with the blue and white mask possessed before they cheered when he kicked his opponent across the chest, effectively causing the other nobleman to fly backward and land on the ground. Zuko landed lightly on his feet as he waited for the other man to stand up and fight him. Nobleman Hong growled as he jumped to his feet and renewed his attacks. His opponent tried to fight back, but Zuko easily overpowered him.

 

Unlike the rest of the fights where she had looked on with half a conscious mind as she let her thoughts wonder to other interesting things—things that mainly consisted of what Zuko and she would do in the privacy of their rooms once he returned—Katara watched this match with keen interest while the audience sitting at the stands stared in amazement at the tall contestant's fighting skills. She watched as Nobleman Li dodged a blow aimed at his head and countered with a forceful punch at the other man's stomach.

 

There was something about Nobleman Li, but she could understand what it was. The way he fought, the way he firebended, the way he carried himself, and especially the way his light skin gleamed in the sunlight with perspiration reminded her so much of her Zuko. But it couldn't be him. Iroh would have told her, wouldn't he? Besides, why would Zuko be fighting instead of coming up to her and taking her into his arms? Did he not know how much she had missed and longed for him?

 

Katara was brought of her thoughts at the sound of the large gong being struck again to signal the end of the fight. With a mental shake of her head, the waterbender was amazed to see that Nobleman Li had backed away when Hong begged for mercy as he held onto his bloody nose.

 

At his surrender, the injured man hastily climbed off the platform and hurried to the infirmary before his nose remained in a permanent crooked state. The nobleman with the white and blue mask then turned back and calmly made his way toward the dais without executing a triumphant dance or walk like the previous winners.

 

With a small grin, Iroh stepped away from behind Katara's chair to stand before the crowd once again. He raised his arms to gain the attention of the amazed and cheering crowd before he stared down at his disguised nephew with barely contained pride in his aged eyes.

 

"The winner of this round is Nobleman Li!" Iroh proclaimed loudly.

 

Zuko bowed as he neared the dais before he raised his head to stare at his wife who was looking at him with curious, blue eyes. He resisted the urge to pull of his mask so she could finally gaze into his face after such a long time of being separated.

 

"Congratulations, Nobleman Li," Katara said as she gave him a small smile to hide the fact that she was trying to figure out who he really was.

 

"Thank you, my lady," Zuko replied in a deeper timbre than his normal tone before he gave another small bow as he quickly turned away before he ruined everything if he continued to look into her beautiful face.

 

Zuko ignored the cheering crowd as he picked up his cloak before he descended the steps away from the platform and again sat down next to Chen.

 

"Congratulations," the young nobleman said.

 

Zuko gave him a nod as he once again placed his dark hood over his head even though the mask was covering his face.

 

"That was really impressive. I've never seen such skills before," Chen remarked in an excited tone, "It's too bad the fight had to end so quickly just because of a bloody nose."

 

"Isn't it?" Zuko agreed and they both let out quiet chuckles.

 

"Only two more competitors are left for this round," Iroh continued, "Once the last winner is announced there will be a small break so the competitors could regain their strengths, for there will be no more breaks after and the final test will be held immediately after the last seven men are announced."

 

More cheers were heard before Iroh quieted them with a wave of his hand as he looked back down at the awaiting men.

 

"The last two competitors are Nobleman Zhi and Avatar Aang," he called out.

 

Both men stood up from their spots and swiftly made their way to the platform. Aang pulled his mask over his head as he smiled winningly at the crowd who cheered. Zuko and Chen rolled their eyes from behind their masks at the young monk's antics before they narrowed their eyes when Aang turned away from the crowd to smile lovingly at Katara. The young Fire Lady feign not to notice as she turned to talk to Toph who was glaring down at Aang even though she was blind.

 

Aang frowned as Katara ignored him and a hurt expression crossed his face. He knew she was mad because of the things he had told her the night before, but he did not regret what he said because it was all true. She needed to forget about Zuko and move on. Zuko was never supposed to have Katara! She belonged to him! They were meant for each other, they were meant to love each other and live together forever! Zuko knew this, but he seduced Katara and took her away from him! But once he won the firebending competition and he married Katara, he will make her see that Zuko had filled her head with lies. He will make her see that he was the only one that could make her happy! She had told him that the only man she loved was Zuko, but Aang knew that once she married him she will see that it was _him_ that she will only love! She will forget Zuko and his touch!

 

With narrowed eyes, Aang placed his mask over his face as he turned to glare at his bulky opponent before they ran at each other once the signal was given. Aang found it more difficult that he had thought as he sprinted to the side when the other man threw two large balls of fire at him. Since firebending was not his best choice to fight with, Aang took a bit longer than he would have liked as the fight continued than he would if he had fought with the other elements. But he had promised that he would only use firebending so he would not have an advantage over the other competitors. Either way nobody was going to get in his way of his goal.

 

It was a few hours after noon when the fight ended with Aang as the victor. With a bright smile Aang glided toward the dais as he took off his mask to grin at Katara with gleeful eyes. Katara glowered down at him as she curtly congratulated him before she shifted her eyes toward Iroh, who gave her a brief nod as he stepped forward once again.

 

"There will be an hour intermission," Iroh announced, "The remaining competitors please return to the same waiting room. Light refreshment will be served while the Fire Lady takes a small break before the competition is resumed."

 

The men began to make their way to the room they had come from at the mention of refreshments as confidence flared in their chests. Fu shoved the men from his path as he entered the room before them with a raised chin. The rest sneered at him as he passed before they also stepped away from the arena and into the cool room.

 

Zuko ignored them as he watched as Katara stood up from the royal chair and gathered her long dress around her as she walked back through the doors the guards had opened up for her while Iroh and Toph trailed after her. He remained in the same spot until Katara's form was blocked from his longing gaze as the doors closed after them.

 

 _In just a few more hours all of this will be over, my love,_ Zuko vowed determinedly as he turned away from the large doors when Chen called after him. _Then you will be in my arms once again and nothing will ever separate us._


	15. Chapter 15

Excited and boastful chatter preceded the remaining fourteen contestants as they quickly entered the large waiting room while the cheers and applause from the crowd sitting outside in the arena followed them until the large doors were closed firmly behind them. Fu confidently approached the refreshment table and casually picked up a cup of wine before sitting down with a large smirk on his face. The other contestants immediately shuffled toward the table, occasionally shoving each other out of the way, and grabbed their food and drinks. Aang frowned at their behavior and only grabbed a plate with slices of fruits for himself before strolling along the room to keep his body warmed up and moving.

 

As soon as the doors closed behind him, Zuko exhaled deeply. It had been hard not go after Katara and reveal himself to her. With a disdainful sneer on his face, hidden beneath his mask, Zuko slowly walked to the table once the men had moved away and grabbed an empty cup and filled it with water. He set the pitcher down and strode toward the back of the room to sit on a bench along the wall far away from the boisterous noblemen. He eyed them warily and angrily. He could recognize some of them as being from his Royal Court, noblemen that were supposed to be loyal to him, but immediately forgot him as soon as he 'died' and the opportunity arose where they could become Fire Lord and marry Katara, _his_ wife. His hand clenched around his cup of water. Once this whole debacle was over and settled and he regained his rightful place on his throne, Zuko vowed to make them realize their mistake—perhaps in a most painful and humiliating way. His golden eyes shifted to where Fu was sitting and the hand around the cup tightened as his rage grew.

 

"There you are," a young, masculine voice called, effectively stopping Zuko from attacking the old nobleman, "Though it wasn't hard to spot the man who keeps his face hidden all the time, seemingly brooding in a dark corner."

 

Zuko looked up to see Chen smiling down at him with amusement swimming in his dark eyes.

 

"Hm," Zuko muttered as he glanced down at the clear liquid in his cup.

 

He slid his mask atop his head, making sure his large hood hid his face, before he took a drink. He sighed inwardly as the fresh water soothed his dry throat.

 

Chen chuckled quietly at the silent nobleman before he took a seat on the bench with a cup of wine in his hand and drank deeply. Zuko eyed him curiously before he returned his attention to his future plans. Both firebenders were silent for a few minutes while the rest of the men continued to eat and drink as if they were at a party. Zuko drank a bit more of the water before he turned his shadowed face to regard the young nobleman beside him.

 

"What would you do if you were to lose this competition?" he asked with calculating eyes.

 

Chen frowned into his wine cup as he seemed to carefully think over the question. Zuko waited patiently as Chen seemed to gather his thoughts before the brown-eyed young man let out a sigh and ran a hand through his dark hair.

 

"If I were to lose…" he began as he took a large gulp of the red liquid, "Well…I suppose I will take over my father's business. He has been asking me to do it for a while now, but I always told him that I was not ready to take on so much responsibility." He chuckled softly as he turned to grin at the silent man beside him and said, "Which, if you think about it, is kind of ridiculous since I'm now aiming to take responsibility for an entire country."

 

Zuko's lips quirked a bit as Chen continued to laugh.

 

"So then," Zuko continued, "you will continue with your father's business once this whole thing ends?"

 

Chen's chuckles subsided and he sighed.

 

"Yes, I think it's about time that I do," he responded.

 

Zuko watched as a small smile appeared on the young man's face and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity when Chen let out a soft sigh while the smile grew larger.

 

"I've been thinking these past few days," Chen began slowly as he looked down at his cup of wine again, "If I were not to win the title of Fire Lord and Fire Lady Katara's hand then…maybe…I will give the young noblewoman that has liked me since we were children a chance."

 

Zuko was relieved and glad to hear this and he immediately jumped onto the opportunity to dissuade him in his pursuit for Katara's affections.

 

"I suggest that you go for it," Zuko advised in a casual tone so as not to seem too eager, "It is, after all, so hard to find a woman willing to wait for you for such a long time."

 

Just as he said this, Zuko closed his eyes and sighed deeply as his thoughts immediately brought up the image of Katara crying herself to sleep while calling for him to return to her.

 

Chen nodded at his words before he smiled.

 

"I think Lady Katara is an exception," he said softly.

 

Zuko cleared his throat.

 

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

 

The young nobleman sighed again, this time sadly, before he downed the rest of the wine. He placed the empty cup aside and then turned to look at the large, closed doors that led to the arena.

 

"Even though it seemed as if Lady Katara was willing to remarry…I believe that she was still waiting for her husband to return," Chen explained slowly as a frown appeared on his face.

 

"Why would she do that since Fire Lord Zuko has been dead for almost a year?" the man whose face was hidden in shadows asked.

 

The frown on the brown-eyed man's face deepened.

 

"But they never found his body. He could be alive somewhere and who knows…maybe Fire Lord Zuko could return one day," he mused.

 

"If that is so," Zuko began tersely while he clenched his hands, "then why are you trying to win his throne and marry his wife?"

 

Chen had the decency to look ashamed as he looked down at the black and red mask he had been given for the tournament. He could not understand why Li's question made him feel so guilty. And was that anger he detected in his voice? With a shake of his head, Chen rubbed his temple with his fingers and sighed.

 

"Believe it or not, I do feel awful since Fire Lord Zuko was a great and just ruler," he said, "but almost a year has passed and the Fire Nation needs a Fire Lord to guide it."

 

Zuko eyed him critically as he evaluated the truthfulness of Chen's words in tensed silence. The other contestants' loud banter and laughter continued to invade throughout the room. After a moment, Zuko consented to Chen's explanations with a curt nod.

 

"And to tell you the truth," Chen continued lowly, "I…I thought I would make a better husband for Lady Katara, since I do hold some sort of affection for her, unlike the others who are only fighting for the wealth and prestige the title of Fire Lord brings…especially Nobleman Fu."

 

Both Zuko and Chen shifted their eyes to glare at the mentioned nobleman. Fu calmly drank from another cup of wine, oblivious or uncaring to the hateful glares sent his way.

 

"I despise Fu and everything he represents," Chen almost hissed out before he turned to grin at the man beside him. "And I have a feeling that so do you, if what happened a few hours ago is any indication. I hope that Fu does not win this day for I do not want to imagine how he would rule the country and especially…how he would treat Fire Lady Katara."

 

Zuko had to close his eyes again and take deep breaths in order to calm the urge to burn Fu to ashes in that instant.

 

 _All in good time,_ he reminded himself, _All in good time._

 

"Do not worry. Fu will get what he deserves," Zuko growled out lowly.

 

"What do you mean?" Chen asked him with wide eyes.

 

"Never mind," Zuko replied dismissively.

 

Zuko ignored Chen's indignant huff as he spotted Aang leaning against the wall at the opposite side of the large room. With a raised brow, Zuko noticed that the young Avatar was also glaring daggers at Fu. He looked away from the young airbender with narrowed eyes.

 

"What do you think of the young Avatar?" he asked casually to the young nobleman at his side.

 

Zuko watched as Chen looked up to search for Aang, and when he found him, he scowled deeply. Zuko’s dark brow rose again beneath his cloak's hood in interest.

 

"Avatar Aang is a great mediator for the world, but I do not think he is capable of handling the duties of a Fire Lord," Chen began to explained before another scowl appeared on his face." But he is in love with Lady Katara and would probably do everything in his power to make her happy."

 

Zuko ground his teeth together and his amber eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as he was reminded of Aang's feelings for Katara and the once close friendship Katara used to share with the young boy all those years ago. Dismissing such thoughts from his mind, Zuko decided to acknowledge Chen's words with a curt nod.

 

Chen looked down at his hands with a thoughtful frown before he clenched his hands tightly. He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again with a deep sigh.

 

"If…if Fire Lord Zuko were to appear this day…I would back down immediately," Chen confessed in a low tone.

 

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to regard the young man in bewilderment, though Chen would not have noticed since his face was hidden by the large hood. Zuko cleared his throat and he frowned.

 

"Why would you do such a thing?" Zuko asked incredulously, "You could have everything you have hoped for with the Fire Lord's absence."

 

"I know," Chen replied with a nod as he crossed his arms, "but we could not deny that Fire Lord Zuko was one of the best leaders the Fire Nation as ever seen. The Earth Kingdom and both Water Tribes trusted him a few years after he became Fire Lord, and there was peace and prosperity…well, there were a few exceptions obviously. Every country is bound to have some sort of rebellion," he admitted with a small shrug, "But never has there been such a happy time for our nation until Fire Lord Zuko reigned with Fire Lady Katara at his side."

 

Zuko felt his pride swell in his chest and he lifted his head a bit higher as he sat perfectly straight. He could feel some sort of amity toward the younger man and he was positive he made a right choice in his decision to spare Chen from the punishment he was going to inflict on the others, not only because Katara saw him as a friend, but because he could see that Chen was a good man. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Chen sigh and he watched as the young man ran a hand through his long, dark hair.

 

"Though I would like to marry Lady Katara and I'm sure I could possibly lead a good life with her," Chen began, unaware of the angry glare sent his way by the mysterious man at his side, "I know that Fire Lord Zuko is the only one that can truly make her happy."

 

"Why?" Zuko asked in surprise.

 

Chen was silent for a moment as a sad expression covered his face. He uncrossed his arms and placed them on his knees as another frown settled over his features.

 

"I do not think anybody else has cared to notice, and you have only been here for day, but ever since news of the Fire Lord's death reached the Fire Nation the Fire Lady has changed," the dark-eyed young man sighed. "She tries to hide it, and perhaps she was able to fool the Court Council members and everybody else, but I was able to notice that she carries a great sorrow."

 

Zuko screwed his eyes tightly shut as guilt formed in his chest before he let out a miserable sigh. Silence fell between both young men as they each dwelled in their own thoughts concerning a certain waterbending woman.

 

The other men began to get restless since the light refreshments and the wine have all been consumed and they walked anxiously around the room as they waited for the next part of the competition to commence. Chen leaned back against the wall and once again crossed his arms over his chest before he cleared his throat. Zuko glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

 

"Perhaps…if by the will of the gods I win today…I could fall in love with Lady Katara, but…" Chen paused and exhaled deeply, "I will know that she will always long for her first husband…She will always love Fire Lord Zuko."

 

Zuko smiled beneath the cover of his mask and he looked over at the large doors where he will emerge from in a few more minutes and then he will see his beloved wife once again. Now more than ever he wished he could go to her. He wished he could comfort her, kiss her lips and wrap her in his arms while whispering in her ear his gratefulness for her patience in waiting for him and remind her of his undying love for her. Zuko touched the left side of his chest as the longing that has been there since he had left the Fire Nation grew a bit more.

 

 _Just a few more hours,_ Zuko reminded himself, _and then I will have you in my arms, Katara._

 

Lightly clearing his throat, Zuko took another sip of his cup of water before he decided to continue with the conversation.

 

"What you said does make sense," he said slowly before he gave a nonchalant shrug, "but who knows, maybe none of us will be able to pass the final test. Maybe nobody will win the throne and the Fire Lady."

 

"I've never thought of that," Chen confessed with a small frown. "I wonder what the Court Council will do if that happened."

 

"Perhaps when they try to figure what to do Fire Lord Zuko will reappear, ready to take back his throne and his wife," the faceless man mused.

 

Chen's eyebrows lifted high on his forehead and he opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted when a shadow fell on them. Zuko immediately placed his mask back on as they looked up to see Aang standing before them with a deep scowl on his young face as he stared down the man still wearing the mask.

 

"That will never happen because Zuko is dead," Aang interrupted gruffly while his tattooed hands clenched at his sides.

 

Chen bristled slightly at the disrespectful way the young airbender had said the deceased Fire Lord's name. Zuko felt his temper flare as he once again came face-to-face with Aang, but he reined in his anger and instead gave an indifferent shrug.

 

"Nothing is impossible, Avatar Aang," the masked man replied evenly, "Did not Fire Lord Zuko lose everything when he was just a mere thirteen-year-old boy, and with his part in ending the hundred year war, he regained his rightful place on the Fire Nation throne? Did he not as well gain the heart of the beautiful Master Waterbender, the current Fire Lady Katara, his one-time enemy?"

 

Aang narrowed his large, gray eyes at the placid nobleman from the colonies and his hands clenched so tightly that they shook.

 

"Zuko probably did deserved to become Fire Lord," Aang gritted out, "but he did not deserve Katara."

 

Zuko clenched his own hands, almost causing him to spill the water from the cup he was still holding, as he tried to control his anger at Aang's words. Once he was positive that he could speak without growling, he relaxed slightly.

 

"I do believe Fire Lady Katara is the only one to decide that," he replied calmly, "And it seems that she deemed Fire Lord Zuko worthy enough of her love for him since she did accept to become _his_ _wife_."

 

Chen turned away from glaring at Aang to stare at Li with surprised, wide eyes. He looked between the colony nobleman and the young Avatar as they glared heatedly at each other despite the fact that Nobleman Li had his mask on. Aang crossed his arms over his monk robes and a smirk appeared on his face.

 

"It doesn't matter anymore," Aang retorted confidently, "Zuko is long dead anyway. And once I marry Katara she will easily forget Zuko and the affection she once held for him."

 

Zuko felt his rage reach new proportions and his nostrils flared.

 

 _How dare he!_ he growled in his head, _Katara_ loves _me!_

 

His hands clenched so tightly that the cup he was holding shattered and the water spilled down his hand and to the floor. To Zuko's surprise, it was not him that spoke up his outrage, but the young nobleman sitting beside him on the stone bench alongside the wall.

 

"I think that what the Fire Lady felt for or feels for Fire Lord Zuko goes beyond simple affection," Chen spoke up after he gave a sideways glance at the shattered cup on Li's now drenched hand.

 

He looked back up at the young monk with a raised brow as he continued, "And you are deluding yourself, Avatar Aang, if you believe she would forget him after being married to him for almost seven years."

 

Zuko smirked smugly at the irritated look on Aang's face. He was slightly grateful for Chen's interruption for he surely would have revealed his identity by defending the love Katara and he shared.

 

Aang glowered at them for a moment before he composed himself.  
  


"Like I said before, it doesn't matter," he replied with a shrug, "Even if Zuko is alive he's too late."

 

"Maybe you could win today, Avatar Aang," Zuko spoke up calmly, "Maybe today you could become the new Fire Lord and…marry the Fire Lady…" he had to swallow the lump in his throat as he said the last part, "but have you never thought that if Fire Lord Zuko were still alive and he returned, Lady Katara would immediately go to him?"

 

"Katara will never do such a thing once she is bound to the laws of matrimony," Aang hissed out with narrowed, gray eyes.

 

"Yes, that is true," Zuko responded coolly, "But she still has a duty to her first husband, so her second marriage would be invalid and could be annulled."

 

Aang glared at the man hiding behind the mask.

 

"True, but the fact is that Zuko is dead. If he were alive by some miracle, then why hasn't he appeared, huh? Why did he leave Katara all alone?" he asked mockingly, "Maybe he's enjoying himself in some tavern or a brothel, who knows?"

 

Zuko swiftly stood up to loomed over the shorter young airbender as once again his temper flared. He clenched his hands tightly and a few sparks flew from his fists as he glared heatedly down at Aang and his accusing tone.

 

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge, Avatar Aang," he ground out, "Perhaps Fire Lord Zuko was detained and he is at this moment trying to return to his home and his wife."

 

Chen and Aang looked up at the intimidating masked man, one sitting on the bench and the other standing on his feet, with surprised and suspicious expressions. Why was this stranger, a nobleman from the colonies, defending the previous Fire Lord so intensely?

 

"Maybe you could be right," Aang replied slowly as he craned his head to look into the eyeholes of the blue and white mask that somehow seemed so familiar, "But the point is that he's not here, either in the Fire Nation or in the living world, and so Katara…as well as the Fire Nation need someone else."

 

"That may be so, but it seems as though Lady Katara is not in need of a new husband so much as the Fire Nation needs a leader," Zuko replied coolly, "So I believe, Avatar Aang, that your wish for the Fire Lady's undying devotion for you is impossible."

 

Aang growled at him and a gust of wind swirled harshly around them. Chen's eyes widened and he looked up at the tall nobleman, but Li seemed to be unaffected. Chen glanced around the room and noticed that some of the men were curiously looking in their direction.

 

"If you're so sure about where Katara's affection lay, then why are you willing to marry her?" Aang gritted out lowly so only the two men before him could hear.

 

"That is something for me to know and for you to find out," the white and blue masked man responded mysteriously.

 

Chen shifted uncomfortably at the hostility coming from both men and he wonder what was really going on. Aang narrowed his eyes at them before he turned around and stalked away, his orange and brown garbs trailing after him.

 

Chen stood up from his spot as he watched the airbender leave before he turned with a confused frown to look at the silent man standing next to him.

 

"You kind of made it sound like you know Lady Katara even though you have just arrived from the colonies. Why is that?" he asked suspiciously, and he had to admit, curiously.

 

Zuko pressed his lips together, berating himself for allowing Aang to make him lose his temper so easily. And now Chen was getting suspicious of him. Fortunately, the gong resounded from outside the large doors, indicating the continuation of the firebending competition and saving Zuko from responding to Chen's question.

 

"It's time," Zuko spoke up and adjusted his blue and white mask securely on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In a large and finely decorated room reserved for royalty sat the Fire Lady and her closest confidants. Katara was half-listening to what Iroh and Toph were discussing about as they ate a light meal and drank the aromatic tea the retired general had brewed. Jiao and a few guards stood along the wall so as to give them some privacy.

 

"So what have you been up to since yesterday, old man?" Toph asked the old firebender as she popped a piece of an apple into her mouth.

 

"I was just making sure everything was prepared for today," Iroh replied with a cheerful smile.

 

"Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something?" the blind earthbender responded as she tilted her head in his direction with a raised eyebrow.

 

"And what is there I should be hiding, Lady Bei Fong?" Iroh asked innocently as he calmly sipped at his tea.

 

Toph snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

Katara tuned out what Iroh and Toph were bickering about as she looked down at her thoughtful reflection on the surface of her tea. She could not stop thinking about that mysterious Nobleman Li. There was a part of her that wished the stranger was Zuko, but there was also a part of her that kept telling her not to get her hopes up for she would be devastated if it turned out to be someone else. Katara raised her head and looked out the window closest to the wall where they were sitting. The only thing she could see was the blue sky with a few white clouds strolling almost lazily across it.

 

 _Where are you, Zuko?_ she thought sadly as her hands clenched around her warm teacup. _How much longer are you going to take until my sorrow ends?_

 

She looked back down at the steaming, golden liquid in her cup and a few tears threatened to fall from her cobalt eyes.

 

_I miss you so much it hurts! I want to see your face, hear your voice, feel your touch._

 

A warm hand touched her arm and Katara looked up to see Iroh looking at her with concern written across his wrinkled face.

 

"Are you alright, my dear?" Iroh asked her gently.

 

"There's nothing you have to worry about, Sweetness," Toph piped in, "All of the stupid noblemen and Aang are gonna lose this day."

 

Iroh hid a smug and knowing grin at Toph's proclamation.

 

"She's right," he replied. He patted Katara's arm reassuringly before he picked up his teacup to take another soothing sip.

 

"I know that," Katara sighed as she turned to look at them both with a pensive frown, "But there is something that I just can't stop thinking about."

 

"What's that?" Toph asked while Iroh frowned.

 

Katara's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to explain what was on her mind.

 

"It's just that…there's something about the new nobleman from the colonies…about Nobleman Li that caught my attention," she began slowly.

 

Iroh stiffened slightly and he almost dropped his teacup at her words, but he quickly composed himself before Toph picked up a change in his reaction. He carefully placed his cup on the table and slid his hands inside his sleeves at he looked at Katara in mild surprise.

 

"Yeah! I noticed it, too!" Toph exclaimed with a nod of her head, causing her dark bangs to swish on her forehead.

 

Iroh again picked up his teacup, warmed the tea a bit with his hands, and blew the steam before taking a long sip so he did not have to say anything about their suspicions. Katara turned to look at him expectedly.

 

"Do you know this Li person?" Katara asked him.

 

"What I know is that this young man has traveled from the colonies," Iroh answered vaguely.

 

It was not the whole truth, but it was not a lie either so he was sure that Toph would not sense anything amiss.

 

Katara frowned.

 

"You don't know anything about him? Such as what kind of person he is…what he _looks_ like?" she asked anxiously.

 

She inwardly began to pray that her suspicions were right. She hoped that Iroh would confirm that she was not crazy for thinking that Nobleman Li was Zuko.

 

Iroh pressed his lips together as he saw the excitement and anticipation on his niece-in-law's large, blue eyes. He wanted to reveal everything to her. He wanted to tell her that Zuko was in that moment in one of the rooms in the arena waiting for the time to come so he could be reunited with his wife. He wanted to tell her that Zuko was indeed alive and Nobleman Li was Zuko in disguise so that her sadness could finally leave her eyes and her heart. But he promised his nephew not to say anything, not until the end of the firebending tournament. Though he had wished that Zuko had told Katara he had returned and had revealed himself to the Council, Iroh understood why Zuko decided to go along with this plan.

 

"Iroh?" Katara called out as she reached out to grab his arm desperately, "So do you know anything?"

 

"No," Iroh responded with a soft sigh.

 

He looked away when Katara retracted her hand with a devastated and sorrowful expression on her lovely face.

 

Katara looked down at her hands as she folded them neatly on her lap. She felt her heart sink a little and she had to bite her lip to keep from letting out a sob.

 

Toph uncrossed her arms and straightened uneasily as she sensed the unhappiness coming out of Katara's silent form. Iroh again touched the quiet Fire Lady's arm when he saw the sadness in her eyes.

 

"Do not lose hope, my niece," Iroh told her gently, "Maybe this day will surprise you."

 

Katara looked at him.

 

"What do you mean by that, Uncle Iroh?" she asked him softly.

 

The sound of the gong interrupted Iroh before he could speak and he smiled at her as he patted her hand.

 

"It is time we head back to the arena," he said.

 

"Yep, time to kick those bastards out of the palace!" Toph chimed in with a wicked chuckle.

 

Katara sighed as they all stood up from the table. She took a deep breath to control her emotions and plastered a small smile on her face as they made their way to the door.

 

"Let's get this over with," she said with a glint in her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The competitors quickly filed out of the room while the crowd's loud cheers and shouts reached their ears. Chen was still frowning at the masked man's strange behavior, but Zuko ignored his questioning and suspicious stare as he glanced up at the empty dais. The men formed below the marble steps to wait for the Fire Lady and her attendants to reappear while the people at the stands continued to shout their merriment.

 

The sound of the gong was heard once again and the people waiting in the arena quickly turned their attention to the large doors being opened by the two guards. Cheers burst forth from the audience as the Fire Lady emerged in her beautiful, blue gown with a small smile on her lovely face while General Iroh and Lady Bei Fong trailed after her in a sedate pace. Zuko again felt his heart start to pound in his chest as his eyes landed on his wife's curvy form.

 

He stared at her intently, taking everything about her, the way the small strands framing her face danced in the air, the way her dress twirled after her, the way her sapphire eyes sparkled as the sun's rays hit them. He frowned. There was a slight change in Katara. It looked as if she were…sad? But why? His attention shifted briefly when his uncle stepped forward once Katara had sat down on the small throne.

 

"Welcome back, noblemen," Iroh began as he held up his hand in order to calm down the roaring crowd, "I would like to congratulate the fourteen remaining competitors, but only seven will continue to the next round."

 

The old firebender paused when the crowd took up on their cheers again before continuing.

 

"The same rules still apply for this next challenge. Every man will be paired up with another opponent. All forms of firebending are allowed, injuries to bring your opponent down are also allowed, but any kind of weapons are prohibited. Once again, I repeat that these dueling matches are close to that of an Agni Kai. If someone has the misfortune of being killed, there will be no punishment for the one who caused his opponent's death."

 

The men remained silent at his last words since a man had already had the misfortune of being killed, making the situation more realistic and dangerous. For once their expressions were grim and serious.

 

"The remaining seven winners of this second challenge," Iroh continued after a dramatic pause, "will at last compete in the final test, in which the victor will be named as our Fire Lord!"

 

The crowd roared with applauses and cheerful shouts. Upon hearing the crowd, the competitors seemed to break out of their grave dispositions and they puffed up their chest in confidence and pride.

 

"The first competitors to engage in this next challenge are Nobleman Bao and Nobleman Kang," Iroh announced.

 

Zuko and the rest of the men bowed to their silent Fire Lady before moving away to sit on the benches from before to wait for their turn. Feeling closer to their goal, the men were tense and quiet as they observed the two men on the platform beginning to fight as well as the other men sitting around them competing for the same desire to win the throne and the queen.

 

Zuko looked away from the fighting men when they broke apart to regain some of their breath and he glanced at Fu who was sitting with his mask over his head and an arrogant smirk on his face. Zuko's glare intensified as he noticed that Fu was not paying attention to the fight, but was instead staring at Katara with a lascivious gleam in his eyes. Zuko felt his rage resurface and he clenched his hands tightly at his side. He almost stood up, ready to bring the bastard who lusted after his wife down, but he sat back when Chen's voice brought him out of his murderous thoughts. He relaxed his rigid stance and tried to calm himself down by answering the young nobleman sitting next to him.

 

When Chen's attention once again shifted to the fighting pair on the platform, Zuko directed his gaze to where Aang was sitting. He was not even surprised to see the young monk staring at Katara with adoring eyes. Zuko wondered what he would do if he were to fight against Aang. He still could not forgive the Air Nomad for trying to take Katara away from him and he could not look at Aang without becoming angry. There was a part of him that wanted to hurt Aang for trying to steal Katara away from him a second time while trying to convince her that the love they held for each other was not real. But there was a small part of him, a small part deep down, that hesitated, for Aang had once been a very close friend and the only problem was that they both fell in love with the same woman.

 

Zuko was brought out of his thoughts when the fight ended and the next competitors were called forth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The bright sun on the sky was nearing toward the afternoon. The crowd had become a bit less loud and excited since the past few fights had not been that interesting at all and they were just waiting for the mysterious final test to be over so they could know who their new Fire Lord was going to be. Katara had barely paid any attention to the competitors who had fought so far since her thoughts have been elsewhere as they had been since the beginning of the day.

 

Chen and Aang had already gone up on the fighting platform and had easily defeated their opponents, but she barely acknowledged them as she continued to stare at the mysterious nobleman with the blue and white mask. He had been sitting perfectly straight with his hood partially hiding his masked face during the whole competition. She was not sure but she had the feeling like he would sometimes glance up to look at her. He would occasionally remove his concentration on the fights when Chen would speak to him. Did Chen know him? If he did, then that meant that what Iroh had said about not knowing Li was true. Chen would know if it was Zuko and so her suspicions that Li was Zuko were wrong.

 

Her heart clenched in her chest and she quickly looked away when Nobleman Li turned to look at her. She was probably getting her hopes up and perhaps Li was like the rest of the noblemen who only wanted to marry her for the throne.

 

Toph frowned at the sadness she sensed radiating out of the quiet Fire Lady. Being discreet as she could possibly be, the blind earthbender leaned close to Katara so she could whisper in her ear in case any of the council members were listening.

 

"What's wrong, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked.

 

"It's nothing," Katara quickly replied as she straightened in her seat.

 

"I know that you're lying," the short earthbending woman huffed.

 

Katara let out a sigh. She did not know why she even bothered trying to lie to Toph. She glanced around herself to make sure no one was paying close attention to them before she leaned a bit closer to Toph.

 

"It's…it's just that I miss Zuko so much and I wish he could return already," she whispered. It was not the whole truth about what was bothering her, but it was close enough.

 

Toph seemed to have accepted her explanation for she nodded and resumed her alert pose slightly behind the Fire Lady's throne. They were brought back to the events happening in the middle of the arena when Iroh stepped up to announce the winner of the fight.

 

"Only two competitors remain for this second round," Iroh continued after the winner from the last fight stepped down from the platform.

 

Katara perked up at the announcement and straightened in her seat since she knew Nobleman Li was one of them. Her eyes immediately went to the mysterious man sitting silently among the rest of the other noblemen.

 

"Once we have our seven last competitors the final test will immediately follow soon after," the retired general continued after the crowd had calm down once again. "The last two competitors are Nobleman Fu and Nobleman Li."

 

Katara was unable to hold back her gasp once she realized that Li was going to fight against Fu. She had seen how ruthless Fu could be, and though she did not know who Li really was, she felt a bit concerned that Fu would hurt him badly.

 

Once he heard his alias being called out, Zuko straightened calmly only to clench his hands and narrow his eyes when he realized he was fighting the bastard named Fu. Hardly containing his anticipation as thoughts of hurting the nobleman flashed through his mind, Zuko gracefully stood up and squared his shoulders.

 

"I wish you luck, Nobleman Li," Chen told him in an almost veiled worried tone as he glanced at the haughty, older man walking up to the dais.

 

"Thank you, Nobleman Chen," Zuko answered coolly and he nodded at the younger man before he regally made his way to stand before the marble steps leading to the dais where his beloved was sitting and the arrogant Fu was already making his way to.

 

Zuko quickly glanced at the bright sun sitting on the fresh blue sky and he prayed to Agni to bless him on this fight. There was a part of him that called for Fu's blood and he really wished he could obey the command of enjoying spilling Fu's dark blood on the white stone platform, but he shook his head to get rid of his vicious thoughts. Even though what Fu had tried to do to Katara deserved his death, Zuko wanted the older man alive so that way the vile bastard could spend the rest of his miserable life locked up in a dirty and dark prison cell with no hope of ever escaping.

 

The young firebender narrowed his eyes dangerously and he clenched his jaw when he finally stood beside Fu, who gave him a smirk full of disdain. They turned away from each other to look up at the Fire Lady sitting quietly on the dais. Zuko's heart skipped a beat as his golden eyes locked with her large, blue ones. She had a small frown on her beautiful face as she continued to stare intently right at him, despite the fact that she could not see his face, and though he wondered why, he could not look away from her deep gaze. He was brought out of his thoughts when Fu stepped up between them and blocked their view of each other.

 

Fu was clearly annoyed that the Fire Lady's full attention was drawn to the stranger and not on him as he glanced slightly back to glare at the masked nobleman before he returned his attention to the waterbending woman with a large smile on his face.

 

"There is no reason for you to look so concerned, my lady," Fu spoke up, arrogance dripping from every word he spoke, "for the young boy will not be able to defeat me."

 

Zuko bristled at the insult, but he remained silent before he did or said something brash to upset his plan.

 

Katara finally took her eyes off of the silent, masked nobleman and turned to glare at Fu with all the hate and revulsion she could muster.

 

"Actually Nobleman Fu," Katara began in an icy tone, "I am praying to all the gods that it will be the opposite."

 

Zuko smirked beneath his white and blue mask as he looked up at his irate wife with approving eyes, though he knew she would not be able to see him.

 

Fu trembled in outrage, but he hid his anger by giving the Fire Lady a tight smirk.

 

"Now, now, my lady," Fu chided lowly, "That is no way to speak to your future husband and lord."

 

"You presume too much, Nobleman Fu," Zuko growled out with barely concealed rage, "You have yet to fight me."

 

The older man turned to give him another glare while Katara stared at him with a surprised look on her face.

 

"It is not presuming, Nobleman Li," Fu sneered at him, "when I already know the outcome for our little match,"

 

He turned back to Katara with a smirk.

 

"And once you become my wife you will need all the help you can get from the gods once I have you," he ground out lowly.

 

Katara clenched her hands tightly in her lap as she seethed silently while glaring angrily at him. Zuko took a menacing step toward Fu when his vision turned red, ready to rip Fu's head off, but he paused when he saw his uncle step forward.

 

"Take your positions at the platform for the duel, noblemen," Iroh quickly intervened with a warning look aimed at his furious nephew.

 

Zuko and Fu gave a quick bow to the Fire Lady before they moved away from below the dais and walked over to the platform in the middle of the arena. They went to their respective places at each end of the fighting platform while the crowd cheered loudly from their places around the large arena. Fu gave him one last smirk before he placed his ugly mask over his face.

 

Katara watched as both men removed their cloaks, throwing them casually to the side, and her gaze once again landed on the perfect upper body of the younger man. She shook her head and watched anxiously as they faced each other in tensed fighting stances. She could not explained why, but she found herself praying to Agni that Nobleman Li would not be injured too severely for she had seen how cruel Fu could be. She did not know anything about him and she had no desire to marry him, but she hoped Li won this round and defeated Fu—more preferably rendering him unconscious or halfway dead.

 

Behind his blue and white mask, Zuko carefully eyed Fu's fighting position as he tried to keep his own stance calm and unreadable, his arms held out before him, his legs spread apart, and his feet firmly planted on the ground. This was it. It was time to make Fu pay for what he had tried to do and wanted to do to Katara.

 

The sound of the gong was heard almost deafeningly and both men launch at each other with flaming fists. Fu gave a loud roar as he brought his fist forward and shot a fire ball at his approaching opponent, but Zuko managed to side step it and threw a punch at Fu's masked face. The older nobleman was barely able to deflect the blow with his arm before he struck forward with his leg. Zuko jumped over the kick and landed a few paces back before he quickly sprang forward again with a fire blast. Fu crossed his arms over his chest and immediately extinguished the flames.

 

"Is that all you got, boy?" Fu sneered as they broke apart to gauge their next move.

 

"Hm," Zuko commented coolly, "I have yet to start getting serious."

 

Fu growled at him before they lunged at each other again with renewed fervor, their attacks becoming more serious and dangerous as they circled around each other, never pausing to take a break. The crowd roared with amazement and gasped in shock since this fight seemed to be more severe than any they had seen so far.

 

Both men separated a couple of feet back as they eyed each other warily, while they tried to ignore the aching places where they had received the blows they had not been able to block. Zuko noticed that Fu was panting a bit more heavily than he was and he smirked slightly.

 

Without warning, Zuko broke into a run, one flaming fist held before him while the other was pulled back toward his side. He watched as Fu shifted as he waited to throw him back on impact, only to leap in the air a couple of steps before he collided with the older man. His movement took him right above the shocked Fu and past him.

 

Zuko twisted his body skillfully in the air and landed behind Fu, immediately lowering himself, planting both his hands on the stone floor and spreading one of his legs, spinning it around to knock Fu to the ground.

 

Fu let out a curse as his body impacted with the floor, but he immediately rolled over when the younger man brought his foot down where his back had been a second ago, and he jumped back to his feet with an angry cry. Never in all his life had he been brought down so easily before and he could not stop the rage he felt at the humiliation. He lunged forward and began a series of quick punches and kicks.

 

Zuko somersaulted backward when Fu aimed a knee to his stomach. He landed lightly on his feet before quickly spinning to face his opponent.

 

But to his surprise the older man was already there. Before Zuko could pull his arm forward to block Fu's strike, he had closed the distance between them. Zuko hissed loudly when he was unable to dodge quickly enough and Fu's flaming fist grazed his right upper arm, burning a large gap on his skin. Zuko's eyes watered at the sudden searing pain and the memory of the same horrible sensation he had felt on the left side of his face where his father had burned him when he had only been a young boy. He stumbled backwards a few steps, momentarily distracted. Zuko shook his head as he fought to regain his control and he focused on Fu. The nobleman was standing a few feet in front of him, his arm still extended before him from that last blow. Zuko had a feeling Fu had a triumphant smirk on his face and it angered him to no end.

 

"Is that all you got?" Fu jeered arrogantly, his confidence flaring.

 

Ignoring the pain on his arm, Zuko once again assumed a defensive stance while not showing that the burn bothered him in the slightest.

 

Katara had gasped and the crowd had held their breaths when the younger nobleman had been struck, but they quickly erupted into cheers and Katara sighed in relief when he calmly took up his fighting position before he lunched himself forward with such speed that it shocked the overconfident nobleman, leaving him open for a blow to the stomach that sent him flying backward until he landed hard on his back.

 

The fight continued for what seemed like hours while the sun continued to descend to the western horizon. The people assembled around the arena watched in awe at the spectacle enfolding before them while they waited almost impatiently to see who would be the victor of this amazing fight.

 

Standing tensely next to Katara's throne, Iroh stared anxiously at his fighting nephew. He could see the large burn Fu had inflicted on Zuko's upper arm and the old firebender clasped his hands tightly together. Even though he wished he could help his beloved nephew, Iroh knew this was Zuko's fight, something he needed to do, and he knew Zuko would use all his skills in order to defeat the despicable cur that had dared attack his niece-in-law. He also knew Zuko would be victorious in the end, especially since the price would be his rightful place on the Fire Nation throne as well as his entitlement as Katara's lawful husband. He inwardly sighed in relief when Zuko blocked another strike and instead landed a hard blow to Fu's jaw. Iroh prayed to Agni that everything came out well in the end.

 

Zuko and Fu leapt apart after another series of dangerous attacks to catch their breaths while glaring at each other behind their masks and trying to see if they could find an opening in their defenses.

 

Fu huffed and grunted at the pain at his side where he knew he had a fractured rib. He took off his mask since it was annoying him and he threw it viciously to the side, where it broke into pieces when it landed on the hard ground over the platform.

 

"Though it is taking me a bit longer than I had initially thought to defeat you," Fu spoke up confidently with a smirk, though he was unable to hide his pained pants, "I will eventually crush you and come out the victor of this fight."

 

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Fu's words as he tried to calm down his breathing and ignore the searing pain in his arm that was getting more painful the longer it went unattended while sweat ran down his masked face, but he choose not to respond and instead assumed a slightly more relaxed posture.

 

Fu saw the insult in such a stance, making it seem like the younger man did not see him as much of a threat. Fu growled under his breath for this man did not cower before him like the others did and he was angry that he had to admit that this stranger was no easy opponent and was a very experienced combatant, even better than he had ever been in his entire life. He hated to admit that he was winded and was tiring out, but nothing would stop him from his goals.

 

With an enraged shout, Fu charged forward and attacked vigorously, but the younger man easily evaded his strikes and kicks and countered with such speed and strength that left Fu in shock.

 

Zuko could see that Fu's attacks were slowing down, and with a smirk, he raised his left arm to punch the older man's chest.

 

A grin spread across Fu's face as he blocked the blow, only to cry out in surprise when he realized it was a faint and instead was struck across his face with such power it rattled his teeth. He leapt back quickly to regain his bearings and cursed when he realized the corner of his lower lip had split open and blood started to flow down his chin. The crowd gasped before encouraging cries resounded around the arena. Ignoring the commotion, Fu touched his bleeding lip and looked at the crimson liquid in his fingers. He turned his head to spit the blood that got into his mouth before he looked up to glare angrily at the still masked man.

 

"It's time I finish you off!" Fu growled out, "Once I win and become Fire Lord, I will make sure to strip you of all your wealth and make your life a living hell!"

 

Zuko smirked under his disguise. If only this fool knew he had seen and been in hell.

 

"From what I can tell that does not seem likely," Zuko responded with a hint of arrogance.

 

Fu angrily launched himself at him and Zuko sprang forward to meet him halfway. They grasp each other's arms as they tried to wrestled each other and bring their opponent down. Zuko hissed when Fu brutally dug his fingers into his burnt skin and the older man chuckled in sadistic mirth.

 

"Nothing will stop me from getting what I want," Fu sneered at him as he pressed harder on the wound. "I will win the throne, I will become Fire Lord and rule the Fire Nation with an iron fist, and I will end what Sozin had started and the fool of Zuko had lost."

 

Zuko growled at him in outrage and he swept his leg forward to unbalance the older man. Fu lost his grip and swerved to the side, but he brought his hands down on the ground and pushed himself away, quickly rolling back to his feet.

 

 _That is why Agni had seemed urgent that I returned to protect the Fire Nation as quickly as possible. Fu would have destroyed it if he ever became Fire Lord,_ Zuko thought as he again assumed a fighting position, his hands blazing in his anger.

 

They attacked each other again before they locked arms in a vicious hold, while glaring at each other.

 

"I will not allow a person like you to ruin the peace and prosperity that has now settled over the Fire Nation only because of your selfish desires," Zuko growled out as his grip tightened painfully, making the unmasked man wince.

 

"Oh, but I will," Fu chuckled darkly, "And after this day is over and I am crowned supreme ruler, I will marry the Fire Lady, I will teach her who her new husband and lord is, and I will ravish her until she begs for mercy."

 

Zuko stiffened at Fu's crude words. He felt his blood boiling in his veins as his rage reached new levels. With a furious roar that shocked those that were watching the scene, Zuko tightened his hold on Fu arms and lifted him up before he bent backwards, placed a foot on Fu's stomach, and harshly flung the older man behind him. Fu landed on the ground with a pained yelp.

 

Stunned, Fu scrambled to his feet as he tried to face his rival, but Zuko was already upon him and began to unmercifully rain blow after heavy blow in every part of Fu's body as his fury escaladed to new proportions.

 

The crowd sitting around the arena gasped in fascination, the final competitors gaped in horror, and Chen and Aang looked on in shock as they all watched the blue and white masked man ruthlessly trashing Fu around the entire length of the stone platform.

 

Gasping in surprise, Katara brought her hand to her lips as she watched with wide eyes at the obvious rage that seemed to roll off Li in waves of pure heat. She wondered what had triggered such an immense display of wrath.

 

"The bastard of Fu must've said something to the Li guy to piss him off so badly," Toph piped in with an amused chuckle, "I hope Li beats the crap out of him."

 

Iroh frowned as he watched his nephew lose his calm composure to this sudden ire while he continued to rain damage down on a struggling Fu. He had a feeling Fu must had said something bad regarding Katara since it would be the only reasonable thing that would cause his nephew to fly into such a rage. Though Fu seemed to be in a lot of pain, Iroh could not say he felt pity for him for the nobleman had deserved it for everything he had done.

 

Fu tried to counterattack, but none of his efforts were working. He began to feel panic grow in the pit of his stomach as the younger man continued to attack him brutally. He could not get the slightest chance to defend himself against such powerful strikes and Fu could feel that a few more ribs were cracked, he had bruises and burns covering every inch of his body, and he was bleeding profusely from many wounds.

 

With one final attempt to save himself and get all that he wanted, Fu managed to summon a large wall around the crazed young man to trapped him. He ignored the gasps from the crowd and smirked when the masked man disappeared completely from view within the flames, but he shouted in alarm when the circle of fire expanded to engulf them both. He looked around at the flames circling rapidly around him before he looked up in shock at the younger man that now stood a few feet before him in a composed stance.

 

"So you think you can defeat me?!" Fu shouted angrily in order to hide his mounting fear, "I will not lose today! I will have everything that I desire the most!"

 

He blinked when the masked man was suddenly standing in front him and he gasped when a strong hand wrapped around his throat. Fu yelped in panic as the grip began to cut off his breathing and he desperately tried to claw at the hand that was restricting him while the man holding him loomed over his shorter frame menacingly amongst the angry flames.

 

"P-please…m-mercy…" Fu choked out as his vision began to blur. The mask covering the other man's face seemed to have darkened as the twister of flames narrowed around them.

 

"You deserve no mercy from me," Zuko growled out at him icily as his grip tightened even more, "Did you have mercy when you played with Ling's heart even though she had been an innocent young girl? Did you have any mercy when you attacked your last opponent when it was obvious he was no match to your skills?"

 

Fu let out a choked growl as he tried to fight the blackness that seemed to want to engulf him. He cried out when he was roughly shaken by the taller man.

 

"You deserve to die," the masked man continued in a deadly whisper, "Death shall be your punishment for daring to destroy everything I had built for the betterment of the Fire Nation, for trying to destroy what Agni had planned for his people."

 

Zuko pulled Fu up by the throat so only the tips of his boots were touching the ground and he growled into his panicked face.

 

"You will die by my hand for trying to harm what is most precious to me," Zuko hissed in a lethal tone, "You will die this day for trying to take what is _mine_ away from me and for daring to covet after _my_ _wife_ , what rightfully belongs only to me!"

 

Fu let out a strangled choke.

 

"W-wife?" he croaked out as his eyes begin to widen in sudden fear and understanding.

 

Zuko reached behind his head with his unoccupied hand, ignoring the pain from the burn as he did so, and pulled the mask over his head before he let it dropped to the ground at his feet.

 

Fu cried out in horror when he realized he was staring at the scarred face of the once proclaimed dead Fire Lord Zuko.

 

"Y-you're…sup-supposed…to be d-dead!" Fu shouted as he tried desperately to get out of the deadly hold on his throat.

 

Zuko smirked at him darkly and Fu felt his fear escalate.

 

"Oh, I was at one point," Zuko replied mysteriously, frighteningly, "But Agni brought me back to stop you, and I have a feeling that he wishes for me to end your despicable life."

 

Fu cried out as he again tried to get away from the murderous look on the once dead Fire Lord's blazing, amber eyes, but Zuko only tightened his hold around his neck.

 

"You should have never laid eyes upon what is mine," Zuko spoke in a frightening calm voice, " _My_ throne. _My_ wife."

 

As he said this, Zuko raised his hand and lit it, the bright flame raging around his now curled fist, and without warning, he plunged his blazing fist right through Fu's stomach, burning a hole through skin and intestines.

 

The crowd jumped when they heard a piercing scream of pain coming from the large tornado of fire that stood in the middle of the platform before them. They remained in shocked silence as they wondered what was going on and what had happened to have elicited such a wretched sound. Aang sat amongst the other competitors with a gaping face and bulging, gray eyes while Chen stood up from his seat as he feared that the scream could have come from his new friend.

 

Katara leaned forward in her throne with a fearful expression while Toph frowned and tilted her head to the side as she tried to make out any vibrations coming from the middle of the arena. Iroh clasped his hands together in fear and worry as he once again prayed fervently to Agni that his nephew was unharmed.

 

They all held their breaths when the column of fire dispersed in a loud explosion. They shrank away from the heat and shielded their eyes from the sudden bright light before they curiously looked back. A collective gasp resounded around the place as they saw Nobleman Fu's body slump to the floor with a hole in his stomach, his blood immediately pooling beneath his lifeless form, while the other younger nobleman adjusted his mask with one hand as he looked down in a calm posture at the dead man at his feet before he flicked his other hand to get rid of the excess blood.

 

The entire arena became deadly silent for a long moment before they erupted into loud cheers and applause while the gong was heard to signal the end of the fight. Iroh breathed a sigh of relief and pride as he made his way forward and raised his arms to get the wild crowd's attention.

 

"With Nobleman Fu's, ahem, unfortunate death we have our final winner!" Iroh proclaimed with a large smile he could not contain, "Nobleman Li wins this final round!"

 

Zuko barely acknowledged the cheering crowd as he moved away from Fu's now dead body and walked toward the dais where he looked up once he reached it. He saw that Katara was looking at him with a shocked expression and he smirked when she tried to compose herself.

 

"Um…uh…Congratulations, Nobleman Li," Katara managed to stutter out as she eyed his mask and his bloody hand.

 

"Thank you, _my_ lady," Zuko responded again in a lower timbre, barely able to hide the possessiveness from his voice.

 

He bowed quickly when she frowned curiously at him and retreated back to where the rest of the shocked contestant sat. The burn on his arm was becoming more painful, but he forced the pain out of his mind. The mild wound was nothing to what he had suffered when the carnivorous plant and the tiger-armadillo injured him. He took his place beside a wide-eyed Chen and sat rigidly as he tried to calm his rage as well as ignore a particular bruise on his back that was bothering him.

 

"That…that was incredible," Chen breathed as he looked at the taller man beside him with something akin to awe. "I've never seen someone fight so admirably and with such incredible skill before…Though I would have enjoyed to see when you punched a hole in Fu's stomach," he mused as he watched a few guards cover the body with a sheet before carrying it away.

 

"Hm," was Zuko's reply.

 

Chen huffed at his stoic response before he eyed the still masked man from the corner of his eye.

 

"I wonder what Fu said to have made you so angry…" he commented.

 

He watched as Li's hands clenched into tight fists.

 

"He dared to try to steal what belongs to me," Zuko replied darkly.

 

Chen shuddered at the darkness in Li's voice and wisely decided not to press the issue.

 

A servant walked up to them and nervously handed the masked man a bowl of water and a bar of soap. Zuko somehow knew his uncle had sent the water so he gratefully dipped his bloodied hand into the cool liquid and proceeded to get rid of Fu's disgusting blood from his skin. Once his hand was cleaned, Zuko pulled it out and dried it on the cloth the nervous servant handed out to him. Nodding his head in thanks, Zuko gave the cloth back to the servant who quickly bowed and walked away without making it seem like he was running. Zuko and Chen watched him go with some amusement before they returned their attention to Iroh who had once again taken the stage up on the dais.

 

"I ask that the seven remaining nobleman return to the waiting room while the arena is prepared for the final test," Iroh announced as he looked down at the last seven contestants. "Once everything is ready you will be called to return and the rules for the final test will be announced then."

 

Katara watched as the men filed back into the waiting room, though her eyes lingered pensively on Nobleman Li as he walked calmly behind them. She gasped softly when he turned back and looked directly at her through his mask before he turned around and disappeared through the doors. Katara placed a hand above her racing heart.

 

 _What was that?_ she asked herself as she glanced back at the now closed doors, _Why do I get the feeling that something unexpected is going to happen?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the brief pause, the last seven competitors stood once again below the long marble steps leading to the dais as they waited anxiously to continue on with the final match. The crowd's cheers were drowned out when the gong was loudly banged to gain their attention and silence. They watched curiously when General Iroh leaned down to speak lowly at the Fire Lady who nodded and smiled widely when he stepped away.

 

Iroh reached the edge of the dais and raised one arm to once again silence the murmuring crowd. Once satisfied, the retired general looked down at the men staring up at him from below the steps and his lips curled up into a small grin before he cleared his throat as he raised his voice so he could be heard.

 

"I again congratulate the seven noblemen standing before us who have passed the first two rounds and are now ready for the final test," he began loudly as the crowd shouted in glee, but his gaze did not leave the anxious noblemen. "You probably thought that this next part of the competition consisted of another dueling match, but I must informed you that it is not so."

 

The noblemen murmured loudly amongst themselves as they looked at each other and then at the old firebender with confused exclamations. Zuko remained silent as he watched with curiosity at the satisfied smile adorning his wife's face and he wondered what she, his uncle, and Toph had come up with for them to look so confident.

 

Once they quieted down, Iroh continued, "The final test for this firebending competition will demonstrate each contestant's skill and concentration not based solely on his fighting skills in combat alone."

 

Iroh pointed toward the stone platform and everybody's gaze followed where his finger was pointing at. They once again frowned at the four thick wooden logs, their length the size of a man's leg that stood vertically in a row a few inches apart from each other in the middle of the platform. Behind these logs sat a thicker and longer wooden log. It seemed to be the middle part of the trunk of a large tree.

 

Zuko's eyes widened as he finally realized what the positions of the logs meant and a grin spread beneath his mask while the other men looked around themselves in confusion. Now he understood why Katara suggested a competition, especially this final task. She wanted to take no chances.

 

Iroh continued with a mysterious smile.

 

"In order to win this final test, the competitor must use his firebending to slice the pieces of wood in half…" he gave a dramatic pause when the men gaped at him, "without burning them."

 

" _What?!_ " one of the noblemen yelled in disbelief.

 

"But such a thing is impossible!" another shouted angrily, "No one will be able to accomplish such a thing!"

 

The other men protested vehemently as they demanded that the final test be changed into something that was not so ridiculous, something they could actually be able to achieve. Aang ignored what the others were saying as he stared at the logs with a pensive frown while Chen turned to ask his silent fellow competitor what he thought, but he was not surprised when Li seemed to be unaffected by this new revelation. They immediately quieted down when the Fire Lady abruptly stood up from her seat and shot them an irritated glare while the blind Master Earthbender stood at her side and cracked her knuckles.

 

"I am surprise at your behavior, noblemen," Katara told them in barely concealed scorn, "Those who refuse to participate in this final test are welcomed to forfeit."

 

Zuko watched with amusement as Katara turned sharply at Enlai and Jian who were sitting with two more council members and they quickly nodded their heads to agree with her. With a satisfied nod she turned back to glare at the men.

 

"Do you really have so little faith in your bending abilities?" she asked with a raised thin eyebrow, "If so, then you are not worthy to be crowned Fire Lord."

 

The men protested at her words and pleaded for her to understand, but in the end they had no choice and complied reluctantly.

 

Barely able to hide a grin, Iroh continued in a booming voice, "The one who is able to accomplish slicing these logs without burning them will be named as the one worthy to be called our Fire Lord and husband to Fire Lady Katara!"

 

More enthusiastic shouts followed his words from the Fire Nation citizens, but the participating noblemen looked more nervous and angry than enthusiastic as they unconsciously tugged at their masks or tensely crossed their arms.

 

"Nobleman Kang, you are the first one called up for this final test," Iroh spoke more quietly as he nodded toward the platform where the logs were sitting innocently, "The rest of you, please, return to the benches along the walls until your name is called."

 

The still complaining noblemen walked stiffly back to the benches with Zuko and Chen following after them in a more leisurely pace. Aang eyed the logs a bit longer before he swiftly made his way to sit down when Nobleman Kang stepped up to the platform.

 

They watched as the man with the green and black mask stood before the thick logs uncertainly for a few minutes. A couple of impatient shouts were thrown at him when he did not make a move and he turned to raise an angry fist at them. With a shake of his head, Kang slowly raised his arms, took a deep breath, and then shot fire daggers toward the logs. Almost instantly the wood caught fire and began to get charred, smoke quickly rising into the afternoon sky.

 

The nobleman took off his mask to stare at the burning pieces of wood in disbelief. Laughter and jeers erupted from the crowd and the nobleman turned to scowl angrily at them before he strode away to stand defiantly below the dais to glare at Iroh.

 

"This is impossible!" the nobleman shouted heatedly, "You can't expect wood not to burn when fire touches it!"

 

"The final test has been approved by the Court Council and it will not be substituted just because you were unable to pass it, Nobleman Kang," Iroh told him calmly. "I ask that you return to your seat, or if you like, to your home. You are not suitable to be our Fire Lord."

 

Nobleman Kang seethed for a few more minutes before he finally stomped away to sit back on the benches as the burning wood was extinguished, new logs were replace, and a new nobleman was called. And just like the last try, the wood immediately burst into flames.

 

Zuko smirked as more and more men were called out and each one failed like the previous ones. Some tried different ways, and unusual techniques, but the results were the same. There were no cuts, only flames. He perked up when Chen's name was called and he watched with interest as the young man stepped up to the platform, but he was also unable to accomplish the task. Zuko felt a bit of sympathy when Chen's shoulders slumped and he stood before the flaming logs for a moment in defeat before he walked dejectedly to stand below the dais.

 

Chen slowly untied his black and red mask and let it hang limply in his hand as he took a deep breath before looking up to see the face of the woman who held his affections.

 

"I guess this means goodbye, my lady," the young man said in what he hoped was a calm voice as he tried to give her one of his charming smiles.

 

Katara noticed the sadness and disappointment in his dark brown eyes and she smiled sadly at him.

 

"You may have not won, Nobleman Chen, but I thank you for everything you had done for me. I wish you a happy life," Katara told him sincerely.

 

Chen gave her a genuine smile at her words.

 

"I wish that you find happiness again, my lady," he replied in earnest.

 

He bowed to her before he quickly walked away so she would not continue to see his misery. He sighed sadly once he reached the other sulking men and sat down next to Li. He was surprised when the silent nobleman gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze and Chen turned to give him a questioning look.

 

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Li spoke up quietly.

 

"Yeah," Chen replied with a shrug, "More than I actually thought it would, but I know I tried my hardest."

 

"What will you do now?"

 

Chen straightened from his despondent slump and his dark eyes once again burned with determination.

 

"I had made my decision that if I failed I would run my father's business and perhaps find out if I could get somewhere with the young woman I mentioned before…so that is what I will do," he replied before a small smile appeared on his face, "Who knows, maybe she would turn out to be the love of my life."

 

Zuko smiled at the wistful tone of the young man and he raised his eyes to lovingly gaze at his wife, the love of _his_ life.

 

"You never know if you never try," Zuko advised sincerely, "But I hope everything goes well for you in the future."

 

Chen nodded in thanks and they both fell silent as they turned their attention to the next contestant that was reluctantly making his way to the waiting logs.

 

Katara sat with a placid expression on her face as she watched the men fail in their attempts, but she was rejoicing inwardly. She knew her plan would work and she was so proud of herself for coming with this last little scheme to stall for time and prevent her from marrying a man she did not want. Katara waited impatiently for the competition to be over so she could spend some time in the garden under the cherry blossom tree and think about the strange dream she had had the night before where she had heard Zuko's voice telling her not to worry.

 

"Pay attention, Sugar Queen," Toph whispered and discreetly poked her shoulder.

 

Katara blinked and with a mental shake of her head focused on the man currently standing on the platform. She coughed to hide her laughter when the man not only burst the logs into flames but almost the platform as well, but luckily it was made of stone and was quickly extinguished while the man ran from the arena in humiliation. Katara turned to examine the remaining competitors and she was surprised to see that it was only between Aang and the mysterious Nobleman Li.

 

"Avatar Aang, please step up and take your turn," Iroh called out once the logs were replaced.

 

The crowd cheered as the young monk stood up, and with a winning smile, walked forward until he stood below the dais. He bowed briefly, pushed his mask over his head, and smiled broadly at Katara.

 

Katara forced herself to smile back as she prayed that Aang failed like the rest did. She was still hurt by the words he had said to her the previous day.

 

They watched as the Avatar made his way toward the platform and stood before the dry pieces of wood.

 

Aang eyed the logs critically for a moment before he closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he relaxed his stance. He snapped his eyes opened a second later, spread his legs apart, bent his knees a little and held his arms with palms opened at his sides before he took another deep breath. He moved his arms into a series of controlled movements, his hands summoning up flames, and with a loud shout threw his arms horizontally before him, sending four large fire blades. One log immediately burst into flames while the other three were cut in half. Then with another yell he sent a larger fire blade at the thicker log that stood at the back, almost succeeding in slicing it in half, but the flame extinguished halfway.

 

Aang panted and inhaled deeply, bringing his arms slowly down to his sides and relaxing his position. He smiled as the sound of the crowd's sharp inhale reached him before he walked casually back to stand before the dais and grinned smugly up at Katara and a gaping Iroh and Toph.

 

Katara gasped in horror as she stared at the three fallen piece of wood before she snapped her head toward the council members who were also staring out in shock. It did not count because he only managed three, right? They would not make her marry Aang because of that, would they? Katara felt her heart begin to pound in panic as the members gathered around and murmured amongst them.

 

After a moment, they broke apart and Enlai stepped forward. He cleared his throat as he reluctantly said, "It seems like Avatar Aang has won this competition even if he did not actually complete the final task as planned. He has been the only one capable of a least slicing one log," he paused and cleared his throat again as he straightened himself out, "We, the Court Council, have decided to name Avatar Aang as the new Fire Lord and Fire Lady Katara's new husband."

 

Katara gave out a loud gasp of terror. Her blood turned cold as she saw Aang give her a wide smile.

 

 _No! It can't be! Nobody was supposed to win! It wasn't supposed to end like this! I don't want to marry Aang!_ Katara wanted to scream out, but her voice failed her in her anger and dread.

 

She felt her breath quicken and she began to feel dizzy, but Toph quickly was at her side and grabbed her shoulder.

 

"Sweetness, calm down!" Toph whispered urgently.

 

"Wait!" Iroh called out loudly as he again stepped forward, "There is still one man left." The old general then pointed to the blue and white masked man.

 

Aang frowned at him before he turned to regard the same man that he had argued with a few hours before, and with a confident smirk, he turned back to Iroh.

 

"What's the point? I already won," Aang announced.

 

Iroh narrowed his eyes at the cocky, young man as he placed his hands inside his sleeves.

 

"He should, at least, be given a chance," Iroh spoke up.

 

Aang gave a shrug while the council members again huddled together before they agreed. They hoped this last man could do better than the young Air Nomad monk.

 

Iroh motioned for the masked man to approach the platform where a few guards where quickly setting up new logs. The arena felt silent as they watched the man walked forward, his tall frame striding gracefully to the platform while his blue and white mask gleamed under the afternoon sun.

 

Toph let out a gasp as she now recognized the familiar vibrations coming from the mysterious man now that everything was silent, but Iroh grabbed her shoulder and leaned down to whisper knowingly in her ear.

 

"Wait," he said.

 

Katara was no longer paying attention to what was going on around her as she sat staring blankly before her. All she wanted to do was run away, to escape this cruel fate that was being set up for her. Maybe she could hide in the Southern Water Tribe with her family and wait for Zuko there until he came for her. She heard Toph's voice calling out to her, but she could not make out the words being spoken to her. Only when the blind young woman shook her shoulder roughly did she come into focus.

 

"Katara, look!" Toph whispered in what Katara was able to register as excitement.

 

The distraught, young Fire Lady raised her head and noticed Nobleman Li making his way up the steps of the platform and she watched until he stood perfectly straight before the five pieces of wood. Katara straightened in her seat. There was something in Li's fierce and determined stance that caught her attention, something achingly familiar.

 

Once he stood before the wooden logs, Zuko stared at them almost fondly. He had started doing this exercise at the very end of the war in order to gain more coordination of some of his more difficult firebending moves as well as to improve in his concentration. He had done so plenty of times with Katara watching from the side throughout their marriage—though he had done it more out of showing off to her than anything else since he had mastered this particular training exercise years before.

 

And now he needed to concentrate. He needed to win.

 

 _No way in hell am I allowing Aang to take Katara away from me!_ he growled in his head.

 

Zuko parted his legs slightly and planted his feet firmly on the ground as he inhaled and exhaled deeply in meditation while crossing his arms in front of him. He concentrated in bringing his inner fire to his hands, willing it to gather at the tip of his fingers until they began to glow. His golden eyes snapped open as he swiftly uncrossed his arms and slashed them upward, summoning two blazing fire whips to his hands that curled a couple of feet above his head.

 

The crowd gasped in awe while Chen and the rest of the noblemen gaped in disbelief.

 

Katara's breath hitched as she grasped at her chest with wide eyes.

 

 _The fire whips!_ she mentally gasped, _But how? Only Zuko knew how to make them this thin and wield them so easily!_

 

They watched as the masked man rapidly brought his hands holding the fiery whips down. Two earsplitting cracks were heard throughout the arena as the tips of the fire whips landed on the stone floor, leaving a scorch mark behind, before he raised his right fire whip and brought it down on one log followed by the left on the second log until the four logs split it vertical halves. They stared in shock as all four logs fell apart in even halves, not even a trace of smoke rose from where the fire had touched them.

 

The mysterious man again raised the fire whips high in the air, the blazing whips burning brightly against the background of the blue sky, as he spun in place and slashed four times, the whips swirling powerfully out around his tall form. As he completed his fast twist, the masked man brought his arms out and crouched low on one knee, dispersing the fire whips as quickly as he had summoned them to his hands while his body faced toward the dais.

 

The crowd was silent at the magnificent display, but they looked at the now calm man in bewilderment, before they all let out a gasp in unison. Behind him, almost in slow motion, the fifth and thicker log fell in four large, circular pieces to the ground.

 

There was a moment of complete silence before the crowd erupted into delighted cheers. The masked man gracefully stood up from the ground to his full height and the crowd cried out wildly while the gong followed in their praise. Off to the side below the stairs leading to the dais, Aang gaped in incredulity before he growled low in anger.

 

Katara slowly rose from her seat with a hand raised to her lips as she stared wide-eyed at the mysterious masked man that seemed to be looking straight at her. Her heart pounded in her chest and she held her breath when she saw him raise a hand behind his head before he slowly removed his mask to reveal his face. She was unaware of the loud gasp that came from the crowd, Chen and the rest of her 'suitors', and the council members as she stared ahead.

 

Her heart stopped for a second before it began to beat rapidly in her chest. There, in the middle of the platform before her, stood her husband, Zuko, proud, strong, and handsome as ever and he was looking only at her with those piercing, golden eyes of his she loved to stare at and a smile on those lips of his she loved so much to kiss. She took a step forward, but she was afraid that perhaps the spirits were playing a trick on her.

 

"Zuko?" Katara breathed timidly and yet hopefully.

 

The entire arena grew quiet once again at her softly spoken exclamation. Katara took another step forward as tears threatened to spill from her eyes until he smiled at her.

 

"Zuko!" she cried out happily as she left the dais and raced down the long flight of stairs. Clutching desperately at her dress, she raised the hem a bit so she would not trip in her haste to reach her husband, while she ignored the tears that were flowing down freely from her blue eyes.

 

"Katara!" Zuko shouted in return as he dropped his mask and sprinted toward her with all the speed he possessed.

 

Iroh and Toph smiled and the audience cheered as they watched as both long lost lovers raced toward one another before the Fire Lady jumped into the arms of the Fire Lord they thought had died and he embraced her tightly to him.

 

Katara wrapped her arms tightly around Zuko's neck as Zuko encircled her body with his arms and lifted her close to his chest. They embraced each other tightly as if they were afraid the other would disappear, while Katara continued to cry into his neck. The only thing that held their attention was each other.

 

"Zuko, you're back. You returned, you returned," Katara chanted joyfully through her tears, "I can't believe you're finally here! I'm so happy! I missed you _so_ much it hurt! Oh, Zuko, Zuko!"

 

"I know. I missed you so much, too, my love," Zuko told her softly.

 

He pulled slightly away, and cradling her cheek in his hand, he lifted her face so that they could see each other's eyes and he smiled lovingly at her while she looked at him adoringly.

 

"I promised you I would return to your arms, Katara," he reminded her fervently, "I always keep my promises."

 

He then drew her small body close to his tall frame and smashed his lips to her soft ones, kissing her deeply and lovingly. Katara sighed contentedly into his mouth, and wrapping her arms around his neck, she wound her fingers through his short, dark hair. They felt like their hearts were about to burst into flames at the joy they were feeling at the moment. They embraced each other tightly, almost desperately, as the longing they had felt for so long burst free like a dam and consumed their every nerve until they were panting hard against each other's mouths.

 

The sound of the crowd erupting into cheers and encouraging shouts brought them back to reality and they pulled back when they realized that almost the entire country was watching them as they practically shredded their clothes. Zuko grinned as he wrapped one arm around Katara's slim waist and pulled her to his side while Katara buried her blushing face to his chest.

 

"I will stop for now, Katara, before I end up taking you right here," Zuko growled huskily into her hair as he squeezed her hip, "I don't want anybody to see what only _my_ eyes are allowed to admire."

 

"Then I suggest we end this whole 'competition' farce right now," Katara replied to him coyly as she lifted her head to smile at him.

 

Zuko smirked at her and opened his mouth to reply, but he stopped when he felt someone punch him hard on his arm. With a sharp remark on his tongue, Zuko looked down only to smile when he realized it was a grinning Toph.

 

"Gods, Sparky," the short earthbender drawled sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Took you long enough."


	16. Chapter 16

Zuko scowled down at the grinning short earthbender, but his attention immediately fell once again on Katara as he felt her give him a squeeze. Eyes softening, he looked down at his wife who smiled at him before she turned her gaze up to the dais. Zuko followed her line of sight and a small smile touched his lips as he saw his uncle looking down at them with the widest smile he had ever seen on his old uncle's slightly wrinkled face. Iroh gave him a brief nod before he raised both his arms up to gather the roaring crowd's attention.

 

"Your eyes do not deceive you, my friends," Iroh called out loudly, "Fire Lord Zuko is not dead, he is standing before us alive and well, and he has returned to us!"

 

The Fire Nation citizens’ cries of shock and amazement continued to resound throughout the entire arena, while the noblemen sitting on the benches and the council members standing a few feet behind the proud uncle of the once proclaimed deceased Fire Lord looked on with disbelief written on their faces.

 

"As you have all seen today," Iroh continued, "Fire Lord Zuko has once again proven to be worthy of being called our Fire Lord and has proven worthy of being the husband of Fire Lady Katara!"

 

The retired general turned to regard the trembling council members behind him with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Isn’t that so, councilmen?" he asked.

 

The men just stare at him with wide eyes before they immediately agreed in rushed exclamations when they felt the hard glare Fire Lord Zuko aimed at them. Enlai, the head of the council, stepped up nervously and had to clear his throat a couple of times to get the courage to speak.

 

"For winning today's competition, we, the Court Council, reinstate the title of Fire Lord to Zuko!" Enlai began and had to wait a few seconds for the crowd to calm down from shouting before continuing, "We also proclaim Fire Lord Zuko as the rightful husband to Fire Lady Katara!"

 

Katara's heart raced in her chest in happiness and she wrapped her arms even tighter around Zuko, her husband and the only man she loved and wanted. As if he knew what his wife was thinking, Zuko ran a hand down her back and placed a deep kiss on her lips when she raised her head to look at him.

 

"Save it for your room, you two," Toph piped in dryly.

 

Zuko reluctantly pulled away from Katara's sweet lips and glanced at the blind young woman with a small smirk.

 

"Oh, I plan to," Zuko replied as he looked back down at Katara with heated eyes, "Very soon and for a very long time."

 

A deep blush spread across Katara's cheeks before she grinned at him.

 

"I sure hope so, my lord," she teased.

 

Zuko hummed at her, but he was unable to respond for the council members were speaking again above the roar of the crowd.

 

"Fire Lord Zuko must be prepared for the formal coronation ceremony," Enlai again spoke up as he turned to his fellow council members before he once again looked back down at the young couple still held in each other's arms in the middle of the arena, "There will be no wedding ceremony since Lady Katara is already married to Fire Lord Zuko…" he trailed off as he turned to ask what the other members thought.

 

"There is no need for a coronation ceremony," Zuko interrupted in an impassive tone, "I have traveled long distances to return to my home and I am tired. I wish only to be renamed Fire Lord and reclaim my rightful place on the throne."

 

His stoic features then turned hard as his icy glare intensified upon the Council members.

 

"There is much we have to discuss, councilmen," he stated, "And I order for you to summon the noblemen who have participated in this…competition to the meeting room immediately after this."

 

A shiver of apprehension ran down the spine of the older men at the icy tone of their lord and they had a feeling what such a discussion was going to be about. It was most likely centered on the young woman wrapped protectively and possessively in the Fire Lord's arms.

 

"Of course, my lord," Jian was the one to finally speak since Enlai seemed to have difficulty uttering a single word.

 

Zuko gave a curt nod as he stepped slightly away from Katara before he wrapped one of her arms around his. He began to lead them toward the long flight of stairs with Toph following behind, but Katara held onto him and he looked at her with a confused frown.

 

"Your injuries need to be seen to first, Zuko," Katara told him with concern as her eyes landed on a small bruise that had formed in his arm where her own arm was resting at.

 

Zuko smiled down at her and his heart seemed to expand at the concerned and loving way Katara looked at him. All the times he had been in pain in the past couple of months would have been nothing if only Katara had been by his side. Zuko touched her cheek. All he wanted to do at the moment was scoop Katara in his arms, race to their bedchambers, throw her down on their bed, and ravish her completely. He mentally shook his head and cleared his throat.

 

"Don't worry, I will, once everything had been settled," he promised her, both to her concern and his desire.

 

Katara again frowned at him, and she really much wanted to make him sit down so she could heal him, but she did not want to make him look bad or weak in front of his people, so she gave a small sigh and allowed him to lead her toward the dais. They held onto each other as if one or the other would all of the sudden disappear from their side.

 

Once they finally reached the top, Zuko let Katara go briefly as his uncle came up to embrace him.

 

"Congratulations, my nephew," Iroh told him proudly, "I knew you would have succeeded this day. And now you can once again reclaim everything that belongs to you."

 

Zuko saw his uncle glance with a grin at Katara, who blushed, and he smiled as he turned to look at her before he once again held onto her hand.

 

"Thank you, Uncle," he said as he gave Katara's hand a light squeeze.

 

"My lord," Enlai spoke up after the small reunion was over, "We ask that you step up to the Fire Lord's throne here so we can crown you."

 

Zuko nodded and stood patiently as his uncle step behind him and quickly tied his short hair in a topknot before placing on him a simple formal robe Iroh had asked Jiao to bring. He smiled his thanks to his uncle before Zuko gave his wife's smaller hand another squeeze before he let go. Katara held onto his fingers for a few more seconds before she reluctantly allowed him to move forward. She step back to stand with Iroh and Toph and she smiled when her uncle-in-law gave her shoulder a small squeeze and her best friend grinned at her.

 

In a few measured strides, Zuko reached the Fire Lord's throne and turned around to regard the cheering people, his people, waving their arms and shouting excitedly as they stared at him. He gave them a brief smile before he gracefully took a seat on the large, elaborate chair. He was not wearing any highly wrought, formal robes, he was sure his topknot was a bit sloppy, he was a bit dirty from fighting, and there was not going to be a long ceremony just like the first time he was crowed Fire Lord almost seven years ago, but he did not mind for all he wanted was to get this over with so he could find some rest and be with Katara.

 

Enlai and Jian, his top advisors, came forward and bowed before him. Once they straightened, Enlai turned to the other man who held an opulent, golden box, and with respectful movements, he opened it before he carefully extracted the Fire Lord's golden crown. Zuko eyed the fire crown in Enlai's hands and was reminded of the one he used to have and lost at sea.

 

Jian closed the box and with another bow moved away to stand with the other Court Council members while Enlai step up behind Zuko sitting on the large throne. The head of the council raised his hands above Zuko's head. The golden fire crown gleamed brightly under the bright rays of the afternoon sun.

 

"We, the Court Council," Enlai began in a loud voice, "once again proclaim you, Zuko, Fire Lord to our great nation! May your reign be just and glorious and may Agni smile down upon you and your line!"

 

Enlai lowered his hands and carefully pinned the fire crown on Zuko's topknot while the crowd erupted into loud cheers. Toph pumped a fist in the air and Iroh laughed joyfully. Katara enthusiastically clapped her hands while a large smile stretched her lips as her eyes remained fixed upon her handsome husband. All her waiting and struggles have paid off now that her love had once again returned to her.

 

Zuko felt his heart swell with exhilaration and pride as the weight of the fire crown settled on his head while his family and his people cheered for him. He felt as if the sun give a small pulse of energy and Zuko lifted his head to gaze at the burning orb settled on the blue sky.

 

 _I have fulfilled my promise as I said I would, Agni my lord,_ Zuko thought as he continued to stare at the sun, _Now our country and my wife are safe._

 

He was not at all surprised when he heard a smooth and yet rumbling chuckle resound in his head and Zuko was sure the Agni was proud of him. Zuko looked away from the sun to gaze at his wife who was smiling at him with shiny, blue eyes.

 

"I give you our Fire Lord!" Enlai continued as he raised his arms before him, "Fire Lord Zuko!"

 

“Long live Fire Lord Zuko!” the crowd cheered as Zuko rose from his seat to stand regally before them, the fire crown glinting brightly on his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Forgotten for the moment, the young Avatar stood off to the side near the exit of the grand arena. Aang watched with disbelief and anger as Zuko turned away from the cheering crowd after he was crowed Fire Lord and quickly made his way toward Katara who flung herself at him. Zuko caught her and twirled her around while everybody laughed and cheered at the happy scene. It made his stomach twist and his heart ache.

 

This was not the way things were supposed to be. He was supposed to marry Katara! She was supposed to love him and she was supposed to live happily ever after with him not Zuko! He just could not understand how all his wishes have been destroyed. Zuko was supposed to be dead. How was it that he was alive? And why after all this time did he finally show up?

 

Aang watched with narrowed, gray eyes and clenched, tattooed hands as Zuko once again kissed Katara's lips. A sharp pain went through his chest as he watched the way Katara looked up at Zuko lovingly while Zuko looked down to gaze tenderly at her joyous face.

 

Hands clenched so tightly that they began to tremble, the young airbender had the urge to race toward them, throw Zuko back, and take Katara away, but he held back. His tensed body slumped as Aang finally realized that he never had a chance at winning Katara's heart for she had already given it all to Zuko.

 

With one final look at the couple, Aang turned away and headed out the doors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The other noblemen at the benches aligning one of the walls sat in disbelief as they all stared in horror and shock at the Fire Lord they had all thought was dead, but instead was standing before them on the dais alive and whole, a powerful aura emitting from his impressive form.

 

They wondered how Zuko managed to survive and why it had taken him all this time to make an appearance. But they mainly wondered if he had been hiding amongst them for some time and thus was able to hear everything they had said about the throne and the Fire Lady. This brought a fear to their hearts and they wondered what was going to happen to them now.

 

Sitting amongst the frightened and shocked noblemen, Chen watched as Fire Lord Zuko held on tightly to Fire Lady Katara while he placed another kiss on her smiling lips as she wrapped her arms around him. He continued to watch the blissful couple until they began to make their way through the large doors before he looked down to see his shaking hands. Now he understood why Lady Katara had not acknowledged any of his advances and why she did not want to remarry and did everything in her power to stall the marriage to another. Chen was positive that she had somehow known her husband was still alive. How repulsed she must have felt at their relentless pursuit of her hand.

 

Chen now found it understandable when 'Nobleman Li' had been so protective of Lady Katara and fought for the honor and integrity of Fire Lord Zuko's name when Aang had unknowingly began to insult him. He also understood why the disguised man had asked him so many questions about his intentions for the competition. Chen wondered what the Fire Lord must have felt when he had confessed that he held a strong affection for Lady Katara and Chen was almost afraid to know what thoughts had run in the silent man's head. He had a feeling that Fire Lord Zuko would not be merciful to any of them for trying to take his throne, but most importantly, for trying to take his wife away from him.

 

The young man was brought out of his distressed thoughts and he looked up as a couple of guards came up to them. The other noblemen shifted nervously in their spots, though they tried to hide it by straightening their backs and lifting their chins in the air.

 

"Fire Lord Zuko has ordered for your presence in the meeting room," one of the guards informed in a gruff voice as he looked at them all with a hard gaze.

 

"What? What for?" one of the nobleman spoke up.

 

"The only thing you should know right now is that our lord wishes for you all to meet him in the throne room immediately," the guard responded gruffly.

 

A few of the noblemen tried to refuse and leave, but some of the guards quickly blocked their paths and herded them back toward the other fearful noblemen still sitting down on the stone benches.

 

"I suggest you heed the Fire Lord's wishes in compliance or we will have to restrain you and force you to walk," the guard warned them, "We must not keep our lord waiting."

 

Chen stood up slowly as he gazed down at the black and red mask he still had in his possession before he looked back at the large guard.

 

"I am ready to see what Fire Lord Zuko wants with us," Chen spoke up in a calm tone.

 

The guard nodded as he turned and began to lead the way. With a small sigh, Chen tucked the mask into his waist belt before he followed after him. The other noblemen watched him go with disbelieving sneers before they, too, followed after them with the other guards bringing up the rear. The group exited the large arena where the people were still celebrating and talking enthusiastically of the firebending tournament and the surprising turn of events at knowing Fire Lord Zuko was alive. They walked through the temporary empty streets in silence until they finally arrived at the entrance to the magnificent Fire Nation Palace.

 

Chen looked around the place where he had spent the last couple of months in and another dreadful sigh escaped him while he ignored the frightened grumbles coming from the other noblemen. He briefly wondered what had happened to Avatar Aang and where he had gone. They continued walking down the silent corridors of the palace as they got closer to the meeting room. Chen was now positive that Fire Lord Zuko had summoned them because he planned to punish them all for what they had done. Chen could not blame him and he had come to terms with whatever the Fire Lord unleashed on them.

 

He just hoped that maybe one day Fire Lord Zuko could find it in himself to forgive him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The few council members walked silently and nervously behind their lord they had once thought of as dead as he led them, his wife, General Iroh and Lady Bei Fong swiftly along the palace's golden corridors with an expressionless face. The only time his facial features would change, mainly into a soft expression, was when the young lord would glance down at his beautiful young wife walking closely beside him when she would touch his arm and smile at him to calm him down. It was now that the councilmen could see that they had been irrevocably wrong when they had tried to force their lady to remarry when it was so obvious to see the love she shared with her first and only husband, and they feared what the future held for them for their transgressions.

 

The group finally arrived before the two large doors leading into the throne room and they waited as two guards opened them before bowing to their lord with a mixture of awe and bewilderment as he went through, followed by the rest.

 

Without pausing in his determined stride, Zuko made his way toward his throne on the empty dais with Katara still firmly attached to his side. Katara was about to pull away from him so she could sit on her respective spot as Fire Lady, but to her surprise, Zuko pulled her back to him.

 

"Don't leave my side, Katara," he whispered firmly with a small frown as he squeezed her waist.

 

Katara nodded, and with a small smile, Zuko led them both up the marble steps. If the councilmen did not agree with it, then they would have to deal with his displeasure. He had been separated from Katara for too long and the thought of her parting from him for just a second made his heart constrict painfully in his chest.

 

Once they finally reached the top of the grand dais, Zuko gracefully lowered himself upon the large cushion he had not presided over for almost over a year. He gently tugged Katara's wrist, smiling at her encouragingly when she looked at him nervously, until she arranged her elegant dress around herself and sat beside him tucked under his arm.

 

The wall of fire that had been extinguished ever since Zuko departed to stop the rebellion now sprang to life as Zuko raised the arm not holding Katara and exhaled deeply. The fire wall blazed fiercely and brightly, and Katara sighed happily at both the warmth the fire and Zuko's hard body provided that she had longed for and had gone without for far too long. Katara again felt tears of joy accumulate in her eyes as she once again realized that Zuko had finally come home, that he was fine, and that he was here with her.

 

Her husband seemed to have once again understood her feelings for he brought her closer to him and ran his hand up and down her arm in a comforting gesture. Katara looked up to smile at him with all the love and relief she was feeling and Zuko returned her smile with an intense look that conveyed his own feelings of love and longing he felt for her. Katara shivered and looked down as she leaned her head against his shoulder and lifted a hand to touch his broad chest where she could feel his beating heart under the simple robe. She was grateful that the fire wall provided some sort of cover for they were holding each other tightly like they always did in the privacy of their rooms.

 

If the advisors objected to having someone else, even the Fire Lady, also sitting on the Fire Lord's throne, they wisely kept it to themselves as they caught the angry glare of their lord they were able to make out from the flames, daring them to say anything and challenge him. Once every council member took their spots they waited nervously for the other group that was also summoned to make an appearance. A few minutes later, they all looked up as a few guards appeared, leading the grumbling noblemen into the room. Once every nobleman entered the meeting room, the doors were closed firmly behind them that it caused a few to jump. They looked around the room as if trying to find some way to escape, but the only way possible was climbing the high walls and leaping over the small windows at the top.

 

Their attention was caught when the blazing wall of fire flared for a moment and their eyes immediately landed on the intimidating shadowed form of the Fire Lord who sat regally on the throne with his Fire Lady at his side looking calmly down at them all. They gulped nervously. They were in awe and apprehension as the newly renamed Fire Lord stared at them with a stoic expression on his scarred face, dark shadows dancing across his sharp features and causing him to look even more daunting while sitting behind the raging wall of fire. They jumped again when the young lord's strong voice addressed them suddenly.

 

"Noblemen," Zuko began in a deceptively calm tone, "Take a seat."

 

At the order, the men immediately sat down at the cushions that were placed across the silent council members as they all waited to see what was going to happen and why they were all here. Chen watched as the Fire Lord held Lady Katara close to his side and the young man lowered his head as a small ache formed in his chest.

 

Silence permeated the air for a few minutes and it caused those sitting below the dais to squirm in their spots. Finally unable to take the unbearable silence, Enlai cleared his throat a couple of times before his voice was steady enough to address the Fire Lord.

 

"My lord, if I may?" the head advisor began. When Zuko gave him a nod he continued, "I would like to start by sincerely saying that we are pleased and overjoyed that you are indeed alive and have returned to us."

 

Zuko eyed him critically for a few seconds before he gave another curt nod, which encouraged the councilman to resume. Enlai cleared his throat one more time before he looked at his companions and then back to their young lord.

 

"But we are curious to know and we want to understand how it is that you managed to survive the storm that brought your flagship down, and why it is until now that you have finally made an appearance," Enlai inquire before he hastily added, "No form of disrespect and suspicion is intended, my lord."

 

"I understand why you ask me this," Zuko finally spoke, "And the reason why I have called you all to this meeting is so I can reveal to you what has happened to me these past months to have detained me to return to my wife and my duties to my country."

 

At his words, the noblemen tucked their chins to their chest as if to make themselves less noticeable, except for Chen who sat perfectly straight, though his eyes were lowered to show his remorse.

 

Zuko pressed Katara closer to his side to gain comfort in her presence as he prepared himself to recount the events that had happened to him for the past year—events that had been unpleasant and painful and that sometimes gave him nightmares which he would wake up from in a cold sweat. His wife seemed to have known what he was thinking for she grabbed his larger hand in hers, running soothing circles on his pale skin as she looked up at him to give him an encouraging smile. Zuko smiled gratefully down at her before he took a deep breath and commenced to narrate to them his tale of his long journey.

 

The young Fire Lord's voice took on a faraway tone as he began with the storm that brought down his ships and took the lives of his loyal crew, the trial he had to endure at the deserted island, the hunger and thirst he suffered as he floated in the ocean for days in search of help. He told them what happened when he came across the rebels which caused him to fall down from a high waterfall that injured him almost severely where he was later found by an Earth Kingdom woman that he later had to escape from. Katara frowned slightly at this part since Zuko was vague about it, but she remained quiet as she listened as Zuko continued. He told them about the carnivorous plant and the tiger-armadillo he came across with that had fatally wounded him.

 

"I had gotten an infection from the plant's poison and I had lost so much blood when the tiger-armadillo attack me that…" Zuko paused as his hold on Katara tightened a bit, "I died."

 

There was a collective gasp as they all stared incredulously up at the young man that was clearly alive before them. Chen found it hard to believe, but he knew that Fire Lord Zuko was an honorable man and would never lie. Toph gasped and brought her hand to her mouth as she turned her head in Iroh's direction. Iroh closed his eyes briefly and let out a deep sigh before he placed a comforting hand on Toph's slender shoulder

 

Katara felt a few tears begin to fall from her eyes and she pressed herself closer to Zuko at the painful thought that the man she loved above anything else had died all alone in the middle of an unknown part of the Earth Kingdom and she had not been there to help him, to comfort him. She tightened her hold on his hand and she pressed her face into his shoulder to hide her tears.

 

"It's okay, love," Zuko whispered against her hair as he ran a soothing hand along her back, "I'm here now. With you."

 

When Katara nodded against his shoulder, Zuko leveled his gaze back to the murmuring men below the dais. Once there was silence again he continued with his narrative.

 

"I know many of you are wondering how that could be if I'm standing before you now, alive," Zuko acknowledged the men's questioning looks with a nod, "The answer to your question is that once I found myself in the Spirit World, I did the impossible to find a way to return to the land of the living—"

 

"But how did you manage to do that?" one of the noblemen interrupted incredulously.

 

Zuko pressed his lips together as he tried to control his anger at being so rudely interrupted. Katara began to run her fingers along his palm to sooth his temper like she had done so many times before and she smiled when Zuko immediately relaxed to her touch like he always did.

 

Zuko again resumed his tale of his trials during his time in the Spirit World. He told them of how he encountered The Guardian, and with the Spirit's help, he began his new journey for a way to return to the mortal world. He recounted what he saw at the river of lava, what happened to him when he met the Spirit badger-mole and during his time inside the dark cave, to his meeting with Oma and Shu, and finally to what he saw once he reached the top of the red mountain.

 

"Once I passed The Guardian's final test," Zuko continued with a gleam in his eye, "I found out that he was actually someone else. Someone our great nation reveres above anything else."

 

"Who?" several of the men, including Chen, asked as they stared in complete fascination at the calm young lord sitting behind the burning wall of fire.

 

"None other than the God of Fire," Zuko began in a reverent tone, "Agni."

 

"Agni?" the whole room let out in a gasp.

 

"Yes, Agni revealed himself to me and told me that he had been watching me ever since I was born," Zuko told them confidently, "When I asked him why it was he did so, he revealed to me it was due to the fact that I was his descendant. He had faith in me that I would lead our country to greatness after the atrocities my past ancestors had committed. My descendants shall govern the Fire Nation to greatness just like my Lord Agni has planned since the beginning."

 

At his last line Zuko squeezed Katara's waist and he gave her a small grin when she blushed at him as the implication of his words registered in her mind.

 

"Do you actually expect us to believe this?" the same nobleman from before spoke up loudly, "This all sounds like a phony story to me! As if Agni actually spoke to you. Hmph!"

 

The outspoken man snapped his mouth shut and flinched when the fire wall flared and he cowered when the angry Fire Lord's golden eyes pierced right through him.

 

"You dare question the truth of my words? You dare question my honor, nobleman?" Zuko growled out lowly as the fire dance furiously before him.

 

His amber eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and the men all shuddered when his voice turned icy and dark.

 

"You have no idea of the things that I have been through. The hunger, the thirst, the cold, the humiliation…the loneliness," Zuko ground out as he pressed Katara closer to him when it seemed she had been about to defend him in front of the accusing man.

 

"You would not have been able to handle the pain I had suffered. You would not have survived. I did not give up even when it seemed that it was the best choice. I endured it all in order to return to my country. To return to _my_ wife! And what have you all done during this time?” he asked sardonically, “You barged into my home, ate my food, drank my wine, ordered my servants around, and tried to take _my_ wife for yourselves.”

 

His voice turned low and colder and the men shrank back from him.

 

"So who are you to call me a liar?” he growled, “Who are _you_ to question me?"

 

An uncomfortable silence settled over both the noblemen and the advisors at the powerful and fervent words the Fire Lord had spoken. Katara looked at Zuko in awe and adoration and she gazed intently at the way her husband's strong jaw was tightly clenched and his lips were pressed firmly together as he tried to compose himself. She found herself wishing that the meeting could be over quickly so she and Zuko could race to their rooms and he could find a better way to use those lips of his.

 

When Zuko again spoke, his voice was cool and emotionless as was his facial expression as he turned his piercing eyes at his advisors.

 

"Councilmen," Zuko addressed them coolly and the men cringed, "I am sure you have an idea as to why I have summoned you today."

 

He waited until they gave him hesitant nods.

 

"Although I can understand that you were concerned for the Fire Nation being without someone to guide it, I cannot forgive you for threatening my wife of dissolving the peace treaty between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe unless she… _remarried_ ," he growled out the last word angrily.

 

The arm that had been holding Katara's waist tightened and Katara knew that the idea still upset her husband, almost as much or even more than it did her. Zuko was, after all, very possessive when it came to her. A small smile spread across her face.

 

"But, my lord!" Enlai spoke up, "We just wanted to—"

 

Zuko quickly raised his hand up to silence the main council member.

 

"I know that it seemed like a good idea and it probably has been done the same way before, but I cannot forgive you for forcing her to choose a new husband when it was obvious she did not wish for one, especially when she did not grow up with the same ideas as we did," Zuko stated in a hard tone.

 

The Court Council members began to beg for both his and Katara's forgiveness and their pleas reached higher levels when the Fire Lord remained silent. Zuko glanced sideways at Katara to see what she thought and he sighed when Katara gave his hand a small squeeze as she smiled at the blubbering men.

 

Zuko again help up his hand to quiet them, and once he had their attention, he gave them all a very serious look.

 

"It will be hard for me to forget what you have done," he began stoically, "But I have decided to give you all a chance to redeem yourself since Fire Lady Katara and I know that your hearts had been in the right place. However," he continued quickly when the men began to thank them profusely, "You will have to work very hard to earn back my trust and goodwill."

 

"We will do everything in our power for it to be so," Enlai spoke up and bowed his head as did the rest of the advisors. They knew they had been lucky to have come out alive after the reputation of their lord's wrath, especially when it came to his beloved Water Tribe wife.

 

Zuko dismissed them with a curt nod before he turned his attention to the group of noblemen sitting on the other side of the room. His eyes narrowed dangerously and the fire wall flared a bit as his gaze landed on the trembling men who cowered at the angry glare he sent them. Except for the crackling of the fire, the large meeting room was eerily silent for a few minutes and it caused the noblemen to squirm nervously in their spots.

 

"As for you, noblemen," Zuko practically spat the last word, "While I was under my disguise during the tournament, I saw and heard enough of the reasons why you participated."

 

Again a dark silence followed his last words and the noblemen held their breaths in mounting fear. Chen tried to calm his apprehension as he waited to see what Fire Lord Zuko had planned for them.

 

"You did not have any intention of helping the Fire Nation. You only wished to gain power and wealth that came with being Fire Lord," Zuko continued coldly before his words turn fierce as he growled out, "And you coveted my wife even before the proper amount of time passed after my supposed death. There will be no way for you to redeem yourselves. I will not be merciful to you for your selfish desires."

 

Zuko paused and straightened higher in his seat as he leveled his piercing gaze to the blanching men before his voice turned hard and authoritative.

 

"For disrespecting my home and my wife, for trying to take what rightfully belongs to me and for wanting to take my wife away from me, I, Fire Lord Zuko, have decided to strip you all of your wealth and status as members of the Royal Court."

 

The men sprang to their feet in protest, their faces contorted with anger, fear, and humiliation.

 

"You cannot do this to us!" one screamed out.

 

"This is an outrage!" another shouted with a raised flaming fist, "Fire Lord or not, you have no right to do this to us!

 

With a loud bellow, the angry former nobleman charge toward the Fire Lord sitting at the dais, his hands lit in fire.

 

Katara gasped as the man threw a fireball at them and without thinking about it she threw herself onto Zuko as if she wanted to protect him with her own body. But Zuko had quickly shifted her protectively behind him as he raised his palm and easily extinguished the feeble attack.

 

Toph and Iroh sprang into action and blocked the enraged man's path. The earthbender stomped her foot and the ground tremble, causing the man to fall to the ground with a curse. A few guards quickly raced over to the shouting man and subdued him when it seemed he was about to charge toward the Fire Lord with fire in his hands again.

 

Chen sat back down after it seemed Lady Katara's life was no longer in danger and he watched with a deep frown as the entire room erupted into chaos as some of the noblemen demanded Zuko changed his mind while others tried to plead with him to reconsider. They all shouted at each other, accused the advisors that it was their idea, which the councilmen shouted in return that they had no selfish wishes like they did, while the guards tried to force them all to calm down.

 

Katara ignored what was going on around her as all her attention was on her husband. After she was sure he was okay, she latched herself onto Zuko, her arms wrapping tightly around his firm torso, and her body began to tremble as relief washed over her. She placed a soft kiss to his clothed chest as she tried to suppress the tears that wanted to escape her eyes. The thought that Zuko could have been hurt again after all he had went through pained her. She would do everything in her power that he never suffered ever again.

 

Zuko briefly tuned out what the men were shouting about as he focused his entire attention to his trembling wife, taking her into his arms and running soothing circles on her back as he whispered words of endearment into her ear. Even though he found it pleasing that Katara loved him so much to even risk her safety for him, it angered him that the nobleman almost hurt her to get to him. Zuko again looked over at the arguing men and he narrowed his eyes at the man that had attacked them. He was currently being held down by some of his guards and Zuko vowed to make him pay.

 

"Enough!" Zuko thundered, effectively making the men shut their mouths by the commanding sound of his voice and the roaring fire wall before him that made them flinch back.

 

"Instead of arguing with me, you should be grateful for my leniency!" he growled at them as he continue to gently hold Katara in his embrace, "You should be thanking me that I decided not to kill you all much the same way I ended the life of that despicable Fu!" he ground out. "If you continued to disobey me, if any of you try to harm my wife ever again… _I will kill you_."

 

His last words resounded throughout the opulent room and the men froze in fear at the threat. One look into the enraged face of the scarred Fire Lord and they knew he would keep his promise and not hesitate to end their lives.

 

"Guards," Zuko called out in a deceivingly cool tone.

 

"Yes, my lord?" the main guard stepped forward and bowed down on one knee, his fist to the ground.

 

"Escort…these men outside the palace walls and make sure they vacate their estates by the end of the week," Zuko ordered calmly.

 

"As you wish, my lord," the guard responded as he stood up and began to give out orders to his men.

 

Katara looked up from Zuko's strong chest and her eyes darted among the scowling men until they landed on Chen. She saw that the nobleman that had helped her so much and was almost like a friend to her was walking away to stand with the others. She looked up at her husband and placed a gentle hand on his chest to get his attention.

 

"Zuko," she called out softly.

 

Zuko looked down at her with a concerned frown.

 

"What is it, Katara?"

 

"Please spare Nobleman Chen the same fate you have brought upon the rest. They deserved it, but he does not," she told him quietly. She tried to explain to him, but Zuko placed a thumb on her lips and smiled gently at her.

 

"I know," he responded, "I have already decided what to do with him."

 

Before Katara could ask him what he meant by that, Zuko looked away from her.

 

"Nobleman Chen," Zuko called out impassively.

 

Chen stiffened at the sound of his name being called by the Fire Lord whom he had met as his new friend, Li. He could hear the men murmuring around him, but Chen ignored them as he turned so he could face toward the wall of fire.

 

"Step closer, Nobleman Chen," Zuko told him calmly.

 

Chen immediately made his way forward as the men continued to murmur amongst themselves. Once he finally reached the fire wall, Chen bowed down to one knee before the royal couple, fist to the ground, as he waited anxiously to hear what the Fire Lord had to say. He gratefully bowed his head down for it still brought an ache to his chest to see Fire Lady Katara wrapped so protectively and lovingly in her husband's arms.

 

"I came to know a few things about you, Noblemen Chen, as I disguised myself as Li," Zuko began slowly. "Though I admit I can't accept them, I came to understand your reasons as to why you have decided to participate in the competition to win the throne as well as…Lady Katara's hand," he cleared his throat uncomfortably and Chen tensed.

 

"But I know that you are an honorable man," Zuko continued after a while, "My uncle has told me that you have protected my wife against Fu and for that I will be eternally grateful to you for she means everything to me."

 

Zuko paused briefly to again press Katara closer to his side and Katara smiled happily as she gave him a small squeeze. Chen frowned slightly as he continued to wait for his fate.

 

"Nobleman Chen," Zuko again spoke up, "For protecting my wife I have decided to spare you from the same punishment the rest of the nobleman have brought upon themselves and I will gift you with many gifts and honors to your family. I am sure they will help in your father's business as well as help you gain forgiveness from a certain noblewoman."

 

Chen's head snapped up and he stared at the Fire Lord in surprise while the other nobleman began to protest quietly. Chen saw the amused gleam in the young lord's eyes and he flushed at the reminder of the noblewoman that had loved him for so long. He could somehow recognize his friend Li beneath the Fire Lord's stoic mask and a grateful smile appeared on his face.

 

"I…I do not know what to say," Chen began as he bowed his head, "But I thank you, my lord."

 

Zuko gave a nod before he glanced at Katara who was smiling broadly at him.

 

"It was my wife who also pleaded that you be spared," Zuko confessed.

 

Chen shifted uneasily before he finally lifted his head to give Katara a small and friendly smile.

 

"I thank you as well, my lady," he said sincerely.

 

Katara gave him a smile and Chen quickly looked away before he made the Fire Lord think he was ogling his wife. He will need a bit of time to be able to forget his affections for the beautiful Fire Lady, but he was sure that he would succeed for it seemed his destiny laid elsewhere.

 

Zuko turned his attention to the grumbling men near the entrance and he raised a dark eyebrow.

 

"Guards," he intoned.

 

The guards straightened and they again started to usher the disgraced noblemen out of the meeting room and outside the palace walls. Zuko addressed the remaining guards and ordered for a few to escort Noblemen Chen to his home. Chen bowed and took one last glance at the royal couple before he walked out of the room followed by two guards.

 

Katara watched him go before she returned her full attention to her husband with a smile on her lips. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was looking intently into her eyes. A small tremor went through her when he began to run his fingers down her spine and Zuko smirked at her immediate reaction to his touch. He leaned down to whisper in her ear and Katara had to bite her lip to keep from moaning at his warm breath.

 

"How about we retire to our rooms, my wife?" Zuko asked her fervently.

 

"I say that is a good idea, my dear husband," Katara replied with a grin of her own.

 

Zuko's golden eyes gleamed as they continued to stare down at her blue orbs. He stood up and offered her his arm, which she immediately took, before he pulled her to her feet. He held her close to his side as they began to descend the white, marble steps. Zuko parted the wall of fire before them and he was pleased that Katara did not even flinch at the heat as they stepped through.

 

"My lord," Jian's voice brought them back down to reality.

 

Zuko suppressed a growl as he looked away from Katara to raise an impatient eyebrow at the advisors who were still sitting on the cushions. Jian seemed to shrink at the look aimed his way so Enlai took a careful step forward.

 

"Fire Lord Zuko," Enlai cleared his throat timidly, "We know that you must be wishing to…uh…rest, but there are many very important matters that you need to see to ever since you…disappeared."

 

Zuko's shoulders seemed to slump for a second before he straightened himself out. He had traveled through many hardships to return to his duties in the Fire Nation and he planned on keeping the promise he had made to Agni to protect his country. For now his personal wants had to wait for a moment. Even though all he wanted to do was throw Katara over his shoulder and run to their rooms.

 

"Yes. I understand," Zuko finally said as he gave the council members a small nod.

 

When they looked away to give him some privacy with his lady, Zuko turned to Katara who was frowning at him. He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers before he pressed them to her pouting lips.

 

"Go to our rooms, Katara, and wait for me there," he told her gently.

 

"No!" Katara replied stubbornly as she shook her head at him, "I don't want to leave you so soon! Not after you've been away from me for so long!"

 

"Hush, my love. Do not worry," he reassured her softly as he stared deeply into her sapphire depths, "I will return to you as soon as I can. I promise."

 

Katara held onto him for a moment longer before she finally stepped away from him—slowly, as if afraid he was going to disappear from her life as soon as she let go. Zuko understood how she felt for it was the same thing for him so he gave her a quick kiss to her lips as a promise that they will continue later.

 

"Do not worry, Niece," Iroh's cheerful voice reached them, "I'll keep an eye on Zuko."

 

"Come on, Sugar Queen," Toph piped in as she grabbed Katara's arm and began to lead her away, "As soon as the meeting's over, Sparky will probably trip over his own feet to get to your rooms."

 

"Toph," Zuko warned.

 

But the blind earthbender ignored his tone and laughed as she continued to lead Katara away who had a small smile on her face. Zuko scowled at his uncle when Iroh chuckled behind his sleeve before the young man returned his gaze to his wife. They held each other's gaze until the doors were closed behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For a few hours, Zuko diligently went over all the important issues that needed to be looked after and he listened patiently to all the reports his advisors presented him. There were so many things that needed his attention, so many problems that needed to be solved. He understood why the council members had been desperate to appoint a new Fire Lord after his 'death'. There were so many things that have been left unsettled or neglected since only the Fire Lord had the power to make the decisions concerning those problems, and so, Zuko dutifully went over them one by one. He told his advisors to send letters of his return to every person of power in the other nations. He especially made it his top priority to personally write a letter to Chief Hakoda with a sincere apology and a promise to visit the Southern Water Tribe with Katara in a few months.

 

But when the day began to move to night and the council members began to press more things onto him, Zuko finally had had enough.

 

"Councilmen," Zuko interrupted quickly when another of the men stood up to talk, "I know there are many things that I have to catch up to, many things that need to be settled, but I have just returned home, I am tired, and all I want is to rest and spend time with my wife."

 

The advisors paused in whatever they were doing as if they had just realized it. They exchanged looks amongst each other before they smiled and nodded at the weary Fire Lord sitting on the throne. A break was the least they could give to their lord after all he had been through, and besides, they did not want to give him more reason to dislike them by keeping him away from his beloved.

 

"Yes, of course, my lord," Enlai was the one to speak up, "We will continue in three days, if my lord wishes it."

 

Zuko gave him a grateful nod before he stood up from the elaborate cushion that made up his throne. Though he did not show it, his back was a bit stiff from sitting in the same position for so long and he knew that it would take a while for him to readjust to sitting in the same spot for hours instead of running around through the countryside. Zuko swiftly descended the stairs and gracefully parted the flames as he went through. He nodded at his uncle, who grinned at him as he passed. Zuko did not spare the men a second glance as the doors were opened and he exited the meeting room for all his focus was on getting to his rooms so he could gaze upon Katara again. Even being apart from her for the last few hours was torture.

 

Two of his guards loyally step up behind him and they quietly made their way down the opulent golden corridors of the palace. Zuko had to control himself from running all the way to his royal bedchambers he shared with Katara and instead looked around fondly at his home. It had been such a long time since he had gazed upon it that it almost brought tears to his eyes, but he quickly composed himself before he made himself look like a fool before his men. When they came upon the hall where the portraits of his past ancestors hung in huge tapestries and paintings, Zuko paused and dismissed his guards. They hesitated for a moment, but he told them he wished to be alone, so they bowed and reluctantly left.

 

Zuko turned around and strode into the empty hall. He gazed briefly at the portraits on the walls since he had seen them so many times before. When he came upon the images of Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai, Zuko took some time to look at them as he remembered their encounter in the Spirit World before he looked away and moved further down the corridor.

 

He paused before the last portrait since he had never seen it before and he was surprise to realize it was actually the mourning blanket Katara had to weave, the one his uncle had explained to him Katara had used as a way to stall for time until his return. Zuko studied it carefully and he was amazed at the skill his wife possessed to have created such a beautiful piece of art that depicted events of his life, but he knew that it must have been very difficult for her to complete it. Zuko took another moment to gaze at the magnificent blanket before he continued on his way. Even though it was beautiful, Zuko wanted to take it down since he was not dead and did not planned to be for a very long time. He wondered what Katara would want to do with it.

 

The thought of his wife brought a feeling of warmth to his heart and a flare of heat to his body. He could not wait to have Katara in his arms again, make love to her sweet and welcoming body, feel her soft skin with his fingers, touch her lips with his, hear her voice and the sound of her beating heart in his ear. He finally made it to the Royal Family Wing and Zuko quickened his already long strides as his need to see Katara grew.

 

A breeze blew by just as Zuko passed by one corridor and his pace slowed before he paused completely. His hands clenched into tight fists and he pressed his lips tightly together.

 

"Aang," he called out coolly.

 

Zuko placed an impassive mask over his features before he turned around just as Aang stepped away from the shadows of the narrow corridor with an expressionless face. They stood facing each other for a short moment as they critically eyed the differences they could see had appeared since the last time they had seen each other almost seven years ago. Once it seemed they had finished evaluating each other, their eyes met and neither was surprised to see the anger and resentment reflected in both their eyes. Zuko clenched his jaw while Aang tightened his hold on his staff.

 

"If I had not heard you tell your story of your…journey I would not have believed you were really alive," Aang began, his usual pleasant voice marked with a bit of bitterness.

 

Zuko raised a dark eyebrow at the younger man.

 

"You were listening by the windows in the throne room," Zuko stated, his own voice void of any emotion.

 

"Yep," Aang replied simply.

 

Again silence fell on them as the tension grew to almost unbearable levels. Aang brought his staff down and shifted to one side and Zuko did the same as they continued to glare silently at each other.

 

"It really should not have surprised me that you waited until I 'died' so you could try to steal Katara away from me again," Zuko spoke up in a hard tone as his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

 

Aang narrowed his gray eyes and he gritted his teeth as he shifted his stance.

 

"If you hadn't intervened, Katara would have chosen me all those years ago!" the young airbender shouted angrily.

 

Zuko's glare intensified and a spark flew from his lips as his temper surfaced at Aang's words.

 

"That could have been so, but the point is that Katara chose me," Zuko growled out, his golden eyes gleaming in his anger. "I am not going to allow anybody, not even the Avatar, to take her from me."

 

Aang hissed and his grip on his wooden staff tightened so much that his fingers turned white. His body trembled in his fury while air swirled around his form, causing his monk robes to flutter around him. Zuko picked up the hostility coming out of Aang's aura and the young firebender instinctively shifted into a fighting stance.

 

"You should have remained dead," Aang spoke in a deathly whisper.

 

"If it's a fight you want, then I will accept the challenge only after I have seen Katara. Then I will make you see once and for all that Katara is _mine_ ," Zuko growled low in his throat.

 

The soft breeze that had been accumulating around Aang rose in intensity that it made tapestries and curtains swirl wildly about, caused the torches along the walls to flicker, and brought an eerie howling sound into the narrow corridor. At Zuko's words, Aang felt his simmering anger boil to high levels, but he managed to calm himself down. The wind died down as the young Avatar relaxed his aggressive stance.

 

"Even though I wish a fight with you could win me Katara's love…I now see that she will…always choose…you," Aang gritted out.

 

Zuko's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Aang as if to make sure that he had heard correctly. He relaxed in his fighting stance slightly as he frowned down at the younger man.

 

"What?" he said incredulously.

 

Aang glared at him heatedly as his hold on the wooden staff tightened again.

 

"Even though I hate to admit it," he hissed out, "I have come to realize that Katara will never look at me the way she looks at you."

 

Zuko could see that beneath the anger in Aang's words was an intense sadness and pain. He understood now what Aang was feeling for he would have felt the same had their roles been reversed. His tense stance relaxed completely as he stared at Aang with a cool expression on his face.

 

"It had never been my intension of hurting you and taking Katara away from you like you always accuse me of," Zuko said sincerely, "but I fell in love with Katara and I was not going to keep it a secret from her and I was not about to let her get away from me."

 

"I know that now," Aang replied, "but that still doesn't stop me from loving her."

 

Zuko again clenched his jaw as a deep frown appeared on his face while Aang looked at him with a raised chin. They remained silent as they each tried to gather their thoughts. A deep resentment had grown between them as the years went by after that disastrous day they had seen each other last and it was difficult for both young men not to attack each other until one of them was severely injured. The tension again grew to unbearable levels as they again glared at one another across the corridor.

 

"I will fight with everything I am for Katara," Zuko finally spoke as his voice turned as hard as steel, "I will not allow anything to take her from me. Nothing will ever separate us. Not even death was able to do so. Katara loves me and I love her and that is how it is going to be for the rest of our lives."

 

Aang's body shook and he opened his mouth to deny it, but he quickly shut it closed and straightened himself. He was done lying to himself. He could no longer be blind to the fact that Katara would always love Zuko and she would never leave him or stop loving him even after death. Though it hurt him to think about it, Aang knew Katara will only be happy by Zuko's side and nobody else's—not even his.

 

Aang took a deep breath before he let it out slowly. He looked away briefly before he again locked glares with Zuko.

 

"I have decided to leave the Fire Nation. There are many other places that need my help. As much as I want Katara and love her," Aang began and ignored the growl Zuko sent his way, "I want her happiness much more."

 

Zuko remained silent as Aang's meaning settled between them. He understood that Aang was acknowledging that Katara could only be happy with him and Aang understood that Zuko would do the impossible for it to be so. The tension between them seemed to lessen a bit.

 

Zuko watched without saying anything as Aang turned away and headed toward a window that Zuko was sure the young airbender had used to get inside in the first place. Aang climbed onto the windowsill and paused for a second as he turned back. His eyes seemed to be looking further down the corridor and Zuko knew Aang was looking in the direction of the royals bedchambers where Katara was currently waiting for her husband.

 

Aang shook his head before he flicked his gaze back at Zuko who had his eyes narrowed at him. A half smirk appeared on Aang's lips at the obvious jealously and protectiveness pouring out of Zuko in waves.

 

"Who knows, Zuko," Aang began with a small shrug, "maybe one day we could be friends again."

 

"Yes, maybe one day," Zuko responded coolly.

 

Aang smiled one last time before he turned away. He tapped his staff and the glider immediately opened before he jumped away from the window and flew away into a new destiny.

 

Zuko watched from where he was standing until Aang's form disappeared from his view. He turned away and continued on his fast pace down the last golden corridor that would lead him to his room and thus to Katara. He will think about what had just happened with Aang later for now all he wished was to be with his Katara and have her in the comfort of his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Golden eyes stared fondly at the bright golden doors that led into his royal bedchamber. How long had he wished to return home, to return to the comfort of his room, to return to the loving embrace of his wife? Zuko stood before the magnificent doors for a moment as the realization that he was truly home and that he was going to see his wife again, be with Katara again, struck him full force that he had to close his eyes for a second to allow the many emotions that went through him melt gently away.

 

He felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest as he quickly opened one of the golden doors before closing it softly behind him as he stepped into the opulent bedchamber. His eyes roamed around the room, taking in familiar furnishings and objects with a smile. However, when he did not see the one person that he had longed for and went through so many obstacles to see again for almost more than an entire year, he felt a bit of panic go through him and his heart clenched. Moving quickly away from the doors, he walked further into the room with a frown.

 

Where was she?

 

His eyes darted around the room once again, moving away from his wife's deserted vanity set and away from their empty bed, before he slowed down in his strides when he finally noticed that the balcony doors were opened and the thick, dark curtains were swaying gently with the breeze that blew into the room. He paused as his eyes settled on Katara standing silently outside in the balcony, staring out into the starry, night sky. He let out a deep sigh of relief and a small smile appeared on his face as he walked toward the balcony. He stopped beneath the doorframe in order to admire his wife's luscious form covered by a long blue robe that was held closed by a silver sash tied around her waist. Her long chocolate hair was loose. It swirled around her as a gentle wind blew by, and it glistened, just like her caramel skin did, under the soft light of the moon.

 

Agni, she was beautiful and he had missed her terribly.

 

“Katara,” he called out softly.

 

Katara gasped at the sound of his voice and she turned away from the star filled sky in order to gaze upon her beloved husband whom she had missed for so long and had despaired of never seeing again.

 

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, both afraid that they could be dreaming again, yet at the same time overjoyed at the thought that they were truly, finally together.

 

“Zuko,” Katara whispered.

 

At the sound of his name falling so sweetly from his wife's lips, Zuko stepped into the balcony and swiftly made his way toward her, but Katara did not wait for him to reach her, and instead raced toward him and met him halfway. Zuko opened his arms and Katara eagerly jumped into them with a cry of joy, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck while Zuko wound his arms firmly around her body and pulled her up to him until only the tips of her toes touched the floor. Their lips crashed into each other's instantly, and they kissed hungrily, tenderly, fiercely, conveying their emotions of relief, happiness, longing, and love that both could not find the words to express at the moment.

 

They pulled apart and they stared at each other affectionately, intensely, as if they were once again memorizing and branding each other's features into their brains. Katara had tears of relief and happiness in her azure eyes, and Zuko smiled gently at her as he softly brushed a tear that had escaped from her eye with his thumb. Katara sniffled softly and wound her arms tighter around his neck, burying her face against his throat as a few more joyful tears fell down her cheeks. Zuko buried his face in his wife's soft tresses and inhaled her scent. The familiar feminine fragrance that was Katara made his heart pound hard in his chest, and his arms tightened around her body, as if he would never let her go ever again.

 

After a while, Katara lifted her head and placed a deep kiss on her husband's lips. With a groan, Zuko pressed his wife's soft body closer to his tall frame, but he was unable to curb a hiss of pain when she accidently touched a sore spot on his back. Zuko frowned deeply when Katara quickly pulled away from his mouth with a gasp, but he refused to let her go when she tried to step away from him.

 

"Zuko, I need to heal your injuries," Katara told him with a small frown as she tried to remove his arms from around her.

 

Zuko cursed his luck since what he had wanted to do from the moment he arrived at the palace was to bury himself deep within Katara's hot, wet core and make love to her until they both passed out from sated exhaustion. But he knew she was right, and so with a reluctant sigh, he let her go and gently settled her on her feet.

 

"How about you heal me while I take a bath since I'm all sweaty and bloody?" he suggested. His voice came out a bit husky and he cleared his throat as he smiled at her.

 

Katara returned the smile with a bright one of her own. She reached out a hand and gently traced her fingers along the rough edges of his scar before she glided them across his lips. Zuko leaned into her touch and kissed her fingers, but Katara slowly, reluctantly, pulled away when his eyes darkened again in arousal, those golden eyes she loved so much. First, she had to make sure her husband's injuries were taken care of before they indulged in their desires.

 

"I had your bath ready ever since Toph left me at the entrance of our room," she said with a giggle.

 

"I would have thought she would've stayed to badger me some more," he commented with a small grin.

 

"Oh, she wanted to, but…" Katara trailed off and blushed. "She said she'd do so later because…she didn't want to be caught in the middle of…" she trailed off again only to mummer, "'two horny squirrel-rabbits going at each other.'"

 

Zuko smiled as her becoming blush deepened in color across her cheeks before he chuckled.

 

"How considerate of her," he said amusedly before his eyes darkened and his voice turned deep and velvety, "Because I plan for us to ‘go at each other’ for the entire night and days to come."

 

The blush on Katara's face was for an entire different reason and she gave her husband a sultry smile.

 

"I hope that is true, my lord," she purred as she reached a hand out to stroke his chest.

 

"It is a promise, my lady," he growled huskily at her.

 

He leaned down to kiss her again, but Katara moved away a few seconds later and grinned when he gave her a frustrated frown.

 

"First your injuries and your bath and then…" she trailed off suggestively.

 

When he sighed and gave a reluctant nod of his head, she grabbed his hand and gently led him after her and back inside the warmth of their room.

 

"You will have to warm up the water again, though, since it's probably cold now," she told him.

 

"Alright," Zuko said as he followed after his wife, admiring the way her long hair swished with her movements and the way her hips gently swayed as she walked. He suppressed a groan as heat flared straight to his loins.

 

Once they both entered the grand bathing room, Zuko smiled as he noticed that Katara had indeed had his bath ready for him. The tub was filled with water and there were lit candles around the room and on the far end of one of the edges of the black marble bathtub while soaps aligned one side of it. He turned to glide his fingers gratefully along Katara's soft cheek and Katara sighed as she leaned into his touch, tilting her head to the side to brush her lips against his fingers, causing a tremor to go down Zuko's spine. Unable to resist tasting her again, Zuko dipped his head down and captured his wife's plump lips in a passionate kiss. They moaned against each other's mouths, their tongues grazed and twined together, and their hands desperately roamed along the other's bodies, until they pulled apart to catch their breaths.

 

"Your injuries have to be seen to first," Katara reminded him again, panting heavily as she smiled at Zuko who was panting equally as hard.

 

She noticed the golden fire crown resting on his head and gestured at it.

 

"Let me place your fire crown in its box," she told him.

 

Zuko nodded and he bent his head so his wife could reach before he straightened once she had removed it from his sloppy topknot. She untied his hair so it was loose before she ran her fingers through the dark locks.

 

"Please heat up the water while I take this to our room and get some towels," she instructed with a smile.

 

She stepped away from him with the fire crown in her hands and entered the bedroom before returning and walking toward a cabinet that stood against one of the walls of the large bathing chambers. Zuko watched her as she rummaged inside the cabinet before he ripped his gaze away from her body and placed his attention on the now tepid bathwater.

 

Dipping his hand into the water, Zuko warmed it with firebending before pulling his arm away once he was satisfied with the temperature. Steam rose from the bathtub and curled up toward the high ceiling, warming the room nicely. Just as he took off his pointy boots and his semi-formal robe, Katara returned and settled the towels on a small stool beside the tub before she moved toward him to help him out of his dirty and damaged clothes. Zuko watched intently as Katara slowly removed his shirt away from his battered torso, his longing for his wife's lovely body once again surfacing within him. He winced slightly as the cloth touched the large burn on his arm that Fu had inflicted on him, effectively calming down his heated blood for the moment. He schooled his features into an impassive mask when Katara lifted her eyes to his face so he did not worry her too much.

 

Once Zuko was standing completely nude before her, Katara bit her lip as her eyes raked down his perfect, pale body that at the moment was covered with bruises and cuts in some areas. Her eyes lingered for a second on her husband's semi-erected member, and her core clenched as her desire to have his thick shaft deep within her flared. She quickly averted her eyes and moved toward the soaps in order to stop herself from begging him to take her, suppressing a moan as the thought caused a rush of liquid to seep from her aching core.

 

A smirk curled Zuko's lips as he moved closer to the bathtub since he had seen the desire and need in Katara's eyes as she glanced at his arousal, and he vowed that soon he will have her and will satisfy her desires as well as his own. He brushed his hand against her firm behind as he passed her, eliciting a gasp from her, before he stepped into the warm water and sat down, his back leaning against the edge of the marble tub. He sighed as the soothing water seeped into his tired muscles, his eyes drooping slightly in contentment, and waited for his wife to attend his wounds and his bath like she wanted to.

 

Recovering herself, Katara raised the sleeves of her robe above her elbows before she moved toward the bathtub and sat on its edge behind Zuko, her legs resting on either side of him and dipping into the warm water. Zuko let out another sigh as he leaned back against her, soaking up her comforting body and presence, before he groaned softly when his body warmed at the feeling of her soft thighs.

 

He snapped out of his haze when he felt the water ripple, and he watched as two thin streams of liquid rose from the bathtub and gathered around Katara's small hands like gloves. Then the water his lower body was submerged in and the liquid gloves around Katara's hands began to glow in that bluish-green light he had become used to after all these years being married to the Master Waterbending woman. He closed his eyes in pleasure as the glowing water tingled against his skin as it began to heal his bruises and seal his cuts. He was reminded of that time when Katara had used the same healing method to heal him when he had risked his life to save her from Azula's lightning. It was so long ago yet it felt like only yesterday when the crippling fear that he might lose Katara rose within him. Zuko shoved those memories away and concentrated instead on the soothing healing water and Katara's smooth legs touching his skin.

 

Moving her glowing hands over Zuko's upper body, Katara's heart constricted in her chest as she took in all the cuts and dark bruises that marred her husband's alabaster skin. The memory of what Zuko had told them about of all the hardships he had gone through made tears gather in her eyes. What she would give in order that Zuko had not suffered so much!

 

A small smile began to form on Zuko’s face as all the pain and aches melted away from his body and the water stopped glowing and returned to its original state. Just as he opened his mouth to thank Katara, he felt her wrap her arms around his now healed torso before her face pressed against his back. He frowned when he felt her body shaking and warm liquid touching the skin of his back before his eyes widened in alarm when he realized his beloved was crying.

 

"Katara! What’s wrong?" he asked in concern as he turned around in her embrace so he could look at her. He felt his heart clench at the sight of her tears falling down her cheeks.

 

Katara reached a hand out to touch the smooth scar on his chest, the evidence of his love for her, before she raised her head to look into Zuko's worried eyes.

 

"I can't imagine all the pain you went through," she whispered, her tone laced with pain and sadness, "And I can't stand the thought that you… _died_! The thought that I would never see you again and that I was unable to help you, makes me feel so miserable! Oh, Zuko!" She let out a soft sob.

 

Zuko brushed her tears away with his thumbs before he cupped her face between his large hands so they could maintain eye contact before he leaned down to press a soothing kiss to her lips. He pulled away and again ran his thumbs below her eyes to wipe away her new tears.

 

"Do not worry, Katara, for I never gave up nor did I allow anything to stop me from reaching you. No amount of pain, not even death, can stop me from my desire to be with you" he told her softly. "I would endure everything again as long as it means that I remain by your side."

 

Zuko gently gathered her in his arms and pressed her close to him as he ran his fingers through her soft hair before he pressed his lips against her head.

 

"What matters now is that I am alive, I am well, and we are together," he told her firmly yet gently.

                                                                                                                                        

Katara pulled slightly away from his chest so she could lift her head to see him and a smile spread across her face as she hastily wiped the moisture from her cheeks.

 

"You're right, my love," Katara told him happily as she pecked her lips against his before she smiled radiantly at him. "We're together now and nothing will ever separate us again."

 

Zuko's breath hitched at the beatific smile she sent him before he crushed her to him and claimed her mouth, earning himself a moan from her. Katara shivered as Zuko's wet, nude body touched her dry, covered one, and she moaned again as her nipples tingled. The Fire Lord growled in disappointment, however, when his waterbender pulled away from him and told him to turn back around so she could bathe him. If it weren't for the gritty feeling of his hair and skin, he would have pounced on her and taken her wildly on the marble floor. He watched as Katara gathered the soap in her hands and he sat still as she began to wash his body. A pleased sigh escaped him.

 

"I wanted to thank you for sparing Nobleman Chen from the deserving fate you dealt upon the others," Katara spoke up after a while of comfortable silence.

 

"Nobleman Chen is a good man," Zuko commented with a small shrug before his body tensed. "It was the least I could do for him since he did save you from Fu," he growled out.

 

Katara felt a disgusted shiver go through her at the reminder of what Fu tried to do to her before she shoved the horrible memory away. She felt Zuko tense and she sensed his rage rise, so she ran the soapy sponge soothingly along his tense muscles.

 

"We don't have to worry about Fu anymore," she said.

 

"I know, but just the thought that he could have hurt you makes me want to kill him again," Zuko responded, his tone dark and angry. The water turned a bit hotter as his temper rose and more steam swirled around their forms.

 

"But he didn't hurt me, Chen stopped him, and you ended his life for even trying," Katara told him softly, hoping to calm him down.

 

Zuko remained stiff for a moment before he relaxed against her as she continued to wash him. Gods, he had missed his wife's tender care of him and his needs so much. After being alone and without her for so long, being in her presence now caused him to feel overwhelmed with so many emotions.

 

"Tell me about your time with Agni," Katara's excited voice brought him out of his thoughts. "How is he like? What does he look like?" she asked rapidly.

 

Smiling, Zuko leaned forward when Katara began to wash his back as memories of the God of Fire surfaced in his mind.

 

"You know, whenever I thought about the Fire God I always imagined a frightening-looking and harsh being," Zuko began with a chuckle, "But I was surprised to see that, not only did he not look much older than me, but when he wasn't being serious, he had an almost dry sense of humor that took me completely off guard."

 

"I wish I could have met him," Katara said with a giggle as she moved away from her spot and worked on washing Zuko's legs. She studiously ignored the temptation between his hard thighs before she moved to wash his arms.

 

She listened in rapt attention as Zuko described what Agni looked like before he recounted everything that he had seen and experienced during his time in the Spirit World. Katara still found such a thing hard to believe, but she was glad that Zuko managed to get out of it and return to the world of the living.

 

"It must have been so incredible to be able to ride on the back of the dragon god!" she exclaimed in amazement once Zuko finished his story before she giggled. "I can't believe I am married to a god's descendant! So does that make you a demigod?” she teased.

 

"Well, I don't really know," Zuko admitted before he turned his head back to smirk at her, "But you can worship me anytime you like, love."

 

"Ha! Wipe that smug smirk off you face before it gets stuck there!" Katara huffed at him, but she was unable to stop her amused laughter.

 

Zuko chuckled before he sighed softly.

 

"I'm the lucky one to be married to you," he confessed tenderly.

 

A deep blush blossomed across Katara's cheeks and she smiled shyly at him before she turned away so she could continue washing him.

 

"I saw the mourning blanket in the Fire Lords' Hall," Zuko spoke up after a while. "It is a very beautiful piece of art and it depicts exactly what and who I am now, but I hope I don't upset you when I say that I wish to take it down. I am alive and I plan to live many more years with you."

 

Katara smiled and she leaned down to press a kiss against his wet shoulder.

 

"I won't be upset if you take it down," she told him sincerely, "I didn't plan to finish it at all, and if it weren't because of Fu and the advisors, I would have never completed it for I knew you were alive and would return to me."

 

"Then what do you want to do with it?" he asked curiously.

 

Katara shrugged.

 

"I could always unravel the threads and begin something new," she began with a pensive frown before she smiled. "I could depict the day you proposed to me, or perhaps our wedding day, and we could hang it in our room."

 

"I like the idea of our wedding day. You looked so beautiful on that day you finally became my wife," Zuko reminisced as he turned his head to give her a small smile before a wicked smirk curled his lips. "My second choice would’ve been our wedding night."

 

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed with wide eyes.

 

She scowled when Zuko chuckled before she turned away so she could gather the liquid soap in order to wash Zuko's hair. She sat back down behind him and grinned when Zuko let out a groan as she scratched his head and lathered the soap in his dark hair before she rinsed it with some waterbending. She repeated the process one more time before she ran her fingers through his slick, short hair to see if she got rid of all the soap.

 

"Your hair is almost as shaggy as how you had it during the end of the war," Katara commented with a giggle.

 

"I'll get a proper haircut later," the young lord grumbled, causing his waterbender wife to laugh.

 

"How did Oma and Shu help you?" he asked quietly once she had calmed down.

 

Katara paused in her task and looked down at the sponge in her hand with a soft sigh.

 

"After I felt that you had…died," she began before she swallowed the painful lump that formed in her throat at the agonizing memory, "I was in so much pain and anguish that my body and mind went into shock." She felt him tense again and so she hurried to finish, "But I was led into a dreamless sleep by Tui and La in order for me to be able to handle the pain until your return."

 

The Fire Lord closed his eyes and grimaced before he turned slightly so he could touch her face and look into her cobalt eyes.

 

"I’m sorry for causing you hurt," he said quietly, remorse and pain heavy in his voice.

 

Katara shook her head and smiled gently down at him as she grabbed his hand and rubbed her face against it.

 

"It isn't your fault, Zuko," she told him firmly. "Besides, love will always bring pain as well as immense happiness."

 

"You're right," Zuko consented with a small smile.

 

"Anyway," Katara continued lightly in order to dispel the sadness that lingered in Zuko's eyes, "As I slept, Oma and Shu came to me in a dream and reassured me that you were going to do everything in your power to find a way back to the living world so you could return to me, and I believed them. And so once I woke up from the deep sleep, I eagerly awaited your return and the day I would see you again and be in your arms once more."

 

"The main reason I was able to keep travelling through the Spirit World, the reason I passed Agni's final test and was able to return to the mortal world was because of you, Katara," Zuko told her softly, "It was because of the love I hold for you. The immense love we hold for each other."

 

Katara smiled blissfully at him and tilted her head so she could kiss his fingers that were still caressing her cheek before she pulled away.

 

"Let me finish bathing you," she said as she guided him back into his previous position in the bathtub.

 

Zuko obeyed quickly since he really wanted to end his bath and find a much more pleasurable way his wife's hands could be used. He felt her arms go around him so she could wash his chest and he groaned when her breasts pressed against his back and her cool breath coasted along the skin of his neck. He could feel himself getting aroused again as her hands continued to gently touch his body before a deep groan escaped his throat when she moved her hand and the soapy sponge slowly down his stomach before she rubbed them against his navel, so close to where he wanted her to touch him. He felt his manhood twitch before it stood to full attention when she brushed her lips against his ear. He closed his eyes to bear his rapidly growing desire that was almost too painful.

 

The Fire Lady leaned closer to her husband until her breasts were flushed against his back, and then she looked over his shoulder and down to where her hands were rubbing at the moment. A smile of satisfaction and feminine pride curled Katara's lips as she spotted Zuko's huge erection poking out from the soapy water, and she bit her lip to stifle a moan of arousal at the magnificent sight. Her hands traveled further down, painfully slow, before she grasped his engorged length with one hand.

 

Zuko growled low in his throat and his hips jerked into her hand, dropping his head back onto her shoulder with a deep groan. Smiling, Katara began to rub the lathered sponge against his hard shaft while her other hand lowered even further down until she cupped his heavy sac and squeezed.

 

"Yes! Katara!" Zuko hissed out as his hips once again thrust forward into her hands. Damn, he had missed her touch so much!

 

A moan escaped from Katara's lips at the sound of his voice full with need, and she pressed her hips closer to his back in order to rub her aching center against his hard muscles and find some relief to her torment. She switched hands so that now the sponge rubbed his sac and her other hand pumped his throbbing length.

 

“Just like that, Katara,” Zuko growled as she squeezed and pulled on his engorged length. He groaned when she lightly pinched the mushroomed head of his erection, spreading the milky liquid that was escaping down his shaft with her fingers.

 

Unable to take it any longer, Zuko grabbed her upper arms and swiftly brought her around him and into the water until she was sitting down on his lap with her back pressed against his chest and his painful erection pressed against her firm rear that, unfortunately, was covered by her long robe.

 

"Ah, Zuko!" Katara moaned as he grabbed her breasts firmly in each hand, his wet palms causing her nipples to harden, before he squeezed them almost roughly, his hips grinding against her as his hot mouth descended along her throat.

 

"I need you, Katara," Zuko growled out, almost desperately, "I want you so badly that I fear I will catch on fire if I don't have you _now_."

 

"Oh!" Katara groaned as she pressed her rear more firmly on her aroused husband's hardness.

 

She was desperate to have Zuko take her too, but there was something that was bothering her that she had not been able to stop agonizing over since she had left the throne room, even though she really wanted to ignore it and continue with what both urgently wanted.

 

Sensing that Katara's mood had changed slightly, Zuko slowed down as he gave her a questioning squeeze, nuzzling his face against her slightly damp hair.

 

"What's wrong?" he asked huskily as he brushed his lips against her cheek and once again squeezed her breasts.

 

"I…I want to know something before we continue," Katara spoke up softly as she sat still on his lap.

 

"What is it?" Zuko questioned curiously, though there was an undercurrent of impatience and need in his tone.

 

Katara swallowed nervously before she gathered her courage, and with a trembling exhale, she resumed silently.

 

"You were very vague when you recounted the time you spent in that earthbending woman's home," she began slowly, hesitantly. She took a deep breath before she let it out shakily.

 

"Zuko? Did…did you and Daiyu…sleep together?" she asked quietly and bit her lip.

 

She felt Zuko stiffened against her back, and she tensed in anxiety when he did not immediately respond. Zuko leaned slightly away from her and she turned her head so she could see him and hear what he had to say. Aang's previous words about Zuko's infidelity surfaced in her mind and her heart clenched at the thought that she might have been wrong about her husband's enduring faithfulness.

 

Zuko frowned at the anxious look his tensed wife was sending him and he sighed as he ran a hand through his wet dark hair.

 

"The reason I was vague when I mentioned about my time with Daiyu was because I did not want you to react the way you are now," he began slowly, as if trying to choose his words carefully.

 

Katara gasped softly as her heart wrenched painfully in her chest, and she felt her eyes begin to sting with tears at his words. So he decided not to say anything about what happened so she would not nag him about his infidelity? She felt a sense of sadness, pain, betrayal, and anger all swell within her.

 

"So then that means that you _did_ sleep with her," she interrupted him with a quivering voice.

 

Zuko's heart constricted at the pain laced in her voice and he frowned at her misunderstanding.

Katara turned away from him and clenched her hands tightly on her lap, the bathwater rippling slightly with her emotions. She made to move away from his lap and stand up, but Zuko swiftly tightened his hold on her and firmly pressed her close against him.

 

"Let me go, Zuko!" she hissed between clenched teeth and the water around them quivered more strongly as she tried to get out of his strong hold.

 

"Katara, listen to me!" Zuko ordered firmly as he once again tightened his arms around her while he ignored her attempts to get away from him. "You didn't let me finished! Perhaps the way I said it came out wrong, but what I meant to say was that I didn't want you to come to the wrong conclusions about Daiyu just like you are at the moment!

 

"So you're saying that I'm overreacting?" Katara asked angrily, but she ceased in her struggles so she could listen to him.

 

"Katara," Zuko growled at her stubbornness before he sighed.

 

An argument with his wife was not what he had anticipated when he stepped into the room. He pressed his cheek against hers and inhaled her scent before he continued.

 

"I have to be honest with you and say that I almost…did do something stupid," he told her truthfully. He felt her tense again and he squeezed her middle gently. "But that was only because I was caught off guard while I was sleeping and I thought it was you. Daiyu tried to persuade me to give into my needs, but the thought of seeing your hurt and betrayed eyes stopped me, and I firmly refused her offer."

 

Katara felt her heart begin to ease at his words and she relaxed slightly in his warm arms.

 

"So…does that mean that…" she trailed off, now embarrassed for her jealous outburst.

 

"I didn't sleep with her, Katara. I couldn't," he told her honestly. "You are the only woman that I want and need," he continued as his voice became soft and husky, "Not only do you have such a delicious and tempting body but you have such a beautiful soul and heart that I sometimes wonder if I truly deserve you."

 

"Zuko," Katara began, trying to return the sentiment, but her words were cut off by a gasp when Zuko gently sucked at the skin below her ear.

 

His arms loosened slightly from around her so he could trace her curves from her shoulders, to her slim waist, over her flared hips, and down her thighs. He once again pressed her closer to him so she could notice that his desire had not lessened since the interruption, and he growled lowly at her soft gasp. He raised one hand to gently grasp her chin before he turned and tilted her head back so he could bestow an astounding kiss on her mouth that had them breathing hard against each other. When it seemed they were about to passed out from lack of oxygen, they pulled apart.

 

Panting hard, both from trying to get some air into her lungs as well from her fierce arousal, Katara stared intently into Zuko's darkening, amber eyes and she found that he was being truly sincere in everything he had told her. Her heart constricted and she felt ashamed that she had doubted her husband's honor and fidelity. What kind of wife was she that she would begin fighting with her husband just as he finally returned home after suffering so much pain and hardships just to return to where he belonged? She felt her eyes water, but this time out of shame and anger at herself, and she lowered her head, her long unbound hair covering her face, so she did not see his honest and handsome features.

 

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I never should have doubted you," she said almost in a whisper.

 

She felt Zuko's fingers press gently against her chin, and she reluctantly lifted her head, preparing herself for his righteous anger at her doubts. But she was confused when Zuko's face was not contorted with displeasure, and instead, he was frowning slightly at her.

 

"You don't have to feel so bad about it," Zuko chided her gently, "It's understandable why you would think such a thing, but promise me that you would never doubt my loyalty and love for you, Katara. Promise me."

 

"I promise you that I will never doubt you again, Zuko," Katara replied quickly, sincerely.

 

Twisting her body so that she was sitting sideways on Zuko's lap, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely, as if to seal her promise. Zuko growled in approval at her fervent display of affection and returned the kiss just as ardently, gripping her soft hair in his hand and tilting her head to the side so he could slant his mouth against hers and hungrily devour her mouth. When the need for air became too great, Zuko pulled back only enough to have some space for them to be able to gather some air, and his dark, golden eyes stared intently into her dazed, blue orbs.

 

"You are the only woman who can aroused me so much that I think I'd go insane with passion," he groaned lustfully against her lips. "Gods, you have no idea how much I missed you, Katara, how much I missed making love to your sweet body, bury myself deep within you, and take you whenever I wish."

 

"Then take me, Zuko," Katara whimpered wantonly as she pressed her breasts tightly to his nude chest that he could feel her hardened nipples through her thin robe. "I've missed you making love to me. Please, Zuko! I need you."

 

Zuko let out a fierce growl as he crushed her to him and again captured her mouth in a mind-blowing kiss that conveyed all his feelings and desires he had for the beautiful woman he was married to. Gathering her in his arms, Zuko swiftly stood up and stepped out of the bathtub, the water splashing onto the black marble floor in his haste to get Katara to their bed. Bending the water from Zuko's body and her long robe, Katara wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips against his erection, causing Zuko to let out a grunt and move his arms away from her back so he could grab hold of her firm rear, pressing her hard against him and eliciting a loud moan from her.

 

Without parting from each other's mouths, lips, and tongues, Zuko made his way back into their opulent room and quickly walked toward their massive bed. They both fell onto the soft mattress, limbs intertwined with each other's and mouths devouring the other's, as hands roamed over soft curves and hard planes and fingers curled through long, wavy tresses and short, dark hair.

 

Unable to hold back his desire any longer, Zuko pulled slightly away from his moaning wife so he could get rid of her clothes and have her just as naked as he was. In one swift tug, he had the silver sash around her waist untied and forgotten on the floor next to the bed. Panting heavily, Zuko parted the folds of her blue robe and groaned when he saw that she had been completely nude under the robe all this time, before he buried his face between her soft breasts and brought his hands up so he could grabbed them, earning a soft moan from her.

 

"I see you were waiting for me already, my lovely wife," he growled out with a pleased smirk as he looked up from her breasts to see her flushed face.

 

Katara returned his smirk with one of her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck so she could pull him up for a kiss. She let out a sharp gasp when Zuko squeezed her soft mounds more firmly.

 

"Just like I promised you I would be when you returned, my dear husband," she purred against his mouth.

 

Zuko smiled at her before he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss that conveyed his gratitude and appreciation. He moved away from her mouth and trailed his lips down her throat and down her chest, bestowing kisses upon one of her perky breasts, until he took a hard, dusky nipple into his hot, moist mouth just as his other hand continued to knead the other breast and pinched the stiff tip. Moaning her delight, Katara again reached around him and began to trail her hands down his back, softly kneading and pressing his muscles. After giving the other nipple the same treatment, Zuko trailed his mouth down her body until he reached her navel, which quivered when he dipped and stroked his tongue over it.

 

Without another word, Zuko parted Katara's thighs and gazed intently at her swollen feminine folds, her dark curls glistening with her fluids that indicated her arousal. He felt Katara raise herself onto her elbows to look at him, but he did not glance at her, instead, he buried his face within her soft curls, provoking a deep moan from her. He breathed in her musky, feminine scent as he brought a hand out to part her drenched folds with two of his fingers before plunging his tongue into her weeping core, drinking her essence hungrily.

 

"Zuko!" Katara shrieked loudly.

 

Her hips jerked up into his face, but Zuko pressed one arm against her hips and held her steady so he could keep devouring her. The sounds his wife made and the way her body writhed beneath him caused Zuko's already engorged member to harden even further, and he had to press his throbbing cock onto the mattress in order to find some relief, even if it was small. With one last stroke of his tongue, he moved away from her core only to latch onto the bundle of nerves above her entrance just as he plunged two of his fingers inside her quivering cavern.

 

Katara wailed at the immense pleasure that was increasing within her and she knew she was not too far from achieving that mind-shattering bliss, but she wanted to achieve it with Zuko inside her also striving to find his own release.

 

"Zuko, I can't take it anymore!" she screamed as her head thrashed from side to side and her hips strained against his hold, "Please, I want you inside me! Now!"

 

A guttural groan escaped from Zuko's throat at Katara's words, and he could not deny her wish for it was what he wanted, what he desperately needed. Lifting his head away from her delicious core, Zuko quickly slinked up his trembling woman's sweet body like an animal pouncing on its prey. He lowered his body against hers so that their heated skin touched and his heavy, stiff cock nudged against her clenching entrance, causing sparks to go through them both. He bent his head down to capture her lips at the same time his hips surged forward and he plunged deep within her until the tip of his large erection was touching the opening of her womb.

 

Katara cried out and Zuko groaned as they held tightly onto each other without moving, their hearts beating rapidly against each other's chest, their bodies trembling in each other's hold, as they savored the feeling of being connected so fully, so intimately after being apart for so long.

 

To Katara it felt as if she was once again complete being filled in such a delicious way by Zuko's engorged manhood, and she buried her face in his neck as she tried to keep her joyful tears from spilling. To Zuko, being buried deep within the warm, wet walls of Katara's core felt like he was returning home and his arms tightened around her delightful form as he waited for the feeling to wash through him.

 

"Oh, Zuko, I missed you so much," Katara whispered softly near his ear, panting and trembling with emotions and arousal.

 

"You have no idea how much I longed and needed you, Katara," he confessed just as softly, nuzzling his face against her soft throat.

 

With a soft sigh, he lifted his head slightly so they could see each other before he gave her a small smile.

 

"I never thought I would miss a person so much it hurt, I never thought that I would long for someone so intensely, I never imagine loving someone so immensely, but it's what I felt and feel when I am away from you," Zuko confessed truthfully.

 

"Oh, Zuko!" Katara cried out as she gently touched his face, "The way you describe it is the same way I felt this past year, the same way I feel. I don't _ever_ want to be separated from you again. I won't be able to bear it a second time."

 

"You won't. I will never leave your side ever again," Zuko told her intensely as he gazed deeply and definitely into her loving eyes. "We will be together forever, love."

 

"You promise me, Zuko?" she asked him softly.

 

"I promise you, Katara," he responded firmly.

 

Their lips met again, gently at first, and then wildly, passionately, as if they were trying to infuse their lips together. Katara moaned against his mouth and wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him deeper within her. That was all it took for Zuko to lose his restraint and give in to his fierce desire, no longer able to stand the small movements. He pulled his hips back, until only the tip of him was inside her, and then he thrust roughly forward into her, sending a pleasurable tingle jarring up Katara’s spine at the shock of his hips slamming so forcefully into her.

 

"Zuko! Oh!" she whined as she held tightly onto him as her own hips rose to meet his, causing him to let out a pleased groan.

 

"Spirits, Katara, you're so tight!" Zuko grunted, delighted. It almost felt like that incredible time when he had first entered her tight core and took her virginity, making her his forever.

 

"It's been so long since the last time you were inside me," Katara gasped out, "I felt so empty."

 

"I promise you that you will never feel empty ever again," Zuko growled out as he thrust his hips forward and twisted, causing her to let out another moan as it touched a sweet spot within her. "You will _always_ be filled by _me_!"

 

"Yes!" Katara shouted in delight, "Oh, yes!"

 

“Ah, Katara!” Zuko groaned as he continued to pound into her, “You feel so good…ah, so wet, so tight…gods, I’ve missed being inside you!”

 

Overwhelmed by immense pleasure at having Katara's wet walls clenching around him so tightly, Zuko sped up his pace until he was ramming himself inside her, causing the waterbender to throw back her head onto the pillow beneath her and wail.

 

"Oh, gods, yes! So good!" she screamed as her hands clawed at his back in her pleasure. Her entire body felt as is if were on fire at the intense ecstasy she was experiencing and she screamed again, "Please, Zuko, harder! _Harder!_ "

 

With a loud growl, Zuko obeyed. Grasping one of her legs, he lifted it over his shoulder and the woman screamed louder as he plunged himself even deeper within her that it caused bright stars to burst across her senses and sparks to ripple across her skin, and she clenched her walls even tighter around him. Groaning deeply, the firebender increased the pace of his thrusts and the force of his penetration once again, taking her as fiercely as he had desired for the past year as he longed for her. He again captured her mouth in a brutal yet loving kiss as his wife returned his passion just as ardently, while crying his name into his mouth.

 

Gods, he never wanted to be separated from his wife's incredible body ever again!

 

When Katara's whimpers and wails rose in volume and her slick walls began to clench even tighter around his cock, he knew it would not be much longer. He could already feel himself throbbing within her molten core and he knew that he would not be able to last any longer. So with a fierce roar, he began to pound deep into her with short, powerful thrusts before he pressed his thumb firmly onto the swollen nub above her quivering core that was being filled by his large shaft.

 

"Zuko!" Katara screamed as her release finally hit her, almost knocking the air out of her lungs, and her hips jerked up as her juices rushed out of her convulsing core and her limbs tightened around her husband's perspiring body.

 

At the feeling of Katara's release coating his throbbing member and tightening around him, Zuko's breath hitched, his vision darkening for a moment, and he growled loudly, his body becoming taut as his own release washed over him. His engorged cock pulsed incredibly as he spent himself inside her, his pleasure increasing as her clenching walls pulled his seed from him almost ruthlessly.

 

Katara moaned as she felt every throb of his length inside her and every jet of his hot essence spraying and coating the quivering walls of her womb. But she was distracted for a moment when Zuko touched her lips in a gentle kiss that almost brought tears to her eyes. Still clutching each other tightly, Zuko brought her leg down from his shoulder and moved them until both were resting on their sides, while he was still buried inside her, as they tried to catch their breaths and gather their scattered senses.

 

A soft breeze blew in from the opened balcony and they shivered slightly. Zuko rose his body temperature in order to warm his wife and he smiled when she sighed contentedly within the protection of his embrace. After a long moment, when it seemed that her liquefied body could move again, Katara pressed her face against Zuko's strong chest and nuzzled against his sweaty and warm skin. She felt Zuko squeeze his arms around her and she smiled happily when she felt him press a kiss to her head. She returned the gesture by placing a kiss on his skin right on the light scar on his chest before she tightened her hold of him.

 

"Thank you," she heard Zuko say and she raised her head to look at him.

 

"For what?" she asked softly.

 

"For waiting for me, for loving me," he told her tenderly as he ran his fingers through her chocolate tresses.

 

"I promised you that I would wait for your return and I would have still waited even if it took my entire life," she replied truthfully as she gazed softly into his eyes, "And I will love you always."

 

Zuko smiled down at her before he brought her close to his chest again, whispering the same words into her hair.

 

"I don't ever want to live without you, Zuko," Katara spoke up softly after a while, almost in a whisper, as if afraid if she said it too loudly her fears would come true.

 

"I don't want to live without you either," Zuko responded firmly, "But you will never have to fear about that, my little waterbender."

 

Katara smiled at the endearment and she again kissed his skin.

 

"Promise?" she asked again, only to be able to hear his reassurance and confidence once again.

 

"I promise," he replied resolutely as he gave her a small squeeze.

 

He reached out a hand to brush her rich, brown hair away from her face and caress her cheek before he lifted her head so he could look intently into those cobalt eyes of hers he loved so much and swore he will see for the rest of his life. He bent his head down to place a kiss full of promise and love on her plump and parted lips. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers, their eyes still maintaining contact.

 

"Nothing will separate us ever again. We will always be together, even beyond death, for we are soul mates, Agni has told me so, and we will always find each other," Zuko whispered fervently, "This, I promise you, my love."

 

"I know," Katara replied with a radiant smile before she pressed her lips against his to convey her trust in him and the great love she held for him. When they pulled apart, she reached a hand out to caress his own face just as he did hers a moment ago.

 

"I love so much, Zuko," Katara told him softly, "So, so much."

 

Zuko grabbed her smaller hand gently in his, bringing it to his lips so he could kiss the soft skin on her knuckles as his golden eyes stared with a burning intensity into her shining blue orbs.

 

"And I love you, Katara," Zuko replied fiercely, "More than you can imagine."

 

Their mouths found each other's again as the love they held for the other expanded within them. It was not long when their arousal once again surfaced, and Katara gasped when she felt her husband swell and harden inside her.

 

"Zuko!" she exclaimed as a blush blossomed across her cheeks.

 

Zuko chuckled at her expression since it had not been long since they had found their first release of the night, and perhaps that was because he had been away from her lovely body for too long.

 

"I told you we would be indulging ourselves with each other all night, as well as the following days, and the following years," he reminded her with an amused as well as a wicked smirk on his lips.

 

"Well, I guess there is nothing for me to complain about, is there?" Katara said with a grin as she clenched her wet walls around him.

 

Zuko groaned at the feeling, and before Katara knew it, she was once again pinned beneath her aroused husband's firm body while he thrust himself slowly into her. A soft sigh escaped her lips at the gentle manner her firebending husband was making love to her now that their impatient and frenzied need for each other had been satiated for the moment, and she moaned his name softly into his ear.

 

Shivering at her cool breath coasting along his warm skin and the sweet way she said his name, Zuko promised himself that he will send a message to his advisors to informed them that he will look into the urgent documents in the privacy of his rooms and that he would not be attending the meeting in three days like they had said. He planned to spend his time with his wife for more than just three short days, and if Katara allowed him, he would spend that time buried inside her delicious body.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts when Katara kissed him again and he sighed into her mouth as he continued to make love to her in a sweet and slow rhythm.

 

All throughout the night and well into dawn, the sounds that were heard within the royal bedchamber were moans and groans, pleasured screams and growls, giggles and chuckles, and the whispered promises of eternal love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Epilogue**

Exactly nine months after the Fire Lord's return, the royal couple was blessed and overjoyed with the birth of a healthy baby boy, who looked like the spitting image of his father except for his mother’s blue eyes. The entire Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe celebrated the birth of an heir and they never had to worry about the royal bloodline ending. Katara always found joy as well as amusement at the doting way Zuko behaved toward their son despite the fact he tried to retain his cold and impassive mask.

 

Iroh decided to place his teashop in Ba Sing Se in someone else's capable hands so he could live permanently in the Fire Nation with his nephew and his growing family. The Dragon of the West took it upon himself to teach his great-nephew everything he had taught Zuko about firebending whenever the Fire Lord was too busy to train his son. Iroh had no qualms in spoiling the little prince—even though the Fire Lord had vehemently ordered him not to. But Zuko finally listened to Katara and gave up after a while since he knew his uncle would never listen to him. He especially could not do anything about it when Katara's family pampered his son whenever they visited the Fire Nation or Zuko took his family to visit the Southern Water Tribe.

 

Chief Hakoda was beyond please to see his daughter and son find the happiness that he himself was unable to fully enjoy when his beloved Kya was ripped away from him. Due to the war, he was unable to be there when his children grew up, so he tried to make it up by doting upon his numerous grandchildren. Poor Suki now realized that when Sokka had told her once they got married that he wished for many children he had not been kidding. Sokka and Suki were the proud parents of ten boisterous and adventurous children who terrorized their tribe and the Fire Nation Palace whenever they visited.

 

Chen was able to expand his father's business in only a few years and he became one of the most powerful and influential noblemen in the Fire Nation—of course, that had a lot to do with the friendship he held with the royal couple. He began to frequent the young noblewoman who had been in love with him since they were children, and it was not long before he realized that he had fallen deeply in love with the sweet woman. They were married the following year and lived happily for the rest of their lives.

 

Many of the banished noblemen suffered a much worse fate. With no name or money, they were forced to either look for work or live in absolute misery. Many were unable to handle their circumstances and ended their lives. A few tried to revolt against the Fire Lord, but they were quickly apprehended or killed for trying to bring harm to his family.

 

Toph had decided to move back to her family's estate, but she quickly moved out of the house when they wanted to marry her off to one of the idiot Earth Kingdom noblemen in order to unite their families. The rough earthbender refused to be confined like the other meek noblewomen whose only duty was to be submissive to their husbands and give them children, and instead, she traveled throughout the Earth Kingdom to hone in her skills and enjoy her freedom. She would occasionally visit her friends in the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, but she always returned to her travels. It was a few years later that she caught the eye of a young wealthy merchant off the coast of Kyoshi Island, who left everything behind in order to follow her. Toph threatened him many times for him to quit following her, but he would only laugh and declare his undying devotion to her, so she gave up and allowed him to do what he wanted, though inwardly she was pleased. It only took a few years before she finally stopped being stubborn and accepted his affections wholeheartedly.

 

As for Aang, he continued to travel around the world, settling disputes, saving villages, and giving aid to whoever needed his help. It was years later that he finally visited the Fire Nation Palace where he apologized for his previous behavior and promised never to interfere with the love between Katara and Zuko. A sort of truce and a tense friendship settled between the Avatar and the Fire Lord in order to keep the woman they both cared for happy. Aang never married, although he did sire a son with an Earth Kingdom woman he had met and who had unfortunately died during labor. Aang doted on his only child and taught him everything there was to know about airbending. Katara had tried to persuade him to find another woman to marry and love, but he had refused. Although the reason he gave his worried friends was that he was too busy to be able to keep a wife and make her happy, the real reason, one he kept secretly hidden deep within his heart, was that he would always be in love with Katara until the end of his current life.

 

Zuko kept his promise of never missing a day of making love to his wife and showing her the love he held for her. So it came as no surprise when his wish to fill their palace with the laughter of children came true, much to the annoyance of his wife since it was _she_ who had to give birth to them. But nonetheless, the Fire Lady loved her husband and their children and never stopped showering them with her love. And she especially had nothing to complain about in those passionate moments she shared with her husband that never diminished even as the years passed by.

 

Zuko was relieved to see that all of his children got along quite well, unlike the hostile relationship he had shared with his crazed sister, and he was proud to know that his eldest son took his duty as older brother seriously. So when his children were old enough not to be constantly at their parents' side, Zuko would take Katara on vacation so they could spend time alone, just the two of them.

 

Wherever the Fire Lord went, either to sign a treaty with another nation or to inspect his lands and colonies, his Fire Lady was always at his side. Nobody ever saw the royal couple far from each other, and when it was necessary for them to be apart, everybody could see that their separation affected them deeply.

 

And that is how their legend began. The legend of Fire Lord Zuko's amazing journey to return to his wife, of Fire Lady Katara's faithful anticipation of her husband's return, of the everlasting love they shared with each other that not even death could dissolve, and of the importance of unbreakable promises.

 

**The End**


End file.
